Sie nannten ihn Hexer
by attack09
Summary: SSHG - 10 Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts: Über Hermiones brennendem Elternhaus schwebt das Dunkle Mal, wenig später über dem Fuchsbau und der ermittelnde Polizist ist jemand, der aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt scheint. Gewinner FF-Award Beste Action!
1. Chapter 1

**Willkommen zu meiner 2. FF.**

**Dieses 1. chap ist eindeutig den Schreiberlingen gewidmet – weil sie ein verdammt netter Haufen sind!**

**Sie nannten ihn Hexer**

Tag 1, Sonntagnacht

Die Flammen loderten hoch in den Himmel. Hermione Granger hockte apathisch in sicherer Entfernung und beobachtete, wie sich das Feuer durch das Haus ihrer Eltern fraß. Die Feuerwehrleute hatten letztendlich kapituliert vor der glühenden grün-gelb lodernden Feuerbrunst.

Sie umfasste mit ihren Händen ihre Knie und zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

Sie hätte den Feuerwehrleuten und Polizisten sagen können, warum das Feuer nicht zu löschen war. Sie hätte ihnen sagen können, dass es magisch gezündet wurde, und nur ein starker Löschzauber von mindestens drei oder mehr speziell dafür ausgebildeten Zauberern das Haus hätte retten können.

Sie hatte nichts dergleichen getan.

Hermione war erwacht, weil Krummbein, dieser tapfere rote Kater mit dem zerdellten Gesicht, jämmerlich miaut hatte. Und obwohl sie so etwas seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war ihr sofort bewusst gewesen, dass dieses Feuer nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Sie hatte nicht weiter nachgedacht.

Sie hatte Krummbein gepackt und war sofort hinaus appariert. Und jetzt saß sie hier und hatte sich selbst in eine Decke vergraben, die ein mitleidiger Feuerwehrmann ihr umgehängt hatte. Der Kater war, sobald sie draußen waren, wie von Sinnen davon gerast.

Zum Glück waren ihre Eltern zu ihrem wöchentlichen Bridgeabend gewesen. Sie waren erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgetaucht und sprachen jetzt entsetzt und völlig erschüttert mit einem der Polizisten. Ihr hatte noch niemand Fragen gestellt, und das war auch gut so. Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Ein weiterer dunkler Wagen rollte leise knirschend vor, und Sergeant Galen McCollum seufzte erleichtert auf. „Mrs. Granger, Mister Granger, da kommt der Chiefinspector. Am besten, Sie reden mit ihm, er hat zugesichert, sich persönlich um den Fall zu kümmern."

Ein großer Mann stieg aus dem zuletzt gekommenen Wagen, schlug den Kragen seiner schwarzen Lederjacke hoch und kam zu ihnen hinüber. „McCollum!", er nickte ihm zu. „Jane, Hank."

Er umfasste mit beiden Händen die eiskalte Rechte von Jane Granger. „Jane! Ich weiß, Sie sind im Moment noch nicht in der Lage, über die Zukunft nachzudenken, aber ich versichere Ihnen, wir finden den- oder diejenigen, die Ihnen das angetan haben."

Sein nachdenklicher Blick streifte das brennende Haus. „Ich gehe doch davon aus, dass sich nicht irgendwelche zahnärztlichen Substanzen selbst entzünden konnten?"

Henry „Hank" Granger schüttelte den Kopf und spielte nervös mit seiner Brille, die er auf- und wieder absetzte. „Nein, wir haben alles in der Praxis. Hier bewahren wir – hier haben wir nichts aufbewahrt. Ich bin… ich bin so froh, dass Sie persönlich gekommen sind, Seth."

„Selbstverständlich. Waren Sie allein? Ist jemand verletzt worden?"

„Nein." Jane Granger griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach dem Chiefinspector. „Unsere Tochter ist zu Besuch. Aber sie konnte Gott sei Dank heraus, bevor das Feuer ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte. Sie kennen Sie nicht, Seth, oder? Unsere Tochter – Mia?"

Sie deutete auf die noch immer hockende Gestalt in einiger Entfernung. „Ich muss jetzt zu ihr, kommen Sie, Seth, ich stelle Sie Ihnen vor."

„Warten Sie, Jane." Das Gesicht des Chiefs war völlig versteinert. Er hielt sie zurück. „Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie zu Ihrer Tochter und mit ihr reden möchten, doch lassen Sie mich bitte erst allein mit ihr sprechen. Es kann sein, dass sie wichtige Zeugenaussagen machen kann, und ich möchte nicht, dass sie von Ihnen beeinflusst wird."

Jane Granger sah ihren Mann unsicher an und nickte dann. „Ja, dann…"

„Sergeant McCollum wird Sie beide jetzt mit aufs Revier nehmen und Sie befragen. Ich kümmere mich um Ihre Tochter, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Er nickte seinem Sergeant zu und näherte sich der zusammengekauerten jungen Frau, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich hinter ihr zu halten, bis er sie erreicht hatte.

Er hockte sich dicht neben sie, legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und murmelte in ihr Ohr. „Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Nicht bewegen oder schreien, denn das, was gegen ihren Hals drückt, ist mein Zauberstab."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie verblüffte ihn, in dem sie genau tat, was er sagte. Zumindest teilweise. Sie schrie nicht, sondern wandte nur langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. Es war unnötig, denn sie hätte diese Stimme unter allen Umständen wieder erkannt. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie ruhig.

Zehn Jahre. Zehn verdammte Jahre hatte er seine Ruhe gehabt. Zehn Jahre hatte er ein Leben als Muggel geführt, und die erste Hexe, die ihm über den Weg lief, war ausgerechnet Hermione Granger. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich überraschte.

Warum war sie so verdammt ruhig? Sie hatte ihn erkannt, sie wusste, wer er war. Ex-Todesser, Spion, Dumbledores Mörder. Der Stich, der ihn bei dem Gedanken an Albus durchfuhr, war gewohnt, jedoch nicht weniger qualvoll.

Hatte sie einen Schock? Ihr Gesicht hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, nicht viel verändert, war nur gefestigter und irgendwie noch ernsthafter als früher. Wissender und auf irgendeine, nicht genauer zu bestimmende Art, erwachsener. Nun ja, ein Wunder war das nicht, sie musste jetzt etwa 27 sein. Definitiv kein Kind mehr.

In ihren Augen glänzten ungeweinte Tränen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, es war wegen des Hauses, nicht seinetwegen. Sie hatte keine Angst, nicht vor ihm jedenfalls. Was stimmte mit ihr nicht?

Sie musterte ihn auf dieselbe Art wie er sie. Zuletzt hatte sie ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen, sterbend. Das hatte sie zumindest geglaubt. Erst als alles vorbei war, Stunden nach Voldemorts Fall, war er ihr wieder eingefallen und beschämt war sie zurück gelaufen. Ein anständiges Begräbnis, hatte sie schuldbewusst gedacht, war das mindeste, was er verdiente.

Er war verschwunden, zurück geblieben war nur eine riesige Blutlache. In der Annahme, jemand anders hätte ihn geholt, war sie die Reihe der Toten entlang gelaufen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr Remus und Tonks und Fred und all ihre anderen Freunde einfielen.

Zehn lange Jahre, und der Kummer war noch immer sehr real.

Severus Snape hatte überlebt. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber dass er überlebt hatte, war ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar geworden, als er nicht im Bild des letzten Schulleiters auftauchte. Während Albus im Tod eigentlich nicht viel anders agierte als zu Lebzeiten, war das Bild, welches Severus Snape darstellen sollte, einfach leer geblieben.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren ihr gleichzeitig vertraut und fremd. Die scharfe Adlernase beherrschte noch immer das schmale Gesicht, die Augen waren so tiefschwarz und unergründlich wie früher, die Lippen dünn und zusammengepresst. Jedoch fehlte die steile Falte der Unmut, die früher jeden seiner Ausdrücke beherrscht hatte und verschwunden war die ungesunde Blässe des Mannes aus dem Kerker.

Severus fiel auf, dass sie beide seit fast zwei Minuten schwiegen, so vertieft im Erkunden des anderen. „Nun, Miss Granger…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe Sie gesucht, Professor Snape. Ich habe sie solange gesucht, und ausgerechnet jetzt, an einem Tag, an dem ich nicht einmal an Sie gedacht habe, finde ich Sie."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich mit Chiefinspector oder Chief anreden. Sicherlich ist Ihnen klar, dass ich hier nicht unter dem Namen Professor Snape bekannt bin."

„Ja, Sir!"

„Chief! Chief Aspen!"

Severus drehte sich herum. Sein Arm lag noch immer um Hermiones Schulter, sein Zauberstab, verborgen in seinem Ärmel, drückte noch immer gegen ihre Kehle.

„Ja, Hastings, haben Sie etwas?"

„Das sollten Sie sich ansehen, Chief. Kommen Sie mal mit hinter das Haus – oder was davon übrig ist, jedenfalls."

Das brachte ihn in eine Zwickmühle. Wie sollte er diese lästige Miss Granger im Auge behalten, wenn er sie hier ließ? Sie löste das Problem für ihn. „Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Hermione.

„Nein!", Hastings schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nichts für Zivilisten."

„Sie ist eine Zeugin, Hastings, wir machen bei ihr eine Ausnahme", entschied Severus. Er nahm seinen Arm von ihr weg und erhob sich. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger", er beugte sich weiter vor, um nur von ihr gehört zu werden. „Und kommen Sie ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, ich bin sehr schnell…"

Sie hatte den Nerv, ihn anzulächeln. „Keine Sorge, _Chief_, Sie haben vor mir nichts zu befürchten", flüsterte sie zurück. Als ob er sie fürchten würde!

Hastings führte sie hinter das Haus, und aus Hermiones Ahnung wurde Gewissheit. Es war ein magisches Feuer gewesen, und gelegt hatten es Todesser. Von vorne war es nicht zu sehen, weil die Flammen alles überstrahlt hatten, doch von hier aus konnte sie das Zeichen deutlich erkennen: das Morsmordre, das Dunkle Mal am Himmel.

Snape und Hermione wechselten einen Blick miteinander, während er unbewusst seinen linken Arm umklammerte. „Haben Sie so was schon einmal gesehen, Chief?", fragte Hastings aufgeregt.

„Nein", log Severus kalt. „Gehen Sie und suchen Sie die Quelle dieser… Illusion, ich möchte nicht, dass die Geier von der Presse dieses… dieses Ding zu sehen bekommen."

Als sie allein waren, riss er seinen Zauberstab heraus und beseitigte das Abbild der Schlange, die durch einen Totenkopf fuhr. Dann packte er Hermione am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich fort. „Ich denke, es wäre recht ungünstig, mich noch länger hier aufzuhalten, und was das angeht, glaube ich, dass Sie mir noch einige Fragen beantworten müssen, Miss Granger."

Er blieb nur kurz stehen, um mit seinem Sergeant zu reden. „Hastings, dieses seltsame Zeichen am Himmel ist verschwunden. Ich werde mit Miss Granger ins Revier fahren, um ihre Zeugenaussage aufzunehmen. Sie bleiben hier und sorgen dafür, dass die Spurensicherung nicht wieder so einen Blödsinn macht wie das letzte Mal."

„Ja, Sir."

Severus führte Hermione zu dem großen schwarzen Rover. „Steigen Sie ein, schnallen Sie sich an und halten Sie den Mund." Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr, umrundete den Wagen und ließ sich hinter das Lenkrad gleiten.

Hastings und ein uniformierter Polizist sahen dem Wagen nach, als er den Tatort verließ. „Wie macht er das immer?", seufzte Hastings neiderfüllt. „Immer schleppt er die ganzen Klassefrauen ab."

Der Bobby grinste und räusperte sich. „Ich schätze, er wird nicht nur wegen seiner Unmenge aufgeklärter Fälle der Hexer genannt, oder?"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Was grinsen Sie so?", knurrte Severus, als sie durch die nächtlichen, verlassenen Straßen fuhren.

Er hatte sie nicht angesehen, und Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, woher er das wusste, aber andererseits: das war Severus Snape, und er hatte früher die Missetaten seiner Schüler schon vorhergesehen, bevor diese sie überhaupt geplant hatten. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

„Chief Aspen, hm? A-S-P-E-N? So richtig konnten Sie sich wohl nicht von Ihrem Namen trennen? Professor S-N-A-P-E?"

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen den Mund halten?"

„Sie hatten gefragt, Sir. Ich wollte nur höflich sein und antworten."

Er knurrte etwas von „unerträglicher Know-it-all", und wunderte sich gleichzeitig darüber, wie schnell und automatisch er wieder in den Professorenstatus zurückkehren konnte. Was ging hier nur vor? Granger besuchte ihre Eltern, Todesser versuchten, sie zu grillen, und ausgerechnet der einzige Polizist in ganz Großbritannien, der sowohl Granger kannte, als auch wusste, was Todesser waren, befasste sich mit dem Fall.

Konnte es Zufall sein? Severus glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Andererseits war er auch nicht davon überzeugt, dass Granger ihr eigenes Elternhaus anzünden würde, um ihn zu fangen. Wäre das so gewesen, hätte ein halbes Dutzend Auroren irgendwo gelauert, um ihn festzunehmen.

Und warum, um Merlins Willen, hatte er Granger nicht obliviatet?

Wütend fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. Immer eines nach dem anderen. Er blinkte und parkte auf dem für ihn reservierten Parkplatz. „Nach Ihnen". Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um ihr den Weg zu weisen.

Er führte sie in sein Büro und schloss die Tür. „Setzen!" Sie gehorchte wortlos. Es geschahen tatsächlich noch Wunder! Dann bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte, obwohl sie es zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um sie anzusehen. Nein, sie hatte nicht plötzlich eine Panikattacke, ihr war schlicht und einfach kalt. Er drehte die Heizung auf, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr in einem Anfall von Kavaliersbenehmen über, ärgerte sich gleich darauf über sich selbst und riss die Tür wieder auf.

„Albright!", bellte er. „Bringen Sie Tee für zwei und ein paar Sandwichs!"

Er schmetterte die Tür wieder zu, umrundete den Schreibtisch und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nieder.

„So, Miss Granger, was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?"

Hermione hatte vorher nicht bemerkt, wie kalt ihr eigentlich war, doch ausgerechnet, als sie in einem warmen Gebäude war, begann sie zu frieren. Dankbar versank sie in Snapes Jacke, die ihr viel zu groß und zu weit, jedoch von seinem Körper angenehm erwärmt war. Ein schwacher Duft von Rasierwasser stieg ihr in die Nase.

Jetzt im Licht konnte sie ihren ehemaligen Professor deutlich besser erkennen. Er war genauso groß und schlank wie früher, entweder war er der Typ, der kein Gewicht ansetzte, oder er tat etwas für seine Figur.

Seine Haare waren offensichtlich von einem teuren Friseur geschnitten und in Form gebracht worden. Sie waren kurz und noch immer schwarz wie das Gefieder eines Raben, bis auf eine einzelne silberne Strähne über seiner linken Schläfe.

Ohne seine Roben, nur mit schwarzer Hose und einem weißen Hemd bekleidet, trotz des Schulterholsters der Pistole über seiner rechten Seite, wirkte er nicht halb so Furcht einflößend wie zu ihrer Schulzeit.

„Was haben Sie mit Ihren Haaren gemacht?", fragte Hermione plötzlich und deutete auf die silberne Strähne.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte sie lange schweigend an. „Wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn man etwas so Reines und Unschuldiges wie ein Einhorn tötet?", fragte er schließlich langsam.

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Man tötet auch einen Teil von sich selbst", flüsterte sie.

„Genau. Das hier" – er strich sich über die Haare – „habe ich seit den Geschehnissen auf dem Astronomieturm. Auch Albus war weiße Magie und rein, und sein Mörder wurde in jener Nacht gezeichnet."

Eine uniformierte Polizistin kam herein, stellte ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und ein paar belegten Broten auf den Tisch. „Danke, Albright", murmelte der Mann, der in einem anderen Leben einmal Severus Snape geheißen hatte, als sie wieder hinauseilte.

Hermione zog seine Jacke noch enger um sich. Das Frösteln kam jetzt aus ihrem Inneren, nicht mehr durch die äußere Kälte. „Aber genau deshalb suchen wir Sie doch, Professor", sagte sie. „Albus Dumbledore hat ein Testament hinterlassen. Er bestätigt, dass er von Ihnen eine Lebensschuld einforderte, bevor Sie den Unbrechbaren Schwur an Narcissa Malfoy geleistet haben.

Wir wissen, dass der Schulleiter Sie gezwungen hat, ihn zu töten. Wir haben Ihre Erinnerungen und wissen, dass Sie immer Dumbledores Mann waren. Sie waren _sein_ Spion, nicht Voldemorts. Sie haben den Posten des Schulleiters nur akzeptiert, weil alle anderen Kandidaten zu dem Zeitpunkt für die Schüler zu gefährlich gewesen wären, da sie echte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords waren.

Warum sind Sie geflohen? Warum haben Sie die magische Welt verlassen und leben unter Muggeln?"

Er klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, Miss Granger!", sagte er spöttisch. „Sie waren fast glaubhaft. Nun, lassen Sie mal sehen, warum bin ich geflohen, wie Sie höflicherweise auszudrücken pflegten. Ihr Freund Potter wird wohl eher etwas von feigem Weglaufen gesagt haben.

Warum lebe ich unter Muggeln? 1. Ich bin erwiesenermaßen seit meinem 17. Lebensjahr Todesser. 2. Ich habe James und Lily Potter an den Dunklen Lord verraten. 3. Ich habe Albus Dumbledore, Lichtgestalt der Weißen Magie, getötet. 4. Ich habe mir den Posten des Schulleiters unter den Nagel gerissen. 5. Ich…"

„Hören Sie auf! Wir wissen, dass Sie in Ihrer Jugend einen Fehler gemacht haben", schrie ihn Hermione an. „Aber dann… haben Sie den Rest Ihres Lebens gelitten, um…"

„Genug!", fauchte er und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Sie wissen nichts über mich, Granger, gar nichts! Glauben Sie, ich habe den Dunklen Lord und all die Schmach und den Hass überlebt, damit ich mich von dem hübschen Gesicht einer ehemaligen Schülerin einlullen lasse?

Halten Sie mich wirklich für so dumm? Es mag sein, dass mein Leben hier nicht so lange währen wird wie allgemein unter uns Zauberern üblich, aber ich werde es nicht in Askaban beenden! Und ich warne Sie: überlegen Sie sich gut, ob Sie mir die Auroren auf den Hals hetzen. Denken Sie immer daran, dass Ihre Eltern unter meiner Aufsicht stehen…"

Sie verkrampfte ihre Hände in den Tisch. „Der Zaubergamot hat Sie vor neun Jahren von allen Vorwürfen entlastet, Sir. Sie sind frei. Sie können sich überall in der Zaubererwelt frei bewegen. Und es ist unter Ihrer Würde, meine Eltern zu bedrohen.

Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich keine Gefahr für Sie bin. Ich werde auch keine Auroren benachrichtigen. Ich will Sie lediglich zurückholen. Nach Hause."

Der Schmerz, der ihn bei diesen Worten durchfuhr, war nicht körperlich, doch nichtsdestotrotz genauso schlimm wie jeder Cruciatus. Oh, sie wusste, wie sie ihn quälen konnte. Nach Hause. Zurück in die Zaubererwelt. Der Lockruf der Sirene…

Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, warum er sie nicht obliviatet hatte. Warum er Kontakt zu ihren Eltern hielt. Sie war die einzige, wenn auch schwache Verbindung zu dem, was er als Heimat empfand. Er lebte seit sechs Jahren in dieser Stadt in Cornwall, seit drei Jahren davon als Chiefinspektor.

Doch nichts hier konnte man vergleichen mit Hogwarts. Mit dem Schloss, seinen Geistern, seinem Zauber. Nichts hier ähnelte auch nur im Entferntesten der Winkelgasse oder dem verrückten Treiben in Hogsmeade. Er hatte seit zehn Jahren keine Trolle, Drachen, Geister, Wassermenschen, Kobolde mehr gesehen.

Der Verlust seiner Heimat schmerzte. Er schmerzte manchmal so intensiv, dass er meinte, er könnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Eine Zeitlang hatte er sogar über Selbstmord nachgedacht, doch er war zu stur dazu. Er war Severus Snape, und er gab niemals auf. Er wartete. Worauf, das wusste er nicht, aber er wartete.

Und hier war eine junge Frau aus seiner Vergangenheit, und sie bot ihm – gleich einem Verdurstenden – genau das an, was er brauchte, was er sich mehr ersehnte als alles andere. Doch dieses kühle Wasser war vergiftet.

Er war stark. Er würde auch daran nicht zerbrechen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. „Chief?" Es war McCollum. „Kommen Sie mal kurz? Da draußen ist der Anwalt der Osborne-Familie, und er macht einen Zwergenaufstand."

Severus nickte. „Leisten Sie solange Miss Granger Gesellschaft", sagte er und erhob sich trotz seiner mentalen Erschöpfung geschmeidig.

Sergeant McCollum ließ sich in dem Stuhl nieder, den sein Vorgesetzter gerade geräumt hatte. „Miss Granger, Sie können ganz beruhigt sein. Der Chief hat bis jetzt noch jeden Fall gelöst." Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte lächelnd: „Wir nennen ihn auch den Hexer, wissen Sie?"

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ironie des Schicksals. Diejenigen, die nicht an Magie und Zauberer glaubten, nannten denjenigen, der ein Zauberer war, sich aber in einer Welt ohne Magie aufhielt, den Hexer.

Allerdings war dies die Möglichkeit, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte den Sergeant schüchtern an. „Ja? Wie ist er denn so, Chief Aspen, meine ich?"

Galen lachte. „Hat er Ihnen Angst eingejagt? Na ja, er ist manchmal ein wenig brummig und kurz angebunden. Aber er ist der beste Ermittler der Welt, und solange er hier Chief ist, hat es noch kein ungeklärtes Kapitalverbrechen gegeben.

Andere Sachen wie Diebstahl oder Autoknackerei oder so interessieren ihn nicht, aber wehe, jemand kommt zu Schaden. Da ist er hinterher wie der Teufel hinter dem Weihwasser."

„Aber…", begann Hermione, doch der Sergeant hob die Hand.

„Schsch… die Vorstellung hat begonnen." Er grinste breit.

Vor der Tür wurde es laut. „Und ich verlange deshalb die unverzügliche Freilassung meines Mandanten! Er ist ein anständiger, wohlerzogener Junge aus einer guten, alten Familie. Er hat die kleine Schlampe nicht angerührt, obwohl sie ihm eindeutige Avancen gemacht hat!"

Snape erhob seine Stimme keineswegs, doch war sie so kalt und scharf, dass Hermione und Galen problemlos jedes Wort verstehen konnten. „Ihr anständiger, wohlerzogener Junge ist 21 Jahre alt. Er ist über sechs Fuß groß und fast zweihundert Pfund schwer. Die kleine Schlampe – waren das Ihre wohl gewählten Worte, Patterson?

Sie ist gerade vierzehn, reicht mir kaum über den Bauchnabel und sieht keinen Tag älter aus als zwölf. Ihr anständiger Junge aus einer guten, alten Familie hat sich mehrmals an ihr vergangen. Er hat ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen, und sie hat zwei Vorderzähne verloren. Und wenn Sie mir jetzt noch sagen, sie hätte es so gewollt, dann kann ich Ihnen nur versichern, dass Sie schneller hier rausfliegen, als Sie Anwalt sagen können."

„Ich werde mich über Sie beschweren, Aspen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie Ihren Job verlieren und in der Gosse landen. Sie werden Ihr arrogantes Benehmen noch einmal bereuen."

„Ah, Patterson!" Jetzt erhob Snape seine Stimme zu einem begeisterten höhnischen Säuseln. „Haben Sie mich gerade Arschloch genannt? Albright? Das haben Sie doch gehört, oder?"

„Hm, ja, Chief, ich glaube schon…"

„Was? Aspen, ich habe Sie keineswegs Arschloch genannt, und das wissen Sie!", kreischte der Anwalt empört.

Galen McCollum sprang auf und zwinkerte Hermione zu. Er eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Du meine Güte, Chief, hat dieser Anwalt Sie gerade als Arschloch beschimpft?"

Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte Hermione sehen, wie Snape von oben herab auf einen mittelgroßen, mittelalten und alles in allem recht mittelmäßigen Mann in einem teuren Anzug herabsah. Er schüttelte gespielt bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ts, ts, Patterson. Sie als Anwalt sollten es doch besser wissen, als den Chiefinspector der Stadt zu beschimpfen. Das ist eine ziemlich schwerwiegende Beleidigung." Er gab zwei uniformierten Polizisten einen Wink. „Peters, Albright! Nehmt ihn mit. In 24 Stunden könnt ihr ihn wieder rauslassen. Einen schönen Tag noch, Patterson!"

Die beiden Polizisten gehorchten mit eingeübter Routine. Sie packten den Mann und führten ihn trotz seines Protestes fort. „Das werden Sie mir büßen, Aspen! Ich verklage Sie bis auf die Grundmauern! Sie werden den Tag verfluchen, an dem Sie sich mit der Familie Osborne angelegt haben!" Sein Geschrei war noch eine ganze Weile zu hören.

Severus strich sich sinnend durch das Haar. Dann nickte er Galen zu. „Danke, Galen, sehr gut reagiert."

„Gern, Chief. Ach, was das Ehepaar Granger angeht – die habe ich vorläufig ins _Continental_ bringen lassen. Irgendwo müssen Sie ja wohnen."

„Gut. Machen Sie die Aussage der beiden noch fertig, dann gehen Sie nach Hause."

„Okidoki, Sie sind der Boss!" Der Sergeant trabte fröhlich eine Tür weiter.

„Miss Granger!" Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was haben Sie heute Abend gesehen?"

Hermione starrte ihn an. Er wollte doch wohl nicht wirklich den Brand ihres Elternhauses bearbeiten? „Haben Sie gehört, was ich Ihnen vorhin erzählt habe? Dass Sie zurück können? Dass Sie frei sind? Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben…"

„Granger!" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Überstrapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld. Sie und ich wissen, dass es nicht wahr ist. Also… wie kamen Sie aus dem brennenden Haus?"

Dieser sture, misstrauische, paranoide…

Hermione fand keine Worte mehr, mit dem sie ihn selbst in Gedanken beschimpfen konnte. Na schön, wenn sie ihn nur überzeugen konnte, wenn sie ihn nervte… Sie würden zusammen diese Sache aufklären, und dabei würde sie ihm so gewaltig auf die Nerven gehen, bis er darum bettelte, in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, schon allein, um sie loszuwerden.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und reckte ihr Kinn aus dem Kragen seiner Lederjacke. „Ich habe nichts gesehen und wäre verbrannt, wenn Krummbein mich nicht geweckt hätte. Ich wäre auch verbrannt, wäre ich ein Muggel gewesen. So konnte ich im letzten Moment noch apparieren."

Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Krummbein, hm? Haben sie immer noch diesen aufdringlichen, schnüffelnden Kater in derselben Farbe wie Weasleys Haare? Er muss schon uralt sein."

„Er ist siebzehn Jahre alt und etwas schwerfälliger geworden, aber ja, ich habe ihn immer noch. Und er hat mir das Leben gerettet, und er ist nicht aufdringlich oder schnüffelnd."

Severus verbarg ein Schmunzeln. Da war sie wieder, die kleine Hermione Granger. Immer auf den Barrikaden, wenn sie glaubte, dass irgendwer schlecht behandelt wurde oder ihren Schutz brauchte. Wenn er ehrlich war, und sich selbst gegenüber war er immer ehrlich, hatte ihn dieser Wesenszug an ihr schon immer fasziniert.

So aufdringlich und nervig die kleine Know-it-all auch im Unterricht war, für andere warf sie sich immer ins Kreuzfeuer. Gryffindor durch und durch. Nun ja, und er war ein Slytherin, mit Leib und Seele.

„Und draußen? Was haben Sie da gesehen, gehört, gerochen?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu erinnern. Aber hallo! Seid wann dachte sie denn nach, bevor sie losplapperte? Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das Erwachsensein stand ihr sichtlich.

„Ich habe sofort gesehen, dass es ein magisches Feuer ist. Sie wissen schon, die Farbe, die Schnelligkeit, mit der es sich ausbreitete, die Hitze, das Widerstehen gegen alle Löschversuche…" Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich habe selbst versucht zu löschen, bevor die Feuerwehr eingetroffen war, aber ich war nicht mächtig genug."

„Jetzt hören Sie auf, wieder einmal die ganze Last der Welt zu schultern, Miss Granger. Dazu sind ausgebildete Brandmagier notwendig."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, trotzdem… wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Ihr Elternhaus abgebrannt wäre?"

Seine Augen verengten sich, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oh, tut mir Leid, das war jetzt sehr unsensibel von mir." Sie stand hastig auf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Severus hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Ihren Zauberstab, Miss Granger, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Der Zauberstab? Tja, der ist verbrannt… Pech auch!"

Er holte tief Luft. „Beleidigen Sie nicht meine und Ihre Intelligenz, Granger. Raus damit, oder möchten Sie eine Leibesvisitation?"

Sie wurde rot. Merlin, sie wurde rot, wich einen Schritt zurück und riss dann ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wütend warf sie ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Sollten Sie auf die Idee kommen, eine Eule zu den Auroren zu schicken…"

„…bla, bla, ich weiß, dann sind meine Eltern dran! Sie langweilen, Snape!" Sie riss die Tür auf.

Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so belustigt gefühlt. „Meine Jacke, Miss Granger!"

„Pah! Wenn Sie die wieder haben wollen, Sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden! Und vielleicht könnten Sie zur Abwechslung auch Ihr Gehirn mitbringen, _und_ Sie könnten ihr berühmtes Legilimens-Geschick ausspielen und sich versichern, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Einen schönen Tag noch, _Chief_!"

Die Tür knallte hinter ihr zu, und Severus hielt sich nicht länger zurück. Er lachte leise. Eines musste man der kleinen Gryffindor lassen. Sie wusste, wie man einen Abgang machte.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Freunde der Nacht, wisst ihr, wie eine Grinsekatze aussieht? Nein? Soll ich ein Bild von mir reinstellen? Erst einmal ein dickes Dankeschön für eure Reviews, ich schätze, ich brauche niemanden erzählen, wie aufbauend so etwas wirkt.

**Das 2. chap ist natürlich Viper gewidmet – dafür, dass sie schneller reviewt, als ich ihre Email-Adresse raussuchen konnte ******

**Viper**: schön, dass du wieder dabei bist! Ich werde jeden 2. Tag updaten, zu den gewohnten „Büroöffnungszeiten von attack". Suchtgefahr!? Das geht runter wie Öl… 

**schnuftigirl**: auch wieder da! Schön, sieht aus, als ob die alten Kampfgefährten wieder mitmarschieren… Butterbier á la Tränkemeister rüberschieb…

**LMA23**: mein kleiner Krapfen, in welchem Sinne sexy, hm?  Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, alle deine neugierigen Fragen jetzt schon zu beantworten… (ha, du weißt doch, ich bin ein Nachfahre von de Sade…seufz… okay, zur Überbrückung ein Glas Feuerwhisky!)

**Snowflake180269**: wieder jemand, der mich zum Erröten bringt, das könnt ihr übrigens richtig gut! Sahnemäßig… hach! Statt 1,64 m bin ich auf stolze 1,84 m gewachsen…

**Tatze81**: wenn sich ein Schwarzleser outet, ist er dann eigentlich noch ein Schwarzleser?  Für besonderen Mut bekommst du jedenfalls ein paar Steinkekse von Hagrid…

**rianne71**: wieder jemand aus der alten Garde! attack begeistert auf und nieder hüpft! Und wie könnte ich dir böse sein, wenn ich mich so freue, dass du wieder dabei bist?

**Little Lion**: aha, jemand von Gryffindor… hm, der Anschlaf? Freudscher Versprecher?  Ich verspreche, das wird geklärt, sowohl was Anschlag als auch Beischlaf angeht…

**Fisherman**: danke für dein Lob, und ich hoffe, ich kann dich auch weiterhin vor dem Bildschirm festhalten, ich werde mir jedenfalls alle erdenkliche Mühe geben!

**dracxi**: mein Mann sagt immer, ich soll nicht so dümmlich grinsen, wenn ich Reviews lese, aber wenn ich mich doch so gebauchpinselt fühle… dann darf man doch grinsen, oder? Auf jeden Fall werde ich so weitermachen – mit der Story und mit dem Grinsen…

**bane2007**: schön, dass es dir gefällt. Die Story ist übrigens fertig, so dass ich gar nicht mehr schnell schreiben muss…und du kommst übrigens im vorletzten Kapitel vor… mein zentaurischer Freund…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve! Du bist das…staun! Echt, hat dich an E. Wallace erinnert – war gar nicht beabsichtigt (attack wie irre vor sich hingrinst…)… ein Versprechen für die Jaz-Front: er war's nicht. (Ausnahmsweise!) Ach was! Schwärm ruhig weiter, habe ich überhaupt kein Problem mit (unschuldig in die Luft guck und schon wieder rot werd!). Ich habe auch so eine Strähne, allerdings Pigmentstörung, kein Mord…

**Sepsis**: yeappeh! Du kriegst von mir eine ganze Kanne Butterbier und Muffins von Winky, als Treuebonus!

**WatchersGoddess**: erinner mich doch nicht an Schokolade…seufz…es ist Fastenzeit! ACHTUNG, fetter Spoiler für die Kuss-Lobby: ihr braucht nicht bis Kapitel 27 warten! Hehe! (Soviel gibt's nämlich gar nicht!) Aber watch, schön, dass du an Bord bist, da hab ich wieder jemand, der mir notfalls die Ohren lang zieht…oder mich tröstet! Ähm, die Titel, ja. (Unter uns, erst kam der Titel angeflogen, dann folgte der Rest der Story…) und was das Rumkommandieren angeht, du wirst sehen, da hat sich nicht viel geändert…  attack knuddelt watch gerade zu Boden!

**Alcina vom Steinsberg**: attack sich tief vor Oberhexe verneigt. Das mit dem Brand war übrigens keine Absicht, die Story habe ich ja schon vorher geschrieben, fällt mir erst jetzt auf, war recht unsensibel von mir, Mist! Aufsicht, hm. War mehr oder weniger eine Drohung… das konnte er schon immer gut. Wieso sollte er das Morsmordre mitbekommen? Es wird ja nicht über die Tätowierung erzeugt…und Cornwall – ich sage nur, da passieren Dinge, wow! Böse Dinge, gefährliche Dinge… Mord, Totschlag… aber sie haben ja jetzt Sev! (lach!) Das mit dem Stab klärt sich noch, ich sage nur Slytherintaktik!

**McAbe**: attack zurückknuddelt! Ja, das Kommandieren liegt ihm ja im Blut… allerdings wird er sich an Mione die Zähne ausbeißen, wenn er das versucht… und nein, großes Indianerehrenwort: es wird nicht so lange dauern, der Kuss kommt in Kapitel… (muaha, hast du gedacht, ich verrate das jetzt?) Nee… Keine Wartezeit, die Story ist fertig, jeden zweiten Tag ein Update – na, wie klingt das? (attack stolz in die Runde schaut)

Tag 2, Montagvormittag

Hermione war beeindruckt. Sie hatte vor kaum fünf Minuten beim Zimmerservice das Frühstück bestellt, und schon klopfte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete. Nun, das war jedenfalls nicht der Zimmerservice. Sie wollte ihm die Tür wieder ins Gesicht werfen, doch er hatte bereits einen Fuß dazwischen und stieß sie ganz auf.

Gelassen schlenderte Severus Snape alias Chiefinspector Seth Aspen hinein.

„Oh, kommen Sie doch herein, _Chief_!", fauchte Hermione. „Machen Sie es sich ruhig gemütlich", fuhr sie fort, als er sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ und seine langen Beine ausstreckte. „Möchten Sie vielleicht auch noch frühstücken?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn trotzig an.

„Auch Ihnen einen guten Morgen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape/Aspen seidig. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe bereits gefrühstückt. Bei einem Tee würde ich jedoch nicht Nein sagen."

„Natürlich", brummelte sie vor sich hin, als es wieder an die Tür klopfte. „Der Herr Ex-Professor und jetzige Chief möchte gern einen Tee. Selbstverständlich, Miss Granger wird sofort einen kredenzen." Sie dankte dem Kellner und nahm das Tablett entgegen. „Seien Sie so freundlich, noch eine weitere Tasse zu bringen", bat sie ihn.

Der junge Mann machte einen Giraffenhals. „Herrenbesuch ist im _Continental_ nicht erlaubt!", sagte er. „Wir sind ein anständiges Hotel!"

Severus erhob sich geschmeidig und winkte ihm zu. „Ah, Billy Grafton. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du neuerdings so ein Moralapostel bist. Was macht das Geschäft? Hilfst du immer noch alten Damen über die Straße?"

Er drehte sich zu Hermione um. „Hat flinke Hände, unser Billy. Nachdem der nette junge Mann den älteren Ladies über die Straße geholfen hat, fehlen ihnen meistens auch die Geldbörse und diverser Klunker."

Billy war bleich geworden. „Ich bin sauber, Chief, ich schwör´s. Hab jetzt einen anständigen Job und alles. Ich wusste ja nicht… ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie und die junge Lady hier…"

Severus verzog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Behalt´s für dich, Billy. Und jetzt beeil dich, ich glaube, die Lady hat dir einen Auftrag gegeben?"

Hermione schlug die Tür zu. „Behalt´s für dich?", wiederholte sie fassungslos. „Wissen Sie, was Sie dem Jungen gerade suggeriert haben? Dass Sie und ich…" Sie brach ab und wurde rot. „Das haben Sie absichtlich getan!"

Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust. „Moi? Sie unterstellen mir solch ein schändliches Treiben?" Er senkte den Kopf und beobachtete sie unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor. „Warum tragen Sie eigentlich immer noch meine Jacke? Kein Wunder, dass Billy solche Dinge vermutet…"

„Es ist das einzige warme Bekleidungsstück, das ich zurzeit besitze, weil mir ein vernagelter Polizist _das_ Hilfsmittel gestohlen hat, mit dem ich mir neue Sachen besorgen könnte!

Ich hätte mir auch Geld von meinen Eltern borgen können, um mir neue zu besorgen, aber die beiden sind schon seit dem frühen Morgen unterwegs, um die offenen Fragen mit der Versicherung zu klären. Und ich stehe da und trage immer noch meinen Schlafanzug und eine fremde Jacke, die mir fünf Nummern zu groß ist!"

„Ts, ts. Miss Granger, reden Sie nicht weiter, Sie sehen mich erröten! Allein die Vorstellung, dass Sie unter dieser, _meiner_ Jacke nichts anderes tragen…"

„Amüsieren Sie sich ruhig, Snape. Aber falls Sie hergekommen sind, um sie wiederzuholen, haben Sie sich geschnitten. Die behalte ich solange, bis ich anständige Klamotten bekomme."

„Tja, da kann ich Ihnen bedauerlicherweise nicht helfen." Er beobachtete, wie sie nach einem neuerlichen Klopfen die Tasse von einem stammelnden Billy entgegen nahm, wieder zum Tisch kam und konzentriert Tee einschenkte.

„Darf Ihre untertänigste Dienerin Ihnen vielleicht auch Milch und Zucker hinein tun?"

„Zwei Stück Zucker bitte, keine Milch." Er grinste leicht. „Devot steht Ihnen nicht, Granger!"

Sie schob ihm die Tasse hinüber. Er mochte die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen. Ja, sie hatte sich definitiv entwickelt. Er fragte sich, wie wütend er sie noch machen konnte. Es würde amüsant werden, das heraus zu finden…

„Sie haben doch den Tee nicht vergiftet, kleine Gryffindor?"

„Sie sind der Tränkemeister, finden Sie´s raus, Snape!"

Demonstrativ trank er einen Schluck, ohne auch nur eine Geruchsprobe zu nehmen. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich Aspen nennen, oder Chiefinspector, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir die ganze Angelegenheit mit meinem Elternhaus echten Polizisten überlassen würden, und wir dahin zurückkehren, wo wir hingehören. Und dann dürfen Sie mir anbieten, Sie Severus zu nennen."

Seine Tasse klirrte hart auf den Unterteller. „Hören Sie auf damit, Granger! Kein Wort mehr davon. Und davon abgesehen, ist Ihrem Superhirn eventuell mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass außer mir überhaupt niemand diesen Fall lösen kann? Was glauben Sie denn, wie viele Polizisten in dieser Gegend sich mit Todessern auskennen?"

Sie rieb sich ihre müden Augen, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte. „Ich habe tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht. Todesser! Zehn Jahre, nachdem Voldemort gefallen ist. Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür."

Severus wurde ernst. „Das ist der Punkt, an dem wir uns gegenseitig helfen müssen, Gryffindor! Ich kann wohl schlecht im Zaubereiministerium nachfragen, aber Sie können das. Lassen Sie sich Unterlagen über alle bekannten Todesser geben.

Außerdem fragen Sie nach, was die Nachkommen dieser Todesser gerade treiben. Ach ja, die Unterlagen über den vermissten Todesser Severus Snape brauchen Sie nicht besorgen…"

„Seien Sie still! Sie sind ein ekelhafter Slytherin, verdammt."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Das fällt Ihnen erst heute auf? Dann sind Sie wohl doch nicht so schlau, wie alle dachten."

Ein Klopfen am Fenster lenkte sie ab. Severus war sofort dort, presste sich an die Wand und spähte hinaus. Eine Eule schuhute ärgerlich, bis er das Fenster öffnete und ihr den Brief abnahm. Er überprüfte sorgfältig die nähere Umgebung, doch auf der Straße war nur der übliche Verkehr mit den üblichen Passanten.

Er entrollte das Pergament. „Hey, der ist für mich!", protestierte Hermione ärgerlich, doch er wehrte sie ab und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, ohne das Lesen des Briefes zu unterbrechen.

„Sie tun mir weh, Gryffindor", murmelte er, als sie ihm wütend in die Hand biss, ließ jedoch den Brief sinken und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Nächstes Mal werde ich Ihnen richtig weh tun, Slytherin!", fauchte Hermione.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es tut mir Leid, Arthur und Molly sind vor einer Stunde verletzt worden, als plötzlich ein Feuer im Wieselbau ausbrach. Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?"

Sie riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand, bleich, mit zitternden Händen. „Sie sind im St. Mungos. Ich muss sofort hin! Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab, bitte!"

Er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Jetzt überlegen Sie doch mal, Sie dumme Göre! Letzte Nacht Ihr Elternhaus, wo Sie sich aufhielten. Diese Nacht der Wieselbau, in dem sich nur zufällig nicht Ronald Weasley und seine Familie befanden. Wer ist wohl das nächste Ziel?"

Hermione holte tief Luft, und ihr Verstand setzte wieder ein. Er hatte Recht. Wie hatte sie das nur übersehen können? „Ich muss die Eule sofort zu Harry schicken!"

„Ah!" Er seufzte erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank, sie ist geistig wieder anwesend."

Er tigerte ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Hören Sie zu! Bevor Sie ins St. Mungos gehen, werden Sie erst das Ministerium aufsuchen und die von mir benötigten Unterlagen besorgen. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit im Wieselbau Nachforschungen anstellen."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Wie denn? Ich denke, Sie glauben mir nicht? Und ich habe gemerkt, dass Sie nur im Notfall zaubern, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, dass man Ihre Magie orten kann."

„Ah, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor! Sie haben Recht, ich appariere nur im äußersten Notfall, aber Sie haben sicherlich auch festgestellt, dass Ottery St. Catchpole nur wenige Stunden von hier entfernt ist und ich einen schnellen Wagen habe? Und, wie Sie ganz richtig bemerkt haben, ich bin der Tränkemeister, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten veredle ich meinen Vielsafttrank nicht mit Katzenhaaren."

Sie hatte während seiner kleinen Rede ein Stück Pergament beschrieben, und er beugte sich über ihre Schulter, um zu lesen, was dort stand. _Harry, ihr braucht sofort einen Geheimnisverwahrer für den Grimauldplatz! Todesser haben mein Elternhaus und den Wieselbau angezündet. H._

„Kurz und bündig", lobte er. „Im übrigen", murmelte er samtig in ihr Ohr, „schulden Sie mir immer noch die Baumschlangenhaut, die Sie mir geklaut haben."

Sie warf die Eule aus dem Fenster und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Ich schulde Ihnen sehr viel mehr als nur ein bisschen Baumschlangenhaut, Severus Snape. Ich schulde Ihnen mein Leben, das von Ron und Harry und noch vieler anderer. Und das werden Sie irgendwann auch einmal einsehen."

Er zog ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete ihn eine Weile düster. Dann reichte er ihn ihr. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht glaube ich Ihnen dann auch ein paar der anderen Dinge, die Sie erzählt haben. Ich sehe Sie heute Abend, Gryffindor…"

„Ja, Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag, Slytherin!", murmelte Hermione, als er ihr Zimmer verließ.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Ottery St. Catchpole war ein Dörfchen, welches malerisch eingebettet in einer Fluss- und Wiesenlandschaft lag. Es handelte sich genau genommen nur um ein paar alte Häuser, welche sich um eine noch ältere Kirche drängten, und eine alte, nicht mehr betriebene Mühle, direkt am Fluss Ottery.

Severus, der jetzt wie ein distinguierter, Anzug tragender Herr mittleren Alters aussah, fuhr langsam durch die Ansiedlung. Nach Grangers Beschreibung musste der Weg zum Wieselbau hinter der Gemeindewiese abgehen. Kurz darauf holperte der schwere Wagen über einen ausgefurchten Feldweg, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten.

_Das muss dir wohl entfallen sein, Gryffindor_, dachte er ärgerlich. Dann verbreiterte sich der schmale Pfad und endete in einem großen, weiträumigen Hof. Eine rauchende Ruine beherrschte den Gesamteindruck. Die traurigen Trümmer des Wieselbaus waren über den gesamten Hof verteilt.

Severus stieg aus dem Wagen und sah sich um. Es war still, kein Vogel zwitscherte, kein Vieh grunzte, wieherte oder muhte. Er blickte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf das ausgebrannte Haus zu. „Hallo!", rief jemand seitlich von ihm.

Er drehte sich ruhig herum. _Aha_, dachte er. _Bill Weasley, der älteste der Weasley-Sprösslinge_. Hatte seine Vorteile, einst Lehrer gewesen zu sein. Noch immer trug der hoch gewachsene Bill seinen roten Schopf in einem Pferdeschwanz. Ledernieten zierten seine schwarze Lederhose und die schwarze Lederweste.

Wie alt mochte er jetzt sein? 35, 36 schätzte er. Verblüfft erkannte er, dass der älteste Sohn von Arthur und Molly gerade einmal zehn Jahre jünger war als er. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Bill misstrauisch.

Severus ließ seine Polizeimarke so schnell auf- und wieder zuklappen, dass Bill nicht einmal etwas hätte erkannt hätte, wenn er ein Omniglas in der Hand gehabt und seine Bewegung hätte verlangsamen können. „Rufus Spyfly, vom Ministerium, Abteilung Mysteriumsforschung. Ich bin einer der Unsäglichen", näselte er gekonnt und etwas überheblich.

Okay, das Überhebliche bereitete ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten.

„Man hat mich hierher beordert, um diesen…" – er machte eine abschätzige Bewegung mit der Hand in Richtung der noch immer Hitze ausstrahlenden Ruine - …Dingen hier auf den Grund zu gehen. Darf ich fragen, mit wem ich die Ehre habe?"

„Bill Weasley. Ich bin der älteste Sohn der Familie. Es sind meine Eltern, die bei dem Feuer verletzt wurden."

„So, so, Bill Weasley, hm?" Severus verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und wippte auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab.

„Warum kommen Sie mit einem Muggelauto her?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Alte Gewohnheit", nuschelte Severus. „Hab mal in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten gearbeitet."

„Dann müssen Sie ja meinen Vater kennen!"

„Natürlich kenne ich Arthur, junger Mann. Deshalb bin _ich_ ja hier, und keiner von den Schwachköpfen, die sonst in meiner Abteilung herumlungern." Langsam begann ihm die Rolle Spaß zu machen, allerdings hatte er nicht viel Zeit, wenn die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nicht verloren gehen sollte.

Er drehte sich wieder herum. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, und Sie können mir helfen." Er blieb mitten im Schritt stehen, als sei ihm gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. „Moment, können _Sie_ sich eigentlich ausweisen? Nehmen Sie´s mir nicht übel, aber Sie könnten ja auch derjenige sein, welcher…"

Bill Weasley wurde rot, eine Farbe, die sich ganz fürchterlich mit seinen Haaren biss. In diesem Moment sah er alles andere als fesch aus, konstatierte Severus befriedigt. _Ah, nichts ging über ein bisschen Schlangentaktik, um einen Löwen zu ärgern…_

Bill holte ein ledernes Etui aus seiner Tasche und klappte es auf. Auf goldenem Untergrund war das schwarze Wappen von Gringotts geprägt, darunter sein Gesicht, welches sich im Abstand von drei Sekunden abwechselnd von vorn und von beiden Profilseiten zeigte.

„Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, hm? Na, dann kann mir ja nicht viel passieren, wenn wir jetzt die Reste untersuchen. Bleiben Sie immer schön hinter mir, junger Mann, damit Sie mir keine Beweise zerstören."

Doch im ersten Augenblick betrat er keineswegs das Haus, sondern umkreiste es wie ein Hütehund seine Schafe, die Nase kurz über dem Boden. Gelegentlich schüttete er aus einer Phiole eine Flüssigkeit auf den Boden, dann bat er Bill um ein Haar von seinem Kopf. Verwirrt, doch hilfsbereit gab ihm der Fluchbrecher das Gewünschte.

Severus ließ das Haar in einen zweiten Trank fallen und schüttete ihn über den ersten. Zischend stieg Dampf auf, verfestigte sich zu einem festen Rauch und nahm dann erkennbare Formen an. Ziemlich deutlich waren eine Horde rothaariger Menschen zu sehen, aber auch jede Menge anderer Personen.

Er packte Bill am Arm. „Okay, jetzt müssen wir schnell sein, die Wirkung wird nicht lange anhalten. Die Rothaarigen dürften alle zur Familie gehören, richtig?"

Bill nickte.

„Und der mit den schwarzen Haaren sieht aus wie Harry Potter…"

„Ja, Harry ist oft hier."

„Und die junge Frau dort…"

„Ist Hermione Granger, sie war mal mit meinem Bruder Ronald verlobt, gehört aber trotz ihrer Trennung genauso zur Familie wie Harry."

„Gut, gut, weiter… Die Blonde da…"

„Shannon Rivers, die Frau von Ron…"

Sie umkreisten noch einmal das Haus, während Bill Fragen zu den nebligen Personen beantwortete. Die meisten kannte Severus sowieso, aber er musste die Form waren. Er sah Leute aus dem Ministerium und einmal durchfuhr es ihn, als er Minerva McGonagall erblickte. Fast hätte er geseufzt.

Dann stutzte er. „Also, junger Mann, ich glaube, die drei dort gehören eher nicht zur Familie?" Er deutete auf drei dunkle Gestalten mit großen Kapuzen und silbernen Masken.

Bill verlor jegliche Farbe. „Das sind Todesser!", ächzte er.

Severus nickte nur. „Wurde das Dunkle Mal entdeckt?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber Mom und Dad waren so durcheinander, dass sie es vielleicht nicht gesehen oder erwähnt haben. Sie sollten ins St. Mungos fahren und sie befragen."

„Ja, vielleicht tue ich das." Severus entkorkte ein Fläschchen und archivierte die rauchigen Todesser in ihm. Vielleicht konnte er bei sich zuhause Genaueres erkennen.

Dann betraten sie die Überreste des Hauses. Es war fast völlig verbrannt, und was das Feuer nicht zerstört hatte, hatte der Löschzauber der Brandmagier erledigt. Der gesamte Hausrat war eine einzige klumpige, schwarze, zusammengepappte Masse. Severus stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen harten Gegenstand. Er bückte sich und zog ihn hervor.

Es war die magische Uhr, die einstmals das Verbleiben der Familienmitglieder angezeigt hatte. Irgendwer hatte irgendwann auch noch Harry und Hermione hinzugefügt. _Interessant_, dachte Severus. Der obere Teil mit den meisten Weasleys war nicht mehr erkennbar, doch George Weasley befand sich offenbar in St. Mungos bei seinen Eltern, und Hermione Granger – im Zaubereiministerium.

Er grinste. Entweder sie tat das, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte, oder sie aktivierte gerade eine Horde Auroren. So oder so, heute Abend würde er wissen, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. „Oh, Mann!", sagte Bill hinter ihm. „Das Ding muss es vielleicht erwischt haben." Er nahm ihm die Uhr aus der Hand und klopfte dagegen.

„Ich meine, okay, George im Krankenhaus ist ja verständlich, aber was sollte Hermione um diese Uhrzeit im Ministerium? Ist wohl stehen geblieben, das Ding." Er klopfte mehrmals dagegen, doch die Zeiger rührten sich nicht. „Schade", er warf die Uhr wieder auf den Boden.

„Wo sollte sich denn Miss Granger um diese Zeit aufhalten?", fragte Severus beiläufig.

„In Hogwarts, natürlich. Oder sind gerade Ferien? Ich meine, selbst Professoren machen Ferien, oder?"

„Das nehme ich doch stark an", murmelte Severus und blickte sich noch einmal um. Hier war tatsächlich nichts mehr zu holen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er zurückkehrte.

„Ich werde von mir hören lassen", erklärte er blasiert, als sie das Haus verließen.

Tag 2, Montagabend

Er kannte die Umgebung des _Continental_ wie seine Westentasche, und natürlich hatte er sie präpariert. Er war nicht umsonst einmal Tränkemeister gewesen, und Tränke waren – im Gegensatz zu Flüchen – nicht magisch ortbar. Nachdem er seine Sicherungen überprüft und zufrieden festgestellt hatte, dass sich keine Auroren im Umkreis von einer Meile aufhielten, betrat er das Hotel vom Hintereingang aus.

Er klopfte an die 413, doch in dem Zimmer rührte sich nichts. Das hatte er auch nicht erwartet, denn der Schlüssel von Hermione hing noch an der Rezeption. Als leicht paranoider Ex-Spion jedoch ging er lieber auf Nummer Sicher.

Mit seiner Kreditkarte öffnete er mühelos die Tür und grinste in sich hinein. Er wettete, George Weasley würde ihm aus der Hand fressen, wenn er ihm diesen Muggeltrick beibringen würde…

Er nutzte die Zeit, die er auf die kleine Gryffindor wartete, um ihr Zimmer gründlich zu durchsuchen. Er fand nichts lohnenswertes, aber das war ja logisch gewesen, schließlich hatte sie außer den Sachen am Leib nichts aus dem Haus retten können – und nicht einmal alle Sachen gehörten ihr. Diesmal spielte ein sichtbares Grinsen um seinen Mund. Sie musste noch immer seine Jacke tragen, denn hier im Zimmer war sie nicht.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Stimmen auf dem Flur hörte, darunter die von Hermione Granger. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass sie eventuell nicht alleine kam?

Doch dann erkannte er das unterwürfige Gewinsel von Billy Grafton. „Und wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, Miss Granger, dann wenden Sie sich ruhig an mich, ja? Und bestellen Sie dem Chief meine besten Grüße, Miss Granger…"

Sie murmelte eine Antwort, doch eher unverständlich. Billy entfernte sich hastig, und ein Schlüssel ruckelte in der Tür.

Ohne Licht zu machen ließ Hermione direkt hinter der Tür ihre Beutel fallen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Idiot!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, ärgerlich über diesen unterwürfigen Zimmerjungen. „Und bestellen Sie dem Chief meine besten Grüße…", imitierte sie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine verschwommene Bewegung, und ohne nachzudenken, packte sie einen Arm, der nach ihr griff, riss heftig daran, und beugte ihren Oberkörper vor. Ihr Angreifer stürzte, schaffte es jedoch, sie mitzuziehen und sich während des Fallens zu drehen, so dass sie hart auf den Boden prallte und der Unbekannte auf sie.

Für einen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg, doch dann versuchte sie, zuzuschlagen. Ihre Hände wurden abgefangen, und ein langer, starker Körper verhinderte jede weitere Bewegung ihrerseits. „Granger, ich bin beeindruckt. Sie können Judo? _Und_ sind in der Lage, sich zu wehren, obwohl sie nicht darauf vorbereitet waren? Respekt!"

„Auch Ihnen einen schönen Abend, _Chief_!", ächzte Hermione. „Können Sie mir verraten… was tun Sie da?"

Er hatte angefangen, sie abzutasten. „Ihren Zauberstab, Gryffindor! Wo ist er?"

Sie wehrte sich wieder und bäumte sich auf. Doch obwohl er sehr schlank war, schwerer als sie war er allemal und stärker auch. „Hören Sie auf, verdammt noch mal, oder legen Sie Wert darauf, sich mit mir auf dem Teppich herumzuwälzen?"

Hermione gab auf. Durch das Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen, das nur knapp über ihrem schwebte. Seine Augen glitzerten, jedoch nicht höhnisch oder abfällig, wie sie es von früher gewohnt war. Was sich in ihnen spiegelte, war eher… verdammt, Amüsement?

„Schön, dass Sie Ihren Spaß haben, _Chief_!", stieß sie hervor. „Rechte hintere Hosentasche, _und_ ich kann ihn selbst herausholen!"

Er hörte nicht auf sie, klemmte ihre Handgelenke in seine Rechte, zog sie etwas hoch, dass sie in einer – wenn auch unfreiwilligen – Umarmung an seiner Brust lag und griff über ihre Schulter in ihre Hosentasche, wo sich wirklich ihr Zauberstab befand. „Danke, Gryffindor", murmelte er samtig in ihr Ohr, ließ sie los und zog sich blitzartig von ihr zurück.

Sie starrte ihn vom Boden aus an. Er starrte zurück. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet, und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hastig. Ihm schien, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich. Wer, zum Teufel, war sie? Das konnte doch nicht das kleine, nervige Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe sein, das ständig mit dem Arm vor seinem Gesicht herumgefuchtelt hatte?

Dies hier war definitiv eine Frau, mit allen Attributen und entsprechenden Kurven einer Frau. Es war… hm … angenehm, entschied er. Ja, es war angenehm gewesen, ihre Wärme an seinem Körper zu spüren. _Du_ _meine Güte, reiß dich zusammen, du perverser Bastard, _dachte er erschüttert_. Sie war deine_ _Schülerin. Sie könnte deine Tochter sein. _

Er streckte die Hand auf und zog sie mit einem Ruck hoch. „Ich möchte mich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen, Miss Granger", sagte er steif. „Es ist nicht meine Angewohnheit, Zeuginnen zu überfallen, aber im Normalfall tragen diese Zeuginnen auch keine Zauberstäbe."

Hermione war bestenfalls erschüttert, schlimmstenfalls schockiert. Nicht so sehr über seine Handlung, sondern eher über sich selbst. Über ihre Gefühle, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass es kein Überfall im üblichen Sinne war, kein Verbrecher, der ihr wirklich etwas tun wollte.

Es war ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte: „… sich mit mir auf dem Teppich rumwälzen?" In diesem Moment war ihre Phantasie angesprungen und hatte ihr ungebeten ganz andere Bilder von ihr und Snape auf dem Teppich suggeriert.

Verdammt, das war Snape! Sie hatte ihn schon als kleines Mädchen gekannt. Er war zwanzig, nein neunzehn, korrigierte sie sich selbst, neunzehn Jahre älter als sie, und er war ihr Lehrer gewesen! _Merlin, was bin ich pervers!_, dachte sie. Abrupt drehte sie sich herum, ging steif zur Tür, schaltete den Lichtschalter ein und hob die Tüten auf, die sie fallen lassen hatte.

Sie knallte sie ihm vor die Brust. „Hier", sagte sie zornig, doch sie wusste nicht genau, ob der Zorn ihm oder ihr selbst galt. „Nehmen Sie die von Ihnen geforderten Unterlagen und verschwinden Sie!"

„Ah, mein Herz!" Seine Stimme war tief und seidig. „Sie wollen sich doch nicht meiner Anwesenheit berauben? Was wäre das für ein Verlust!"

„Gehen Sie, _Chief_ Aspen, oder wie auch immer Sie sich nennen möchten, verspotten kann ich mich allein!"

Er hob die Hand, um sie zu stoppen. „Einen Moment noch, Gryffindor!" Er betastete ihren Zauberstab und schien schließlich gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Sie konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er machte, aber offensichtlich entfernte er etwas vom unteren Ende ihres Stabes, griff in seine Innentasche und holte ein kleines Gerät hervor, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Handy hatte.

Hermione dämmerte es. „Sie verdammter Slytherin! Sie haben mir eine Wanze untergejubelt!"

„Schsch…" Er aktivierte das Gerät.

Sie konnte ihre eigene Stimme hören. „…Morgen, Kingsley. Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich mir die Unterlagen über die Todesser ansehe? Ich weiß, ihr bearbeitet das schon, aber vielleicht finde ich ja trotzdem was?"

Shacklebolts leise Stimme war zu verrauscht, um sie zu verstehen.

„Natürlich." Wieder Hermione selbst. „Ja, ich fahre nachher noch zu Molly und Arthur. Und von Harry habe ich eine Eule bekommen, er hat sich sofort um einen Geheimnisverwahrer gekümmert."

Shacklebolts Antwort, unverständlich.

„Hm, da bin ich auch froh", sagte Hermione. „Also, darf ich?"

„…"

„Danke, Kingsley. Natürlich komme ich zu Ihnen, wenn ich Probleme habe oder mir etwas auffällt!"

Dieses Mal konnte man Kingsley Shacklebolt verstehen. „… jetzt vorsichtig sein, Hermione, denk an Mad Eyes Wahlspruch – Constant Vigilant!"

Danach waren nur noch Geräusche wie Schritte oder ein kurzer Gruß zu vernehmen. Severus schaltete das Gerät ab. Er musterte sie misstrauisch. „Immer wachsam, hm? Ist das eine Parole, Miss Granger? Haben Sie vielleicht vermutet, dass ich Sie irgendwie abhören würde?"

Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich müde. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war, und rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen. „Sie sind ein paranoides Arschloch, Snape. Hauen Sie ab! Ich habe von Ihnen heute schon mehr gesehen, als ich verkraften kann."

„Miss Granger, Ihre Sprache!" Er glitt zu ihr hinüber, als gälten die Regeln der Schwerkraft nicht für ihn. Auch eine seiner Angewohnheiten, die sie bereits in Hogwarts fasziniert hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Auch? Gab es ansonsten noch _irgendetwas_ Faszinierendes an ihm? Natürlich nicht. Er war gemein, Furcht einflößend und unfair. Damals wie heute.

Er hockte sich vor ihren Sessel, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ganz automatisch baute sie ihren Okklumentikwall auf, sicher war sicher. „Sind Sie noch nicht weg, _Chief_?", murmelte sie. „Ich bin erschöpft und müde, und Krummbein ist auch verschwunden."

Das ergab nicht viel Sinn, doch offensichtlich verstand er. „Na schön. Für heute lasse ich das durchgehen. Aber morgen müssen wir reden. Und wenn Sie versprechen, eine brave, kleine Gryffindor zu sein, erzähle ich Ihnen vielleicht auch, was ich heute herausgefunden habe."

Das riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Sie richtete sich auf. „Sie haben etwas herausgefunden?"

Er wandte sich zur Tür, und zum ersten Mal sah sie eine Narbe an seinem Hals. _Die_ Narbe. Naginis Biss. „Morgen, Gryffindor. Ich hole Sie um acht zum Frühstück ab. Schlafen Sie aus, möglicherweise brauche ich ja Ihren berühmten Verstand. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm. Hermione grübelte eine Weile vor sich hin. Dann raffte sie sich auf und verschwand im Bad.

Erst als Severus zu Hause angekommen war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die kleine Gryffindor noch immer seine Jacke hatte. Ein seltsames Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht, genauso schnell verschwunden wie aufgetaucht. Irgendwann würde er sie noch festnehmen müssen. Erst klaute sie ihm Baumschlangenhaut, jetzt schon Jacken.

Sie hatte schon als Kind eine Tendenz dazu, ihm Ärger zu machen. Er fürchtete fast, dass die Frau, zu der sie herangewachsen war, eher ein noch größeres Problem für ihn darstellen könnte. Nun ja. Er starrte von seinem Balkon aus auf den Fluss, der in der Nähe seines Hauses eine Krümmung machte.

Es war nicht so, dass er Herausforderungen aus dem Weg ging. Und Hermione Granger war definitiv eine Herausforderung.


	3. Chapter 3

Das folgende chap ist gewidmet – **McAbe**! (Damit sie nicht meinen Internetbetreiber anruft und mich sperren lässt, nur damit ich eine neue Story schreibe!!!)

**Mrs. Skinner**: ja, jeden 2. Tag. Mich regt es nämlich auch auf, wenn ich immer ewig auf ein Update warten muss. Übrigens ist es keine Polizeilederjacke, nur eine Lederjacke halt (aber natürlich von Sev, und ich würde sie auch nicht hergeben…schmacht!) Eve zu Boden knuddelt – du magst meine Story! Hach und hach und hach! Großen Schokokuchen á la Dobby für dich!

**LMA23**: Hope, du kleiner Illing… ich dachte, bei dem Satz mit dem Festnehmen wäre ich subtiler gewesen, aber du und natürlich ein Haufen anderer Leute haben wieder meine Absicht dahinter entdeckt. (seufz! Hätte ich ja gleich ein Schild mit einem dicken roten Pfeil drauf daneben malen können…) und da wir Wochenende haben, bekommst du Butterbier á la Tränkemeister vom Meister persönlich…

**Tatze81**: dann mal Gute Besserung. Was hältst du von einem Pepper-Up-Trank, wie ihn Sev von Mione im 5. Kapitel bekommt? Oh, fetter Spoiler… (attack reibt sich die Hände…)

**Sepsis**: ich bin kein Muggel, und deshalb beherrsche ich Legilimens… natürlich _wusste_ ich, dass du Muffins liebst… soll dir gleich noch ein paar von Winky rüberschieben… sooo….

**Kat**: attack Riesenluftsprung macht! Du bist also auch da, schööööööön! Aber habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich gemein bin? (Falls du es noch nicht selbst gemerkt hast…) Ich werde dir im Moment keine einzige deiner Fragen beantworten! (Muaha, ich muss schließlich meinem Vorfahren de Sade alle Ehre machen!)

**Little-Fawkes**: Und wieder jemand aus der alten Garde! Willkommen zurück! attack LF knuddelt… und du hast dir definitiv ein paar Süßigkeiten von Zonkos verdient (hat Teddy Lupin gerade aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht…)

**Zyra**: tue das nicht, mit den Brownies, meine ich. Es ist doch Fastenzeit! Und ich kann so schlecht bei Süßigkeiten widerstehen… was das Krachen angeht… schauen wir mal, was bei dem Frühstück so rauskommt :D

**McAbe**: attack geschmeichelt auf den Boden starrt und dümmlich grinst… (mir egal, ob sich die Komplimente wiederholen, vor sich hinmurmelt)… vor Abe auf die Knie fällt: bitte, bitte, nicht anrufen, ich denke ja auch so schon an eine neue Story, versprochen…:D…hm, mir scheint, ihr seid hier alle zu Jackenfetischisten geworden, nicht, dass ich das nicht verstehen könnte…attack zurück knuddelt und wuddelt…

**WatchersGoddess**: ich habe ja prinzipiell nichts gegen den Altersunterschied, hat mich nur in Hogwarts gestört, watch. Und mein Mann ist auch 15 Jahre älter als ich, also kann ich da wohl mitreden :D… puh, Mione giftig? So war das gar nicht geplant, nur dass sie sich halt nicht mehr von Sev unterbuttern lässt, und außerdem hat sie ja tatsächlich viel Stress… und ist vielleicht sexuell frustriert! (attack jetzt ganz breit grinst! Ich verspreche feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut und werde das ändern…)

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Tag 3, Dienstagvormittag

Er hatte schon die Hand erhoben, doch sie riss die Tür auf, bevor er klopfen konnte. „Ich wusste, dass Sie punkt acht hier sein würden", sagte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Sie haben Krummbein? Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

Er drückte ihr das rote, schnurrende Fellknäuel in die Hand und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Miss Granger, falls es Ihnen entfallen sein sollte – ich _bin_ der Polizeichief in dieser Stadt. Wenn ich meinen Leuten sage, Sie sollen nach einem aufdringlichen, schnüffelnden, alten Flohträger suchen, dann tun die das."

Hermione lachte glücklich und verbarg ihr Gesicht in dem Fell ihres Katers. „Dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie viele Katzen heute Morgen in Ihrem Büro gesessen haben, _Chief_."

Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Nein, das möchten Sie nicht, Gryffindor."

Sie setzte Krummbein ab und lächelte ihn offen an. „Danke. Ich weiß, Ihnen bedeutet das nichts, aber für mich ist es wichtig, meinen Kater wieder zu haben. Er hat übrigens viel Ähnlichkeit mit Ihnen. Er ist dickköpfig, launisch und unangepasst. Aber er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Severus strich sich unbewusst über sein Haar. „Das war die am nettesten verpackte Beleidigung, die mir je untergekommen ist. Gleich werden Sie sagen, dass ich, was die Hässlichkeit angeht, durchaus mit ihm mithalten kann."

Sie lächelte noch immer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, da läuft er Ihnen eindeutig den Rang ab."

„Granger, Granger… und das war dann wohl das netteste als Abfuhr verpackte Kompliment, das ich je erhalten habe."

„Na ja, ich bin eben berechnend. Ich spekuliere immer noch auf das versprochene Frühstück."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an. „Haben wir jetzt tatsächlich mehr als einen Satz gewechselt, ohne uns abgrundtief zu kränken oder an die Kehle zu fahren?", murmelte Severus schließlich.

Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. _Diese_ Stimme. Sie hatte während der Schulzeit auch seine Stimme faszinierend gefunden. Der Mann konnte mit ihr arbeiten, so wie ein wahrer Virtuose sein Instrument beherrschte. Er erhob sie selten, aber wenn, dann war es ein brachialer Akt der Gewalt. Er konnte zischen, dass man sich ducken wollte, höhnisch säuseln, dass man geneigt war, die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Er konnte ihr einen ätzenden Klang verleihen, und jeder glaubte, er wäre wertlos, dumm und hoffnungslos zurückgeblieben.

Und er konnte seinen dunklen Bariton voll ausspielen, und man würde durch die Hölle gehen, bloß um ihm zuzuhören, wie er das Telefonbuch vorlas. Seine Stimme konnte kalter Stahl sein, der einen durchbohrte, und sie konnte mit ihrer reichen Wärme die Spitzen der Eisberge am Nordpol schmelzen lassen.

Eben jetzt hatte er tatsächlich so sanft gesprochen, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Dieser Bastard! Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm die Auswirkungen seiner Stimme nur zu bewusst waren. Severus Snape brauchte nun wirklich kein „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel", um jemanden zu verzaubern. Sie versuchte, sich aus diesem Bann zu befreien.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden das mit irgendeinem Ihrer nächsten Kommentare wieder in die Reihe bekommen. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ja schon einmal im Voraus gegen das Schienbein treten."

„Danke, aber ich verzichte. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, und so ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein kann schmerzhafte Folgen nach sich ziehen…"

„Ja, Sie sind ein wahnsinnig alter Mann, ich sehe schon." Hermione nahm eine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Was ist jetzt mit meinem Frühstück?"

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie es endlich geschafft, sich neue Sachen zu besorgen. Wo ist meine Jacke?" Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Sie betrachtete die Jacke in ihrer Hand. „Hm. Gestern hatte ich noch einen Zauberstab, wissen Sie? Und ihre Jacke ist wirklich warm und angenehm zu tragen."

„Sie haben sie verwandelt?" Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sah an seiner römischen Patriziernase vorbei auf sie herab. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, die Jacke wieder in Ihren Originalzustand zu versetzen, gegen Null tendiert? Leder ist ein unwilliges Verwandlungsprojekt!"

Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, Sir! Zehn Punkte für Slytherin für das Feststellen von etwas Offensichtlichem!"

Severus packte sie am Kragen ihres Poloshirts und zog sie so nahe zu sich heran, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten. „Das werden Sie bereuen, Gryffindor!", knurrte er wütend.

„Oh, der große, böse Todesser! Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben, _Chief_?"

Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. Erstaunt registrierte er, dass sie tatsächlich keine Angst vor ihm hatte. „Wo ist nur das kleine ängstliche Mädchen geblieben, das ich einst gekannt habe?", murmelte er.

„Ist erwachsen und vernünftig geworden, würde ich sagen. Wobei ein gewisser Ex-Professor langsam zur Altersdemenz neigt… und, bei allem Respekt, Sir, Sie haben mich nie gekannt!"

Jetzt grinste er diabolisch. „Jedenfalls nicht im biblischen Sinne, Schätzchen!", näselte er mit breitem Texanischen Akzent.

Sie wurde rot und riss sich von ihm los. „Bitte, wer sagt´s denn", antwortete sie kühl. „Kaum wartet man ein paar Minuten, ist er wieder im Arschloch-Modus."

„Na, na. Nicht ausfallend werden", mahnte er spöttisch. „Oder möchten Sie nicht mehr frühstücken?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, bei der Gesellschaft könnte mir der Appetit vergehen."

„Ach! Und sind Sie gar nicht mehr neugierig, was ich über den Brand bei Ihren Weasleys herausgefunden habe?" Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie zur Tür. „Kommen Sie, Granger, ich weiß doch, dass Sie platzen, wenn Sie es nicht bald erfahren."

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend durch die Stadt. Schließlich hielt er in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße an und wandte sich zu ihr. Aus dem Handschuhfach holte er ein schwarzes Tuch und warf es ihr in den Schoß. „Binden Sie Ihre Augen zu", sagte er.

„Warum?"

Er bleckte die Zähne. „Weil ich komische Sexpraktiken habe und ungeheuer darauf abfahre, wenn eine Frau mit verbundenen Augen in meinem Wagen sitzt. Merlin, Granger, benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand! Wir werden jetzt zu mir nach Hause fahren, und ich lege keinerlei Wert darauf, dass Sie sich wieder dorthin finden. Also machen Sie schon!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist albern, wissen Sie? Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt, und ich kann es nur wiederholen: Sie sind ein freier Mann. Niemand sucht nach Ihnen – jedenfalls niemand, der Ihnen etwas tun möchte. Aber bitte, wenn Sie sich dann sicherer fühlen…" Sie nahm das Tuch und band es sich um die Augen.

Kurz darauf fühlte sie seine Finger an ihrem Kopf, die offensichtlich den Sitz des Tuches überprüften. Er hatte sich so weit hinüber gebeugt, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. In diesem Moment durchfuhr sie der Gedanke, wie extrem vertrauensselig sie ihm gegenüber gewesen war.

Was wusste sie schon von ihm? Wer sagte ihr, dass er in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht tatsächlich durchgedreht war, so ganz allein als Magier unter Muggeln? Sie hatte sich in seine Hand begeben, ohne dass auch nur ein Mensch wusste, wo sie sich befand. Tja, so weit her war es wohl nicht mit der „brillantesten Hexe ihres Jahrganges".

„Was tun Sie?", fragte sie zögerlich. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, offensichtlich hatte er sich noch immer nicht fortbewegt.

„Ich überlege, warum Sie mir so offensichtlich Vertrauen entgegenbringen", formulierte er ihre Gedanken laut. „Sind Sie einfach nur dumm, oder ist es typisch Gryffindorsches Heldengehabe?"

Hermione schwieg eine Weile. „Dumm ist ein Attribut, mit dem ich relativ selten bedacht werde", antwortete sie schließlich. „Eigentlich, wenn ich es recht bedenke, nur von einer einzigen Person in meinem Leben. Und diese Person sitzt gerade neben mir."

Sie hörte ihn in seinem Ledersitz knarren, als er den Motor anließ. „Ich habe oft gelogen in meinem Leben, Gryffindor, und ich habe es nur selten bereut. Ihr Fall war eine Ausnahme."

Sie schwiegen auch für den Rest der Fahrt, während sich Hermione fragte, ob das eben eine Entschuldigung auf Snapes Art war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Erst in seiner Wohnung löste er das Tuch von ihrem Kopf. Sie waren ziemlich lange mit dem Aufzug nach oben gefahren, und dann waren es nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zu seiner Tür. Er hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um ihrer Hüfte liegen, um sie führen zu können, und Hermione fühlte sich gleichzeitig angespannt und beruhigt.

Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu analysieren.

Die Wohnung war großzügig geschnitten und hell. Sie trat an die Balkontür und konnte einen Blick auf den Fluss erhaschen, doch schon war Snape bei ihr und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Setzen Sie sich, Gryffindor", sagte er barsch.

„Oh, danke, sehr gern würde ich etwas trinken, _Chief_!" Hermione fühlte sich genau in der richtigen Stimmung, um ihn zu ärgern.

Severus trat nah an sie heran und drückte sie gewaltlos, aber energisch in einen erstaunlich bequemen, dunklen Ledersessel. Er stützte seine Arme rechts und links von ihr auf und starrte ihr ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen. „Sarkasmus ist was ganz was hässliches, Miss Granger!", murmelte er seidenweich.

„Ihre Einschüchterungstaktiken funktionieren nur bei Personen unter fünfzehn", behauptete Hermione, obwohl ihr Puls merklich schneller geworden war.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte langsam, ganz langsam nach oben. „Ist das so?" Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren noch mehr, bis sie nur noch die tiefe Schwärze seiner Augen sehen konnte.

Hermione versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Es war nur Snape, verdammt noch mal. Ihr Ex-Tränkemeister, der eines seiner üblichen Spielchen spielte. „BUH!", sagte er plötzlich laut, und sie zuckte zusammen, während er sich abwandte, nicht ohne ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen und schnüffeln Sie nicht herum", wies er sie an, als er im Nebenraum verschwand, offensichtlich seine Küche.

„Ich dachte, dass wäre Ihre Spezialität?", murmelte Hermione, mehr zu sich selbst. „Leuten hinterher schnüffeln und sie beschützen!"

„Ich kann Sie hören, Gryffindor!"

„Na und? Wäre ja auch ein Armutszeugnis, wenn Sie das nicht könnten, _Chief_! Okay, in Ihrem Alter ist natürlich mit beginnender Taubheit zu rechnen…"

Lautlos stand sie auf und schlich zum Fenster. Kurz riskierte sie einen Blick hinaus und saß bereits wieder mit unschuldigem Blick, als er ein Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte. Offensichtlich zu unschuldig. „Was haben Sie angestellt?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Na endlich! Sie konnte ihn selbst zitieren! „Moi? Sie unterstellen mir schändliches Treiben?" Sein Blick wanderte aufmerksam durch seine Wohnung, doch offensichtlich konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

„Bedienen Sie sich!" Er nickte zu dem Tablett, stellte mit schnellen Bewegungen Teller, Tassen und Besteck hin und verschwand wieder in der Küche, aus der er wenig später mit einer großen Kanne zurückkehrte.

Er goss ihr einen Tee ein, der so schwarz war, dass sie nur am Geruch erkannte, dass es kein Kaffee war. Sie kostete einen Schluck, warf ihm dann einen abwesenden Blick zu, schaufelte eine Unmenge Zucker hinein und verdünnte ihn mit Milch. Dann betrachtete sie das Frühstück.

Kleine Mehrkornbrötchen, dunkles Vollkornbrot, Käse, Quark, Rühreier; alles eher kontinental und vor allem…

Sie sah hoch und bemerkte, dass er sie über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg intensiv musterte. „Kann es sein, dass Sie zufällig meine Vorlieben kennen?"

Natürlich sprang er darauf an. „Was gäbe ich nicht dafür, Ihre Vorlieben zu kennen", sagte er sanft.

Hermione wurde rot. „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine! Das Frühstück…" Sie deutete auf den Tisch.

„Ah, das! Nun, ich hatte immerhin sechs Jahre Zeit, Sie zu beobachten…"

„Und das haben Sie? Mich beobachtet?"

„Ich habe alle beobachtet, die dazu neigten, mir Ärger zu machen."

Sie beschloss, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Wenn man sich auf ein Streitgespräch mit Severus Snape einließ, musste man immer damit rechnen, verbal überrollt zu werden, und sie wollte sich nicht an so einem sinnlosen Thema auslassen. „Was haben Sie jetzt beim Wieselbau herausgefunden?"

„Damit warte ich, bis wir fertig sind. Ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen. Aber immerhin habe ich Bill Weasley getroffen."

„Bill!" Hermiones Gesicht hellte sich überraschend auf, und Severus fragte sich, ob sie für den ältesten Weasley-Sohn noch etwas anderes empfand als lediglich freundschaftliche Sympathie.

Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Was ging ihn das Gefühlsleben der kleinen Gryffindor an? Nichts, natürlich. Trotzdem ärgerte ihn ihre offensichtliche Zuneigung zu dem rothaarigen Fluchbrecher.

„Ich habe ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Was macht er so? Wie sieht er aus?"

„Miss Granger, ich hatte weder die Zeit noch die Muße, Small Talk mit Bill Weasley zu halten. Ich war auch eher abgeneigt, mich ihm zu erkennen zu geben…"

„Natürlich!" Ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder düster. „Verstehe, Sie sind ja der große, böse Todesser, nach dem gefahndet wird. Rein spaßeshalber hätten Sie Bill ja mal nach sich selbst fragen können – dann hätte er Ihnen nämlich gesagt, dass Sie nicht nur rehabilitiert worden, sondern auch noch den Merlinorden und den Orden für besondere Dienste um Hogwarts verliehen bekamen. Leider in Abwesenheit, denn Sie waren ja nicht auffindbar."

„Oh, na dann. Auf geht's, Granger, lassen Sie uns Sachen packen und sofort in „unsere" Welt zurückkehren! So ein Orden macht mich ganz begierig, irgendwo hinzukommen."

„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sarkasmus ist was ganz was hässliches?"

„Dann halten Sie sich mit Ihren Der-tragische-Kriegsheld-Snape-Äußerungen ein wenig zurück!"

„Na schön!" Wütend biss sie in ein Brötchen. „Haben Sie schon einen Weihnachtsbaum?"

Er starrte sie an. „Weihnachtsbaum? Haben Sie jetzt einen Kurzschluss im Gehirn, Miss Know-it-all?"

„_Sie_ wollten einen Themenwechsel, nicht ich. Haben Sie sich Ihre Zähne richten lassen? Bei welchem Friseur sind Sie? Warum tragen Sie am liebsten Schwarz?"

Er hob die Hand, um sie zu stoppen. „Genug, Gryffindor! Sie überstrapazieren meine Geduld!"

Sie winkte gelangweilt ab. „Ja, ja, und alle wissen, dass davon nicht allzu viel da ist… Wieso beantworten Sie nicht meine Fragen? Vom Weihnachtsbaum abgesehen, natürlich."

Er beendete sein Frühstück, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, wischte sich dann mit einer Serviette den Mund ab und schob seinen Teller fort. Dann kräuselten sich seine Lippen. „Meine Zähne, hm? Die haben Ihre Eltern eine Menge Zeit und mich noch mehr Geld gekostet."

„Wie gut kennen Sie meine Eltern? Haben Sie gewusst, dass Sie meine Eltern sind?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anfangs nicht. Aber dann erwähnte Jane ab und zu ihre Tochter, und mir fiel auf, dass diese Tochter niemals da zu sein schien. Und obwohl Hank normalerweise dazu neigt, alles sehr ausführlich und präzise zu beschreiben, waren seine Angaben über seine Tochter immer recht vage.

Sie studiere im Ausland. Irgendetwas mit Naturwissenschaft. Und sie ist immer die Klassenbeste. Kinder werden ja so schnell erwachsen. Ja, und seine Mia ist immer noch allein, seit sich von ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten getrennt hat. Zum Glück sind sie ja aber noch gute Freunde. Wie auch schon zu Schulzeiten. Sie und Ron und Harry.

Ab da war mir klar, wer diese ominöse Tochter war. Einen Moment hatte ich überlegt, den Kontakt zu den Beiden abzubrechen, aber andererseits: Ihre Eltern als Vorsitzende der Zahnärztlichen Vereinigung und ich in meiner Funktion als Chiefinspector sitzen gemeinsam im Stadtrat, und so hätten wir uns sowieso einmal im Monat getroffen.

Und das Risiko, Ihnen zu begegnen hielt ich für gering genug, und…" Er brach ab.

Hermione lächelte. „Es tut nicht weh, so etwas zu sagen. Sie mögen meine Eltern, stimmt´s?"

Er verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich irgendwen mögen?"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, _Chief_, das tun Sie!"

„Mir gefällt der Ton nicht, in dem Sie Chief sagen", knurrte er, aber sie wussten beide, dass es ein Ablenkungsmanöver war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Wenig später räumte er den Tisch ab, und er gestatte Hermione sogar, ihm zu helfen. Er hielt die Küche anscheinend für ungefährlich, weil sie kein Fenster hatte.

Dann stellte er eine Phiole auf den Tisch. „Passen Sie auf, Gryffindor!", sagte er leise, „es wird nicht lange vorhalten. Ich habe sie zwar mit einem Erinnerungstrank konserviert, aber mit jedem Mal, wenn sie gezeigt werden, werden die Konturen schwächer und irgendwann kann ich sie nicht mehr abrufen."

„Okay." Sie irritierte ihn, indem sie sich neben ihn stellte und fasziniert zusah, was er machte. Immer noch dieser unermessliche Wissensdurst. Er hätte fast gelächelt. Severus nahm eine Schüssel, entkorkte die Phiole und legte sie in die Schüssel. Der herauswirbelnde Rauch verdichtete sich schnell zu dem dunklen Abbild der Todesser.

„Hey!", murmelte Hermione und beugte sich vor, um Genaueres zu erkennen. Dummerweise gewährte sie ihm damit einen Einblick in ihr Poloshirt, einen Einblick, der interessant genug war, um ihn abzulenken. Es hatte nicht immer seine Vorteile, so groß zu sein.

Wem versuchte er gerade etwas vorzumachen? Verdammt, wenn das kein Vorteil war!

Er bemühte sich, nicht weiter auf ein dunkelblaues, seidenes Bustier zu starren. „Und? Was sagen Sie, Gryffindor?"

„Ich könnte schwören, dass der eine da, bei dem man die braunen Locken sehen kann, das ist Nott!"

Severus sorgte dafür, dass die rauchigen Gestalten sich drehten, so dass man sie auch von hinten oder von der Seite sehen konnte. „Nicht schlecht, Granger. Sie haben Recht, das ist Theodore Nott junior, nicht zu verwechseln mit Theodore Nott senior, der in der Schlacht um Hogwarts getötet wurde."

„Die anderen beiden kommen mir nicht bekannt vor", sagte Hermione, doch dann packte sie ihn am Arm. „Moment mal, das ist eine Frau, richtig?"

„Es sind beides Frauen", antwortete er.

„Ich glaube, die Kleinere von beiden war auch in meinem Jahrgang. Sally-Ann Perks, Slytherin."

„Noch immer eine kleine Know-it-all, hm?", sagte er, doch eher neckend als gehässig. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Arm, und er überlegte, ob ihn jemals jemand aus der Zaubererwelt freiwillig angefasst hatte. _Niemand_, dachte er. _Niemand außer Lily_.

Und verblüffenderweise hatte er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr an Lily gedacht. Um genau zu sein, seit drei Tagen. Seit er die nervige, kleine Gryffindor wieder am Hals hatte. Er hätte seine Seele verkauft, wenn er ihr hätte vertrauen können. Wenn wahr wäre, was sie ihm erzählt hatte.

Er wollte so dringend zurück. Seit er Hermione Granger wieder getroffen hatte, mehr denn je. Was, wenn es wahr wäre? Er brauchte nur in ihren Geist eindringen, er war ein starker Legilimentiker, und ihre Okklumentik würde ihn nicht hindern können. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wirklich Angst.

Und zwar durchaus vor beiden Möglichkeiten. Wenn sie log, würde die Enttäuschung schlimmer denn je sein. Einen kurzen Funken Hoffnung zu haben, der dann jäh zerstört wurde – er wusste nicht, ob er das ertragen würde.

Und wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, wenn alles stimmte – er hatte keine Ahnung, _wie_ er zurückkehren sollte. Was würde er tun? Einfach die Winkelgasse entlang spazieren? Sich im Ministerium stellen oder vorstellen? Würde er Hogwarts jemals wieder sehen?

Er hatte so lange versucht, sich von seinen Erinnerungen an das Schloss zu trennen, den guten wie den schlechten. Eine Zeitlang war es ihm gelungen, doch jetzt, mit Hermione Granger an seiner Seite, schien es, als ob allein ihre Stimme, ihre Bewegungen, der Glanz in ihren Augen ihn in den Bann der Zaubererwelt zog.

Und er fühlte sich machtlos dagegen.

Sie sollte aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

Nein, sollte sie nicht. Sie war die einzige Bindung zu dem, was er wirklich war. Er war ein Zauberer. Ein mächtiger Zauberer. Oder wäre es, wenn er seine Magie nutzen würde. Was er nicht tat, denn dann wäre er ortbar. Jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe würde die Energie eines Zauberspruchs spüren, und sie würden auch spüren, wo er sich befand.

Das war der Grund, warum er so gut wie nie seinen Zauberstab benutzte.

Verdammt, nie hatte er sich so sehr danach gesehnt, dass ihm jemand die Wahrheit sagte. Und wenn es die kleine unerträgliche Know-it-all war.

Die kleine, unerträglich erwachsen gewordene Know-it-all schüttelte seine Schulter. „Professor? Ähm, _Chief_? Ist alles in Ordnung? Huhu, Erde an Severus Snape? Hier unten, der kleine schwarze Punkt, das bin ich!"

Er tauchte aus seinen Grübeleien auf, ohne einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Vorstellung, wer Todesser Nummer 3 gewesen sein könnte", sagte er deshalb schärfer als es geplant war. Hermione zog erschrocken ihre Hand von seiner Schulter.

Severus spürte den Verlust des Körperkontakts mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn erschütterte. Er war einsam, das war alles. Er war so einsam, dass er sogar Berührungen der kleinen Gryffindor akzeptierte.

Er ging zu seinem Arbeitsregal und zog eine der Akten heraus, die ihm Hermione besorgt hatte. Er legte sie aufgeschlagen vor sie hin. „Lesen Sie", forderte er sie auf.

„Das ist die Akte von Bellatrix Lestrange", stellte Hermione fest. „Aber sie ist tot, ich habe sie selbst sterben sehen. Molly hat sie erwischt."

„Das weiß ich, Gryffindor. Lesen Sie Seite 2 Absatz 2."

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie lachte.

„Was?", fauchte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das waren so typisch Sie, Sir!" Sie grinste noch immer. „Eigentlich hätten Sie von draußen mit wehenden Roben hier herein stürmen müssen, mit knallender Tür und allem. Bücher öffnen auf Seite 394, der Konzentrationstrank! Sie haben fünfzehn Minuten!"

Die letzten zwei Sätze hatte sie mit bewusst tiefer Stimme gesprochen, während sie versuchte, einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Sie scheiterte kläglich, weil sie wieder in Lachen ausbrach.

Und dann fand sie sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit einem ziemlich erbosten Severus Snape wieder, der sie an die Wand drückte und sie wütend anstarrte. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort aufhören, Miss Granger…"

Es half nichts, er war gleichzeitig erschreckend und erheiternd. „Was dann? Ziehen Sie Gryffindor dann sämtliche Hauspunkte ab?"

Der Schalk tanzte in ihren Augen. Sie war völlig schutzlos, und wenn er jetzt in ihren Verstand einbrach würde es keinen Widerstand geben.

Doch er konnte nicht. Severus Snape zauderte, weil eine junge Frau mit funkelnden Augen in seiner Wohnung stand und fröhlich war. Hatte es in seiner Gegenwart jemals einen fröhlichen Menschen gegeben? Ein Teil seiner haushohen Mauern begann zu bröckeln und mit einem Krachen zu Boden zu fallen.

In diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss. Zuerst würde er ihren Fall klären. Er würde herausfinden, wer hinter diesen Anschlägen steckte. Und dann – würde er ihr Angebot annehmen und ihren Geist erforschen. Er würde jedes Stück Wahrheit aus ihr heraus zerren. Und vielleicht … hatte auch er einmal in seinem Leben Glück.

„Lesen Sie einfach, Gryffindor", sagte er müde.

„Könnten Sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, mich Hermione zu nennen?"

„Könnten Sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, einfach mal zu tun, was man Ihnen sagt?"

Sie hob nur ihre Augenbraue an, ganz so, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, und er musste tatsächlich lächeln. Als sie daraufhin nach Luft schnappte, lachte er leise. Sein Lachen war ebenso unerwartet wie sein Lächeln, und der dunkle Ton vibrierte ihr Rückgrat hinunter und ließ die feinen Härchen in ihren Nacken stehen.

„Wow!", sagte sie schließlich atemlos. „Machen Sie das ja nicht öfter…"

„Nein? Wieso nicht? Nur so aus reiner Neugierde…"

„Es macht Sie so menschlich, Severus!" Eigentlich war sie eher der Meinung, dass es ihn verteufelt attraktiv machte, aber sie würde ihm das auf keinen Fall sagen. Er war schon so arrogant genug, da brauchte sie ihm nicht noch den Bauch zu pinseln. Also war eine kleine Ablenkung angebracht.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen." Gut, er ließ sich also ablenken. „Zumal Ihnen inzwischen klar sein sollte, dass ich hier unter dem Namen Seth Aspen bekannt bin."

„Na gut, wenn Sie mich Hermione nennen, dann sage ich Chief oder Seth zu Ihnen. Wenn nicht, bleibe ich bei Severus."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen!", fauchte er.

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Severus", murmelte sie und vertiefte sich schließlich in die Akte.

Er kochte. Wie konnte sie es wagen! Sie widersprach nicht nur, sie ignorierte auch einfach seinen Zorn und somit ihn. In seiner eigenen Wohnung! Was, bei Merlins Eiern, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sie hierher zu bringen?

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er wohl schlecht in einem Café seine kleine Demonstration hätte vorführen können?

Sie war magisch, und er hungerte regelrecht danach, sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der so wie er war. Außerdem, auf ihre eigene, irritierende Art beeindruckte sie ihn. Es kam ihm zwar seltsam vor, aber ihre fehlende Angst vor ihm und dass sie ihn nicht mit dem übermäßigen Respekt bedachte, der einem Chiefinspector hier zugestanden wurde, fand er eher… angenehm.

Sie behandelte ihn wie einen normalen Menschen, und das hatten vor ihr nur wenige Zauberer getan. Er konnte diese Leute an einer Hand abzählen, und selbst dann genügten zwei Finger. Lily und Albus. Im Endeffekt reduzierte sich sein Leben auf zwei magische Menschen, die etwas Gutes in ihm gesehen hatten.

Welch abgrundtiefe Ironie steckte in der Tatsache, dass alle beide tot waren? Und nicht nur das, sie waren seinetwegen gestorben. _Er_ hatte sie umgebracht. Severus´ Selbsthass stieg wieder einmal über alle Maßen.

Er wandte sich um und hieb seine Faust so heftig gegen die Wand, dass seine Knöchel aufplatzten.

Hermione sprang so erschrocken auf, dass die Akte zu Boden fiel. Sie eilte an seine Seite und fing seine Faust ab, als er noch einmal zuschlagen wollte. „Hören Sie auf, um Merlins Willen!", schrie sie ihn an.

Er schleuderte sie fort, als wäre sie gewichtslos. Seine Augen waren wild und so voller Schmerz, dass ihr übel wurde. Sie rappelte sich auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Severus!" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Okay, Seth, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Hören Sie mir zu. Bitte! Sie sind nicht mehr allein. Sie sind frei und können tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Und es gibt Leute, die Ihnen helfen wollen und werden. _Ich_ werde Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie möchten. Ich respektiere Sie."

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Ich respektiere Sie!", wiederholte sie eindringlich.

Er starrte sie lange aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an. Dann atmete er tief aus. „Es zeugt nicht gerade von Respekt, jemanden hin und her zu zerren, als würde man einen jungen Hund zur Rechenschaft ziehen", sagte er schließlich mit dunkler Stimme.

„Oh!", sagte Hermione, ließ aber seinen Kragen nicht los. Sie hob die Hand und drehte sein Kinn ein wenig zur Seite, bis sie die Narbe sehen konnte. Federleicht strich sie mit einem Finger darüber. „Ich habe Sie sterben sehen", sagte sie schließlich, und ihre Stimme klang rau, angefüllt mit Emotionen.

Er hielt ihre Hand fest, nicht grob, aber bestimmt.

„Wie haben Sie überlebt?"

Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Er, blutend und röchelnd am Boden, die silbergrauen Erinnerungen… und sie hatte erst wieder an ihn gedacht, als alles vorbei war, spät in der Nacht. Wie gehetzt war sie zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt, nur um dann eine Stunde lang wie betäubt auf die große Blutlache zu starren, die sich dort befand, wo er gelegen hatte.

„Bezoar", antwortete er nur.

„Aber Sie hatten so viel Blut verloren…"

Er schwieg eine geraume Zeit. „Ich traute dem Dunklen Lord zu, dass er einmal Nagini auf mich hetzen würde. Allerdings eher im zornigen Effekt, nicht so kaltblütig und bewusst, wie er es dann schließlich tat. Ich hatte immer einen Bezoar und einen Blutgenerierungstrank dabei. Trotzdem war es verdammt knapp, und ich glaubte schon, es wäre zu spät."

„Und dann?"

Sie sah ihn aus ihren hellbraunen Augen forschend an, und Severus bemerkte, dass sie immer noch eng beieinander standen, so eng, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Er ließ sie los und schob sie ein Stück von sich fort.

„Nach circa zwei Stunden war ich in der Lage, durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade zu kriechen. Rosmerta hatte die _Drei Besen_ geschlossen, als die ganze Sache losging, und ich fand ein paar Sachen, so dass ich meinen blutverschmierten Umhang loswerden konnte. Ich stahl einen Besen und versuchte, nach London zu fliegen, kam aber nur bis zu einem Bauernhof, weil ich vor Schwäche vom Besen fiel.

Ich verkroch mich im Heuschober und fieberte zwei Tage lang. Dann hatte mich Naginis Gift verlassen, aber ich war schwach wie ein Neugeborenes. Ohne eine äußerst freundliche Kuh wäre ich wahrscheinlich doch noch gestorben. Also verbrachte ich noch einmal drei Tage in dem Heuschober, versteckt und verkrochen wie eine Ratte.

Dann war ich soweit wieder auf den Beinen, dass ich nachts nach London weiterfliegen konnte. In der Nockturngasse habe ich ein illegales Flohnetz benutzt, um nach Frankreich zu fliehen, von da aus ging ich ein paar Jahre nach Amerika. Vor sechs Jahren ertrug ich es nicht mehr und kehrte zurück.

In Übersee hatte ich bei der Polizei gearbeitet – wie Sie ganz richtig bemerkt haben, liegt mir das Schnüffeln. Hier wurde ich aufgrund eines recht guten Rufes, den ich mir drüben erworben hatte, recht schnell befördert, und vor drei Jahren, als der alte Chief in Rente ging, war ich die erste Wahl. Ende der Geschichte."

Hermione lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand und betrachtete ihn. Er war so sehr der Snape, den sie noch aus Hogwarts kannte – schlecht gelaunt, misstrauisch, reizbar wie eine Klapperschlange. Und doch war er ein Mann, den sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Er musste jetzt etwa 46 sein, doch er wirkte jünger als früher, einfach, weil er gesünder aussah. Noch immer war er sehr schlank, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht mehr ausgezerrt, und eine leichte Sonnenbräune bedeckte die einstmals bleichen Wangen. Ohne die steile Stirnfalte und mit den gepflegten, recht kurzen Haaren war er auch keineswegs so abstoßend und bedrohlich.

Keineswegs abstoßend? Hermione musste innerlich grinsen. Der Kerl konnte regelrecht anziehend wirken, besonders wenn er lächelte. Das echte Lächeln, nicht das höhnische Krokodilslächeln, das früher eine besondere Gemeinheit ankündigte.

„Und? Sind Sie fertig mit Ihrer Musterung? Soll ich mich vielleicht noch im Kreis drehen? Oder möchten Sie mein Gebiss untersuchen?"

Sie lachte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. „Ja, bitte. Das Gebiss überlasse ich meinen Eltern, aber im Kreis drehen können Sie sich gern. Ich wusste übrigens gar nicht, dass Sie ein Snob sind, Severus. Ein weißes Seidenhemd, ts, ts, ts…"

„Sie sollen mich nicht Severus nennen!"

„Okay, Seth. Wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Was ist jetzt mit Bellatrix? Da Sie mich so explizit auf die Seite 2 und Absatz 2 hingewiesen haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie auf ihre Fehlgeburt anspielen. Sie glauben also, es war gar keine Fehlgeburt, und das Kind, welches jetzt in etwa mein Alter haben müsste, sei der dritte, uns unbekannte Todesser?"

Severus ließ ein theatralisches Seufzen hören. „Na endlich, Merlin sei Dank. Sie hat ihren wohl gepriesenen Verstand wieder gefunden! Und sehen Sie, _Hermione_" – er machte eine Pause, um ihren Namen voll auszukosten und ihr eine Gänsehaut zu verschaffen – „hier kommt auch gleich Ihre zweite Aufgabe:

Sie gehen zu Ihrem Freund Potter oder irgendeinem der Auroren und lassen sich alles zeigen, was das Ministerium über Durmstrang zu bieten hat.

Gleichzeitig können Sie Ihrem anderen Freund Krum – ich hoffe doch stark, dass sie noch Kontakt mit ihm haben – einen netten Brief schicken und ihn bitten, Ihnen alles zu erzählen, an was er sich noch aus seiner Schulzeit in Bezug auf ein wahrscheinlich dunkelhaariges Mädchen aus dem Ausland erinnert, das etwa vier Jahre jünger ist als er."

Hermione dachte darüber nach. Es ergab Sinn. Bellatrix hätte eine Tochter – so sie denn tatsächlich keine Totgeburt gewesen war – nur nach Durmstrang geschickt. Sie hätte Wert darauf gelegt, dass ihre Tochter in schwarzer Magie unterrichtet werden würde. Und ja, es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Victor an ein ausländisches Mädchen erinnerte, so viele hatte es auf Durmstrang wohl nicht gegeben.

„Sie verwechseln mich aber nicht zufällig mit einem Ihrer Lakaien, oder, Seth?" Sie betonte seinen Namen genauso stark wie er den ihren.

Seine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Aber das sind Sie, Gryffindor. Sie wollen schließlich wissen, warum Ihr Elternhaus abgefackelt wurde, nehme ich an. Und während ich mich um die weltlichen Spuren in Muggelmanier kümmere, werden Sie für mich in der magischen Welt schnüffeln."

Er sah kurz zur Uhr. „Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen." Er zog das schwarze Tuch aus seiner Tasche. „Sie kennen die Prozedur, _Hermione_!"

Eine halbe Stunde später ließ er sie vor ihrem Hotel hinaus. Bevor sie ging, hielt er sie am Arm fest, starrte sie düster an und reichte ihr schließlich ihren Zauberstab. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als sie ihn misstrauisch abtastete und ihn dann einsteckte.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Versuchen Sie, so gründlich zu arbeiten wie früher, Gryffindor. Wir brauchen so viele Details wie möglich. Ich komme morgen früh auf Ihr Zimmer. Ich bevorzuge Ham and Eggs und eine große Kanne schwarzen Tees."

Hermione tippte mit den Fingern an eine imaginäre Mütze und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wie Sie befehlen, Sir. Ihre untertänigste Dienerin Hermione Granger wird alle Anordnungen strengstens befolgen." Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen sprang sie aus dem Rover.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__: Ich bin öfter gefragt worden, warum Hermione so snapelike geworden ist. Ich selbst habe das gar nicht so empfunden, aber andererseits, dies ist eine erwachsene Hermione, die bereits in sehr jungen Jahren Krieg, Gewalt und Verlust kennen gelernt hat und das letzte, was ihr passieren soll, ist, dass irgendwer auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampelt. Vielleicht hat sie auch ein Stückchen von mir abbekommen, zumindest die Schreiberlinge kennen meine kleine Sado-Ader:D_

Dieses Kapitel ist gewidmet – attack umständlich hüstelt und auf die Gewinnerliste schielt – ja! **WatchersGoddess!**

**LMA23**: hab Geduld, Hope! (das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen, mein kleiner Illing, wenn du mir die Worte schon so mundgerecht vorlegst!)… Sevs/Seths Verhältnis zu den Eltern kommt heute mal kurz zur Sprache und du wirst sehen, auch die sind nicht dumm… aber für den Altar reicht´s natürlich noch nicht.

**Nightskystar**: attack Nightsky anspringt und zu Boden knuddelt! Welcome back! Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht wehgetan, beim Wegschmeißen vor Lachen… große Kanne Butterbier rüberschieb…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, du weißt sicherlich, dass ich auch nicht überzeugt von dieser Sev/Lily/Geschichte bin, aber diesmal wollte ich mich an den Canon halten, und Lady Ro wollte es eben so (sag nicht, die Geschichte sei nicht Canon, nirgendwo steht, dass Sev _wirklich_ gestorben ist…) und wie es in der Story ja auch schon angeschnitten wurde: Sev fürchtet sich sowohl davor, dass sie lügen könnte, als auch davor, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt… ich stelle mir das wahnsinnig schwierig vor, nach zehn Jahren wieder irgendwohin zurückzukehren, mit der Vorgeschichte…

**bengisu**: attack auch freudig dich wieder in den Reihen begrüßt. Ich update jeden 2. Tag (will ein bisschen mehr von euch haben, weil die Story nicht so lang ist wie die 1. :D)…dieses Mal ist die Story übrigens fix und fertig, und ich brauche nur noch einstellen…

**gisi11**: um dann auch mal Dumbledore zu zitieren: Welcome, welcome to another adventure of attack… okay, ganz so war's wohl nicht, aber ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe, ich kann dich weiterhin fesseln – originale Hauselfenmuffins gisi reich… Judas Kiss kenne ich noch nicht, aber es wandert auf meine ständig wachsende To-Do-Liste!

**Tatze81**: ich hoffe, dir geht's wieder ein bisschen besser? Ja, und die Todesser werden noch ein nettes, kleines (oder eher größeres) Problem für Mione und Sev, aber leider nicht das einzige…

**Nestedis**: uh, wieder jemand, der es schafft, mit ein paar Worten einen Riesenflush in mein Gesicht zu zaubern… Grinsekatzenlächeln in attacks Gesicht… und weißt du, Sev braucht zu mir gar nichts sagen mit seiner Wahnsinnsstimme, dem bin auch so verfallen… schmacht…

**WatchersGoddess**: watch, echt, du sitzt vor 7.00 Uhr früh am Rechner… Respekt! (:D)… und kein Wohltäter für Bellas Tochter, sorry… leider sind nicht alle Todesser hohl, und warum 10 Jahre später erst, wird sich noch zeigen…the lost years, muaha! Hat eigentlich keiner von euch die Parallele zu Holmes erkannt?! Und ich kann dich beruhigen, bald, sehr bald merkt Sev das schon, na ja ein Logiker halt… :D ebenfalls eine Kanne Butterbier für watch!

**McAbe**: puh, noch mal Glück gehabt, soll keiner sagen, du seiest nicht bestechlich :D… Mann, ich fürchte bald, ich mache euch allen die Milch abspenstig…

**ACHTUNG, ACHTUNG: Milch ist gesund! Bitte weiter trinken, ihr seht ja, Sev hat's auch nicht geschadet!**

So Abe, zurück zu dir: Telefonbuch vorlesen und andere Dinge? Und das ganz spontan? Tja, ich schätze, das geht den meisten hier so… seufz… ich soll dir von Hagrid ein paar Steinkekse schenken…:D

**Sepssi**: (bist du Sepsis?)… hm, ja, jetzt habe ich mich hier schon als Nichtmuggel geoutet, da kann ich ja gleich noch hinzufügen, dass ich mir die Geschichte auch nicht ausdenke, sondern nur aufschreibe. Ist alles in echt passiert, und ich bin nur derjenige, der dokumentiert…

**dracxi**: oh, attack schon wieder einmal rot wird und mit den Füßen auf dem Boden scharrt. Die ff wird super… jetzt schmeißt sich attack auf den Rücken, streckt alle Glieder von sich und schnurrt… du darfst weiterhin meinen Bauch kraulen, das höre ich gern:D…dracxi bekommt einen großen Schokoladenkuchen von den Hauselfen!

the-slave-of-snape: wow, was für ein Name… Auf jeden Fall, Riesendank für dein Lob! Ja, es ist schwer, etwas zu schreiben, was nicht so oder ähnlich schon tausend Mal vorgekommen ist, aber ich versuche es, wirklich. Und ich dachte, Physik- oder Chemielehrer könnte Sev gar nicht machen, dazu braucht´s doch eine spezielle Ausbildung, die er gar nicht haben kann, schnüffeln andererseits… da ist er doch prädestiniert, oder:D Schokomuffins gefällig?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Tag 4, Mittwochmorgen

Als Severus am frühen Morgen seine Wohnung verlassen wollte, war er müde und ausgelaugt. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, oder besser gesagt, überhaupt nicht. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte er an einer Razzia in einer privaten Spielhölle teilgenommen, und als er gegen drei Uhr morgens ins Bett gefallen war, hatten ihn Träume von Hogwarts, von Albus und Lily gequält.

Dass immer wieder auch Hermione Granger in seinem Unterbewusstsein aufgetaucht war – und durchaus nicht als Zeugin – hatte auch nicht dazu beigetragen, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form erholt fühlte.

Er überlegte, welche der Frauen, die er kannte, er anrufen konnte.

Severus führte bewusst keine feste Beziehung. Als Chiefinspector bekam er eine Unmenge teilweise höchst unmoralischer Angebote – nicht, dass ihn das störte - doch nur wenige Frauen interessierten ihn soweit, dass er sich mit ihnen einließ. Bis jetzt hatte es noch keine Frau geschafft, ihn sowohl geistig als auch sexuell zu fesseln.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er ein Leben als Mönch führte. Der einzige Vorteil, den das Muggelleben bot, sinnierte er, als er in seine weichen, kurzen Stiefel schlüpfte, war die Tatsache, dass es einfach so viele Muggel gab, und dass die Auswahl an Frauen, die nicht abgeneigt oder zu bezahlen waren, außerordentlich groß war.

Es mochte an seiner Müdigkeit liegen, dass er nicht so aufmerksam war wie sonst, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, doch er spürte die Gefahr erst, als es zu spät war.

„BUH!", sagte jemand direkt in sein Ohr, und er schrak zusammen, wirbelte im selben Augenblick herum und presste seinem Angreifer den linken Unterarm in die Kehle, während seine Rechte bereits die Smith & Wesson in der Hand hielt und sie an eine Schläfe drückte.

„Ho, ruhig, Brauner", ächzte Hermione Granger, deren Kopf fürchterlich dröhnte, weil sie ihn sich hart an der Wand angeschlagen hatte.

„Sie verdammte, kleine…", zischte Severus erschüttert. Er hätte sie ernsthaft verletzen können, und das nur, weil sie ihm einen kindischen Streich gespielt hatte. „Haben Sie Todessehnsucht, oder was?"

Er bemerkte, dass sie blass wurde, und steckte die Automatik weg. Dann öffnete er die Tür wieder und zerrte sie in seine Wohnung. Er schleifte sie zu einem Sessel und ließ sie hinein sinken.

Severus beugte sich über sie und untersuchte ihren Kopf. _Noch immer diese Masse an Haaren_, dachte er abwesend, _jedoch viel gebändigter als zu Schulzeiten_. Sie blutete aus einer Platzwunde und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er darüber strich, stieg jedoch in seiner Hochachtung, weil sie weder jammerte noch heulte, wie es die meisten Frauen und auch eine Menge der Männer, die er kannte, getan hätten.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen!", sagte er scharf und verschwand im Bad. Als er zurückkehrte, war sie vornüber gesunken und hielt ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Händen. Er hockte sich vor sie hin und, nahm ihre Hände weg und hob ihr Kinn an. „Ist Ihnen schlecht?"

„Ja", seufzte sie. Ihre Augen, in denen sonst Wärme und Humor funkelten, waren glasig. Sie hatte schöne Augen, stellte er fest, ein wenig wie eine Katze, groß und hellbraun, mit ein wenig Grün.

Verdammt, seit wann bemerkte er Grangers Augen?

„Wahrscheinlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung", murmelte er so sanft es ging. Er drückte ihr eine Phiole in die Hand. „Trinken Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser."

Hermione nahm ihm mit zitternden Händen das Fläschchen aus der Hand, entkorkte es und roch daran. „Keine Angst, Sie haben es zwar verdient, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie zu vergiften!" Er war erleichtert. Wenn sie noch versuchen konnte, etwas zu analysieren, dann war es wahrscheinlich halb so schlimm.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie leise. „Es ist nur ein Beruhigungstrank mit etwas Baldrian und ein paar Morgensternblüten zur Schmerzlinderung." Seine Augenbraue wölbte sich, verblüfft und auch ein wenig erheitert.

„Sieh an, die kleine Know-it-all. Tränkekunde studiert?"

„Unter anderem." Hermione stürzte den Inhalt hinunter und seufzte erleichtert, als die schlimmsten Schmerzen nachließen. „Und ich hatte in der Schule einen guten Lehrmeister." Sie lächelte ihn schwach an.

„Tatsächlich? Ist mir da etwas entgangen?"

„Ihnen ist nur selten etwas entgangen, Sev… Seth!"

Für seine Begriffe erholte sie sich viel zu schnell wieder. „Wie haben Sie meine Wohnung gefunden?"

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Ich habe im Telefonbuch nachgesehen?"

Severus schnaubte. „Ha ha, sehr amüsant. Wie?"

„Also gut. Ich habe Galen McCollum gefragt!"

„Falsche Antwort. Meine Leute würden nie meine Adresse an jemanden weitergeben, der nicht zu einem ausgewählten Personenkreis gehört. Und wie es der Zufall will, weiß dieser ausgewählte Personenkreis bereits, wo ich wohne."

Er drückte ihr Kinn ein wenig höher und beugte sich nach vorn. Ganz sanft flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „Letzter Versuch, _Hermione_, falls Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist…"

Tief atmete sie den schwachen Duft seines Aftershaves ein. Ihr Herz stoppte für eine Sekunde, dann stürmte es vorwärts, als versuche es, den verlorenen Rhythmus wieder einzuholen. Von einem Moment zum nächsten war aus einer erst erschreckenden, dann ganz leicht amüsanten Situation etwas vollkommen anderes geworden… etwas, das sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er den Kopf wandte und sie ansah. Früher hatte er das Eindringen in eine Intimsphäre benutzt, um zu drohen und zu erschrecken. Dieses Mal schien es, als sei er selbst erstaunt über die seltsame Atmosphäre, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Eine ganz leichte Röte stieg in seine glatt rasierten Wangen. Fasziniert konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren.

Severus wusste nicht, was gerade passierte. Eben noch hatte er sie ein ganz klein wenig einschüchtern wollen. Doch dann hatte sie tief ein- und wieder ausgeatmet, und ihr warmer Atem auf seiner Wange hatte ihn mehr als nur irritiert, und er hatte sie angesehen – und plötzlich war da überfallartig das Bedürfnis, mehr zu tun, als nur ihr Kinn festzuhalten.

Er wollte mit seinen Fingern und Händen ihr Gesicht erkunden, erforschen, ob da noch mehr war, als das, was er sehen konnte, er wollte ihre Haare packen und über seine Hände fließen lassen, seine Nase in ihre Halsbeuge vergraben und…

Verdammt, was dachte er da eigentlich? Geschockt ließ er sie los und sprang auf. „Ich werde Ihnen Jod auf Ihre Wunde tun!", knurrte er. „Beißen Sie die Zähne zusammen, es brennt." Trotzdem konnte er nicht widerstehen, leicht mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar zu streichen, als er das Blut wegwischte und etwas Jod auf ihre Wunde träufelte.

Lediglich ein kaum merkliches Zusammenzucken und ein fast unhörbarer Seufzer kündigten von ihren Schmerzen, dann entspannte sie sich, als er ein Pflaster hinauf klebte und einen Teil ihrer Locken wieder darüber fallen ließ.

Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel fallen und zog ihn so nahe heran, dass sich fast ihre Knie berührten. „Also… wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Sie wollten mir gerade mitteilen, woher Sie meine Adresse haben, Gryffindor!"

„Das muss ich Ihnen zeigen", murmelte sie und stand auf. Sie packte seine Hand und zog ihn zum Fenster. Severus wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch sie taumelte ein wenig, und er griff schnell wieder zu und ließ ihr ihren Willen – offensichtlich hatte die Kopfverletzung doch stärkere Auswirkungen, da sie ihn freiwillig wieder anfasste.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, und als er zustimmend nickte, öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf den Balkon. „Ich war so frei, gestern einen Blick hinaus zu werfen", gab sie zu, als er ihr folgte. „Sehen Sie die Kirche da drüben, da, wo der Fluss seine Biegung macht, auf der anderen Seite?"

„Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht blind", knurrte er sie an.

Hermione schenkte ihm nur ein argloses Lächeln. Seine Einschüchterungsmethoden mussten einmal gründlich überprüft werden, sie schienen überhaupt keine Wirkung mehr zu zeigen.

„Sie sind nicht alt, Sev… Seth. Für einen von uns sind Sie sogar noch ziemlich jung. Aber lassen wir das", fuhr sie hastig fort, als sie das bedrohliche Glimmen in seinen Augen bemerkte. „Neben dieser Kirche jedenfalls steht ein rotes Backsteingebäude, welches Sie von hier aus nicht sehen können. Zufällig ist besagtes Gebäude eine Schule, und ganz zufällig war es meine Grundschule…

Ich meine, Sie wissen ja, dass mein Elternhaus abgebrannt ist, oder? Da liegt doch die Vermutung nahe, dass das hier meine Geburtsstadt ist und ich hier zur Schule gegangen bin… na ja, Pech für Sie jedenfalls, dass ich mich hier ziemlich gut auskenne.

Ich brauchte nur noch die imaginäre Linie von der Kirche und der Flussbiegung aus weiterziehen und konnte ziemlich genau ausrechnen, welches Ihres Haus war. Der Rest war ein bisschen Lauferei und Klingelputzen und voilá – hier bin ich!"

Er lehnte sich an die Balkonbrüstung und starrte nach unten.

„Ich habe keine Auroren mitgebracht, falls Sie danach suchen!", versicherte ihm die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand umklammert. Er fragte sich, warum es ihn nicht störte. Warum er sie nicht hochkant hinauswarf. Oder noch besser, sie von seinem Balkon aus in den Fluss stürzte.

Sie bedeutete Ärger. Er wusste nicht genau, welche Sorte von Ärger, aber er würde definitiv nicht unbeschadet aus dieser Geschichte hervor gehen.

Er stieß einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer aus. „Na schön. Jetzt, wo Sie also schon einmal da sind, können wir uns auch gleich austauschen." Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und löste seine Hand aus ihrem Griff. „Aber falls Sie noch einmal so eine verrückte Aktion starten, werde ich…"

Hermione unterbrach ihn fröhlich. „…mindestens 1000 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen, ich weiß!"

Er drängte sie wieder hinein und schubste sie leicht in den Sessel. Dann ging er zu seiner Bar und schenkte sich einen ziemlich steifen Whisky ein. „Möchten Sie auch einen?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, nein. Ich hatte mal einen Kater nach einer Studentenparty mit viel Ogdens Feuerwhisky. Seitdem bin ich abstinent."

„Kluges Mädchen", murmelte er. „Also, was können Sie mir über Durmstrang erzählen?"

„Kriege ich heute kein Frühstück?"

„Granger!" Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Wir hatten uns doch auf Hermione und Seth geeinigt!"

„_Sie_ hatten sich vielleicht geeinigt, ich hatte ja kein Mitspracherecht!"

Sie grinste, für seinen Geschmack viel zu zufrieden. „Also, Durmstrang… ich nehme mal an, den historischen Abriss kann ich mir sparen, oder? Wichtig zu wissen ist in dieser Hinsicht nur, dass in Durmstrang schon immer schwarze Magie gelehrt wurde. Es heißt, Rasputin selbst hat dort seine Kunst gelernt.

Ich habe mich zuerst mit den Jahrgängen ´79 bis ´82 beschäftigt, weil Bellatrix´ Akte in der Hinsicht recht unpräzise war, offensichtlich hatten die Auroren das genaue Jahr der angeblichen oder tatsächlich stattgefundenen Fehlgeburt nicht genau ermitteln können. Tatsächlich hat es in dieser Zeit sogar sechs ausländische Kinder gegeben, die auf Durmstrang aufgenommen wurden.

Vier davon waren Mädchen, die Jungs habe ich außen vor gelassen, weil wir von der Simulation her wissen, dass unser dritter unbekannter Todesser eine Frau ist."

„_Hermione_", unterbrach sie Severus. „Was auch immer Sie von mir halten mögen, ich bin kein Trottel. Erklären Sie nicht jeden einzelnen Schritt, hören Sie auf zu plappern und sagen Sie mir, was Sie herausgefunden haben. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin mit Ihren geistigen Kapazitäten so vertraut, dass ich Ihren Schlüssen unbesehen glauben werde."

„Huh!", machte Hermione. „War das gerade ein Kompliment?"

Severus knurrte und nippte an seinem Whisky. Er neigte im Allgemeinen nicht dazu, bereits am Morgen zu trinken, er neigte eigentlich nicht einmal dazu, überhaupt zu trinken, aber dieses Mädchen, nein, diese Frau stresste ihn über alle vernünftigen Maße.

„Okay, okay, verstehe. Ich habe schließlich zwei der Mädchen ausgewählt, aber ich kann mich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden. Sie sind Jahrgang 80 und 81, beide aus England oder Schottland, dunkelhaarig, mit dunklen Augen und unruhigen Bewegungen. Ich dachte, Sie könnten ja mal einen Blick drauf werfen, _Chief_."

„Worauf denn?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie lächelte schon wieder, und er begann, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ihr Lächeln wirkte weder künstlich noch überfreundlich oder gar aufgesetzt, vielmehr so, als wäre seine Gesellschaft tatsächlich so angenehm, dass sie Spaß hatte und lächeln konnte.

Sie holte eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche. „Da Sie so eine Abneigung gegen „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel" haben, werde ich einfach Ihren kleinen Trick kopieren und wir vergleichen einfach mal die Körperform oder die Art ihrer Bewegungen mit unserer Todesserin."

Er schob ihr eine Schale hinüber, in der normalerweise Obst lagerte. Sie machte tatsächlich alles so, wie sie es gestern bei ihm gesehen hatte, und aus dem Rauch stiegen zwei Gestalten, die sich auf den ersten Blick recht ähnlich sahen. Es waren zwei Mädchen, etwa elf oder zwölf Jahre alt.

Eine der beiden lächelte schüchtern, die andere schaute ziemlich grimmig und mit zusammengefurchten Augenbrauen. Hermione ließ sie sich im Kreis drehen, dann vorwärts und rückwärts laufen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus die Simulation der Todesser wieder auferstehen lassen, und obwohl ihr Abbild langsam ziemlich schwach wurde, hatten sie durchaus noch Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

Eine Weile sahen sie schweigend zu und versuchten, irgendeine Ähnlichkeit zu erkennen. Hermione rollte sich in dem Sessel zusammen und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Faust. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht. Das sind noch Kinder, und die Todesser sind erwachsen. Ich kann einfach keine Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Vielleicht sind wir auch auf dem Holzweg und verrennen uns."

Severus stellte seinen Whisky fort und deutete auf das schüchterne kleine Mädchen. „Sie ist es."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Wenn überhaupt, hätte ich gedacht, die Kleine dort, die so böse aussieht…"

Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Todessertreffen fanden durchaus nicht immer in dubiosen, dunklen Ecken und in voller Todessermontur statt. Manchmal trafen wir uns auch in „zivil". Da lernt man die anderen ziemlich gut kennen. Wissen Sie, wie Rudolphus Lestrange genannt wurde? Der Lächler. Er hatte genau dieses schüchterne Lächeln drauf. Frauen flogen geradezu auf ihn, und er brachte uns die meisten weiblichen Anhänger.

Allgemein wurde immer angenommen, es sei Bellatrix, die in dieser Ehe den Ton angab, und Tatsache ist, dass sie immer ins Auge fiel und im Vordergrund stand. Zumal sie auch extrem – ähm, wie soll ich sagen – männerorientiert war."

„Was meinen Sie mit männerorientiert?", unterbrach ihn Hermione.

„Granger…", knurrte er. Sie hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Bei Merlin, sie machte halt jedes männliche Wesen zwischen zwölf und einhundertachtundachtzig an!"

„Sie auch?"

Eine ganz leichte Röte stieg in seine Wangen. „Mich auch", gab er zu.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf in eine Hand und betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Und wie war sie so? Im Bett, meine ich?"

„Verdammt noch mal!", knirschte er wütend. „Ich war nicht interessiert! Sie war pervers, abstoßend und außerdem verheiratet!"

„Oh, das ist gut", murmelte Hermione.

Severus starrte sie an. Was meinte sie mit „das ist gut"? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wer wusste schon, was in ihrem Kopf vorging? „Kann ich weitermachen, oder möchten wir uns über die sexuellen Vorlieben der Todesser unterhalten?"

„Gern", sagte Hermione wissbegierig und richtete sich auf. „Oh – ein anderes Mal, vielleicht…", schob sie schnell hinterher, als sich ein Gewitter in seinem Gesicht ankündigte.

„Zurück zu Rudolphus. Er war ziemlich schlau und durchtrieben und genauso verrückt wie seine Frau. Na ja, die ewige Inzucht der Reinblüter…" Severus zuckte die Achseln. „Aber er konnte mit Menschen umgehen, sie umgarnen und ihnen weismachen, dass der Himmel nicht blau sondern gelb war, egal, was sie gerade sahen. Und sein Lächeln, _Hermione_, sein Lächeln machte Frauen süchtig…"

Sie dachte, dass sie auch süchtig danach werden konnte, wie er „Hermione" aussprach. Wahrscheinlich sollte es spöttisch klingen, aber um Merlins Willen, ein Name, mit flüssigem Samt ausgesprochen, konnte sich nicht spöttisch anhören.

„Also war Rudolphus Lestrange der Chefanwerber der Todesser", stellte sie fest. „Er hatte ein schüchternes Lächeln drauf und war ein Frauenversteher. Hm. Und Sie glauben, dass eine Tochter existiert, die seine Fähigkeiten geerbt und sich jetzt mit ein paar Unverbesserlichen aufgemacht hat, das berühmte Goldene Trio zu töten oder zumindest schwer zu schädigen?"

„So in der Art." Severus nickte.

„Wieso gerade jetzt?"

„Ich war noch nie hellseherisch begabt, Gryffindor. Wir finden es raus."

In Hermione stieg Freude auf, bemerkbar als Wärme, die sich über ihren Körper ausbreitete. Er hatte _Wir_ gesagt, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er damit seine Polizisten meinte. Anscheinend hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass sie mit von der Partie war.

Severus beseitigte die verblassenden Rauchgestalten und verkorkte die Phiolen wieder. Vielleicht waren sie noch einmal nützlich. „Wie geht es jetzt Ihrem Kopf?", fragte er.

„Gut, Seth", antwortete sie, und er kam nicht dazu, sie wegen des Gebrauchs seines Vornamens zurechtzuweisen, weil sein Handy klingelte.

„Aspen!", bellte er.

„Chief, Brenner hat doch auf Ihre Anordnung hin sämtliche Hotels und Absteigen nach drei jungen Frauen und Männern abgeklappert", sagte Galen aufgeregt.

„Er glaubt, er hat etwas gefunden. In _Andys Pub_ in der Hillside Street haben sich Sonntagmorgen ein paar junge Leute eingetragen, auf die Ihre Beschreibung passt. Angeblich Studenten. Er hat Verstärkung angefordert und fragt, ob er reingehen soll!"

„Bewacht alle Ein- und Ausgänge, unternehmt aber nichts, bevor ich da bin, es sei denn, die drei wollen ausfliegen!"

„Okidoki, Boss, dann treffen wir uns da?"

„Ja!" Severus klappte das Handy zu und ließ es in der Hosentasche verschwinden.

Er betrachtete Hermione einen Moment lang sinnend, dann warf er sich seine Jacke wieder über und bedeutete ihr mit einem Wink, dass sie gehen müssten. „Nein!", sagte er scharf, als sie den Mund öffnete, „Sie können nicht mitkommen!"

„Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann?"

„Seien Sie eine brave, kleine Gryffindor, und erschrecken Sie mich nicht wieder, das erhöht Ihre Lebenserwartungen beträchtlich!"

Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg die ganze Zeit, die der Lift nach unten brauchte. „Und wie kann ich Sie erreichen, falls ein Brief von Victor eintrifft?", fragte sie dann schließlich.

Severus konnte nicht widerstehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und streifte mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange, bis er ihr Ohr erreichte. „Schon vergessen?", flüsterte er und registrierte befriedigt, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ich bin hier der Polizeichef. Ich finde _Sie_!"

Als sie seinen Wagen bereits nicht mehr sehen konnte, stand Hermione noch immer an derselben Stelle. Ihr Puls hatte sich merklich beschleunigt, ihre Hände zitterten, bis sie sie zu Fäusten ballte. Verdammt noch mal, es hatte sich so… argh!

Seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut hatten sich so gut angefühlt!

Er hatte sie nur wieder einmal ärgern oder einschüchtern wollen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, wenn er das öfter tat.

Severus, der mit seinem Rover durch die Stadt jagte, dachte genau dasselbe.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Er traf im gleichen Moment ein wie McCollum. Sie hatten beide eine Straße weiter geparkt und schlenderten aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf _Andys Pub_ zu, der außer dem immer etwas dunklen Schankbereich auch drei oder vier kleine Gästezimmer aufzuweisen hatte.

Severus ließ jeweils einen Mann am Vorder- und Hintereingang stehen, und nahm nur Brenner und McCollum mit.

Sie betraten den Pub und gingen zur Rezeption. „Morgen, Andy!", sagte Galen zu dem kleinen, glatzköpfigen Mann, der dahinter saß und in einer Zeitung las.

Der Mann hob seine blassen Augen und blinzelte. Normalerweise war um die Zeit nie viel los, da das Pubgeschäft erst am Nachmittag anfing und seine Gästezimmer nie ausgebucht waren.

„Mein Name ist Baldymore, Jeremias Baldymore", sagte er. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Gentlemen?"

Severus klappte seinen Dienstausweis auf. „Wir interessieren uns für die drei jungen Leute, die letztes Wochenende hier eingecheckt haben. Sind die noch hier?"

„Drei Stück? Zwei Mädels, ein Junge?" Baldymore wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Genau die!", bestätigte Severus.

„Haben eine Woche im Voraus bezahlt. Weiß aber nicht, ob die gerade da sind, weil sie meistens vergessen, den Schlüssel abzugeben, wenn sie unterwegs sind!"

„Sind wohl oft unterwegs?"

„Na, und ob!"

„Zimmernummer?"

„Gleich das erste, Nummer 10!"

„Wir werden ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, Sir. Mein Kollege", er deutete auf Brenner, „wird Ihnen solange ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Seien Sie so freundlich, und lassen Sie Ihre Finger vom Telefon."

Baldymores Augen glitten über die drei Polizisten. „Okay", sagte er langsam und blätterte seine Zeitung bis zum Sportteil weiter.

Severus nickte Brenner zu und stieg mit McCollum die Treppen hinauf. Sie stellten sich rechts und links von der Tür auf und McCollum klopfte. „Zimmerservice!", rief er aufgeräumt. Nichts rührte sich.

Der Sergeant kniete sich nieder und spähte durchs Schlüsselloch. Er sah zu seinem Chief und schüttelte den Kopf. Severus öffnete die Tür mit seiner Kreditkarte. Vorsichtig machten sie die Tür auf und gingen hinein. Sie hätten ihre Waffen nicht herausholen brauchen. Das Zimmer war leer.

Es war nicht nur leer, sondern auch völlig aufgeräumt und frisch bezogen. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob irgendwer hier in den letzten Tagen gewohnt hätte, am allerwenigsten gleich drei Personen unterschiedlichen Geschlechts.

Dann hörte er ein leises Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer, als hätte jemand einen Finger in einen Flaschenhals hineingesteckt und abrupt wieder hinaus gezogen. Severus startete durch und rannte auf den Flur hinaus. „Kommen Sie, Galen!", brüllte er, hielt sich nicht weiter auf und trat die Tür zum Nebenzimmer ein. Noch zweimal ertönte dieses Geräusch.

Natürlich war auch dieses Zimmer leer – aber man sah deutliche Spuren eines hastigen Aufbruchs. Getränkedosen, Fastfoodschachteln, ein vergessenes T-Shirt. Severus ging zu einem der Betten und hob einen Gegenstand auf.

McCollum erschien an seiner Seite. „Das ist ja ein komischer Spiegel", stellte er fest. „Ich kann gar nichts darin sehen, weder Sie noch mich. Einfach gar nichts! Und wie um alles in der Welt, sind die hier raus gekommen? Wir hatten doch überall Leute! "

„Glücklicher Mann", murmelte sein Chief. _Er_ konnte mehrere Gestalten sehen, weit entfernt und zu verschwommen, wie im Nebel. Er kannte diesen Gegenstand. Wenn McCollum nichts darin sehen konnte, hieß das lediglich, dass es niemanden gab, der ihm etwas Böses wollte.

Ein Mann wie Severus Snape jedoch hatte wohl auch eine nicht geringe Menge derer, die ihn hassten und das Feindglas in seiner Hand zeigte ihm, dass sie im Moment weit entfernt und nicht identifizierbar waren.

„Rufen Sie die Spurensicherung!", wies er Galen an. Als der Sergeant sich umdrehte, steckte er das Feindglas ein. _Unterschlagen von Beweismitteln_, dachte er spöttisch. Doch obwohl er sich von der magischen Welt abgewandt hatte, hatte die Geheimhaltung derselben noch immer seine oberste Priorität.

Dann eilte er die Treppe hinunter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er packte Baldymore am Kragen und riss ihn zu sich hoch. „Wie viel haben die Ihnen gegeben, damit Sie falsche Angaben machen, falls jemand nach ihnen fragt?", zischte er.

Der Glatzkopf bekam große Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen!", stammelte er. Severus drang in seinen Geist ein, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch chaotische, weil verängstigte Gedanken und fand schließlich, was er suchte.

Jemand mit einer großen Kapuze beugte sich zu Baldymore und flüsterte: „Hier sind 100 Pfund, mein Freund, nur für Sie. Die kriegen Sie von mir, weil ich finde, dass Sie ein netter Kerl sind. Das einzige, was Sie dafür tun müssen, ist, all denjenigen, die eventuell nach uns fragen, eine falsche Zimmernummer zu nennen. Wenn Sie das machen, sind noch einmal 100 Pfund für Sie fällig!"

Severus stieß den kleinen Mann angeekelt von sich. „Falschaussage, Behinderung eines Polizeieinsatzes!", herrschte er ihn an. „Bestechung! Dafür gehen Sie in den Bau, für mindestens fünf Jahre, das schwöre ich Ihnen."

„Aber, aber…"

„Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wenn Sie mit uns kooperieren, könnte ich mich dazu durchringen, ein gutes Wort beim Haftrichter für Sie einzulegen… aber dann will ich präzise Angaben. Wann sind die drei hier eingetroffen, wie sahen sie aus, was hatten sie dabei? Sie werden an Phantombildern mitarbeiten, und dann vergesse ich eventuell die Ihnen angebotenen 200 Pfund!"

„Aber, aber… woher wissen Sie das?" Baldymore war jetzt völlig verängstigt.

Severus beugte sich über die Rezeption. „Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", flüsterte er bedrohlich. „Ich bin Chiefinspector Seth Aspen, der Hexer!"

Tag 4, Mittwochabend

Es war bereits früher Abend, als er vor dem _Continental_ vorfuhr. Direkt am Eingang traf er auf Hank und Jane Granger. „Seth!", rief Hank und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Wollen Sie zu uns?"

Severus nickte. „Ich dachte, ich teile Ihnen die bisherigen Untersuchungsergebnisse persönlich mit."

„Oh, dann kommen Sie, Chief, kommen Sie. Wir wollen uns gerade zum Dinner mit unserer Tochter treffen, Mia, Sie erinnern sich? Betrachten Sie sich als unseren Gast!" Jane Granger hängte sich an seinem Arm ein und führte ihn energisch in Richtung Hotelrestaurant.

„Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Umstände", wehrte Severus ab. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass unsere Ermittlungen eindeutig bewiesen haben, dass Brandstiftung vorliegt und kein Verschulden Ihrerseits. Ich habe einen schriftlichen Beleg dabei, den Sie Ihrer Versicherung vorlegen können."

„Das ist gut", sagte Hank, schob ihn jedoch auch noch durch die Tür. „Jetzt zieren Sie sich doch nicht so, Mann, wir laden Sie ein." Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Schließlich haben wir einen Haufen Geld an Ihnen verdient!"

Severus seufzte lautlos. Schuld war er selbst. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, persönlich bei den Grangers vorbei zu kommen. Er hätte schnurstracks nach Hause fahren und den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen lassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte ihn irgendetwas zum _Continental_ getrieben. _Vielleicht_, hatte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf geflüstert, _könnte ich ja noch einmal Hermione ärgern. _

Verdammt, wieso dachte er jetzt an Hermione und nicht an die unerträgliche Know-it-all oder Gryffindor?

Weil sie permanent aufdringlich war, selbst in seinen Gedanken.

_Sie_ hatte die Geschichte mit den Vornamen beschlossen, und _sie_ war es, die dauernd in seinem Geist herumtanzte. Absolut unerträglich eben! Aber sie roch verdammt gut, und ihre Haut war weich und warm, und während er seine eintönigen Schreibtischtätigkeiten verrichtete, hatte er die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn er sie _richtig_ küsste.

_Idiot_!, beschimpfte er sich selbst. Sie war nichts weiter als eine ehemalige Schülerin, eine, die er nicht einmal leiden konnte. Und jetzt war sie eben erwachsen und beschäftigte seine Phantasie.

Das war nicht gut. Sie war keine von den Frauen, die sich geschmeichelt fühlen würden, wenn der charismatische Chief Aspen Interesse zeigte. Erstens war sie fast zwanzig Jahre jünger als er – _und was spielte das bei unserer Art für eine Rolle?_, flüsterte wieder diese lästige Stimme – und zweitens mochte sie ihn genauso wenig wie er sie.

Genau! Genau deshalb, weil er sie nicht mochte, war er extra noch einmal zum _Continental_ gefahren. Merlin, wie er es hasste, sich selbst gegenüber zynisch zu sein!

Er öffnete den Mund, um noch einmal die Einladung auszuschlagen, als er Hermione erblickte, die gerade die Treppe hinunter kam. Sie trug ein bauchfreies, weißes Top und eine enge, schwarze Hose. Severus wurde die Kehle trocken, die geplanten ablehnenden Worte verschwanden genauso schnell aus seinem Kopf wie jeder andere vernünftige Gedanke.

Er starrte auf ihren Bauchnabel, der mit einem Piercing in Form eines Schlangenkopfes verziert war. Der Teil ihrer Haut, welchen er sehen konnte, war fest und leicht gebräunt, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Rest ihres Körpers hielt, was dieses sündhafte Stück Fleisch versprach. Verdammt! Er konnte einpacken. Jetzt wurde er schon auf eine ehemalige Schülerin scharf!

Und sie hatte weder ihre Eltern noch ihn bemerkt, weil sie ihre Nase – _Überraschung!_ – wieder einmal in einem Buch hatte. Severus pries ihre Angewohnheit innerlich voller Überschwang; so hatte sie wenigstens nicht bemerkt, dass er sie mit den Augen bereits ausgezogen hatte.

„Mia!", rief Hank schließlich, als Hermione automatisch, ohne auf den Weg oder umstehende Personen zu achten, nach rechts in Richtung Restaurant abbog. Sie sah hoch, ihr Gesicht hellte sich beim Klang der bekannten Stimme auf, doch als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel, wurde ihr Ausdruck düster.

„Chief Aspen", murmelte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Dieser verdammte Bastard! Was machte er hier? Schlimm genug, dass sie den halben Tag abgelenkt war, weil sie an seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange gedacht hatte – und sie hatte bestimmt nicht daran gedacht, dass es ihr Ex-Lehrer war, bei dem sich das so … _ähm, nun ja, gib es zu, Hermione!_... absolut nach mehr anfühlte…

Jetzt tauchte er auch noch hier auf, wo sie es gerade geschafft hatte, sich abzulenken und auf das Abendessen mit ihren Eltern zu freuen!

Severus, gewohnt scharf zu beobachten, war ihre Verlegenheit nicht entgangen. Um ihr Unbehagen zu steigern, deutete er vor ihr eine knappe Verbeugung an und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Fast hätte sie es geschafft, sie ihm zu entziehen, doch er verstärkte nur noch seinen Griff und murmelte: „Miss Granger!"

Befriedigt erkannte er, dass sich ihre feinen Härchen aufstellten, als sein Atem über ihre Haut strich. Weniger befriedigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er selbst am liebsten ihre Hand festgehalten und sich den Weg zu ihren bloßen Schultern hinauf geküsst hätte. Bei Merlins Barthaaren, er musste ganz schnell dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder entspannte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den schmalen Band, den sie in ihrer anderen Hand hielt. „Friedrich Schiller?", fragte er erstaunt und dann, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „In altdeutscher Schrift?"

„Ich hatte das Bedürfnis nach leichter Lektüre, _Chief_, nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde!", fauchte Hermione entnervt.

„Mia!", entrüstete sich ihre Mutter. „Wir haben Seth zum Essen eingeladen und möchten dich doch bitten, ihn anständig zu behandeln. Er ist unser Freund und gehört seit über fünf Jahren fast zur Familie!"

Hermione unterdrückte einen Hustenreiz. „Ach ja? Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, _Chief_, ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich schon so lange einen _väterlichen_ Freund habe!"

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen versprach ihr, dass er ihr den „väterlichen Freund" heimzahlen würde, doch im Moment beschränkte er sich auf eine neuerliche Verbeugung.

Ein Kellner wies ihnen einen Tisch am hinteren Ende des Restaurants zu, in einer gemütlichen Nische. Offensichtlich war er der Meinung, bei drei Personen, die im Stadtrat saßen, war es angebracht, etwas Privatsphäre zu schaffen.

Hermione fand sich plötzlich neben Severus wieder, weil ihre Eltern auf die mit weichem, rotem Samt bezogene Bank gegenüber gerutscht waren. _Das ist nicht gut_, dachte sie nervös.

„Was möchten Sie trinken, Seth?", fragte Hank.

„Ein großes Wasser, bitte", antwortete Severus.

„Trockener Alkoholiker, hm?", murmelte Hermione, jedoch laut genug, um gehört zu werden.

Ihre Mutter trat ihr auf den Fuß und sah sie strafend an. Sie grinste, jedoch nur so lange, bis sich Severus zu ihr hinunter beugte und in derselben Lautstärke in ihr Ohr hauchte: „Wir könnten uns eine Karaffe Wein teilen, _Hermione_!"

Hank sah von der Karte hoch. „In der Tat, Mia. Möchtet ihr einen halben Liter Roten?"

„Nein!", sagte sie viel zu schnell.

„Seth?", fragte ihr Vater.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich richte mich nach der Lady und bleibe nüchtern…" Ein spöttisches Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen, und als ihre Eltern sich wieder der Karte widmeten, flüsterte er ihr zu: „Angst, Gryffindor?"

Leider hatte sie sich im gleichen Augenblick zu ihm gebeugt und gewispert: „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden!", und sie stießen mit ihren Köpfen zusammen.

Bei ihrem Schmerzenslaut sahen Hank und Jane wieder hoch. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Mrs. Granger.

Severus strich sich über seine schmerzende Stirn. „Wie es scheint, sucht Ihre Tochter permanent meine Nähe, Jane. Deshalb sind unsere Köpfe recht unangenehm kollidiert."

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich Hermione. „Wenn Sie sich nicht in meine Richtung…"

„Mia!", sagte Hank. „Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so aufgeregt!"

„Nun ja", murmelte Severus. „Dann muss es wohl an mir liegen." Er nahm Hermiones Hand und hauchte einen Kuss hinauf. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Miss Granger!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und riss ihre Hand fort, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Der Mistkerl amüsierte sich auf ihre Kosten! Das würde er bereuen!

Das Essen war sehr gut, wurde jedoch nur von Hank und Jane Granger angemessen gewürdigt. Hermione ließ zweimal ihre Gabel fallen und rührte auch die sonst von ihr heiß geliebte Nachspeise kaum an. Severus mühte sich zwar redlich, mit ihren Eltern Konversation zu betreiben, fand es jedoch schwierig, sich auf die Gesprächsthemen zu konzentrieren, solange er neben sich die Wärme _ihres_ Körpers verspürte.

Später an diesem Abend, als sich Hank fürs Bett fertig machte, drehte er sich zu seiner Frau herum, die sich gerade abschminkte und sah sie fragend an. „Fandest du auch, dass Mia und Seth sich so benommen haben, als würden sie… hm, wie soll ich es sagen… sich gegenseitig anziehend finden?"

„Oh!", seufzte Jane und blickte ihn im Spiegel an. „Du hast es also auch bemerkt!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Ein riesiges, riesengroßes, doppelt Hagridgroßes Dankeschön an euch alle für eure Reviews! Und in diesem Sinne verteile ich schnell mal Steinkekse von Hagrid!

Das 5. Kapitel ist dann auch gleich mal **Tatze81** gewidmet – damit sie ganz schnell wieder richtig gesund wird!

**Schlangenbiss**: uh, jemand von der Ungeduldigenfraktion! Ja, ich fürchte schon, dass du jedes Mal zwei Tage warten musst… (attack sich gemein grinsend die Hände reibt…)

**Tatze81**: ja, ja, kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen, oder besser, erschrecke nie einen Ex-Spion, das könnte übel ausgehen… :D

**Sevena**: ich sage nur, die Szene ist direkt aus dem Leben gegriffen…attack Sevena ein Putztuch reicht – ja, genauso spreche ich Seth auch aus…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Selbstverständlich kann ich auch den Plot der Geschichte würdigen…lach! Puh, Schweiß von der Stirn wischt… da bin ich aber froh! Aber, Eve: Plot? Welcher Plot:D… attack schiebt Eve einen riesigen Schokokuchen rüber (ja, ja, ich weiß, es ist Fastenzeit, egal!)

**Nestedis**: yeap! Natürlich foltere ich euch. Das ist meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, schließlich muss ich meinem Zweitnamen (de-Sade!) alle Ehre machen! Steifer Whisky? (gg!) Ich habe keine Ahnung, habe das nur immer wieder in Krimis gelesen, erwischt:D

**Nightskystar**: oh, ich hoffe doch ganz stark, dass ich nicht berechenbar bin… und übereinander herfallen, ts, ts, ts… ja, du hast Recht, natürlich musste sie sich schon bei Harry und Ron ein dickes Fell anschaffen und sie hat viel erlebt… by the way, ab welchem Alter würdest du denn empfehlen, dass man einen Krieg erleben sollte/könnte? Nee, ich weiß schon, was du meinst…eben mal ein Butterbier besorgt und mit dir zurückstößt…

**Fedora**: ich verspreche feierlich, dass die Beiden noch ständig aneinander geraten werden, das liegt schon in der Natur der Sache, die können gar nicht anders… hach, schmacht…

**LMA23**: welches Geräusch hast du im Hintergrund gemacht, Hope? attack neugierig ist… hey, Gehirnerschütterungen kann selbst ich schon diagnostizieren, hatte schon zwei, da wird das Sev wohl schon lange können… oder? Ich schätze, in den Eltern hat wohl jeder seine eigenen wieder erkannt. Hope, Hope, du musst nicht mit dem Fuß aufstampfen. Es gibt keinen Altar, aus, Ende. Hier gibt's kein Happy End. So! (Hey, au, au, hör auf, das war eine Lüge, ehrlich! Du weißt doch, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!) Als Entschuldigung eine große Packung Muffins rüberschieb…

**bengisu**: ach, echt, das würde dich nicht stören? lach! attack pfeifend in die Luft starrt. Ph! Mach ich aber nicht! Und unter uns Pastorentöchtern: ich schreibe ja schon an einer neuen Geschichte, na zufrieden:D… wie kommst du darauf, dass Miones Eltern je in Hogwarts waren? Als Muggel können die das Schloss nicht einmal sehen, deshalb kennen sie Sev natürlich nicht von früher, und Mione wird ja wohl kaum Fotos von Snape mit nach Hause gebracht haben…nicht damals jedenfalls…

**fisherman**: Dankeschön, aber das ist auch der Grund, warum meine Updates so regelmäßig erfolgen. Ich ärgere mich auch immer, wenn ich ewig auf die Weiterführung einer Story warten muss…

**Valerian1982**: puh, rotwerd! Danke für dein Lob… attack dämlich vor sich hin grinst… ja, die Story ist bereits fix und fertig…also keine Angst vor einer Schreibblockade…keine einzige Review für die andere Story? Na dann aber los, wenigstens für das letzte Kapitel! attack große, braune Hundeaugen macht! Und, hm, wie freut man sich denn einen Zauberstab ab:D

**rianne71**: (lach!)… ich bin zwar ein Schnellschreiber (ich oute mich mal eben als Zehnfinger-nicht-auf-die-Tastatur-sehen-Müsser Anschlag wie Chefsekretärin hat), aber Merlin sei Dank ist die Story fertig… ich brauch also nur noch einstellen, und ich mag, dass du den HEXER magst… DANKE!

**McAbe**: häh? Was für Erotikspielchen? attack unschuldig pfeifend in die Luft schaut… und Bellatrix´ Bettfähigkeiten haben Mione rein akademisch interessiert! Was die vorsichtigen Äußerungen betrifft…und dem bald ganz zur Familie gehören und so: ich denke, da warten wir doch noch mal ein bisschen, aber vielleicht entschädigt dich ja dieses chap dafür… :D… attack schiebt Abe eine ganze Schale mit Zitronenbonbons rüber…

**Little-Fawkes**: eigentlich sollte ich nicht… wirklich nicht… aber: GRINSEKATZENLÄCHELN!!! Ich halte dich davon ab, deine Kiddies ins Bett zu bringen? Lies ihnen doch einfach die Story vor, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe! (attack sich selbst auf die Schulter klopft für gute Ideen…:D)… und nein, ihr müsst diesmal nicht bis zum vorletzten chap warten. Ehrlich nicht! Die Story hat übrigens um die 16 chaps, aber nagel mich nicht darauf fest, sie ist zwar fertig, aber du weißt ja, wenn einen ein Bunny anspringt, muss man noch mal eben was dazu schreiben…

**bane2007**: euch kann man´s auch nicht recht machen: der eine schimpft, weil ich nur alle zwei Tage einstelle, der nächste wieder, weil ich zu schnell einstelle…seufz…das Los eines Schreiberlings :D … du wirst mich doch nicht verfluchen, wenn ich weiterhin so fix bin, oder? attack sicherheitshalber eine Flasche Old Ogdens Feuerwhisky bane reicht…

**WatchersGoddess**: …und wieder mitten in der Nacht…(okay, 7 Uhr früh! fg!)… Familienplanung? Watch, kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen schnell agierst:D Und ja, du hast es verstanden, aber das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet. Sie fragt wirklich aus reinem Interesse an den Sexualgewohnheiten der Todesser (auch wenn das ein Thema ist, das Sev überhaupt nicht passt…) Aber hey, watch, seit wann kennen wir den Sev als subtil:D …und hol sofort die Gedanken aus der Gosse! kopfschüttel, sooo weit sind sie nicht (noch nicht!)… bis dahin, Packung Schokomuffins gefällig?

**the-slave-of-snape**: nun ja, man weiß ja eh nicht viel über Rudolphus, außer dass er mit Bella verheiratet war… das lässt mir natürlich Raum zu Spekulationen… hoffentlich magst du auch die weiteren chaps…

**Jane-Do**: schön, dass du auch wieder da bist! Allerdings muss ich dich korrigieren, Legilimens ist nicht ortbar, das ist nicht der Grund, warum Sev nicht aus diesem Grund die Wahrheit herausfindet. Es ist eher…hm. Psychologisch bedingt. Die Angst, sowohl vor der Lüge als auch der Wahrheit, verstehst du? Ich an seiner Stelle hätte jedenfalls vor beidem Angst… und hier geht's auch schon weiter mit den beiden…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 5, Donnerstagvormittag**

„Zimmerservice!", rief Billy Grafton. Hermione öffnete die Tür, und Severus, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte, nahm Billy schwungvoll das Tablett ab und enterte ihr Zimmer.

„Noch einmal Frühstück und eine Tasse!", wies er Billy an und schlug dem verdutzten Zimmerjungen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Oh, mein väterlicher Freund!", rief Hermione höhnisch. „Kommen Sie doch rein und machen Sie es sich gemütlich!"

Er ignorierte ihre schlechte Laune. „Wussten Sie, dass Schiller ein Squib war?"

„Wer ist jetzt hier der unerträgliche Know-it-all?"

„Ah, so unfreundlich? Schlecht geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich trügerisch sanft.

Natürlich hatte sie nach dem gestrigen Abend schlecht geschlafen! _Bastard!_, dachte sie zähneknirschend. Wieso schien er plötzlich allgegenwärtig zu sein? Den ganzen Tag über, beim Dinner, in ihren Träumen… und dabei konnte sie ihn nicht einmal leiden!

„Und warum sind _Sie_ am frühen Morgen so völlig untypisch gut gelaunt?"

Er hatte offensichtlich gut geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich mit einer der Frauen, die so auf den Chief abfuhren, wie sie von ihren Eltern erfahren hatte. Dieser Gedanke trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Laune zu verbessern.

Und wieso sollte es sie interessieren, mit wem Snape schlief? Er war ihr doch völlig egal! Sie wollte nur, dass er bekam, was ihm zustand, seinen Platz in der Zaubererwelt zurück. Es war lediglich ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn, der sie motivierte, sich mit diesem arroganten, überheblichen, von sich selbst überzeugten Mistkerl zu beschäftigen.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ihm ihr Leben und das ihrer Freunde verdankte. So, jetzt hatte sie es! Es waren lediglich Dankbarkeit und Gryffindorsches Ehrgefühl, die einzigen Gründe, warum sie sich mit ihm abgab und seine herrische Art ertrug.

Und wenn sie herausgefunden hatten, warum die neuen Todesser zehn Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall auf das Goldene Trio losgingen, würde sie ihn notfalls mit Gewalt nach Hause schleifen, und dann war sie frei und brauchte ihn nie wieder sehen!

_Na bitte_, dachte sie zynisch. _Dann brauche ich nur noch vergessen, wie sich seine Lippen anfühlen, und alles ist perfekt!_

Sie beobachtete, wie er ganz in seiner Rolle als ihr angeblicher Geliebter lässig die Tür öffnete und Billy das zweite Frühstück und die Tasse abnahm. Er warf ihm ein Geldstück zu und setzte sein Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. „Kommen Sie, _Hermione_, wir tun das, was wir am besten können!"

„Was denn, raufen?", murmelte sie.

„Ah, möchten Sie denn?", antwortete er seidenweich und sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich dachte eher an frühstücken und Brainstorming, aber wenn Sie eine bessere Idee haben, den Vormittag zu beginnen…"

Sein Blick wanderte demonstrativ von ihr zum Bad und dann zum Schlafzimmer, und er genoss es sichtlich, dass sie rot wurde. „Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen – und ich bin sicher, wir könnten Billy ziemlich deutlich suggerieren, was wir _getrieben_ haben!"

Sie kochte, und Severus dachte, dass er sie unbedingt öfter ärgern musste. Wenn sie richtig wütend wurde – so wie jetzt – dann breitete sich eine leichte Röte von ihren Wangen bis über ihr Dekolleté aus, und er fand es außerordentlich anregend.

Tatsächlich hatte er letzte Nacht fast überhaupt nicht geschlafen, da er sich mit einer bekannten Architektin getroffen hatte, der es sehr gut passte, dass der Polizeichief nur ab und zu anrief und weder mehr verlangte noch mehr gab als guten, befriedigenden Sex. Doch er fühlte sich bedeutend erholter, weil er einen Großteil seiner von der kleinen Gryffindor verursachten Spannung losgeworden war.

_Nicht, dass das lange anhalten würde_, dachte er, als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn anfunkelte. Zorn stand ihr, das musste man ihr lassen.

Aber was ihn in die fast fröhliche Stimmung versetzt hatte, in der er sich befand, war nicht Sex oder die Lust am Ärgern, sondern die Tatsache, dass Hermione Granger tatsächlich nicht seine Feindin war. Er hatte es überprüft, als er sich hinter Billy angeschlichen hatte. Das Feindglas zeigte ihm zwar jede Menge Feinde an, aber immer noch weit weg und definitiv nicht die kleine Gryffindor.

Er wusste zwar nicht, warum ihm das so wichtig erschien, beziehungsweise hatte er eine vage Ahnung, aber darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Nicht, solange dieser Fall noch offen war.

„Also", sagte er, während er ihnen Tee einschenkte und begann, seinen Toast zu buttern. „Sie wollten mit mir reden, _Hermione_! Dafür haben Sie fast eine zweite Gehirnerschütterung riskiert. Oder wollten Sie einfach in meiner Nähe sein?"

„Selbstverständlich!", antwortete Hermione und setzte sich endlich. „Haben Sie daran gezweifelt?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem trägen Lächeln. „Eigentlich nicht." Und dann lachte er leise, als sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Victor hat mir geschrieben", sagte sie. „Er meinte, es gab nur wenige Ausländerinnen, aber er kann sich gut an ein Mädchen namens Noire erinnern."

„Noire!", wiederholte Severus erstaunt.

„Wie gut ist ihr Französisch, Seth?"

Er verbiss sich mit Mühe eine schlüpfrige Bemerkung. „Gut genug, um die Verbindung zu erkennen, sofern es nicht ein gewaltiger Zufall sein sollte."

„Ich glaube nicht. Victor meinte, sie war ein hübsches kleines Ding, das die meiste Zeit lächelte, aber sie konnte mit demselben Lächeln jemanden eiskalt so verfluchen, dass derjenige lieber gestorben wäre, als sich noch einmal mit ihr anzulegen. Und sie war besessen von schwarzer Magie. In der Lehre der Schwarzen Kunst war sie unübertroffen.

Die anderen Fächer interessierten sie kaum, doch Victor schrieb, schon in der ersten Klasse war sie mit bösartigen Flüchen besser als die meisten, die weitaus älter und erfahrener als sie waren. Das kommt mir übrigens bekannt vor."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „In wie fern?"

Hermione sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nie Sex mit Bellatrix hatten? Sirius hat einmal zu Harry, Ron und mir gesagt, dass Sie – als Sie nach Hogwarts kamen – mehr Flüche beherrschten als die Hälfte aller Siebtklässler."

„Ach so. Und das macht mich automatisch zum Vater einer durchgedrehten, kleinen Psychopathin?", fragte er trocken.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich dachte nur…"

„Sie dachten überhaupt nicht", schnappte er. „Ich wäre mit Bellatrix nicht einmal ins Bett gegangen, wenn sie die letzte Frau auf der Welt gewesen wäre. Sie neigte zu schmerzhaften Praktiken. Allein meine Absage an sie hat mir das hier eingetragen."

Severus krempelte seinen rechten Hemdsärmel bis zum Oberarm hoch und zeigte ihr eine Reihe verblasster, länglicher Narben, die wie Schnitte aussahen. „Sie war besessen von ihrem Messer", erklärte er. „Als ich dankend ablehnte, hat sie mich von ihrem Mann und seinem Bruder festhalten lassen und mich gezeichnet, wie sie erklärte."

Hermione sah ihn erschüttert an. „Und was haben Sie gemacht?"

„Geblutet wie ein geschlachtetes Schwein."

„Nein, danach!"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich sardonisch. „Sie meinen, ob ich mich gerächt habe?" Seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich habe ihnen den Sectumsempra auf den Hals gejagt. Eigentlich wollte ich sie verbluten lassen, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte etwas dagegen."

Sie war blass geworden. „Wie alt waren Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt?"

„Zweiundzwanzig."

„Merlin! Sie waren schon Dumbledores Spion!"

Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen!", zischte er gereizt.

Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß es!", sagte sie sehr sicher. „Sie waren Dumbledores Mann, und Sie schüchtern mich auch nicht mehr ein, wenn Sie den großen, bösen Todesser geben!"

Severus ließ ihr seine Hand. Er war verärgert und seine gute Stimmung war verflogen, doch es war zu angenehm, sich von ihr anfassen zu lassen. „Was ist jetzt mit Noire?", murmelte er.

„Nichts weiter. Sie war zu jung, als dass sich Victor groß mit ihr beschäftigt hätte. Vier Jahre sind immerhin vier Jahre."

„Das schien ihn auch nicht gestört zu haben, als er Sie zum Weihnachtsball abgeschleppt hat", knurrte Severus.

„Ach, das haben Sie gemerkt?", neckte Hermione. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie überhaupt auf dem Ball oder irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen waren."

„Ich war jederzeit in Ihrer Nähe, _Hermione_!", sagte er sehr sanft.

Sie wurde rot und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt. Langsam ließ sie los und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, während sie abwesend ihren Tee trank. „Was können Sie mir über die erwachsene Noire und ihre getreuen Mitstreiter sagen?", fragte sie.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich heftig. „Ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie zu erwischen, wenn sich nicht ein bestechlicher Mistkerl auf eine Falschaussage eingelassen hätte", erwiderte er. „Er nannte uns eine falsche Zimmernummer, und sie konnten entwischen."

„Also waren sie tatsächlich hier? Aber wieso? Nachdem sie mein Elternhaus angezündet hatten? Was hielt sie noch hier?"

„Ich nehme an, von hier aus kann man einfach recht günstig alle anderen Orte erreichen, wie zum Beispiel Ottery St. Catchpole oder London, Grimauldplatz. Und außerdem… vielleicht wollten Sie ja noch vollenden, was sie begonnen hatten?"

„Glauben Sie, sie sind hinter mir her?"

„Hinter den Vorsitzenden der Zahnärztlichen Vereinigung jedenfalls nicht", kommentierte er trocken.

Hermione dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Wenn sie mich wirklich töten wollten, hätte es ein simpler Avada Kedavra auch getan."

„Ja, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Es ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint, aber ich kann meinen Finger nicht auf den entscheidenden Punkt legen."

Hermione stand auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Zehn Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts", sagte sie, doch Severus schien es eher so, als dächte sie nur laut nach und spräche nicht wirklich zu ihm.

„Die mutmaßliche Tochter von Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange schließt sich mit zwei ehemaligen Slytherins zusammen, mindestens einer von ihnen der Sohn eines Todessers. Sie zünden das Elternhaus von Hermione Granger an, bekannt als Freundin von Harry Potter, der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord erledigt hat.

Besagte Hermione Granger kann sich jedoch retten. Nur einen Tag später zünden sie das Elternhaus von Ronald Weasley an, der zufälligerweise jedoch nicht da ist. Seine Eltern werden verletzt, können jedoch ebenfalls aus den Flammen entkommen.

Grimauldplatz 12 entgeht einem Anschlag. Warum? Kam die Eule H. Grangers rechtzeitig genug an, um Harrys Adresse rechtzeitig zu schützen, oder gibt es andere Gründe? Warum hielten sich die Drei noch immer hier in der Stadt auf?"

Hermione drehte sich zu Severus um, der ihrem Hin- und Herlaufen mit den Augen gefolgt war; letztendlich jedoch war sein Blick an ihrem Hintern hängen geblieben. Er war fasziniert von ihren Bewegungen, hatte jedoch trotzdem zugehört und rechtzeitig den Blick gehoben, um nicht von ihr erwischt zu werden, dass er wie ein alternder Lüstling auf ihr Hinterteil starrte.

Er rieb sich sein Kinn. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe eine Vermutung."

„Und wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, mir diese Vermutung mitzuteilen?"

Er stand auf. „Nein. Ich halte nichts von unausgegorenen Theorien, wie gerade Sie wissen sollten. Ich muss ein paar Dinge überprüfen. In der Zwischenzeit sollten Sie noch einmal zum Ministerium apparieren und herausfinden, ob es Todesser gibt, die mittlerweile aus irgendwelchen Gründen aus Askaban entlassen wurden."

„Keine Angst mehr, dass ich Ihnen die Auroren auf den Hals hetze?" Ihre Frage war sachlich, doch er konnte in ihren Augen den Schalk und die Herausforderung tanzen sehen.

Er ging auf sie zu, bis sie zur Wand zurück wich, dann stützte er seine Arme rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab. „Wollen Sie mich reizen, _Hermione_?", flüsterte er. „Sie und ich wissen doch, dass Sie nichts dergleichen tun werden, solange dieser Fall noch nicht gelöst ist. Und danach… sehen wir weiter."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte seinen heftigen Herzschlag spüren. Er war alles andere als ruhig. _Interessant_, dachte sie. Offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige, die diese Situation als beunruhigend empfand.

Sie straffte sich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Mache ich Sie nervös, _Seth_?", fragte sie lässiger als sie sich fühlte, dann schlüpfte sie unter seinen Armen hindurch, nicht ohne ihn bewusst mit ihrem Körper zu streifen.

„Wir werden sehen, wer hier wen nervös macht, _Hermione_!", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme, dann schloss sich lautlos die Tür hinter ihm.

Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und hockte sich hinunter, um den Kater zu streicheln, der von seinem Futternapf herüber schlenderte. „Du meine Güte, Krummbein!", murmelte sie. „Bin ich froh, dass er früher so ein schmieriges Arschloch war. Sonst hätte ich vielleicht noch versucht, einen Lehrer zu verführen!"

Krummbein schien das ziemlich egal zu sein. Er schnurrte.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus betrat das Revier. „McCollum!", bellte er.

Sein Sergeant steckte den Kopf aus einer der Bürotüren. „Ja, Chief?"

„Ich brauche alles, was Sie über diese Absteige haben. _Andys Pub_."

„Okidoki, Chief!"

Constable Lynn Albright klopfte an seine Tür. „Chief?"

„Hm?"

„Mister Granger hat angerufen und sich noch einmal bedankt. Er meinte, sie könnten schon mit dem Wiederaufbau anfangen, weil die Versicherung zahlen würde."

„Okay, danke!", murmelte er abwesend, während er seinen Rechner hochfuhr.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Avancieren Sie gerade zu meinem persönlichen Hauself?"

„Sir?" Sie war verwirrt.

„Ah, ich wollte sagen, gern, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Gar nichts, Chief!" Da er sie nicht ansah, bemerkte er weder ihr Lächeln noch die Röte, die ihr Gesicht bedeckte. Auch der tiefe Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, bevor sie sein Zimmer verließ, entging ihm.

Zwanzig Minuten später nippte er gerade an dem kochendheißen Tee, als Galen herein kam. „Darf ich, Chief?"

Severus nickte und rollte mit seinem Stuhl einen Meter zurück.

McCollum steckte einen USB-Stick an den Rechner und öffnete eine Datei. „_Andys Pub_. Er gehört einem Typen namens Andrew Blunt. Baldy Baby ist nur sein Geschäftsführer. Über ihn gibt's übrigens auch eine Akte, aber er ist nur ein kleiner Fisch. Paar Drogendeals, ein bisschen Beschaffungskriminalität. Nix aufregendes.

Dieser Blunt jedoch ist schon ein wenig anders. Er war zig Jahre bei einer Sondereinheit der Armee, irgend so eine Art geheime Fallschirmjägertruppe. Ist bei einem Einsatz verletzt worden, danach konnte er da nicht mehr mitmachen, also wurde er Ausbilder. Vor fünf Jahren gab es einen Vorfall mit einem jungen Soldaten, der bei irgendeinem Manöver starb. Die Armee hat das Ganze vertuscht, Blunt schied aus und kaufte sich diesen Pub.

Ich habe gerade mit London telefoniert. Ein Inspector Bell war recht kurz angebunden, sagte aber, dass Blunt bei mehreren Dingern unter Verdacht steht. Unter anderen glaubt dieser Bell, dass unser Freund Andy ab und zu einen Job als Auftragskiller annimmt, aber dafür gibt's keine Beweise, und er hätte so was nie erwähnt."

„Na prima, wir haben einen Killer in der Stadt und wissen nichts davon?" Severus Laune sank dem Nullpunkt entgegen. „Was macht der Kerl so? In seinem Pub scheint er ja nicht oft zu sein?"

„Er treibt sich in der Weltgeschichte rum. Heute London, morgen Paris…"

„Ich kaufe mir auch einen Pub, wenn man dann so viel Kohle hat…"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Brenner kam herein. „Galen meinte, Sie hätten vielleicht Fragen an mich, Chief?"

„Ich dachte nur, weil John sich hier am besten auskennt. Er ist länger Polizist, als Sie und ich auf der Welt sind", erklärte McCollum mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Severus sah den grauhaarigen, großen, breitschultrigen Mann an. „Hm, nicht schlecht, Galen. Sagen Sie, Brenner, was können Sie mir über Andrew Blunt erzählen?"

Brenners Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster. „Ein ganz krummer Hund. Anfang vierzig, drahtig, agil, knapp sechs Fuß groß, einhundertsiebzig Pfund durchtrainiertes Oberarschloch. Hat seine dreckigen Finger in allem, was Geld macht, tarnt sich aber als Geschäftsmann. Ihm gehört doch dieser Pub, in dem wir gestern waren?"

Sein Chief nickte nur kurz.

„Er hängt mit irgendwelchen Unterweltgrößen in London zusammen, und wenn Sie mich fragen, dann klüngelt er auch stark mit der ehrwürdigen Osborne-Familie."

Severus verzog angeekelt den Mund. „Die mit dem Sohn aus gutem Hause? Frederick Osborne, genannt Freddy, der das kleine Mädchen vergewaltigt hat?"

„Genau die, Chief. Daddy sitzt im Oberhaus, weil er Kohle hat, und er gehört nicht zum alten Geldadel, egal, was er immer erzählt. Und ihr schmieriger Anwalt…"

„Der, den wir eingebuchtet haben?", unterbrach ihn McCollum.

„Ja, aber der ist schon wieder draußen. Länger als 24 Stunden konnten wir ihn ja nicht festhalten." Bedauern klang in seiner kratzigen Stimme. „Jedenfalls kommt er ursprünglich aus London und ist ein naher Freund von Andy Blunt."

„Das ist interessant", murmelte Severus. Er dachte nach. Konnte es sein, dass Hermione noch in Gefahr war? Vielleicht war ihr bis jetzt nichts passiert, weil sie immer in Gesellschaft oder woandershin appariert war, doch was, wenn es jemand auf sie und ihre beiden idiotischen Freunde abgesehen hatte?

War es möglich, dass sich Magier mit Unterweltgrößen zusammenschlossen oder war es ein Zufall, dass sich die drei Todesser ausgerechnet in dem Pub einquartiert hatten, der einem mutmaßlichen Auftragskiller gehörte? Und welche Rolle spielten die Osbornes?

„Galen", sagte er. „Ich will, dass du mir alles über die Osborne-Familie raussuchst. Alles, was in alten Akten steckt, alles, was es im Internet zu finden gibt, einfach alles. Ich will über sie Bescheid wissen, und zwar so genau, als sei ich der erbberechtigte Lieblingsneffe."

„Okidoki, Chief!"

„John, Sie legen Ihre Runden in die Nähe des _Continentals_. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass, wenn Ihre Schicht zu Ende ist, jemand anders dort zu sehen ist. Ihr braucht euch um nichts Besonderes kümmern, ich will nur, dass ihr dort präsent seid, auffällig präsent."

„Sie glauben, dass die Grangers in Gefahr sind?", fragte McCollum.

„Möglich wäre es. Sicher ist sicher."

„Ich melde mich freiwillig zur Zeugenbewachung bei der Tochter!"

Severus deutete ein süffisantes Grinsen an. „Das übernehme ich selbst. Chief zu sein _muss_ irgendwelche Vorteile haben!"

Brenner lachte über McCollums schmollendes Gesicht. „Der Chief zieht dich auf, Galen", polterte er. „Er kennt die Grangers, er sitzt mit ihnen im Stadtrat, ist doch so, Chief?"

„Stimmt. Und jetzt los, ich habe noch andere Sachen zu tun, als mit euch zum Kaffeekränzchen herum zu sitzen!"

„Gab ja nicht einmal Kaffee", maulte Galen, trollte sich jedoch.

Brenner blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen, die Klinke schon in der Hand. „Eines müssen Sie noch wissen, Chief", sagte er bedächtig. „Wenn die Osbornes und Blunt tatsächlich zusammenhängen, dann sollten Sie sehr vorsichtig sein. Es gibt Gerüchte, wissen Sie. Vor ein paar Jahren ist in London ein hochrangiger Polizist verschwunden. Er hatte sich auch für diese Sippe interessiert. Seitdem ist er weg. Einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Das ist eine ernsthafte Warnung, John!"

„So ist es auch gemeint, Chief!"

„Ich danke Ihnen!"

**Tag 5, Donnerstagabend**

Severus zog eine weite Runde um das _Continental_ und stutzte. Einige seiner tränkebasierten Sicherungen waren in Alarmbereitschaft. Sollte Hermione doch die Auroren geholt haben? So abwegig mochte diese Vermutung nicht sein, wenn sie der Meinung sein sollte, dass er den Fall nicht lösen konnte.

Andererseits schlugen sie grundsätzlich Alarm, wenn Magier diese Grenze durchbrachen, und alle Auroren waren zwar Magier, doch nicht alle Magier waren Auroren…

Dann erblickte er Hermione, die sich dem Hotel näherte. Offensichtlich war sie gerade irgendwo an einem ruhigen Ort appariert und hatte deshalb einen längeren Weg zum _Continental_, das sich im Zentrum der Stadt befand.

Severus verschmolz mit dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs und wartete.

Hermione blickte sich um. Sie war ein wenig nervös, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Sie verharrte vor einem Schuhgeschäft und versuchte, in der Schaufensterscheibe die Leute hinter ihr zu erkennen, doch das klappte wahrscheinlich nur in Krimis richtig gut.

Sie schlenderte weiter, änderte ab und zu ihr Schritttempo oder drehte plötzlich um, doch obwohl das Gefühl, dass sie verfolgt wurde, weiterhin beharrlich als ein unangenehmes Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schulterblättern blieb, konnte sie niemanden sehen, der mehr als ein beiläufiges Interesse an ihr zu haben schien.

Es gefiel ihr nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Sie eilte weiter, bog um die nächste Ecke und huschte dann in einen Hauseingang, wo sie sich gegen die Wand presste und lauschte, ob sie Schritte eines Verfolgers hören konnte. Nichts.

Sie wartete fünf Minuten, dann beschloss sie, zurück zu gehen und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich alles einbildete. Entschlossen richtete sie sich auf und marschierte mit hochgerecktem Kinn um die Ecke.

Und wurde von zwei brutal starken Armen gepackt, in einen dunklen Durchgang gezerrt und an die Wand gepresst, während eine Hand ihr den Mund zuhielt. Das Hochreißen ihres Knies, um ihren Angreifer an einer empfindlichen Stelle zu treffen, wurde wirkungsvoll durch ein davor gestelltes Bein verhindert.

„Schsch… ruhig, Gryffindor", flüsterte ihr Severus ins Ohr. Fast meinte sie, ein Lachen in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal auf die Lauer legen, um einen Verfolger zu fangen, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass das Geräusch Ihrer Schritte nicht so abrupt aufhört", murmelte er weiter.

Dann nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund, blieb ansonsten jedoch, wo er war, während er in Richtung Straße zu lauschen schien. „Sie sind so ein Idiot!", zischte Hermione verärgert.

„Warum? Angst bekommen?"

Sie verneinte nicht, es wäre sinnlos gewesen. Er konnte genau sehen, dass ihr Puls jagte und ihr Atem flog. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", fragte sie kühl.

„Seien Sie froh, dass ich es bin und nicht jemand anders."

„Natürlich", höhnte sie leise. „Da bin ich ja so froh! Seth, mein väterlicher Freund und Held!"

Er schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. „Denk nach, Mädchen! Glaubst du, ich schleiche hinter dir her, weil ich dir Angst einjagen will?" Sein tiefschwarzer Blick loderte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Sie dachte nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sie können zwar nie widerstehen, mich zu ärgern, aber wirklich Angst haben Sie mir selten gemacht. Was ist passiert?"

„Merlin sei Dank, sie kann es noch!", spottete er.

_Ich könnte viel besser denken, wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit verwirren würdest_, dachte Hermione gereizt.

„Meine Sicherungen haben Alarm geschlagen. Haben Sie Auroren oder jemanden anders gesagt, wo Sie oder ich zu finden sind? Könnte einer Ihrer Freunde Sie besuchen wollen?" Jetzt sprach wieder der professionelle Ermittler. Vorhin, als er wütend war, hatte der Mensch Severus Snape gehandelt. Hermione wusste, welcher der beiden ihr besser gefiel.

Pah, gefallen! Es war immer noch der ehemalige griesgrämige Tränkemeister, und er gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht! Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, eher um sich von ihren eigenen Gedanken zu befreien, als zu verneinen, doch Severus nahm es so hin.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Könnten Sie mich jetzt bitte loslassen? Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!"

Oh, Merlin! Er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass er sie an die Wand presste, viel zu angenehm war es gewesen, ihren Körper an dem seinen zu spüren. Es war fatal! Er fühlte sich von Jemandem angezogen, der ihn verabscheute! Und außerdem auch noch beträchtlich jünger war als er. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sich dabei auch noch um eine Ex-Schülerin von ihm handelte. Wie tief konnte er noch sinken?

Nicht mehr viel weiter, vermutete er.

„Irgendjemand mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist jedenfalls im _Continental_ oder hat sich dort herum getrieben. Und Sie gehen da jetzt nicht alleine rein, solange ich nicht sicher bin, dass Ihnen keine Gefahr droht", knurrte er sie an, zog sich jedoch ein Stück von ihr zurück.

„Und? Rufen wir jetzt die Kavallerie?", fragte Hermione. Machte er sich Sorgen um sie? Oder war es der Polizist, der eine Zeugin beschützte?

„Das liegt bei Ihnen", antwortete Severus und musterte sie intensiv. „Ich kann ein paar meiner Bobbys ins Hotel schicken und durchsuchen lassen, oder wir beide machen es selbst."

„Ich bin fürs Selbermachen!", erklärte Hermione.

Das brachte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen ein. „Darf ich zuschauen?", flüsterte er.

Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, wie befriedigend es sein konnte, jemanden seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu hauen.

„Okay, gehen wir", sagte Severus und rieb sich seine schmerzende Seite, während er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Da er jedoch ein flüchtiges Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte, nahm Hermione ihn nicht wirklich ernst. „Sie halten sich dicht bei oder hinter mir, klar?"

„Ja, Sir!", antwortete sie zackig und salutierte.

Sie betraten das _Continental_ vom Hintereingang her. Hermione hielt sich an seine Anordnung und blieb dicht hinter Severus, der sich hier ziemlich gut auszukennen schien. Sobald sie drinnen waren, holte er eine Phiole aus seiner Brusttasche und träufelte eine farblose Flüssigkeit auf den Boden. Ein heller Dampf stieg auf, wurde dann zu einem violetten Rauchfaden, der schnurstracks – wie von einem Magneten angezogen – geradeaus zog.

„Was ist das?", wisperte Hermione.

„Ein von mir modifizierter Observertrank, der einen Rauch entwickelt, welcher Magie erkennt."

„Genial!", murmelte sie, ehrlich beeindruckt und ihm fiel ein, dass sie ja erwähnt hatte, Zaubertränke studiert zu haben.

Ihr Leitfaden führte sie geradewegs in den vierten Stock, in dem sich Hermiones Zimmer befand. Sie begegneten nicht vielen Leuten, da sich die meisten bereits zum Dinner im Restaurant eingefunden hatten. „Ist er für Muggel unsichtbar?", fragte Hermione leise, als sie ein älteres Paar passierten. Severus nickte kurz.

„Was habe ich gesagt?" Er bedeutete Hermione anzuhalten, als der Rauch vor ihrem Zimmer hielt und dann verpuffte. „Letzte Chance, Gryffindor! Die Möglichkeit, dass sich Freunde von Ihnen da drinnen aufhalten besteht nicht, oder?"

„Nein!", fauchte sie unterdrückt.

Severus holte tief Luft, zog seinen Zauberstab und trat die Tür ein.

„Expelliarmus!", zischte er, sobald er im Zimmer war. Bei zweien der drei wartenden Gestalten funktionierte es, und die Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen aus den Händen gerissen. Die dritte Person war entweder extrem reaktionsschnell oder besser vorbereitet. Severus´ Fluch prallte auf einen Schutzzauber, und das letzte, was er hörte war: „Stupor maximum!"

Die Faust eines Riesen schien ihn zu packen und schmetterte ihn über fünf Meter weiter an die Wand.

Hermione hatte überhaupt nicht so schnell reagieren können, wie Severus in ihr Zimmer eingedrungen war, und das war sowohl ihr als auch sein Glück. Sie vernahm seinen Entwaffnungszauber und sah ihn dann mit brachialer Gewalt durch die Luft fliegen, dann kniete sie bereits im Eingang. „Stupor! Stupor! Stupor!", schrie sie.

Sie hatte nur teilweise Erfolg. Eine der dunklen Gestalten fiel, eine verfehlte sie und die letzte wurde durch einen starken Protego geschützt. Es ploppte zweimal, und Hermione war plötzlich mit zwei bewegungslosen Personen allein. Mit zitternder Hand beschrieb sie mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis und legte eine Apparationssperre auf das Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Tür und lief zu dem bewusstlosen Todesser. „Captivo!" Dünne Stricke schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab und fesselten ihn.

Dann kniete sie bei Severus. Er lag wie eine zerschmetterte Puppe auf dem Boden und atmete nicht mehr.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Oh, verdammt!", murmelte Hermione, als eine Panikwelle sie zu überrollen drohte. Sie tastete nach seinem Puls. Nichts. Der verstärkte Schockzauber musste ihn direkt in die Brust getroffen und sein Herz zum Stillstand gebracht haben.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Sie _würde_ ihn nicht sterben lassen!

Behutsam streckte sie ihn auf dem Boden aus, entfernte seine Jacke und riss sein Hemd über der Brust auf. Sie hatte keine medizinische Ausbildung und sie kannte keine Heilzauber, aber sie hatte ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, und sie war sich zumindest der Theorie sicher.

Sie überstreckte seinen Hals, verschloss mit ihrer Hand seinen Mund und holte tief Luft. Dann presste sie ihren Mund über seine Nase und blies ihre Luft vorsichtig in seine Atemwege. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und atmete gierig. Hoffnungsvoll beobachtete sie Severus´ Brust, doch da tat sich überhaupt nichts. Keine Atmung, kein Herzschlag.

Wieder beatmete sie ihn über die Nase, kontrollierte dann seinen Puls. Sein Herz stand noch immer still. Die Panik in ihr wollte übermächtig werden. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust, suchte sich den Druckpunkt und legte ihre Handballen übereinander. Sie begann zügig mit der Herzdruckmassage, presste fünfzehn Mal kräftig auf seine Brust. Dann beatmete sie ihn wieder, pumpte wieder fünfzehn Mal.

Atmen, Drücken, Atmen, Drücken. Ihre Welt fokussierte sich auf diese Bewegungen. Zwischendurch kontrollierte sie seinen Puls, doch davon abgesehen gab es nur diesen Kräfte zehrenden Rhythmus.

Ihr war schwindlig, als sie neuerlich rechts und links an seinem Hals seinen Puls kontrollierte; und für einen Augenblick dachte sie, es wäre eine Täuschung, geboren aus ihrer übermächtigen Hoffnung, doch dann hob sich sein Brustkorb, und er sog rasselnd eigenständig Atem ein.

In diesem Moment war sie wie betäubt. Er lebte! Merlin, er lebte! Sie strich sich das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und wollte ihn in die stabile Seitenlage bringen, als Severus die Augen aufschlug. Ganz offensichtlich desorientiert wanderte sein Blick über ihre erschöpft zusammengesunkene Gestalt, dann über seinen eigenen Körper.

Dann wurde sein Blick klarer. „War ich… war ich weg?", krächzte er heiser.

Hermione konnte nur nicken. Jetzt, wo es vorbei war, hätte sie sich am liebsten neben ihm zusammen gerollt und geschlafen.

Stattdessen zog sie aus seiner Jacke die Phiole, die ihr ins Auge gefallen war, als sie sie entfernt hatte, hob seinen Kopf leicht an und flößte ihm ihren Inhalt ein. Der starke Pepper-Up-Trank ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

„Du hast… du hast mich wiederbelebt? Herzdruckmassagen und alles?"

_Du meine Güte_, dachte sie und hätte am liebsten laut gelacht. _Typisch Snape! Springt dem Tod von der Schippe und will genau analysieren wie._

„Ja", sagte sie leise und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Mund-zu-Nase-Beatmung und Herzdruckmassagen im Wechsel. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Hemd zerrissen habe…"

„Verdammt!", unterbrach er sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Sie hielt ihn fest. „Ich…"

„Verdammt!", wiederholte er und starrte sie mit einem so dunklen Blick an, dass sie erschrak. „Da reißt mir eine junge, hübsche Frau das Hemd vom Leib, und ich kriege davon nichts mit! Und was ist eigentlich aus der guten, alten Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung geworden?"

Er streckte seine Hand aus, zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, liebe Hope, Happy Birthday to you!

**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein kleiner Illing. Aus diesem Grund ist dieses Kapitel ganz klar ****LMA23**** gewidmet!**

**LMA23**: nein, definitiv nicht. Niemand ist anbetungswürdiger als Chief Seth Aspen! Und zur Feier des Tages darfst du ihm auch die Vor- und Nachteile der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung demonstrieren (aber wundere dich nicht, wenn er dir dann ganz verzückt ins Ohr haucht: ach, noch einmal 21 sein:D)…

**Nightskystar**: natürlich geht es Sev in der Muggelwelt zumindest in der Hinsicht besser, dass er sich nicht mehr so verstellen muss (wenn man mal von seiner Rolle als Chief absieht). Aber er kann tatsächlich mögen, wen er will, muss nicht vor Leuten abducken, die er nicht ausstehen kann u.s.w… trotzdem sehnt er sich nach seiner Heimat… im Übrigen war das echt eine gemeine Fangfrage, sry… Tüte Muffins für Sky..

**Mrs. Skinner**: ja, Eve, ich bin gemein, gemein, gemein… (attack wie blöde grinsend ebenfalls auf den Monitor starrt)… la, la, la… by the way: ich liebe alte englische Kriminalfilme, merkt man das:D

**Jane-Do**: …also, ich wusste schon seit HP und der Stein der Weisen, dass sich Sev und Mione gesucht und gefunden hatten… das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche! Keine Ahnung, warum JKR das nicht eingesehen hat, aber dafür sind wir ja jetzt da, stimmt´s? Und ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht allzu lange auf die Folter gespannt!

**Schlangenbiss**: Cliffhanger? Hat hier irgendwer einen Cliffhanger gesehen? Also ich nicht! (attack unschuldig pfeifend in die Luft schaut…) :D

**Viper**: du meine Güte, hier wimmelt´s ja von Schlangen… Und schon wieder das böse Wort mit „C"… ich weiß gar nicht, wovon ihr redet? Erst schreit ihr die ganze Zeit nach einem Kuss, und jetzt, wo er da ist, seid ihr auch nicht zufrieden! Warum nur alle zwei Tage? Weil ich diesmal ein bisschen mehr von euch haben will…

**Tatze81**: schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht… und was Sev angeht: das war keine Reaktion typisch Mann, sondern typisch Sev, oder? noch schnell einen Pepper-Up-Trank rüberschieb…

**Allandra**: doch, kann ich! Und habe ich! (feixend die Hände reibe!) Uh, ja, ich bekenne feierlich, ich bin ein Sadist und Tunichtgut. Und du traust mir also alles zu? Was hältst du davon? attack sich auf den Rücken schmeißt und sich den Bauch streicheln lässt: krieg ich noch ein Review für ESiHG? Schamlos große, bettelnde Hundeaugen macht:D

**the-slave-of-snape**: holla, die Waldfee? Wie geil ist denn der Spruch? Und yeappeh, und yeappeh und nochmals yeappeh! Ich komme nahe an Malfoy Island ran? HUHUHUHUHUH! Habt ihr das alle gehört!? attack gerade wie blöde in der Wohnung rum rennt und lauthals schreit! Das Non-Plus-Ultra, und ich werde damit verglichen! Und auf und ab hüpft, auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und… na ja, du weißt schon… vor lauter Dankbarkeit Butterbier und Steinkekse und Muffins und Zitronenbonbons verteilt…

**rianne71**: du solltest mich doch lange genug kennen, um zu wissen, wie gemein ich bin (irre kichernd die Hände reibt!)… und doooooooch! Ich kann es so beenden. Und werde es bestimmt auch noch öfter machen…. :D

**McAbe**: dich und den süßen Hund deiner Freundin noch mal zu Boden knuddelt! So, das musste jetzt einfach mal sein. Und ich verspreche dir, Sev wird sich auch noch mit Hermiones Hinterteil beschäftigen… (irgendwann…)…. Rausreden? (attack empört in die Runde schaut)… Sev wird sich nicht rausreden! Er nicht… im Gegenteil…apropos Zitronenbonbons: Albus hat mir seinen Lieferanten verraten, und ich habe für dich eine halbe Tonne bestellt – die wird doch bis nächste Woche reichen, oder:D

**bane2007**: hui, noch mal Glück gehabt! Na dann, cheers!

**Sepsis**: ich versichere dir, es war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein Stärkungstrank – ich schätze nur, Sev hat eingesehen, dass er doch nicht alle Zeit der Welt hat, sich zu nehmen, was er will… :D

**Nestedis**: du bringst mich wirklich auf Ideen… (attack blöde vor sich hingrinst…), aber die Story ist leider schon fertig, also werde ich sie wohl nicht noch einmal umschreiben…

**Kat**: du kleine, verrückte Kat mit dem süßesten Knuddelhund der Welt! Und ja, ich wage es! Du solltest mich doch langsam gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, wiiiiiiiiiiiiie gemein ich bin! Ich hoffe, Draco lässt dich jetzt in Ruhe lesen…

**WatchersGoddess**: attack unschuldig watch anschaut (das kann ich echt gut, für so was eignen sich dunkelbraune Augen einfach perfekt!): gewusst, was diese Szene auslöst? Nix habe ich gewusst, gar nichts! Echt? Waren das knapp 36.000 verpasste Chancen? Ich werde alt. Geplant waren 38.000… (freches Grinsen im Gesicht hat!)…am besten gefällt mir übrigens: ´chwillauch! Oh, oh. attack unter dem Tisch abduckt… watch kneift die Augen zusammen… das bedeutet nichts Gutes….ähm, ich hätte hier eine ganze Kanne Butterbier für dich…

**Little-Fawkes**: la la la, attack summt fröhlich vor sich hin… ich bin so gemein, so gemein, so gemein…wenn die Geschichte nicht schon fertig wäre, würde es mich wirklich reizen, einen der beiden sagen zu lassen, es sei nur die Hitze des Gefechtes gewesen, nur um zu sehen, wie du durch die Leitung hüpfst… hm, vielleicht… wenn ich da noch was umschreibe und da noch…(au, au, hör auf, ich tu´s ja nicht!) attack sich die Ohren reibt, die gerade lang gezogen worden…

**irrlicht cgn**: attack sich jubelnd irrlicht an den Hals wirft! Du auch wieder da, schön! Wieso Seth (Sethos)? Weil ich auf die bösen Jungs stehe. Und weil ich immer fand, dass Osiris ein Weichei war, der sich von seiner Frau/Schwester wieder zusammenpuzzeln lassen musste… (so, dass musste mal geklärt werden!)… eine Löwin im Herzen Slytherin? (attack kichert – du hast mich durchschaut, als erste übrigens…)…und selbstverständlich gibt's ein Happy End – wenn auch nicht für die Architektin… :D… Riesenflasche Feuerwhisky rüberschiebt…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 5, Donnerstagnacht**

Hermione hielt sich selbst nicht für sonderlich romantisch, und für Lavenders Liebesromane, die sie in Geschichte der Zauberei immer las, hatte sie allenfalls ein verächtliches Lächeln übrig gehabt. Wenn ihre Klassenkameradinnen von Herzklopfen beim Anblick einer anbetungswürdigen männlichen Person erzählten, hatte sie reagiert, indem sie ihnen empfahl, die Medihexe Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen auf einem schmalen Grat bewegten. Sie hatte die Schwingungen, die in der Luft waren, nicht ignoriert, gar nicht ignorieren können, zu stark waren sowohl ihre als auch seine Reaktionen gewesen.

Ihr Verhalten zueinander hatte sich geändert, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie beide auf der Basis von Erwachsenen und Gleichgestellten agieren konnten. Seit sie sich wieder getroffen hatten, standen sie unter einer Spannung, die absolut nichts mit ihrer Vergangenheit in Hogwarts zu tun hatte.

Mit der ihr eigenen Gründlichkeit hatte Hermione die Situation analysiert und sich eingestanden, dass sie sich zu Severus Snape hingezogen fühlte. Und zwar durchaus nicht nur in intellektueller Form.

Trotzdem erfasste sie eine Art Schock, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Seine waren schmal, aber weich, und er fuhr damit wie kostend über ihre Unterlippe. Seine Zunge folgte der Linie ihres Mundes, dann drang sie ein – nicht grob, aber entschlossen und fordernd.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, das Mädchen zu küssen, aber jetzt, als er es tat, konnte er sich nicht mehr entziehen. Sie wehrte sich nicht, und spätestens, als ihre Zunge, umschmeichelt und liebkost, der seinen in seinen Mund folgte, war er verloren. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrer Mähne, zog sie noch mehr heran.

Sein Herz, das vor einer Minute noch still gestanden hatte, raste jetzt und hämmerte, so dass er das Gefühl hatte, es dröhne ihm in den Ohren. Wahrscheinlich würde er jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, und dann könnte ihn selbst Hermione nicht mehr wiederbeleben. _Ein schöner Tod_, dachte er benommen.

Hermione hatte schon oft geküsst. Der erste, der es wagte, war Victor Krum gewesen, und damals hatte sie ziemlich ernüchtert gedacht: _Aha! Na ja…._ Später, während der Schlacht um Hogwarts und auch danach hatte sie Ron geküsst, bis sie sich beide eingestehen mussten, dass es irgendwie war, als würde man seinen Bruder/seine Schwester küssen.

Die wenigen Beziehungen, die sie nach dem Lösen ihrer Verlobung gehabt hatte, waren auch nicht unbedingt eine sexuelle Offenbarung gewesen, und sie hatte angefangen zu glauben, es läge vielleicht daran, dass man doch nicht alles aus Büchern lernen konnte, und es irgendwie ihre Schuld war. Zu viel Verstand, zu wenig Gefühl, keine Leidenschaft.

Severus Snape ließ ihr keinen Raum zum Denken oder Analysieren. Er küsste, wie er alles tat, was ihm wichtig war. Voller Konzentration und Hingabe, und er nahm sich Zeit, sie zu schmecken, zu kosten, ihre Sinne zu verwirren, bis sie nur noch aus Nervenenden und Gefühlen bestand, sie weich und nachgiebig und schwach wurde.

Und ihm erging es nicht anders, denn nach einer endlosen Zeit ließ er sich zurücksinken, ohne sie loszulassen, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah sie an. „Was machst du mit mir, Hexe?", murmelte er. Um ihn herum schien sich alles zu drehen, und als Hermione nur zittrig ihren Atem ausstieß und ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte, fühlte er, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde.

Er grinste dünn. „Wie es scheint, habe ich einen Weg gefunden, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen…" Trotz seiner spöttischen Worte klang seine Stimme warm, und sie konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte.

„Für einen väterlichen Freund war diese … Aktion recht ungewöhnlich", erwiderte sie, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag wieder normalisierten. „Obwohl ich mich nicht beschweren möchte."

„Ich sehe schon, es sind energischere Maßnahmen notwendig, um dich ruhig zu halten". Wieder eroberte er ihren Mund, ließ sie beide atem- und gedankenlos werden, bis ein ächzendes Geräusch sie auseinander fahren ließ.

„Oh, bei Merlins Eiern, den habe ich jetzt vollkommen vergessen!", fluchte Hermione recht undamenhaft.

„Wen?" Severus versuchte aufzustehen, doch nicht nur die jetzt fühlbaren Schmerzen machten ihn schwach, auch seine Beine zitterten, weil das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war – gerade zwischen ihnen passierte – ihn verwirrte.

„Den Todesser! Einen habe ich erwischt", erwiderte sie, als sie hochsprang und nach ihrem Zauberstab griff.

„Warte!" Er stand auf, schwankte einen Moment, fing sich jedoch. Er hielt sie an der Schulter fest, seufzte dann entnervt und schlang seinen Arm um sie; eher, um sich zu stabilisieren, als ein Zeichen von Zärtlichkeit.

Ein besorgter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. „Du solltest dich hinsetzen", sagte sie leise. „Der Mistkerl kann mir nichts tun, er ist gefesselt."

„Ts, ts. Solche Sprache aus dem Mund einer Lady." Er holte tief Luft, dann bückte er sich, hob seine Jacke auf und schlüpfte hinein. „Nächstes Mal müssen wir uns eindeutig einen ruhigeren Platz suchen."

„Wird es ein nächstes Mal geben?", murmelte Hermione. „Ich dachte, du behauptest jetzt, es sei nur ein Nahtoderlebnis gewesen."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, er zog sie am Arm, bis sie ihn ansah. „Ich bin der Polizeichief dieser Stadt, und ich muss immer alles genau untersuchen", antwortete er. „Nach der bisherigen Beweislage ist noch gar nichts sicher, das bedarf ausführlicher Recherchen."

„In der Tat!", antwortete Hermione trocken. „Wie gut, dass ich eine Zeugin bin. Ich werde natürlich alles ganz genau bezeugen."

Sie kniete sich neben den gefesselten Todesser und nahm ihm die halb verrutschte Kapuze ab. „So sieht man sich also wieder, Theodore", knurrte sie. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das alles soll? Was habe ich dir getan, du Arschloch? Was haben Harry und Ron dir getan? Können wir was dafür, dass dein Vater Todesser war und vor zehn Jahren gestorben ist?"

Theodore Nott schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Bind mich los, Schlammblut, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

„Nott, Nott…", sagte Severus seidenweich. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht beigebracht, wie man sich einer Lady gegenüber verhält? Haben Sie den Slytherinschen Ehrenkodex vergessen?"

Die Augen des jungen Todessers weiteten sich entsetzt. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, wer sie vorhin angegriffen hatte, noch dass Snape unter Muggeln lebte. Severus packte ihn und hievte ihn in einen Sessel. „Aber…", stammelte Nott. „Aber… Snape! Ich dachte, Sie sind tot!"

Severus zog sich einen Sessel heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Überraschung!", sagte er freundlich. „Umso später der Abend, umso schöner die Gäste, sagt man nicht so? Betrachte mich als aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt."

„Binden Sie mich los, Professor! Wir…", sprudelte Nott hervor, wurde aber sofort von Severus unterbrochen.

„Es gibt kein _Wir_. _Du_ wirst mir jetzt erzählen, warum ihr die Elternhäuser von Miss Granger und Mister Weasley angezündet habt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das bei mir gelernt habt."

Er lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den jungen Mann, der offensichtlich völlig überrumpelt war. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn jagten. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Hermione nicht bei ihm war, und er wandte den Kopf.

Sie stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, und auf ihren Armen hielt sie den offensichtlich leblosen Körper ihres roten Katers. Ihr Gesicht war völlig versteinert, ihre Augen glänzten voll ungeweinter Tränen. In einer fließenden Bewegung war Severus bei ihr, nahm ihr den Kater aus den Armen und untersuchte ihn.

„Sie haben ihn getötet", sagte sie tonlos. „Sie haben Krummbein umgebracht!" Mit einer plötzlichen Entschlossenheit riss sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und war mit mehreren schnellen Schritten bei Nott. „Warum?", schrie sie ihn an und drückte ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle.

Der Todesser bäumte sich angstvoll in seinen Fesseln auf. „Wir haben ihn nicht getötet!", brüllte er, denn selbst ihm war klar, dass Hermione Granger, der ruhige Bücherwurm aus Hogwarts Tagen, kurz vor einer Gewaltexplosion stand. „Er ist auf Blacky losgegangen und hat sie gekratzt, und da hat sie ihn weggeschleudert. Ich schwöre, wir haben ihn nicht getötet. Er ist einfach nicht mehr aufgestanden!"

Severus legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Zauberstab und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Ich glaube, Mister Nott sagt die Wahrheit", sagte er ruhig. „Es war sein Herz, Hermione. Es hat die Aufregung nicht mehr verkraftet. Er war alt, und in der letzten Zeit gab es zu viel Aufregung um ihn herum."

Sie starrte ihn an, ohne ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Er hob ihr Kinn. „Sieh… mich… an!", murmelte er eindringlich.

Als seine Worte sie erreichten, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. Der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus den Fingern. Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich ab. Severus verabscheute heulende Frauen, und er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung im Trösten, hatte sie auch nie haben wollen.

Doch ihr Kummer berührte ihn, denn er wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht nur um ihren Kater trauerte; seine Worte hatten sie an das letzte Mal ihres Zusammentreffens vor zehn Jahren erinnert, und sie weinte genauso um ihn wie auch um Krummbein.

Er zog sie an sich, hüllte sie in seine Wärme und gab ihr die Gelegenheit, den Stress, die Angst und ihre Traurigkeit loszuwerden. Hermione wehrte sich, sie wollte weder sein Mitleid noch sein Verständnis. Sie wollte im Moment nur eines: sich rächen, an wem und wofür auch immer.

Wütend hieb sie mit ihren Fäusten auf Severus ein, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sein Körper war hart vor Anspannung, doch er ließ sie nicht los; und er gebrauchte auch keine leeren Phrasen wie „Es wird schon wieder" oder „Alles ist gut".

Nichts war gut. Hermione tobte so lange in seiner Umklammerung, bis sie erschöpft war und sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Erst dann ließ Severus sie los und setzte sie behutsam in den Sessel. „Bleib sitzen", wies er ruhig an. Seine Stimme klang vertraut autoritär, und sie nickte nur.

Seine Augen wurden hart und kalt, als Severus zu dem Todesser herumwirbelte, ihn am Kragen packte und so nah an sich heranzog, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten. „So, Nott", sagte er so eisig, dass ein Schauer über Notts Rücken lief.

„Ich habe jetzt ein paar Fragen und solltest du der Meinung sein, mit mir Spielchen spielen zu können, weder ich dir entweder Veritasserum einflößen" – er zog eine Phiole mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Innentasche und hielt sie ihm dicht vor Augen – „oder ich werde Miss Granger einfach freie Hand geben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Nott nickte hastig, seine Augen traten ihm fast aus dem Kopf.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Bursche!", bellte Severus.

„Ja, Sir!", winselte der junge Mann.

„Ah, jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher. Also…" Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermione und sah erleichtert, dass ihre Augen – _Katzenaugen_, dachte er – zwar noch feucht, aber wieder klar und aufmerksam waren.

„Über Miss Perks wissen wir Bescheid. Erzähl mir etwas über Blacky!", herrschte er Nott an. „Wie heißt sie richtig? Woher kommt sie? Warum habt ihr die Häuser des Goldenen Trios angezündet?"

„Ich weiß nichts weiter, Sir, ich schwör´s!" In der Stimme des Todessers klang jetzt Panik durch. „Sally und ich sind seit drei Jahren verlobt. Wir haben Blacky erst vor zwei Monaten kennen gelernt. In irgendeinem Pub hat sie sich zu uns gesetzt. Wir kamen ins Schwatzen, und als sie hörte, dass wir beide Slytherins waren, hat sie uns ein Ohr abgekaut.

Sie wusste Bescheid über Hogwarts. Sie kannte die Häuser, die Lehrer, die Rivalitäten, obwohl sie in Durmstrang gewesen war. Sie hat uns über Potter und Weasley und Granger ausgequetscht. Wir mussten ihr alles über die drei erzählen. Sie wusste auch, dass Sie unser Hauslehrer waren, und sie sagte…" Nott brach ab.

„Was?", knurrte Severus.

„…dass du ein dreckiger Verräter an Voldemort warst, wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermione leise. Severus wusste nicht, was bei der letzten Konfrontation mit dem Lord passiert war, dass Harry ihm die Wahrheit vor allen Leuten ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Der Tränkemeister war nie sein Spion gewesen, er war durch und durch Dumbledores Mann.

Bellatrix war in der letzten Schlacht gestorben, aber Rudolphus war nach Askaban gewandert, und wenn ihn seine Tochter dort besucht hatte, dann würde er ihr die Wahrheit über den Hauslehrer der Slytherins erzählt haben.

Severus warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Ist das wahr?", fragte er Nott.

Der Todesser nickte eingeschüchtert. „Sie sagte, es sei gut, dass Sie tot sind, denn sonst müssten Sie noch heute dafür bezahlen, was Sie dem Dunklen Lord angetan hatten. Es sei ganz allein Ihre Schuld, dass er fiel."

_Verrückt_, dachte Severus verwirrt. _Wenn es die Todesser wissen, dann stimmt vielleicht sogar, was Hermione sagt. Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich frei. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich zurück!_

Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Was auch immer noch passierte oder möglich war, er war entschlossen, diesen Fall aufzuklären. Danach – was danach passierte… er wusste es nicht.

„Weiter!", drängte er.

„Blacky war jedenfalls sehr wütend. Sie sagte, dass wir, die wir reinen Blutes sind, uns heutzutage verstecken und abducken müssten, während Schlammblüter und ihre Freunde ein feines Leben führten. Sie hat gesagt: Schaut euch Potter an. Der sitzt jetzt im Ministerium und spielt Auror, während Weasley mit seinem Bruder zusammen die größte Kette Zauberscherze führt, die je existiert hat.

Und Granger hat schon ein paar Bücher geschrieben, unterrichtet an Hogwarts und hält in der ganzen Welt Vorträge über das Zusammenhalten von Magiern und Halbwesen, und alle fallen auf die Knie, sobald sie irgendwo auftaucht.

Ihretwegen sind sogar Gesetze geändert worden! Man darf seine Hauselfen nicht einmal mehr schlagen, weil man dann vor dem Zaubergamot angezeigt werden kann!" Jetzt klang Nott ernsthaft empört.

„Wirklich?", murmelte Severus und beobachtete Hermione unter seinen langen Wimpern hindurch. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie ihren Weg machen würde. Sie war mit Abstand die intelligenteste und begabteste Schülerin, die ihm je untergekommen war, und er hatte es schon damals bedauert, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten musste, als würde er sie verabscheuen.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass er ihr gegenüber seine Worte immer wohlweislich so gewählt hatte, dass unter jeder Beleidigung auch eine Herausforderung steckte, und wenn er eines schon am ersten Tag bei ihr erkannt hatte, dann, dass sie Herausforderungen nicht widerstehen konnte. Auf diese – recht slytherinsche – Art hatte er sie mehr gefordert und gefördert, als er es je mit den Schülern seines Hauses getan hatte.

Hermione bewegte sich unruhig in ihrem Sessel, offenbar peinlich berührt. Severus verbarg ein Grinsen. „Ich will ihren wahren Namen!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagte, wir sollten sie Blacky nennen, denn das sei sie wirklich. Schwarz sei ihr Name, ihre Gesinnung, ihre Farbe. Nichts passe besser zu ihr, und alles andere spiele keine Rolle. Und sie fragte, ob wir es dem berühmten Goldenen Trio nicht einmal heimzahlen wollten.

Den Tod meines Vaters. Den Fall des Dunklen Lords. Die Ausbreitung der Schlammblüter. Den Untergang der großen Häuser wie Slytherin oder Malfoy. Sally-Anns Tanten, die in Askaban schmoren. Außerdem war ich gerade bei der Beförderung im Ministerium – ich arbeite in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Wesen – übergangen worden. Natürlich wieder zugunsten eines Halbblüters.

Jedenfalls hatte Blacky Recht, und Sally und ich beschlossen, dass wir uns ein wenig rächen würden. Sie wüsste auch schon wie, hat Blacky gesagt, es seien Ferien, und die Granger wäre zu Besuch bei ihren Eltern. Wir würden ihr das Haus vor der Nase abbrennen, und sie hätte keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu unternehmen.

Sie würde wissen, dass es Magier gewesen waren, weil sie das Feuer erkennen würde und natürlich das Morsmordre, aber sie müsste den Mund halten, wegen dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen, welches verbot, dass sie der Polizei von uns erzählte. Es wäre perfekt, hatte Blacky gesagt, danach würden wir uns Weasley und Potter vornehmen.

Bei Weasley hatte es ja auch noch geklappt, aber Potters Haus haben wir nicht mehr gefunden, und Blacky war stinksauer. Wir sind wieder hierher zurückgekehrt, weil sie sagte, Granger sei schuld daran, und jetzt würden wir es ihr richtig heimzahlen. Blacky hat sie eine Weile beschattet, aber sie war immer entweder mit ihren Eltern zusammen, oder ist woanders hin appariert, oder sie war in der Gesellschaft des Polizeichiefs.

Also sind wir heute hierher appariert, weil wir dachten, sie würde allein kommen. Mit Ihnen konnten wir ja nicht rechnen!", beendete Nott mürrisch seinen Bericht.

Hermione und Severus wechselten einen Blick. Sie dachten dasselbe. Es war Glück im Unglück gewesen, dass Blacky – oder Noire Lestrange, wie sie jetzt sicher annehmen durften – sie allein beschattet hatte, und deshalb in dem Polizeischief nicht Severus Snape erkannte. Ansonsten hätten sie eine Falle aufgebaut, aus der sie beide nicht mehr heraus gekommen wären.

„Tja", sagte Severus langsam. „So ein Pech auch." Er beugte sich zu Nott vor. „Soll ich Ihnen verraten, wer der Polizeichief in dieser Stadt ist?"

Er zeigte sein typisches, höhnisches Wolfslächeln. „Zufällig bin ich das, und das heißt, euer Plan ist gleich in zweifacher Hinsicht schief gegangen. Erstens ist zumindest einem Polizisten hier klar, dass das Feuer magisch war, und deshalb wird auch ganz anders ermittelt.

Und zweitens hat die oberschlaue Blacky auch mehrmals die Möglichkeit verpasst, sich sowohl an Miss Granger als auch an dem Verräter Severus Snape zu rächen."

Er stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte überlegend hin und her. Dann bedeutete er Hermione mit einem Kopfnicken, ihm in eine entfernte Ecke zu folgen. Es musste nicht sein, dass der Todesser hörte, worüber sie redeten.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Hermione.

„Das ist genau die Frage, nicht wahr?", murmelte Severus und betrachtete sie eindringlich. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Du bringst ihn ins Ministerium!", sagte er energisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, ich denke ja gar nicht daran. Oder fängt der allwissende Chief Aspen an, mir zu glauben? Dir muss doch klar sein, dass die Auroren ihn befragen werden, und dann wird unweigerlich dein Name fallen. Was denkst du, wird dann passieren?" Herausfordernd hob sie ihr Kinn.

Er hatte nicht übel Lust, sie zu küssen, bis Leidenschaft die Herausforderung ablöste, und das machte ihn ärgerlich. „Es spielt keine Rolle, was dann passiert", erklärte er unwirsch. „Wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, passiert gar nichts, denn dann wäre ich ein freier Mann und könnte mich aufhalten, wo immer ich auch wollte.

Und wenn du gelogen hast, werden sie hier auftauchen und mich abholen. Aber zumindest wissen sie dann über die drei Bescheid, und sie können nach ihnen fahnden." Er wandte sich abrupt um.

Hermione seufzte und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, bis er sich wieder umdrehte. „Und wieder bist du bereit, dich der Allgemeinheit zu opfern", sagte sie leise. „Um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Verbrechen mehr geschehen, würdest du sogar deine Tarnung fallen lassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde mich nicht kampflos mitnehmen lassen", antwortete er genauso leise. „Von opfern kann hier nicht die Rede sein. Die Auroren würden mich nicht lebend nach Askaban bringen."

Sie ließ kraftlos ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken, und er ließ es geschehen. Sein Herz schlug ruhig und kräftig. Er hatte keine Angst. Seine Aussage war nicht pathetisch, nur endgültig. Eher würde er sich töten lassen, als in einem Zauberergefängnis zu verrotten.

_So ein sturer Idiot_, dachte sie hilflos. Er konnte nicht einfach vertrauen, und selbst wenn, dann musste alles nach seinem Kopf gehen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders, als Bewunderung und einen Hauch von …Zärtlichkeit für ihn zu empfinden.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich bringe ihn woanders in Sicherheit, so dass er nicht fliehen kann. Und erst, wenn du bereit bist, freiwillig in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, übergebe ich ihn dem Ministerium."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben. „Und wenn ich nie dazu bereit bin? Was dann?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Doch, du wirst", sagte sie überzeugt. „Du wirst nie zufrieden sein, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht kennst, also wirst du Legilimens anwenden und dann gibt es keinen Grund mehr, dich hier zu verstecken. Und das weißt du."

„Ich weiß gar nichts!", schnarrte er. Dann überlegte er. „Allerdings betrachte ich den Fall noch nicht als erledigt, und ich würde ihn gern noch abschließen, egal was passiert. Wo würdest du ihn denn unterbringen, nur so interessehalber?"

„Im Keller von Hagrids Hütte", antwortete Hermione und lächelte ihn schwach an. „Es sind Ferien, und er ist in Frankreich bei Madame Maxime. Niemand geht in seiner Abwesenheit in seine Hütte, und außerdem würde ich dafür sorgen, dass niemand den Keller betreten kann."

Severus legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Sie baute dieses Mal ihren Okklumentikwall nicht auf, doch er drang nicht in ihren Geist ein. Schließlich nickte er. „Gut. Drei Tage. Wenn der Fall in drei Tagen nicht vollständig gelöst ist, spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr. Dann sind die Spuren wahrscheinlich sowieso völlig kalt. Dann übergibst du diesen kleinen Mistkerl den Auroren."

Er machte drei große Schritte in den Raum hinein und starrte auf den Todesser. „Okay, tue es jetzt. Bring ihn in Hagrids Hütte. Halte dich nicht weiter auf. Sorge dafür, dass er nicht fliehen kann. Dann kommst du sofort zurück. Du kommst in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm. Ab jetzt wirst du nicht mehr allein oder unbewacht bleiben."

Sie trat an seine Seite und sah zu ihm auf. „Und wer, bitte schön, bewacht unseren verehrten Chief Aspen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sally-Ann Perks dich erkannt hat, ist nämlich nicht sehr gering."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ah, habe ich vergessen, das zu erwähnen? Ich bin natürlich derjenige, der dich bewachen wird. Und du wirst auf mich aufpassen. So können wir unsere intellektuellen und physischen Vorteile miteinander kombinieren und ideal ergänzen."

„So, so", murmelte Hermione. „Wie praktisch. Zumal wahrscheinlich Billy sowieso schon überall herum erzählt hat, dass der Chief eine Beziehung mit der Tochter der Grangers hat."

„Eben!", bestätigte Severus, und diesmal breitete sich ein breites Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen aus. „Beeil dich lieber, Gryffindor, sonst kommst du zu spät, um zu erleben, wie ich Billy von unserer Verlobung erzähle."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ihr habt aber schon alle mitbekommen, dass Severus in Bezug auf die Verlobung einen Scherz gemacht hat, oder?!**

So, und das heutige chap ist – hm, schau´n mer mal – **irrlicht cgn** gewidmet!

**bengisu**: du hast Recht, so fix geht's nicht mit der gar nicht so kleinen Blacky…und natürlich hast du den richtigen Riecher, wenn du meinst, es ist noch nicht alles raus…tja, es hat seine Vorteile, Chief zu sein… man darf die hübschen Zeuginnen überwachen:D

**irrlicht** **cgn**: ja, was diese berühmten Floskeln angeht, die haben meine Phantasie schon immer angeheizt… aber wem geht das nicht so:D VERLOBUNG WAR EIN SCHERZ!!!!! (Jedenfalls noch…!) armer Krummbein, ja, aber er ist immerhin als Held gestorben, oder? (Und nein, auch wenn du mich mit Whisky bestichst, mit der Architektin überlege ich mir nichts weiter…!)

**Jacky** **FCR**: attack sich auch Jacky an den Hals wirft! Willkommen zurück! Ich verspreche auch, dass sie sich diesmal öfter küssen!

**Allandra**: attack schmeißt sich auf den Rücken und lässt sich schnurrend von Allandra den Bauch kraulen… aber es trotzdem gut, dass du mir alles zutraust, denn ich bin gemein, gemein, gemein… eine Kiste mit lauter Schokomuffins zu Allandra rüberwuchtet…

**Viper**: gern geschehen, du hattest es dir verdient. Wir sind also Hausgenossen? (Ich bin nämlich ein Löwe, im Herzen Slytherin…) und wenigstens du hast erkannt, dass Sev nur gescherzt hast, puh, Schweiß von der Stirn wischt, alle anderen haben es offenbar ernst genommen… dafür kriegst du eine supergroße Schokotorte von Dobby!

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, sorry, ich weiß, warum du so traurig bist, aber im Ernst, die Geschichte war schon so geschrieben, ich wollte da nicht bei dir alte Wunden aufreißen…und das mit dem Zusammenfinden lassen wir erst mal so im Raum stehen, okay? attack Eve ganz doll knuddelt…

**Tatze81**: wenn ich Nott Hermione überlassen hätte, wäre nichts mehr von ihm übrig geblieben, was man dem Ministerium hätte übergeben können, nein, nein, gut, dass Sev die Nerven behält…

**Jane-Do**: oh, ja, die beiden machen sich definitiv Gedanken um und über einander, das kann ich dir flüstern. Und unsicher sind sie auf jeden Fall, und ja, die letzte Bemerkung war einfach nur frech gemeint, nicht ernst…! Ich bin auch schon ziemlich lange eine Frau, aber du hast Recht, Frauen können nachtragend sein, und wenn man dann auch noch diese Gene hat wie Noire…

**Kat**: Juchhu! Sie hat mich wieder lieb! Dann genieße deinen Tag in Galway, und ich will einen Exklusivbericht, gern über pn… knuddel dich und Draco zurück!

**LMA23**: Hope, schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, war ja schließlich für dich! Das mit dem Fall abschließen dauert noch eine Weile, mein kleiner, ungeduldiger Illing… und was Mione angeht, war doch klar, dass und wie sie sich in der Welt behauptet, oder:D Hier noch mal einen Haufen Leckereien von den Hauselfen für dich, und Sevi hat auch extra für dich eine ganze Kanne Butterbier á la Tränkemeister gebraut…

**the-slave-of-snape**: ein oder zwei Hindernisse? Aber mit Sicherheit! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass es so einfach sein kann, oder? (attack diebisch vor sich hingrinst!) Zumindest wird die Kuss-Lobby keine Massendemonstrationen mehr vor meinem Haus durchführen, das ist schon mal klar… um Nott brauchen wir uns jedoch vorläufig keine Gedanken zu machen…den kann Mione perfekt ruhig stellen…

**McAbe**: natürlich hat Sev Besseres zu tun, als sich rauszureden… :D… das muss schließlich untersucht werden, ja? Krummbein…hm, sieh mal, der sitzt jetzt bei Albus im Bilderrahmen und schnurrt, immerhin ist er als Held gestorben… und was Mione angeht – nichts anderes konnte sie tun, immer dabei die Underdogs zu verteidigen! Sev glaubt ihr schon mittlerweile, will aber erst den Fall lösen, sonst wäre er viiiiiiel zu abgelenkt (nicht, dass er das nicht schon wäre…)

**Nikola**: autsch, das war ein gemeiner Tiefschlag von dir, obwohl es als Kompliment gemeint war. Wo ich doch Mrs. George so was von überhaupt nicht leiden kann, und ihren adligen Schwermüter erst recht nicht… na ja, ich schätze, ich muss damit leben…:D (Hang-over-Trank gefällig?)

**Schlangenbiss**: ja, er ist immer recht entschlussfreudig, aber: so schnell wollen wir dann doch nicht vorpreschen, oder:D

**Buffy66**: ups! Ich hoffe, dein Herz schlägt wieder ruhig und kräftig. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir einen (Fast)-Herzinfarkt zu verpassen. Aber es freut mich natürlich, dass dir diese Story auch gefällt. (attack wieder einmal geschmeichelt rot wird). Und ja, ich update jeden zweiten Tag, will euch ja nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen…

**tinasvenja**: na dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie nicht aufhören, gegenseitig verbal auf dich einzuprügeln… :D

**Nightskystar**: eijeijei… noch jemand, der so schnell vorprescht… jetzt habe ich gedacht, die Kuss-Kurve ist befriedigt, da wollen sie schon Verlobung/Heirat/Kinder etc… seufz… euch kann man es wirklich nicht recht machen:D! nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden, das dauert noch eine Weile…Missverständnisse… hm, wir werden sehen… attack erst einmal mit Nightsky und einer Riesenkanne Butterbier anstößt…

**Little-Fawkes**: attack mühselig vom kalten Boden wieder aufsteht… so ein zu Boden knutschen ist ja schön und gut, aber ich bin auch nicht mehr die Jüngste (ächz! Wo ist mein Stock?)… das mit dir und deinem Mann war also so ähnlich (Grinsekatzelächeln!) Muss jetzt aber keine Copyrights beachten, oder?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 6, Freitagmorgen**

Er hatte ihr sein Arbeitszimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, in dem sich an der ganzen Wand Bücherregale entlang zogen. Ein Schreibtisch mit einem Rechner und ein schmales Gästebett vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Als Hermione von Hogwarts zurückkehrte, hatten sie eine Weile gestritten, denn sie legte keinen Wert darauf, in seiner Wohnung zu übernachten, doch er hatte sich durchgesetzt.

Er würde nicht in einem Hotelzimmer schlafen, hatte er erklärt, und schließlich wolle sie ihn ja überzeugen, dass sie es ehrlich mit ihm meinte und überhaupt: wenn sie noch weiter diskutierte, würde er sie einfach aufs Revier schleifen und in eine Arrestzelle sperren, da wäre sie ebenfalls sicher, würde sich aber seiner angenehmen Gesellschaft berauben.

Einer solch logischen Schlussfolgerung konnte man sich schwerlich entziehen.

Also hatte sie nur geschnaubt und nachgegeben, jedoch darauf bestanden, zuerst ihren Kater zu begraben. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte er nur genickt, und sie waren zu dem Grundstück ihrer Eltern gefahren. Die Trümmer waren bereits weggeräumt worden, weil ihr Vater eine Firma mit dem Neuaufbau beauftragt hatte.

Im Gartenschuppen, der seltsamerweise vom Feuer verschont geblieben war, hatte sich eine Schaufel angefunden, und Hermione hatte in stockfinsterer Nacht mit dem Graben angefangen. Severus hatte stumm und aufmerksam an einem alten Baum gelehnt; er hatte seine Hilfe nicht angeboten, weil ihm klar war, dass sie nur abgelehnt hätte.

Dies war eine Sache, die sie selbst erledigen musste, ihr Abschied von Krummbein, dem großen, roten Kater mit dem zerdellten Gesicht. Severus hatte ihre Tränen bemerkt, als sie ihn schließlich sanft in das Loch bettete und anfing, die Erde wieder hinauf zu schaufeln.

Danach waren sie schweigend zu seinem Haus gefahren, und obwohl sie diesmal kein Tuch über ihren Augen trug, hatte er im Lift seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und mit milder Verwunderung registriert, dass sie es sich nicht nur gefallen ließ, sondern sich auch an seine Schulter lehnte. Er bemerkte die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen. _Sie ist nur müde_, dachte er. _Morgen wird sie wieder ihre Krallen ausfahren_.

Als Hermione sehr zeitig aus dem Zimmer trat, sah sie Severus bereits in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Sie sah zur Uhr. Es war gerade dreiviertel Sechs.

Er bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Ich sitze seit einigen Stunden hier", erklärte er langsam auf ihre stumme Frage. „Ich hoffe, du bist dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass du es mit einem Mann mit sehr großer Selbstdisziplin zu tun hast."

„Habe ich?", fragte sie verwirrt. Sie war bestimmt nicht langsam von Begriff, doch es war tatsächlich noch sehr früh am Morgen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er aus dem Sessel und bei ihr. Er drückte sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand. „Was glaubst du denn?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. „In all den Jahren hatte ich noch nie eine Frau hier. Und jetzt habe ich dagelegen, im Dunklen an die Decke gestarrt und daran gedacht, dass eine junge Gryffindor, die ich vorher schon geküsst hatte, nur durch eine Wand von mir getrennt, in meinem Arbeitszimmer schläft."

Sein Atem strich heiß über ihre Haut, und die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken richteten sich auf. „Okay", sagte sie über das Dröhnen ihres Herzens hinweg. „_Jetzt_ machst du mich nervös, Severus!"

Sein Lachen war leise und dunkel. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Hexe, _wie_ nervös ich dich machen möchte. Aber ich erwähnte es bereits: ich bin ein Mann mit großer Selbstdisziplin!" Er wirbelte herum und stürmte in die Küche. „Tee?", erklang dann seine Stimme im Plauderton.

Hermione lehnte schwach am Türrahmen und stieß heftig ihren Atem aus. Gut, er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Sie war im Allgemeinen kein Morgenmensch und zeitiges Aufstehen war ihr ein Gräuel. Doch jetzt hatte sie die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und sich hin und her gewälzt.

Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Severus nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt in seinem Bett lag. Sie fragte sich, ob er nackt schlief. Sie wollte wissen, wie er aussah. Seine Brust jedenfalls war recht muskulös für einen so schlanken Mann. Sie wollte mehr von ihm sehen. Und sie wollte mehr von ihm als nur sehen.

Hermione ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie benahm sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager und nicht wie eine Frau von 27 Jahren. Merlin, er könnte ihr Vater sein! Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen! Und sie bekam weiche Knie, nur weil er sie geküsst hatte…

Allerdings, das musste der Neid ihm lassen, das konnte er. Und wenn er auch ansonsten so talentiert war – nicht auszudenken! Hatte sie sich nicht gerade eben noch zur Ordnung gerufen? Die Teenagerzeiten, wo man von einem Lehrer schwärmte, sollten definitiv vorbei sein.

Sie schlenderte bewusst langsam zur Küche. „Tee wäre angenehm", sagte sie ruhig. „Darf ich das Badezimmer benutzen?"

„Das hoffe ich doch", spottete er. „Es wäre mir sehr unangenehm, wenn du dein Geschäft woanders erledigen solltest."

Sie lachte hell auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wer hätte das gedacht?", murmelte sie, als sie sich abwandte. „Severus Snape hat Humor!"

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass seine Augen ihr folgten und seine Gedanken alles andere als humorvoll waren, es sei denn, heißer, wilder und langer Sex fiel unter die Kategorie Humor.

Severus rieb sich das Kinn und sinnierte über dasselbe, was ihn die ganze Nacht beschäftigt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, als er sie geküsst hatte. Eigentlich hätte er mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet oder zumindest mit einer Schimpftirade. Doch die kleine Know-it-all hatte sich nach einem kurzen Schockmoment nicht nur küssen lassen, sie hatte reagiert!

Und Merlin noch mal, offensichtlich hatte er sie unterschätzt. Ihr unterdrücktes Feuer hatte ihn überrascht und nicht wenig erregt. _Sie hätte sich die Arbeit mit der Herzdruckmassage sparen und mich gleich küssen sollen_, dachte er belustigt. _So konnte sie jeden Mann vom Sterbebett zurückholen._

Das Rauschen der Dusche war zu hören und führte nicht gerade dazu, seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. In seiner Phantasie konnte er sehen, wie die Tropfen über ihren nackten Körper perlten, und seine Reaktion in einer gewissen unteren Körperregion darauf entlockte ihm ein leises Aufstöhnen.

Hah! Ein Mann mit großer Selbstdisziplin? Wo war der? Diese Hexe trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, und das seit dem Tag, an dem er sie wieder gesehen hatte. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, einfach so in sein Leben und seine Gedanken einzubrechen und ihn vom Schlafen abzuhalten!

Er musste schleunigst diesen Fall lösen und sie loswerden!

Vielleicht wäre Severus Snape ruhiger gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sich Hermiones Gedanken in genau die gleiche Richtung bewegten.

Als sie schließlich aus dem Bad kam – was machten Frauen dort immer so lange? – war er wesentlicher gelassener, was daran lag, dass er sich Pansy Parkinson nackt vorgestellt hatte, und so gemein das sein mochte, diese Vorstellung konnte einen Mann tatsächlich ins Kloster treiben.

Pansy war in der sechsten Klasse, kurz bevor die Situation auf dem Astronomieturm eskalierte, der Meinung gewesen, in ihren Hauslehrer verliebt zu sein und hatte sich ihm nackt präsentiert. Das hatte ihr außer einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und abschätzig gekräuselten Lippen lediglich eine vierwöchige Strafarbeit bei Mister Filch eingebracht, und Severus Snape mehr als eine Alptraumnacht.

Es schüttelte ihn noch heute, wenn er daran dachte. Wie konnte ein Mädchen, dumm wie Stroh, glauben, es mache ihn an, wenn sie ihn mit großen Kuhaugen ansah und etwas von reinblütig schwafelte?

Wie auch immer, zum Abkühlen reichte es. Gut.

Er gab Hermione eine Tasse Tee, während er sie unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor beobachtete. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht und kräuselten sich, und sie duftete nach seinem Shampoo.

Hätte er ihr widerstehen können, wenn sie damals zu ihm gekommen wäre? Sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber sie hätte ihm ebenfalls Träume beschert, und es wären keine Alpträume gewesen.

_Wie gut, dass wir uns nicht leiden konnten_, dachte er. _Wie gut, dass wir uns noch immer nicht leiden können!_

„Warst du gestern im Ministerium?", fragte er und nippte an seinem heißen Gebräu.

Hermione nickte. Langsam begann sie, sich an seinen starken, Herzinfarkt fördernden, Tee zu gewöhnen und ihn sogar zu mögen. „Ich wollte es dir schon gestern sagen, aber dann ging alles so durcheinander…

Rudolphus Lestrange ist vor drei Monaten in Askaban gestorben. Selbstmord. Erhängt. Harry sagte, er wollte mich nicht beunruhigen, aber Rudolphus hätte schon Wochen vorher angefangen, sich seltsam zu benehmen, hätte immer wieder unsere Namen geschrieen und verflucht."

„Euch drei? Harry, Ron, Hermione?", bohrte Severus nach.

„Ja. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass er keine glücklichen Erinnerungen mehr haben konnte, denn Dementoren gibt es in Askaban ja nicht mehr. Aber er hat immer wieder uns verflucht – wir seien Schuld am Absturz der Reinblütigkeit, am Sturz des edelsten aller Zauberer.

Wir und du, übrigens. Aber nach Rudolphus´ Meinung sind wir auch daran Schuld, dass du Voldemort verraten hast. Oder explizit ich. Das Schlammblut Granger hätte den Giftmischer verführt, um ihn zum Verrat zu bewegen, und das sei der einzige Grund, warum du sterben musstest.

Rudolphus hat viele Selbstgespräche geführt, offensichtlich verlor er den Verstand, weigerte sich aber, sich von Medihexen untersuchen zu lassen. Viele seiner Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um dich. Snape war gut, solange er nicht von Schlammblütern beeinflusst wurde.

Erst Evans, dann Granger. Deine einzige Schwachstelle seien diese verdammten Teufelinnen gewesen. Offensichtlich hat er also nicht geglaubt, dass du seit über fünfzehn Jahren Dumbledores Mann warst, er war der Meinung, ich hätte dich irgendwann umgedreht."

Hermione wurde rot. „Zuviel der Ehre, denke ich", murmelte sie.

„In der Tat", antwortete Severus, aber es klang seltsam, zumal er sie anlächelte.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Lass das!", sagte sie scharf.

„Was denn, Gryffindor?" Seine Stimme war sanft, das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen, nistete aber noch in den tiefschwarzen Augen. „Gibt's noch mehr von unserem Oberauroren Potter?"

Sie holte tief Luft und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee. „Ja, leider. Vor ein paar Monaten ist Lucius Malfoy wegen guter Führung entlassen worden."

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er noch mehr Geld ausgespuckt hat, und das Ministerium ihn deshalb begnadigte. Begünstigend hinzukam, dass er sich angeblich schon vor der Endschlacht von seinem Meister abgewandt hat."

Severus´ Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Lucius ist also frei, so, so…"

Hermione stellte behutsam ihre Tasse ab. „Wart ihr eigentlich befreundet, du und Lucius?"

„Wir gehörten zum selben Haus", erklärte Severus langsam, „auch wenn Lucius vier Jahre älter ist als ich. Wir waren keine Freunde. Er ist ein Soziopath, wie er im Buche steht. Aber du darfst nie vergessen, dass er sehr clever ist. Er findet sofort die Schwachstellen eines Menschen, und er hat die Gabe, diesen Menschen dann davon zu überzeugen, dass man etwas gegen diese Schwachstellen unternehmen könne."

„Also war er es, der dich zu den Todessern geholt hat", stellte Hermione fest.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus. „Ich war siebzehn, und hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade den dümmsten Fehler meines Lebens begangen. Nicht, dass ich diese Dummheit nicht noch toppen konnte…"

Hermione nickte. Es war unnötig, dass er weiter sprach, sie wusste Bescheid. Erst hatte er Lily Evans mehr oder weniger in James Potters Arme getrieben, dann war er den Todessern beigetreten, und schließlich hatte er dem Dunklen Lord von der Prophezeiung erzählt, was den Tod von Harrys Eltern zufolge hatte.

Andererseits war er immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, gesegnet oder verflucht mit einem scharfen Verstand und Fähigkeiten, die weit über denen seiner Altersgenossen lagen. Und vier Quälgeistern aus einem rivalisierenden Haus, die ihn permanent verfolgten. Das konnte einen einsamen Jungen schon zu verzweifelten Taten führen.

Sie empfand kein Mitleid mit ihm, aber Sympathie… Sympathie war definitiv vorhanden. Sie kannte seine Erinnerungen, denn Harry hatte sie ihr und Ron gezeigt, und als sie sicher wussten, dass Severus Snape nicht tot war, hatten sie sich geschworen, ihn zu suchen und heimzuholen.

Sie tat es in ihrer Freizeit, und sie wusste, dass Harry seine Aurorentätigkeit und Ron seine Geschäftsreisen dazu nutzte, sich nach einem großen, schwarzhaarigen und schwarzäugigen Mann umzuhorchen. Sie hatten natürlich auch erwogen, dass er in der Muggelwelt abgetaucht war, doch da war das Feld so unendlich, dass sie selten einen Vorstoß in diese Richtung gewagt hatten.

Und jetzt hatte ihr der Zufall Severus regelrecht vor die Füße gespült, und sie würde, bei Merlin, nicht mehr lockerlassen, bis er endlich einsah, dass er heimkehren konnte.

Er schien im Moment tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, und sie störte ihn nicht. Es gab ihr die Gelegenheit, ihn ausgiebig zu mustern. Man würde ihn nie als gut aussehend bezeichnen können, dafür waren seine Gesichtszüge zu schmal, seine Nase zu scharf und geformt wie ein Adlerschnabel, seine Augen zu schwarz, seine Augenbrauen zu dicht und dunkel.

Doch er war markanter als der Mann aus der Marlboro-Werbung, fand Hermione, zumal ihre Eltern bei seinen Zähnen einen wirklich guten Job geleistet hatten, und seine schwarzen Haare – kurz und gepflegt – sie wirklich reizten, einmal durchzustreichen.

Oder besser noch, sie zu packen und den Mistkerl in das nächste Bett zu zerren…

Verdammt, jetzt träumte sie schon mitten am Tag!

„Also. Lucius wird entlassen, wenig später setzt Rudolphus seinem armseligen Leben ein Ende. Hast du dich zufällig einmal erkundigt, welcher unserer Todesserfreunde einmal Besuch bekam?" Offensichtlich hatte Severus seine Gedanken wieder geordnet.

„Zufällig bin ich auf diese Idee gekommen, ja. Lucius hatte regelmäßig Besuch von seinem Sohn. Von Narcissa nicht, die hat sich gleich nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts von ihm scheiden lassen, einen Teil seiner Konten leer geräumt und ist nach Frankreich gezogen, wo sie jetzt ein eigenes Modelabel betreibt."

Ein spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf Severus´ Lippen.

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder? Du siehst aus wie eine Katze, die von der Sahne genascht hat!"

„Narcissa. Es war ein allgemein bekanntes Geheimnis in Todesserkreisen, dass sie einen adligen französischen Liebhaber hatte, weil Lucius sie offensichtlich nicht in vernünftiger Form bedienen konnte. Ohne Vergewaltigung geht bei ihm nichts, und das hätte Narcissa ihm doch übel genommen. Sie hatte einige bösartige Flüche drauf."

„Aha", bemerkte Hermione trocken. „Adlig, hm? Dann ist es sicherlich kein Zufall, dass ihr Label _de sang bleu_ heißt. Ja, also jedenfalls hat ihn Draco regelmäßig besucht. Dass Harry mittlerweile einen vierjährigen Sohn namens James hat, weißt du ja wahrscheinlich nicht", fuhr sie völlig übergangslos fort.

„Ich glaube, ich könnte auch ohne dieses Wissen recht gut leben", murmelte Severus.

Jetzt grinste sie triumphierend. „Was du aber wissen solltest, ist, dass vor zwei Jahren Harrys und Ginnys zweiter Sohn geboren wurde, der – jetzt höre und staune – auf den Namen Albus Severus Potter getauft wurde."

Er fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch. „Was?"

Wenn überhaupt, wurde ihr Grinsen noch breiter. „Das hat Ron im St. Mungos auch gesagt. Weißt du, was Harry daraufhin erwiderte?" Sie räusperte sich und ahmte recht gut Harrys Stimme nach. „Ron, ich habe meinen Sohn nach zwei Schulleitern Hogwarts genannt. Ja, ich weiß, einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, _und_ er war der tapferste Mann, den ich kannte."

Severus ließ sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen wieder zurück sinken. „Ich will davon nichts mehr hören", sagte er heiser. „Gab es Besucher für Rudolphus?"

Hermione sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an. _Manchmal glaube ich, er will gar nicht mehr zurück_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Wie es sich rausstellte, hatte er regelmäßig Besuch von einer jungen Frau, die sich als Leslie Noire ausgab, angeblich eine Reporterin, die ein Buch aus der Sicht eines Todessers schreiben wollte."

„Wieder Noire!"

Hermione nickte nur. „Eben diese. Und das ist alles, was ich gestern im Ministerium erfahren konnte. Harry wird langsam misstrauisch wegen all dieser Nachfragen, und er sagt, ich soll ja die Finger von eigenmächtigen Recherchen lassen, das sei zu gefährlich."

„Er hat Recht", sagte Severus zu ihrer Verwunderung. „Es wäre besser, wenn du zurückgehst nach Hogwarts. Da bist du sicher. Was unterrichtest du eigentlich?"

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Arithmantik. Unter anderem jedenfalls. Professor Vector hat sich in einen Archäologen verliebt und ist mit ihm weggegangen, weil Ausgräber Leute gebrauchen können, die was von Logik verstehen."

„Ah, verstehe." Erst später fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihn mit mehr Informationen versorgt hatte, als er wissen wollte, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Trotzdem hätte ihn interessiert, wer der Tränkemeister auf Hogwarts war.

Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr. „Okay, wir müssen los."

„Wohin?"

„Ins Revier, Gryffindor. Es gibt Leute, die arbeiten müssen. Und du hast entweder die Wahl, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren oder mich zu begleiten. Solange die anderen beiden jedoch noch auf freiem Fuß sind, wirst du hier nicht mehr allein herumlaufen, und was das angeht, in Hogwarts auch nicht, und wenn du dir Filch ans Bein bindest!" Er grinste spöttisch.

„Herzlichen Dank, da binde ich mir lieber einen griesgrämigen Chief ans Bein!", fauchte Hermione.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Während der Fahrt instruierte er sie. „Vergiss ja nicht, mich mit Chief anzureden. Und einen Severus gibt's hier nicht. Und…"

„Merlin, Severus, ich bin doch nicht Neville! Ich krieg das schon hin! Es sei denn, du willst mich heute verhungern lassen…"

Er streifte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Wie jemand so dünn sein kann, der dauernd ans Essen denkt, ist mir rätselhaft", murmelte er und parkte vor dem Revier.

Er führte sie wie in der Brandnacht in sein Büro und brüllte dann nach McCollum. Galen kam herein gestürzt. „Chief? Oh, Miss Granger, guten Morgen!" Er lächelte sie jungenhaft an.

„Hören Sie auf zu flirten, Galen, laufen Sie rüber zu Atkinson und besorgen Sie Scones und Muffins und alles, was man noch zu einem Frühstück braucht. Und denken Sie daran, wir sind heute zu dritt, Miss Granger wird uns Gesellschaft leisten. Am besten, Sie holen für Miss Granger die doppelte Menge, sie hat einen enormen Appetit!"

Hermione wurde rot und sah ihn wütend an, doch Galen erklärte nur galant: „Sie kann es sich leisten, Chief", schnappte die Pfundnoten, die ihm Severus hinhielt und verschwand wie der Blitz.

„Also", sagte Severus wenige Minuten später, als Galen mit dem Frühstück zurückkam. „Die Osborne-Familie. Was können Sie mir über sie sagen?"

„Ähm, Chief…" McCollum deutete auf Hermione.

„Miss Granger steht unter meiner Aufsicht, deshalb lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie einiges hier mitbekommt. Außerdem trägt sie unter dem Mob, den sie als Haar bezeichnet, durchaus ein funktionierendes Gehirn mit sich herum und kann uns eventuell nützlich sein."

Statt beleidigt zu reagieren, grinste Hermione fröhlich. „Jetzt verstehe ich allmählich, wir spielen hier guter Bulle, böser Bulle. Aber ich dachte, ich bin im Zeugenschutzprogramm, nicht verdächtig. Sie können jetzt also wieder so tun, als wären Sie ein Mensch, Chief!"

McCollum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Heiraten Sie mich, Miss Granger, und wir werden glücklich und zufrieden bis an unser Lebensende sein!"

„Ich denke darüber nach", sagte Hermione und grinste.

Severus hieb mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Hier wird nicht geheiratet!"

Hermione zwinkerte McCollum zu. „Ich liebe es, wenn er so eifersüchtig ist!"

„Ruhe!", donnerte Severus in bester Professor-Snape-Manier. Hermione lachte, schlug dann die Beine übereinander und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß, um dann wie ein braves Schulmädchen zu ihm aufzuschauen.

Er starrte sie böse an. Er hatte sie bereits geküsst, warum, bei Merlins Eiern, wollte er es dann wieder tun? Und auch noch in so einem völlig unpassenden Moment? _Wegen Galen_, stichelte die kleine Stimme wieder. _Du willst Besitzansprüche anmelden, du Narr!_

„Also, die Osbornes", sagte er, während er noch immer versuchte, Hermione nieder zu starren. Es funktionierte hervorragend. Nämlich gar nicht.

Sie lächelte ihn versonnen an. _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so auf die Bad Guys abfahre_, dachte sie. _Moment!_ Sie runzelte die Stirn und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. _Das ist Snape! Ich stehe nicht auf ihn. Er ist ein Arschloch!_

_Aber ein sexy Arschloch, immerhin. Mit einer muskulösen Brust, und wenn der Rest hält, was dieses bisschen versprach…_

„Ja, da habe ich wieder mit London telefoniert", unterbrach McCollum ihre doch sehr abschweifenden Gedanken. „Sir Thomas Charles Osborne III. sitzt im Oberhaus, soweit ist ja alles bekannt. Weniger bekannt ist, dass er weder der III. noch sonst irgendwie adlig ist, wie er sich so gerne verkaufen möchte.

Geboren wurde er 1947 in Whitechapel, und zwar lediglich als Thomas Osborne, Sohn einer Fabrikarbeiterin und eines arbeitslosen Säufers. So kurz nach dem Krieg war noch alles durcheinander, und deshalb wissen wir auch nichts über seine Kindheits- und Jugendjahre, doch erstmals taucht er wieder Mitte der Sechziger auf, und da besaß er schon ein kleines Vermögen, welches er mit Grundstückspekulationen gemacht hatte.

Dann stieg er in ein dubioses In- und Exportgeschäft ein und scheffelte dort noch mehr Kohle, so dass er Anfang der Neunziger diesen Spleen mit Stammbaum und Peers und Oberhaus und so bekam. Er kaufte sich also dort ein und macht seitdem ein auf adlig. Übrigens hat er vor ein paar Jahren Ihrer Freundin einen Antrag gemacht, Chief!"

Severus verzog gequält den Mund, und prompt hakte auch Hermione nach. „Welche Freundin?"

„Eine echte Adlige, die ehrenwerte Lady Roosevelt. Seit sie den Chief das erste Mal getroffen hat, versucht sie, ihn wahlweise in ihr Bett oder in die Ehe zu ziehen, bevorzugt beides."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, und ich habe weder Interesse an ihrem Bett noch an ihrem Ring", knurrte Severus, dann fragte er sich, warum er sich verteidigte.

„Aber dass der Chief diesen großen, neuen Rover als Dienstwagen erhalten hat, ist natürlich nur gerüchteweise der Lady zu verdanken, der zufälligerweise ca. 40 Prozent von Rover gehören, und dass sie bei jedem Wettkampf dabei ist, ist auch blanker Zufall", erklärte McCollum augenzwinkernd.

„Welcher Wettkampf?"

„Der alljährlich ausgetragene Schwimmwettbewerb, in der Polizei, Feuerwehr, Anwaltschaft und Armee gegeneinander antreten, und der übrigens morgen wieder stattfindet."

Severus schloss die Augen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Nicht nur, dass er in den letzten Wochen kaum zum Trainieren gekommen war, jetzt hatte er auch noch die unerträgliche kleine Know-it-all am Hals. Es war eine Katastrophe.

„McCollum, falls Sie Ihren Dienst quittieren und für den _Daily Observer_ als Klatschspaltenkolumnist anfangen wollen, dann sagen Sie es. Ansonsten bleiben Sie bei den Osbornes, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Natürlich, Chief. Also, da die Lady ihre Angeln bereits andererseits ausgeworfen hatte" – er fing sich daraufhin einen finsteren Blick von Severus ein – „hat er sich halt einen Adelstitel gekauft. Irgendwo auf einer Südseeinsel, obwohl ich nicht so richtig verstehe, wie das funktioniert. Na egal, seitdem nennt er sich halt Sir Thomas Charles Osborne III.

Seine Frau ist vor zwölf Jahren an Krebs gestorben. Über Sohnemann Nummer Eins weiß ich nichts Nachteiliges zu berichten, außer dass er sich mit dem Namen Thomas Osborne, junior, herumschlagen muss.

Frederick Osborne ist jedoch schon wieder mehr nach Daddys Geschmack. Trotz der Kohle, mit der er aufgewachsen ist, hat er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit Gangs umher zu ziehen, Leute zusammen zu schlagen, Diebstähle und Einbrüche zu begehen.

Ist bis jetzt immer mit einem blauen Augen davon gekommen, wegen Daddys angeblichem blauen Blut und noch mehr wegen Daddys Geld, aber jetzt hat er ein Mädchen vergewaltigt, und da lässt der Chief nicht mit sich reden."

Er sprach jetzt wieder mit Hermione. „Komischerweise hatte Freddy, als der Chief ihn persönlich festgenommen hatte, nicht nur angebliches blaues Blut, sondern auch ein ziemlich echtes blaues Auge."

„Ist gegen einen Türstock gerannt", sagte Severus unbewegt. Er dachte an das kleine Mädchen, das noch immer im Krankenhaus lag, sich kaum bewegte, kaum sprach, kaum aß. Der schmale, grazile Körper mit blauen Flecken übersät, das Gesicht blutig, ihre Lippen zerschlagen.

Hermione spürte, wie sie eine Welle der Sympathie für diesen sturen Hundesohn überschwemmte. Er war immer auf der Seite der Verlierer, auch wenn er sich für einen der anderen ausgab. Beschützen und Verteidigen waren seine Motivationen, auch unter Einsatz seines Lebens und unter Kappung sämtlicher sozialer Kontakte, wenn es sein musste.

„Und weiter?", drängte Severus.

McCollum zuckte die Schultern. „Weiter ist nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Bewiesenes. London will sich nicht festlegen, weil das unendliche Verleumdungsklagen nach sich ziehen könnte, in unseren alten Akten steht nichts, weil er erst vor acht Jahren aus London hierher gezogen ist, und das Internet spuckt auch nichts Interessantes aus. Offiziell gibt es überhaupt keine Verbindung der Osbornes mit Blunt."

Hermiones Blick war an der großen Karte von Cornwall hängen geblieben, die eine Seite der Bürowand bedeckte. Sie stand auf und studierte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Miss Granger?", fragte Galen zögernd.

Severus hob die Hand. „Nicht stören", sagte er. „Meiner Erfahrung nach bringt es recht gute Resultate, wenn Miss Granger sich entschließt zu denken."

Sie drehte sich wieder herum. „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, interessiert ihr euch für die Osbornes, weil sie eventuell etwas mit Blunt zu tun haben, der eventuell wieder etwas über die drei Brandstifter weiß?"

Galen grinste. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken, hört es sich ziemlich vage an, aber es trifft ziemlich genau den Punkt."

„Aber was, wenn die Brandstifter direkt von Osborne kamen?", fragte Hermione.

„Wie bitte?" Galen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaube, Miss Granger möchte andeuten, dass die drei zu Blunt kamen, weil Osborne sie zu ihm geschickt hatte, nicht umgekehrt, richtig?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich dachte…" Sie verstummte kurz und sah ihn an.

„… Grundstücke, Immobilien", vervollständigte Severus.

„Ja! Was, wenn sich zufällig zwei Parteien mit unterschiedlichen Interessen, aber gleichen Zielen getroffen haben?"

„Halloooo! Ich bin nur ein Sergeant! Worum geht es hier?" Galen fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Händen.

„Interessanter Ansatz", murmelte Severus, ohne McCollum Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Na ja, Osborne wird doch bestimmt nicht sein lukratives Grundstücksgeschäft aufgegeben haben", sagte Hermione zu McCollum.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Und das Grundstück von Miss Grangers Eltern hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihr Haus gebaut haben, noch nicht sonderlich viel Wert", führte sein Chief fort. „Aber heute…" Er deutete mit einem schlanken Finger auf den entsprechenden Stadtteil.

„Mitten im Grünen und doch nahe genug, um innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten das Zentrum zu erreichen. Genau das, was sich ein finanzstarkes Publikum wünscht. Und Mister Osborne hat eine große Schwäche für finanzstarke Kunden. Rufen Sie Ihre Eltern an!", wies er Hermione an. „Ich möchte wissen, ob Ihr Vater eventuell in den letzten Tagen ein Kaufangebot bekommen hat!"

Er reichte ihr sein Handy. Hermione fand es noch immer seltsam, wie vertraut und routiniert er mit technischen Geräten umging; mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit hatte er früher mit einer Feder Arbeiten korrigiert oder Tränke gebraut.

„Hi, Dad!", sagte Hermione, als ihr Vater ans Telefon ging. „Hier ist deine Lieblingstochter."

„…"

„Ja, ich bin mir der Tatsache durchaus bewusst, dass ich deine einzige Tochter bin. Und ja, ich weiß, dass ich dich bei der Arbeit störe…"

„…"

„Ja und ja. Ich bin kein Kind mehr." Hermione verdrehte die Augen, und die beiden Männer grinsten spöttisch.

„Warum ich anrufe, Dad… hat dir vielleicht in den letzten Tagen jemand ein Angebot für unser Haus oder das Grundstück gemacht?"

„…"

Diesmal war die Antwort länger und offensichtlich auch aufgeregter, da man teilweise die Stimme von Hank Granger verstehen konnte.

„Aha, verstehe. Nein, da hast du vollkommen Recht, Dad. Ganz deiner Meinung. Na ja, ich will dich jetzt mal nicht weiter stören…"

„…"

„Ja, ich bin aus dem _Continental_ ausgezogen. Kein Grund zur Sorge, Dad. Ich muss jetzt los, ich rufe später noch mal an und erkläre euch alles. Bye, Dad, ich hab euch lieb!"

Sie beendete das Gespräch und stieß ihren Atem aus. „Puh! Er wollte wissen, wieso ich nicht mehr im Hotelzimmer wohne. Na ja. Jedenfalls hat er tatsächlich bereits am frühen Morgen nach dem Brand ein Kaufangebot bekommen, von einer International Corporation, die ihm einen lächerlichen Preis zahlen wollten, wie er sagte. Er war recht empört."

„Das war nicht zu überhören", murmelte Severus.

„Sie sind mir unheimlich", sagte Galen zu Hermione.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, normalerweise ist es der Chief, der aus ein paar Andeutungen eine Hypothese zusammen bastelt, und meistens stimmt sie auch."

„Meistens?", sagte Severus drohend.

Galen grinste unverschämt. „Okay, dann eben immer. Aber Sie sind ja auch der Hexer!"

Jetzt war es an Severus, ein unverschämtes Grinsen zu zeigen. _Und dabei unverschämt attraktiv auszusehen_, wie Hermione dachte.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, ist Miss Granger eben eine richtige _Hexe_!"


	8. Chapter 8

Das 8. Kapitel ist **Sepsis** gewidmet, weil sich ihre Review und mein neues Chap überschnitten haben, so dass ich nicht mehr darauf eingehen konnte!

**the-slave-of-snape**: hm, Mione ist ja noch auf gar keine Lösung gekommen, sie arbeitet ja gerade nur eine Theorie aus, ja? Und ihre Eltern wissen ja gar nicht, dass sie beim Chief wohnt, sie haben nur erfahren, dass sie ausgezogen ist. Und was heißt hier mit 34 zu alt? Ich bin höchstwahrscheinlich dein Jahrgang, und ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht alt… Butterbier:D

**LMA23**: sry, mein kleiner Illing, diesen Regler habe ich abgebrochen, als ich 21 war… (attack wie irre vor sich hingrinst!)… ja, sie tun´s schon wieder. Und ich fürchte, das wird immer wieder vorkommen, denn sie sind nun mal zwei Schlaubischlümpfe, die synchron denken… puh, Schweiß abwischt, Merlin sei Dank wird er sie nicht einmal Löwin nennen, nicht ihr gegenüber jedenfalls…hey, Sev ist ein Slytherin, der sagt nicht, was er denkt… nicht direkt jedenfalls…und ja, yeappeh! Ich fühle mich ja so was von geknuddelt…(by the way: DobbyundWinky, DobbyundWinky, DobbyundWinky…)

**Buffy66**: Feuerwerk, hm? Ich dachte, ihr mögt die Story, weil ich so ein wahnsinnig guter Schreiberling bin (zumindest wahnsinnig stimmt schon mal:D!), aber jetzt muss ich erkennen, ihr wartet alle nur auf SEX! (attack sich ans Herz greift…wie soll ich das nur überleben…!) lach! Vorläufig nicht, aber zum Trost kriegst du von mir ein paar Zitronenbonbons…(lemon!)

**Tatze81**: ja, ja, Sev ist tatsächlich ein harter Hund, und als ehemaliger Hauslehrer hat er weitaus mehr ertragen müssen als ein paar simple Todessertreffen und einen irren Welteroberer… siehe Pansy Parkinson…:D

**Viper**: du stehst also auf Käsekuchen, ja? (attack gerade verschwörerisch mit Dobby und Winky flüstert) – okay, alles klar, du kriegst einen riesengroßen am 06. März, zusammen mit chap 12, einverstanden? Insgesamt sind es wahrscheinlich 16 Kapitel…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich Probleme mit Sexszenen habe? Ich bin so fürchterlich prüde! (muaha!) Und alles, wonach ihr schreien könnt ist SEX, SEX, SEX! (attack sich theatralisch an die Stirn fasst, aber die ganze Szene versaut, weil vor Lachen losprustet!) Geduld, liebe Eve, Geduld, aber ein bisschen lemon kommt bestimmt noch… uh, ich wusste, es würde dich ärgern, was ich über Luc schreibe, aber ich versichere dir, ich habe es nicht getan, um dich zu ärgern (oder nur ein bisschen…) :D … und demnächst werden sie auch wieder küssen…also nicht Luc, sondern Sev und Mione…

**Hexchen**: ja, fast so gut wie Holmes und Watson, stimmt´s? Ich lasse dich auch bestimmt nicht lange auf das nächste chap warten…

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: (attack neugierig auf die Entstehung eines solchen Namens ist!) Ich bin wieder einmal rot geworden (zumindest das sollte ich langsam gewöhnt sein, oder:D) und dann habe ich mich auch wieder einmal auf den Rücken geworfen und geschnurrt… danke für dein Lob, und ich hoffe, dass ich dich auch weiterhin halten kann! Eine große Tüte mit Schokomuffins von den Hauselfen rüberreicht…

**Little-Fawkes**: und ob sie ihn verhext, die kleine, clevere Mione – obwohl, die verhexen sich ja gegenseitig, richtig? Und? Das ist es ja, was wir haben wollen, also hoffen wir mal, dass sie weiter dabei bleiben… :D… ich denke eher, die beiden Superhirne werden den Fall lösen, obwohl du natürlich Recht hast, im Endeffekt wird Mione den entscheidenden Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben (oh, fetter Spoiler, ich bin so gemein!) – zum Trost bekommst du einen Pott mit Hauselfenkakao…

**Kat**: attack kopfschüttelt: na, na, in dem Alter schon… (frech grinst!)… wie kann man nur so ungeduldig sein (ich darf das bei dir, aber das ist was anderes!)… habe ich erwähnt, dass deine Story mich süchtig macht? – nein, Kat, aber du darfst das gerne noch machen, so ein-, zwei-, dreihundert Mal, wenn du möchtest! (attack noch frecher grinst!)… einen dicken Knuddler an dich und Draco…

**Sepsis**: attack sich dankbar verneigt… ich denke mal, die beiden werden sich noch länger „raufen" und uns Spaß bereiten…

**McAbe**: attack noch ganz viele Meditränke an Abe schickt und meine Katzen vorbeischickt – die können mit deinen zusammen dich warm einpacken und dich „gesunden" – funktioniert bei mir auch meistens…. (kannst auch noch die erste tote Maus des Jahres haben, die heute vor der Tür lag…… )… natürlich gibt's auch was vom Schwimmwettkampf, aber nicht jetzt, Kleine…

**Schlangenbiss**: klar schreibt man das so, und wenn nicht, dann ist es trotzdem richtig, schriftstellerische Freiheit und so…und eifersüchtig zu reagieren ist wohl auch normal, wenn man dabei ist, sich Hals über Kopf zu verknallen, oder?!

**Gnomy**: oh, hallo, erst mal. Willkommen und herzlichen Dank für dein Lob. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft man rot werden kann, zumindest ich. Hm, Lachanfall? Aber es ist doch ein ernstes Thema, oder:D Okay, auf jeden Fall werden die beiden sich noch so den einen oder anderen Disput liefern… und hier ist auch schon das nächste chap… attack Gnomy ein Glas Butterbier reicht…

**Nikola**: du hast mich überhaupt nicht beleidigt… ich freue mich ja, wenn du mich mit deinen Lieblingsautoren vergleichst, ist doch nur toll für mich, oder? Und dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, ich lasse alle noch ein bisschen zappeln… :D

**bane2007**: natürlich geht er „planschen", aber da musst du noch warten, bis der Samstag da ist… wir sind ja gerade mal beim Freitagvormittag…

**irrlicht** **cgn**: na, ein bisschen dauert es noch, so das eine oder andere Kapitel… und nein und nein und nochmals nein, vergiss die Architektennummer… ich bin nicht bestechlich… obwohl, die Nummer meines Liechtensteiner Kontos ist 666… :D

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**6. Tag, Freitagvormittag**

Severus hatte McCollum rausgeschickt, damit er sämtliche Brandstiftungen der letzten Wochen überprüfte. Vielleicht ergaben sich ja irgendwelche Übereinstimmungen mit dem Brand bei den Grangers. „Achten Sie besonders auf Brände, die nicht zu löschen waren, und wo die Besitzer nur wenig später ein Kaufangebot erhalten hatten", wies er an.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er dann zu Hermione.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und presste die Hände auf die Brust, während sie mit den Augen klimperte. „Oh! Auf diese Worte habe ich mein Leben lang gewartet!"

Sie hatte nicht gesehen, dass er sich bewegte, doch im Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags war er bei ihr. Seine Augen funkelten, doch außer Amüsement steckte noch etwas anderes dahinter, etwas Hitzigeres. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie den immer beherrschten und kühlen Severus Snape so weit bringen konnte.

Er stützte seine Hände auf die Lehne ihres Stuhles. „_Hermione_", schnurrte er. „Du treibst mich zurzeit mehr in den Wahnsinn als früher, und unter uns, das soll schon etwas heißen." Alle feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken und auf den Armen stellten sich auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste, wie seine Stimme auf Frauen wirkte. Und wahrscheinlich auch auf Männer.

Severus kannte seine Waffen, und er setzte sie meisterlich ein. Sie wusste, dass ihr Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als er so nah über ihr gebeugt stand, und sie wusste auch, dass er es nicht als Schüchternheit auslegen würde. Bewusst zählte sie bis drei, damit ihre Stimme ruhig und fest klang.

„Ich mag dich, Severus Snape", sagte sie langsam und mit einer etwas heiseren Stimme als gewöhnlich, so dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und sein Atem sich unbewusst beschleunigte. „Aber wenn du nicht augenblicklich einen Schritt zurücktrittst, hexe ich dich von hier bis nach London!"

Severus nahm sich Zeit für das „augenblicklich". Etwas an der Art, wie sie gesprochen hatte, ließ ihn zögern. Sie mochte ihn? Kein lebender Mensch aus der Zaubererwelt mochte ihn, und doch hatte sie ehrlich geklungen. Gryffindors waren auch nicht gerade dafür bekannt, gute Lügner zu sein.

Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ eine ihrer widerspenstigen Locken durch seine Finger gleiten. _So weich_, dachte er. Seine Augen ließen die ihren keine Sekunde los. Ihre Katzenaugen zeigten keine Furcht. Okay, dafür waren Gryffindors auch nicht bekannt. Eher für das Gegenteil. Lieber stürzten sie sich enthusiastisch in unmögliche Vorhaben, gleichgültig gegenüber jeglichen Gefahren.

War er ein solches Vorhaben von ihr, so wie damals ihr – ziemlich amüsantes – Hauselfenprojekt? Es war im Lehrerzimmer mit viel Gelächter besprochen wurden, nachdem die erste Gruppe Hauselfen sich beim Schulleiter beschwert hatte, und selbst er hatte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen können, bei der Vorstellung, wie sie nach allem anderen, in das sie sich immer hineinstürzte, auch noch hinsetzte und Mützen strickte.

Und doch. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er angefangen, dieses kleine, engagierte Mädchen zu bewundern. Ihre Intelligenz hatte er nie gepriesen, das überließ er den anderen Lehrern. Er wusste auch nicht, was es da zu preisen gab, schließlich war das etwas, was ihr in die Wiege gelegt worden war, sie hatte nichts dafür tun müssen.

Doch was sie daraus machte, ihre absolute Hingabe und Wissbegierde, ihren Ehrgeiz, jeden Fetzen Wissen in sich aufzusaugen, alles zu erfahren und zu erforschen – das war etwas, was seine stillschweigende Zustimmung fand, denn er erkannte sich selbst in ihrem Verhalten wieder.

Nichts konnte so befriedigend sein, wie das Erkennen einer Wahrheit. Und doch konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise erkennen, ob sie ihn belog, weil seine neu erwachten Hormone ihm den Kopf verdrehten, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Allein ihr Duft trieb seine Gedanken in absolut unakzeptable Höhen.

Merlin, er benahm sich wie ein Teenager. Alle Frauen rochen irgendwie, manche reizten seine empfindliche – manche sagten übergroße – Nase in einem Ausmaß, dass er fast körperliche Schmerzen hatte, er brauchte nur an seinen Groupie, die ehrenwerte Lady Roosevelt denken.

Doch Hermiones ganz zarter Duft nach Grapefruit und etwas, dass selbst er als Tränkemeister nicht benennen konnte, ließ ihn immer wieder ihre Nähe suchen, und das Bedürfnis, ihr _noch_ näher zu sein, unermesslich steigen.

Mühsam riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück, eher, um selbst wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, als ihren Worten zu folgen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe", wiederholte er. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zur U-Haft mitkommst und dich gegenüber Freddie Osborne als Gutachterin ausgibst."

„Der Vergewaltiger?", fragte Hermione ernsthaft. Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Oh, sie hasste ihn jetzt schon!

„Eben der. Ich will, dass er sich ganz auf dich konzentriert, damit ich unbemerkt und ohne Probleme in seinen Geist eindringen und alles herausfinden kann, was er uns zu bieten hat." Er hockte sich vor ihr auf die Fersen, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch diesmal ließ er ihr genügend Freiraum. „Machst du das?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ist das nicht fürchterlich illegal?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Ich habe bestimmt alle möglichen Gesetzestexte gelesen, aber – wirklich! – nirgendwo steht, dass man nicht per Legilimens in einen Geist eindringen darf, um an Informationen zu gelangen."

Hermione lachte, und ihr Lachen traf ihn mitten in seine Eingeweide. Ein weiterer Teil seiner Schutzmauern fiel. „Ich dachte ja auch eher an die Sache mit der Gutachterin. Was soll ich ihm denn erzählen?"

„Ah, da verlasse ich mich ganz auf dich. Aber es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du seine Gedanken auch auf sein Haus lenken könntest, dann hätte ich es noch ein wenig einfacherer!" Ein ruhiges, kaum sichtbares Lächeln spielte jetzt auf seinen Lippen.

Sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie, legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und beugte sich so weit vor, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. „So, so, sieh an", murmelte sie. „Severus Snape möchte es also auf die einfache Tour."

Sie sahen sich an, und der warme Atem des jeweils anderen strich über ihre Haut.

Ein Poltern auf dem Flur riss sie auseinander. Severus sprang auf, ging zur Tür und warf sich seine Jacke über. „Komm schon, Gryffindor", sagte er leichthin. „Wir haben noch viel vor."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Das Untersuchungsgefängnis war ein düsterer Bau nicht weit vom Revier entfernt, doch Severus fuhr trotzdem mit dem Rover hin; er wollte weder sich noch Hermione unnötig der Gefahr aussetzen, sich allzu viel auf offener Straße zu bewegen, denn er wusste nicht, wie Noire Lestrange und Sally-Ann Perks jetzt reagieren würden.

Wenn er sie wäre, würde er erst einmal abtauchen, denn die Gefangennahme von Nott musste logischerweise die Auroren aktivieren, doch andererseits war Noire unberechenbar und Sally-Ann offensichtlich leicht zu beeinflussen.

Severus wies sich aus, und ein Wachmann begleitete sie zu einem Gesprächsraum, wo er ihnen bedeutete, sich hinzusetzen und zu warten. Der Raum war kahl und kaum größer als zwölf Quadratmeter. Ein einfacher Kunststofftisch und zwei ebensolche Stühle vervollständigten die Einrichtung.

Hermione setzte sich, während Severus hinter ihr in der Ecke an der Wand lehnte und es irgendwie schaffte, dort fast zu verschmelzen. Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Wachleute führten Frederick Osborne hinein. Hermione musterte ihn aufmerksam und mit bemüht neutralem Gesicht.

Er trug Hand- und Fußfesseln, und die Wachleute sorgten mit Ketten dafür, dass er sich auch von dem Stuhl nicht wegbewegen konnte. Er war ein großer, massiger junger Kerl, obwohl die einwöchige U-Haft bereits dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er ein wenig Gewicht verloren hatte. Wie es aussah, war zumindest hier der Einfluss des Chiefs größer als der seines Daddys aus dem Oberhaus.

Er erwiderte herausfordernd ihren Blick. „Wer sind Sie? Was woll´n Sie?" Anzüglich ließ er seinen Blick an ihrem Körper herunterwandern.

„Benehmen Sie sich, Osborne!", ließ Severus träge seine Stimme erklingen.

Freddie zuckte zusammen. Er hatte ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal bemerkt. Sein Blick flackerte unsicher. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein.

Hermione grinste in sich hinein. Offensichtlich hatte ihn Severus obliviatet, nachdem er ihn „gegen einen Türstock" hatte laufen lassen. „Ich bin Gutachterin", erklärte sie. „Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, damit das Gericht entscheiden kann, ob Sie für Ihre Taten vollständig zur Verantwortung zu ziehen sind oder nicht. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht", sagte Freddie aufsässig. „Und es war gestern schon ein Gutachter hier." Er sah unruhig zum Chief hinüber. „Wie heiß´n Sie überhaupt?"

Hermione sah ihm in die Augen. Es wäre recht ungünstig, ihm zu sagen, dass sie Granger hieß, denn wenn er von Noire und den anderen wusste, dann war ihm der Name Granger sicherlich geläufig. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte sie, und sie hätte beinahe gelacht. „Mein Name ist Snape", sagte sie ruhig, „und ich bin die Gutachterin der Polizei. Gestern war der Gutachter des Gerichts hier."

Ein scharfes Ausatmen hinter ihr verriet Severus´ Überraschung, doch ansonsten rührte er sich nicht. „Freddie", versuchte sie, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Fangen wir ganz von vorn an. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie gemacht haben, bevor sie das Mädchen getroffen haben."

Osbornes Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch düsterer. „Schlampe!", knurrte er wütend. „Die kleine Schlampe!"

Wut und Hass stiegen in Hermione hoch, so sehr, dass es sie heiß in der Kehle würgte. Wieder bewegte sich Severus hinter ihr, und ihr schien, als lege er beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Ruhig. Sie musste so tun, als ob sie so etwas jeden Tag hörte, und als würde sie Verständnis für diesen kleinen Wichser aufbringen. „Also, Freddie", sagte sie gelassener, als sie sich fühlte. „Es war früher Abend, als Sie sie getroffen haben. Was haben Sie davor gemacht? Waren Sie zuhause?"

Osborne nickte mürrisch. „Klar, was sonst?"

„Was haben Sie dort gemacht?"

Wieder wanderte Freddies Blick abschätzend über ihren Körper. „Ein bisschen was getrunken. Paar Joints geraucht." Er grinste höhnisch. „Die Haushälterin gefickt."

Hermione wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, doch sie hatte sich rechtzeitig in der Gewalt. „Verstehe", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Sie möchten ein wenig angeben, zeigen, über welch sexuelles Potential Sie verfügen!"

„Was? Was redest´n du für´n Blödsinn?"

„Sie behaupten, Sie hätten Sex mit der Haushälterin gehabt. Wie viele Personen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem Haus anwesend?"

„´n paar Leute. Mein Alter, mein Bruder, der Scheißanwalt, der zu blöd ist, mich hier rauszuholen, noch ´n Typ, den du eh nicht kennst…"

„Und bei all diesen Leuten behaupten Sie, mit der Haushälterin geschlafen zu haben. Haben die anderen zugesehen? Haben Sie sie mit in ihr Zimmer genommen?"

Severus, der sich seinen Weg durch das ungeordnete Chaos in Freddies Gehirn bahnte, musste ihr einfach Respekt dafür zollen, wie sie den kleinen Dreckskerl dazu brachte, das ganze Haus durchzugehen.

„Mann, wie bist du´n drauf? Nee, die anderen waren im Arbeitszimmer vom Alten, und ich hab die Putze im Wohnzimmer gefickt." Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und starrte sie herausfordernd an. „Von hinten!"

„Interessant", sagte Hermione kühl. Ihre Finger zuckten nach dem Zauberstab. „Haben Sie sie dafür bezahlt oder läuft ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung ab?"

Freddie grinste höhnisch. „Du bist eine ganz Schlaue, hä? Wie hättest du´s denn gern? Wenn ich hier raus bin, kann ich dich ja mal besuchen kommen."

„Ist das eine Drohung, Mister Osborne? Ich denke, ich bin für Ihren Geschmack zu alt. Haben Sie vielleicht schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, eine Frau zu sich einzuladen, ein Picknick im Garten zu veranstalten, in der Küche eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen, und mit der Lady vielleicht einen Rundgang durch das Haus zu machen, bevor Sie sie – so wie es Millionen andere Männer auch machen – zu beiderseitigen Vergnügen verführen?"

Garten! Küche! Arbeitszimmer! Wohnzimmer! Toms Wohnzimmer! Bad! Schlafzimmer! Severus wurde regelrecht mit dem Plan des Hauses erschlagen, als Hermione ihre Fragen stellte und Frederick Osborne ihrer Führung folgte. Er _sah_ das Haus, wusste, wo sich die einzelnen Zimmer befanden, kannte ihre Einrichtung, den Wert der Gemälde, die Alarmanlagen…

Freddie starrte Hermione eine Weile an. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete, und das machte ihn unsicher. „Scheiß drauf!", knurrte er schließlich. „Solange sich die Schlampen mir an ´nen Hals werfen, brauche ich mir doch keine Mühe machen. Die woll´n es nich anders! Das macht die richtig geil, wenn man ihnen vorher eine verpasst!"

„Es reicht!", sagte Severus scharf, und Freddie zuckte wieder zusammen. Sein Blick wurde zu dem eines Kaninchens, das sich einer Schlange gegenüber sieht. _Welch passender Vergleich_, dachte Hermione schwach. Ihr war übel, und hasserfüllt starrte sie den jungen Mann an, der alles besaß und deshalb auch glaubte, mit allem durchzukommen.

_Diesmal nicht_, dachte sie. _Solange Severus Snape ein Unrecht verhindern oder zumindest rächen kann, solange wird er es tun!_

Er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie hinaus. Sie war ein wenig blass, und er verfluchte sich, sie dazu überredet zu haben, doch andererseits war sie ihm wirklich eine großartige Partnerin gewesen.

Partnerin? Hatte er wirklich gerade Partnerin gedacht? Verdammt, er wollte sie küssen, bis ihre bleichen Wangen wieder Farbe bekamen. Okay, eigentlich wollte er viel mehr als nur das, aber Küssen war schon einmal ein guter Anfang. Er verkniff es sich. Es war weder die passende Zeit noch der passende Ort dafür, und was das anging, wahrscheinlich auch nicht die passende Frau.

Andererseits… _Schluss jetzt!_ Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Er sprach erst wieder, als sie im Auto saßen. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Aber langsam fange ich an zu glauben, dass du noch viel zu sanft mit ihm umgegangen bist."

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich minimal nach oben. „Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du die ganze Zeit auf dem Türstock beharrst?"

Sein Atem stockte kurz, als sie sich ihm zuwandte und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Severus! Du bist… mit Abstand der… bewundernswürdigste Mann, den ich kenne." Offensichtlich fiel ihr das Bekenntnis schwer, doch Gryffindorsche Courage ließ sich nicht stoppen.

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, sah dann jedoch wieder nach vorn, auf die Straße. Ihre Katzenaugen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wie immer, wenn ihn etwas irritierte, rettete er sich in Zynismus.

„Was findest du denn so bewundernswürdig? Etwa, dass ich dir sechs Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe? Oder meine Todesservergangenheit? Oder…", er knirschte mit den Zähnen, „dass ich Albus umgebracht habe?"

Sie schockte ihn. „Ja", sagte sie einfach. „Niemand außer dir hätte es tun können, und du hast es getan. Albus wusste, warum er es von dir verlangte. Es war notwendig, um deinen Platz an Voldemorts Seite zu sichern, und er hat sich geopfert. Sich und auch dich, was das anbelangt. Albus hätte für unseren Sieg alle geopfert, sich selbst, Harry, Ron, mich und, nun ja, auch den Mann, den er als seinen Sohn ansah."

Severus verriss das Steuer und wäre beinahe mit einem Laster kollidiert, bevor er sich und auch den Wagen wieder im Griff hatte. Ein wildes Hupkonzert begleitete sein Manöver. Vorsichtig lenkte er den Rover in eine Parkbucht, drehte sich herum und schüttelte sie heftig. „Hör auf damit!", zischte er wütend. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem beinahe wilden Feuer.

„Severus! Bei Merlin und allem, was Recht ist, jetzt benutz doch deine Fähigkeiten", fauchte sie zurück. „Hier bin ich. Tue es endlich, du bist doch der beste noch lebende Legilimentiker der Welt! Finde doch endlich die Wahrheit!"

Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und starrte ihr in die Augen. Sie erwartete sein Eindringen, doch nichts passierte. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich kann nicht!", flüsterte er und wusste, er war verloren. Er hatte ihr gegenüber zugegeben, Angst zu haben.

Hermione schwieg. Sie hatte nur eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, welcher Gefühlssturm in dem so beherrschten Mann herrschen musste. Er hatte Angst? Angst zurückzukehren? Trotzdem stieg Wärme in ihr auf. Wenn er eine solche Schwäche vor ihr zugab, hieß das, er vertraute ihr. Und dieses Geschenk hatte er nach ihrem Kenntnisstand nur zwei anderen Personen zuteil kommen lassen.

Sie strich ihm durch die Haare, die erstaunlich dick und weich waren. „Die Zeit wird kommen. Du bist kein Feigling, Severus, und du tust immer das Richtige. Ich kann warten, und in der Zwischenzeit sorgen wir einfach dafür, dass der Ruf des Hexers noch ein bisschen besser wird, als er ohnehin schon ist."

Auch ohne Legilimens konnte er ihre Sympathie und Wärme spüren. Wann hatte es je eine Frau geschafft, dass er sich gleichzeitig verletzlich und unglaublich stark fühlte? Und dabei hatte er ihr einen Grund noch gar nicht genannt, warum er die Wahrheit nicht wissen wollte: dass er dann ihre Gesellschaft verlieren würde, so oder so.

Entweder würden die Auroren versuchen, ihn nach Askaban zu schaffen, und er würde dabei sterben.

Oder er war tatsächlich frei. Dann würde sie erledigt haben, was sie als ihre Pflicht ansah, und sie würde in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren. Sie würde keinen Gedanken mehr an Severus Snape verschwenden, den Ex-Tränkelehrer, jetzigen Chief und vor allem den Mann, der eben im Begriff war, sich zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben in eine Gryffindor zu verlieben.

Und ebenfalls zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten war er geschockt. Verliebt? Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt war er wirklich nur noch einen Schritt vom Abgrund entfernt. Noch mehr an seinem eigenen Grab zu schaufeln war wohl nicht mehr möglich.

Ein selbstverachtendes Lachen stieg in ihm hoch, und er riss sich von Hermione los. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn jetzt war sie es, die mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht umfasste und ihm in die Augen sah. Und dann küsste sie ihn und wirbelte alle seine Gedanken fort.

Ihre Lippen waren weich, und ihr Kuss zärtlicher als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Als ihre Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, gab er jeden Widerstand auf und ertrank in ihren Augen, zog sie so weit zu sich, dass er sie an sich pressen und ihren Herzschlag selbst durch die Schicht ihrer Sachen spüren konnte.

Es war nicht Atemnot, die sie wieder trennte, denn warum sollte man nicht gleichzeitig küssen und atmen können? Vielmehr war es das überwältigende Gefühl, dass sie gleich explodieren würden, wenn sie nicht aufhörten – und das sichere Wissen, dass sie auch nicht würden aufhören konnten, wenn sie es jetzt nicht taten.

Endlose Minuten saßen sie aneinander gelehnt da, bis sich ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigten. Hermione hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, seine Wange ruhte an ihrer. Sie rieb ihr Gesicht an seinem kratzigen Kinn. „Wann hast du dich zuletzt rasiert?", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Gestern Nacht, als mich eine kleine Hexe vom Schlafen abhielt!", antwortete er in einer Mischung aus Knurren und Schnurren.

„Lass das!", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Was denn?" Auch in seiner Stimme schien ein Lächeln zu liegen.

„Du weißt genau, was du mit deiner Stimme bei uns Frauen anrichtest!"

„Nein", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sandte ihr einen Schauer den Rücken entlang. „Sag du es mir, du bist doch die kleine Know-it-all!"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", antwortete sie. „Du bist hier der große, starke Polizeichief, du wirst es schon noch herausfinden."

„Das ist meine Absicht!" Er machte ein Versprechen daraus, und Hermione wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht zur Tagesordnung übergingen, würden sie hier mitten in der Stadt für Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses sorgen. Das gäbe eine Schlagzeile, dachte sie halb atemlos, halb belustigt. _**Chiefinspector von Zeugin in seinem Rover verführt!**_

Sie rutschte mit leichtem Bedauern wieder in ihren Sitz zurück. Der Gurt hatte sich tief in ihren Oberkörper eingeschnitten; die Schmerzen merkte sie erst jetzt. „Also, was machen wir nun?"

Er studierte ihr Gesicht aufmerksam. _Ich hätte eine Menge Vorstellungen davon, was wir machen könnten_, dachte er, noch immer ziemlich erregt, wie ihm seine untere Region, die gerade daran dachte, sich selbstständig zu machen, mitteilte. _Und keine einzige davon ist jugendfrei…_

Severus wickelte sich eine ihrer Locken um einen Finger und spielte damit. „Ich dachte daran, dass wir heute Abend die Seiten wechseln könnten", sagte er leise, während er das seidene Gefühl ihrer Haare genoss.

„Hm?" Offensichtlich waren im Augenblick ihre Fähigkeiten sowohl zum logischen Denken als auch zur Artikulation etwas beschränkt. Sie hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, hatte allein dem Klang seiner Stimme gelauscht. _Eine menschliche und auch noch männliche Sirene…_

Er ließ ihre Locke los und straffte sich, als ob er sich damit wieder konzentrieren könnte. Es schien zu klappen. „Ich rede davon, dass wir heute Abend genau das machen, was ich eigentlich immer verhindern sollte. Wir brechen ein."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit: wir brechen ein?"

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Komm schon, Gryffindor, du hast doch Erfahrungen mit Einbrüchen. Bist du nicht mindestens einmal bei deinem Professor für Tränkekunde eingebrochen?"

„Nur einmal", gab sie zu. „Und es war dringend notwendig, sonst hätten wir etwas Wichtiges nicht herausfinden können", sagte sie hoheitsvoll.

„So, so. Und war es auch so wichtig, dass die gesamte Welt erfahren durfte, wie außerordentlich reizvoll Hermione Granger als Katze aussah?"

Sie errötete. „Das hast du gewusst? Madam Pomfrey hat mir versichert…"

„…dass sie es niemanden erzählen würde? Das hat sie auch nicht. Aber als sie mir gesagt hatte, welche Tränke sie braucht, um dich wieder menschlich zu machen, wurde ich neugierig und habe dich eines Nachts besucht. Ich hätte beinahe so laut gelacht, dass du erwacht wärst."

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Traum von einem schwarzen Schatten, der an ihr vorüber glitt und ihr sanft über den Kopf strich. Erst war es ein beängstigender Moment gewesen, doch die Bewegung war so behutsam und zart, dass sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte dieses Gefühl jahrelang in sich aufbewahrt und jetzt, da sie wusste, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, schien ihr Herz für einen Augenblick stillzustehen. Dann hämmerte es wieder los, schien sich regelrecht in die Richtung des Mannes, der neben ihr saß, zu drängen.

Sie versuchte, ihre Verwirrung abzuschütteln. „Also schön. Wo brechen wir ein?"

Am liebsten hätte er sie gleich noch einmal geküsst. „Bei den Osbornes, natürlich", sagte er, als läge es auf der Hand.

Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht. „Du willst herausfinden, ob Noire und Sally-Ann sich jetzt dort aufhalten?"

„Na, an das Familiensilber will ich jedenfalls nicht", spottete er.

„Das wird erst eine Schlagzeile geben, wenn sie uns erwischen." Hermione schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Dafür habe ich ja meine einbruchserfahrene Hexe bei mir, damit sie uns nicht erwischen!" Sein Grinsen reichte bis in seine Augen, ließ die tiefschwarzen Tunnel aufleuchten.

„Heißt das, ich darf im Notfall auch meinen Zauberstab benutzen?"

„Ich hoffe doch, dass wir ohne Notfälle durchkommen, aber bevor wir beide in den Schlagzeilen auftauchen, ja, du darfst ihn benutzen."

Sie grinste fröhlich. „Okay, und wann bekomme ich endlich was zu essen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen, ließ aber den Motor an und fuhr wieder los.


	9. Chapter 9

Dieses Kapitel ist **Mrs. Skinner** gewidmet – auch wenn sie einen heftigen Crush auf Lucius hat:D

**LMA23**: sag mal, Hope, kannst du eigentlich Skat spielen? Hm, attack neugierig schaut…Sev ist ein richtiger Blitzmerker, ja? Wie schnell er das wieder raus gefunden hat… das mit Mione…du, den Holmes lass mal stecken, den brauche ich ein anderes Mal noch…apropos Sev über Mione aufzuklären… das bringt nix, der hört nie zu… Butterbier für meinen Illing!

**Viper**: na, und ob ich daran denken werde, ist schon alles vermerkt und so…ja, sag´s mir, wenn du es weißt, dann werde ich mich verbessern… attack feierlich die Hand zum Schwur hebt…

**Irrlicht** **cgn**: na, das ich gemein bin, solltest du doch langsam wissen…sieh an, sieh an, kaum bekommen sie ein Kapitel gewidmet, fangen sie mit klugscheißen an…lach!... Höhen/Tiefen – ist doch egal, Hauptsache, seine Gedanken kreisen um Mione, oder? .D … und nein, und nein und nochmals nein… Vergiss die Geschichte mit der Architektin…

**Tatze81**: whoa, was bin ich grausam, dass ich euch immer ganze zwei Tage warten lasse… (attack reibt sich kichernd die Hände)… das mit dem Vertonen der ffs ist ja mal eine tolle Idee, hm, muss ich glatt drüber nachdenken… bekommst zum Trost erst mal ein paar Schokomuffins von den Hauselfen, okay?

**the- slave-of-snape**: ja, der gute Sev hat so einiges an kriminellem Potential… und jetzt verführt er auch noch Mione dazu… (und demnächst nicht nur dazu – oh, wieder mal fetter Spoiler!)… yeah, lieben Gruß an deine family!

**Mrs. Skinner**: iiiiiich? (attack riesengroße Knut-der-Eisbär-Augen macht!) Ich soll Schuld sein, wenn ihr unruhig hin- und herrutscht? Nee, nee, Eve, dafür kann ich nun überhaupt nix. Gar nix! Ich mach ja gar nichts, das sind schon Sev und Mione allein. Und auch wenn die nicht aus der Hüfte kommen, ist es ganz allein ihre Schuld. (Ich finde, das musste mal gesagt werden!) attack für die Kopfschmerzen einen Heiltrank von Sev zu Eve rüberschiebt…

**Nikola**: hm, besser als Grissom oder Caine sind die beiden alle Male, oder? ahhh! Deinetwegen hängt mir jetzt wieder ein Plotbunny am Hals und zieht an meinen Haaren… Mione wechselt die Seiten und bleibt in der Muggelwelt… darüber muss ich nachdenken…:D

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: stimmt, dieser Freddy hätte weitaus mehr verdient… wenn doch Sev nicht immer so integer wäre… muaha! Zumindest werden die beiden jetzt ihre kriminelle Seite so richtig ausleben…

**dracxi**: hach, euch kann man es auch nicht Recht machen… ich update zu schnell, ich update zu langsam… attack die neue Kauleiste ausprobiert, die ich mir extra angeschafft habe… und du hast natürlich Recht mit diesen Leuten, die nie was kapieren und aus der Geschichte nichts lernen, sich für was Besseres halten als die anderen, aufgrund ihrer Herkunft oder sonst was…wow! Du hast die Story deiner Mom gegeben? Meine weiß nicht einmal, dass ich schreibe…zwei Gläser Butterbier für dich und deine Mom…

**Sepsis**: verdient ist verdient…huh, noch so ein Stimmenfetischist… aber es tatsächlich eine tolle Idee, nur glaube ich, dass Sev da wieder nicht mitspielen würde, der sture Hund, ihr kennt ihn ja…geht ja auch gleich weiter mit Küssen und Kriminell werden… :D

**McAbe**: Kleine, ich hatte jetzt schon Angst, dass du gar nicht mehr weiter lesen wolltest wegen Freddy… sry… anstatt eines blauen Auges hätte Sev ihm noch einiges mehr verpassen sollen, denkst du nicht? Vielleicht einen gebrochenen Kiefer oder so… wo du jetzt mit Bakerstreet 221 b kommst, springt mich doch tatsächlich ein Plotbunny an… du meine Güte, hier wimmelt´s langsam von denen, echt schlimm… und du brauchst nur einen Ton sagen, dann bekommst du alle Tränke, die du brauchst, ich rede dann mal mit Sev…betrachte dich als unter den Tisch geknuddelt…

**Buffy66**: nee, nee, wir haben uns nicht missverstanden, das war nur eine kleine Stichelei meinerseits…oh Mann, tu doch so was nicht. Jetzt bin ich schon wieder knallrot, und ich sehe so fürchterlich aus, wie eine Tomate, wenn ich so viel gelobt werde (außerdem musst du ja auch noch ein paar Komplimente für die nächsten chaps aufheben! Fg!) Was hältst du von einer schönen heißen Schokolade alá Hauselfen?

**Schlangenbiss**: ich habe in der Schule ständig auf schriftstellerische Freiheit gepocht, weil ich statt der geforderten einen Seite sechs oder sieben abgegeben habe, na ja, Kurzfassen war noch nie meine Stärke, wie du hier sehen kannst… :D….und schon wieder rot, und wieder und wieder (siehst du, wie ich mich auf den Rücken schmeiße und vor lauter Wohlbehagen mit meinen Katzen um die Wette schnurre?) – für deine netten Worte gibt's einen Schokokuchen nur für dich allein!

**Little-Fawkes**: Erotik? Ich? Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest… (attack unschuldig pfeifend in die Luft schaut…) … nun ja, vielleicht könntet ihr trotzdem noch ein bisschen auf die Handlung achten… Butterbier auch für dich!

6. Tag, Freitagnacht

Sie saßen seit über drei Stunden in einem älteren Wagen, den sich Severus von seiner Dienststelle ausgeborgt hatte; sein Rover war zu groß, zu auffällig und in der Stadt auch zu gut bekannt, um damit irgendwo länger herum zu stehen.

Hermione hatte sich eine Beschattung immer aufregender vorgestellt, aber anscheinend hatte sie sich zu sehr von den Vorabendserien im Fernsehen leiten lassen. Hier war jedenfalls nichts passiert, nicht viel jedenfalls. Zwei dunkelhaarige und dunkelhäutige Männer, offenbar Inder, waren gekommen und wieder gegangen – die Gärtner, wie Severus erklärte.

Eine junge Frau in Dienstbotentracht war kurz nach acht Uhr Abends aus dem Haus geeilt, und Hermione war schlecht geworden bei der Vorstellung, dass sie es gewesen sein könnte, die Sex mit Freddie Osborne gehabt hatte. Doch ansonsten war es ruhig geblieben, und sie begann sich zu langweilen.

In der Einfahrt standen zwei große, schwere Wagen, ein protziger Rolls Roys, in dessen Nummernschild die Buchstabenkombination TO 1 vorkam und ein silberner deutscher Sportwagen mit einem Stern.

Wie Severus Hermione mitteilte, waren das nur die Alltagsautos von Osborne und seinem Sohn Thomas, die anderen, noch protzigeren Vertreter der teuersten Automarken der Welt standen in einer für sie nicht sichtbaren Garage.

„Es ist Freitagabend, um Merlins Willen!", knurrte Hermione schließlich. „Wollen die denn nicht einmal ausgehen?"

Severus grinste innerlich. Er hatte mit sich selbst gewettet, wie lange sie es aushalten würde, still zu halten, und er musste sagen, er war angenehm überrascht. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihm endlose Fragen stellen würde, aber sie war ruhig geblieben.

„Wie wollen wir denn überhaupt reinkommen?" Das Tor war geschlossen, und rings um das riesige Grundstück zog sich eine Mauer, die fast neun Fuß hoch und außerdem mit Glasscherben bestückt war.

„Mit ein bisschen Sport", murmelte Severus.

Sie musterte ihn ungläubig. „Du willst dort rüberklettern? Du hast aber schon gemerkt, dass ich anderthalb Köpfe kleiner bin als du?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Ich werde dich schon da rüberbringen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, weil es ihn faszinierte, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten, wenn er das tat.

„Hör auf mich abzulenken, Severus!"

„So leicht bist du abzulenken?"

„Normalerweise nicht. Aber bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein!" Sie versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben, doch in seinem schlanken Körper steckten stahlharte Muskeln, und er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Warum denn nicht, wenn es offenbar nur mir gelingt, dich so leicht abzulenken, hm?"

Er schnupperte an ihrer Halsbeuge, und sie kicherte leise. „Du bist ein ekelhafter Slytherin, Severus."

Er hob seine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube, an diesem Punkt waren wir schon einmal."

„Gibt es eigentlich keine Wachleute auf dem Gelände?"

„Nein, schlaueste aller Hexen, die gibt es nicht. Und vor freilaufenden Dobermännern hast du doch keine Angst, oder?"

„Dobermänner! Wie gedenkst du denn dieses Problem zu lösen? Mit deiner freundlichen und charmanten Art?"

„Fast. Ich bin ein Tränkemeister für alle Fälle." Er zog eine Phiole hervor und reichte sie ihr. Sie nahm eine Geruchsprobe, blieb dann einen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen.

„Du machst es auf die harte Tour, hm? Der Trank der lebenden Toten, versetzt mit etwas, das die Biester ganz wild machen wird, es aufzuschlappern, ähm, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich tippe auf Einhornblut?"

Er war wirklich beeindruckt. „Tränkekunde hast du nicht als Nebenfach studiert, Gryffindor!", stellte er fest.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn ernsthaft an. „Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Aber was ich hatte – schon zu Schulzeiten – war ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Besagter Lehrer fühlt sich gerade ziemlich geschmeichelt."

„Das solltest du auch." Hermione lächelte ihn an.

„Also, nachdem wir die Dobermänner geklärt haben, gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen, die du mir noch stellen möchtest? Nachher werde ich dir nämlich einen Silencio anhexen, wenn du den Mund aufmachst."

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich aufgeputscht und in recht alberner Stimmung. Gespielt nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. „Sag mal, tut es nicht deiner professorischen Seele weh, ein Wort wie Dobermänner auszusprechen? Ich meine, müsste die Mehrzahl von Dobermann nicht Doberleute heißen?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, und er nahm ihre Hand und biss leicht hinein, als sie zu prusten anfing. „Au! Wofür war das?"

„Für impertinentes Verhalten einem Erwachsenen gegenüber. Das gibt Strafarbeiten, Hexe!"

„Wirklich? Können wir es nicht bei einem Punkteabzug belassen?"

„Ich fürchte, jetzt sind die Strafarbeiten noch mehr geworden, wegen versuchten Handelns seitens des Delinquenten."

„Oh! Dann werde ich mich lieber fügen, denke ich!"

„Braves Mädchen!" Er küsste ihre Hand, die er nicht los gelassen hatte. Er sah aufmerksam hinaus. Die meisten Lichter waren jetzt aus, nur noch in dem Erkerfenster – das Arbeitszimmer von Osborne, sen. – brannte Licht. Er sah auf die Uhr. Fast Mitternacht.

„Was ist eigentlich mit einem stummen Alarm?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Ist heute genau das: ein stummer Alarm. Ich musste einen befreundeten Fernmeldetechniker anrufen, um das sicher zu stellen, doch heute Nacht könnten sich alle Einbrecher Großbritanniens hier ein Stelldichein geben, und der stumme Alarm wird leider, leider nicht ausgelöst."

„Du bist tatsächlich ein Hexer, weißt du das?"

Er neigte den Kopf. „Natürlich." Sein Grinsen trug einen Hauch von Selbstgefälligkeit. „Was hältst du von einem romantischen Spaziergang im Mondschein?"

„Du möchtest einen Rundgang ums Haus machen?"

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade? Ich möchte wissen, ob noch jemand wach ist, außer im Arbeitszimmer."

Er griff über seine Lehne und nahm einen dunklen Gegenstand vom Rücksitz. Es war ein Rucksack, und das war mit Sicherheit der seltsamste Anblick, den Hermione je in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte: Severus Snape mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken. „Was…?"

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Schsch… wir werden ihn nachher brauchen!" Seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, schob er sie vorwärts. Scheinbar ziellos schlenderten sie die leere Straße entlang, immer an der Mauer zum Osborneschen Grundstück.

Hermione wusste, es war nur Tarnung, damit niemand misstrauisch wurde, wenn sich um diese Zeit noch dunkle Gestalten hier herumtrieben, doch es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an in Severus´ Arm.

Im zweiten Stock brannte noch ein Licht – „Thomas, junior", flüsterte Severus in ihr Ohr, ansonsten lag das gesamte Haus im Dunkeln. Entweder waren sie heute nur zu zweit, oder alle Anwesenden hatten sich in diese zwei Zimmer begeben, oder sie waren Leute, die auch am Wochenende zeitig zu Bett gingen.

In einer stockfinsteren Seitengasse blieb Severus stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Dann nahm er einen dunklen Gegenstand aus seinem Rucksack. Der Gegenstand entpuppte sich als eine ziemlich dicke Decke, die er auf die Mauer warf. Dann trat er ein wenig zurück und schien zu lauschen.

Hermione vermutete, dass er per Legilimens die Umgebung auf anwesende Personen scannte.

Offensichtlich zufrieden gestellt schob er Hermione zur Seite, nahm drei Schritte Anlauf und federte mit einem wahren Pantersatz die Mauer hinauf. Scheinbar mühelos drückte er sich hoch, durch die Decke fast vollständig vor den Scherben geschützt.

Sie sah hoch und beobachtete ihn. Aus einer Innentasche holte er eine Phiole und schüttete deren Inhalt auf die Mauer. Ein leichtes Zischeln verriet ihr, dass die Glasscherben schmolzen. Dann stieß er ein paar leise, hohe Pfiffe aus, und plötzliches Jappen und Hecheln verriet ihr die Ankunft der Dobermänner.

Eine weitere Phiole tauchte in seiner Hand auf und die Flüssigkeit landete zu Füßen der Hunde. Nur Sekunden später beugte sich Severus zu Hermione hinunter und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Komm, Gryffindor, die Nacht ist noch jung." Sie konnte seine Augen und seine Zähne im schwachen Licht des Halbmondes blitzen sehen.

Severus zog sie hoch, als wöge sie nichts. Er war wie berauscht, und als sie neben ihm saß, widerstand er keine Sekunde, sondern küsste sie. Seit dreißig Jahren hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr gehabt, diese Mischung aus Abenteuerlust und Freiheit, seit er sich zuletzt mit Lily nachts aus den Schlafsälen geschlichen hatte.

Überzeugt von ihrem Können und ihrer Jugend und der Gewissheit, mit ihren Fähigkeiten und Zauberstäben alles besiegen zu können, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, waren sie in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen, trunken vor Adrenalin und Liebe.

Sie hatten Einhörner beobachtet und sich mit einigen der wilden Zentauren angefreundet, die, wie sie später erfahren hatten, immer ein wachsames Auge auf sie gehabt hatten, auch wenn sie das nicht gemerkt hatten. Albus hatte es ihm augenzwinkernd bei der Abschlussfeier mitgeteilt, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag sein Leben schon in Trümmern, und er hatte dem keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Doch jetzt – mit dieser jungen Frau an seiner Seite – schien es, als bekäme er noch einmal eine Chance. Er wollte ihr glauben. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich richtig an in seinem Armen, und es schien sie nicht nur nicht zu stören, wenn er sie küsste, sie hatte aktiven Anteil!

Seine Hände zitterten vor Adrenalin und Unternehmungslust. Hermione machte einen Giraffenhals, um etwas auf der anderen Seite der Mauer zu erkennen. „Bist du sicher, dass es nur die drei Doberleute waren?", wisperte sie.

Seine Lippen strichen über ihre Wange, bevor sie vor ihrem Ohr Halt machten. „Ganz sicher, du kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all!" Sein lautloses Lachen traf sie mitten ins Herz.

Geschmeidig und leise ließ er sich von der Mauer gleiten, streckte dann die Arme aus und bedeutete ihr zu springen. Er fing sie auf und hielt sie einen Moment länger fest als nötig, damit sie sich stabilisieren konnte. Dann zog er sie hinter einen Baum und versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

Ihr warmer Atem in seinem Nacken sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte. „Du bist ziemlich fit für einen alten Mann", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

Er drückte sie mit einer Hand an den Baum, während sich seine andere über ihren Kopf in die raue Rinde presste. „Ich gebe dir gleich „alter Mann"!", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

Hermione zitterte, aber sie hatte keine Furcht. Die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, schien ihr nur noch einen Kick zu geben, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Körper noch mehr Adrenalin produzierte und in unglaublichen Mengen ausschüttete. Nie zuvor – und sie hatte sicherlich schon viele gefährliche und aufregende Dinge mit Harry und Ron abgezogen – hatte sie einen solchen Spaß an Gefahr gehabt.

Es musste an Severus liegen, an dem Reiz, seine Dominanz herauszufordern und sich mit ihm zu messen. Und an der unbestreitbaren Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihnen bestand und bald Funken sprühen würde, wenn sie nicht weitermachten.

Offensichtlich hatte dies auch Severus erkannt, denn er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich, dabei immer im Schatten bleibend, selbst zu einem Schatten werdend. Die Leichtigkeit und Eleganz seiner Bewegungen bewundernd, ließ sich Hermione führen, gab sich ganz dem Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und durch Freddie erworbene Kenntnisse der Umgebung hin.

An einer schmalen Tür blieben sie stehen, und Severus probierte die Klinke. Wie er erwartet hatte, ging sie einen Spalt auf, dann sperrte die Kette. Er grinste höhnisch, entnahm dem Rucksack einen langen, dünnen Haken und hob damit die Kette aus ihrer Verankerung. „Ein Meister nicht nur der Zaubertränke, wie es scheint", hörte er Hermione wispern.

Sie betraten eine große Küche, die nur von dem Licht einer Digitaluhr über dem Kühlschrank erhellt wurde. „Bleib dicht hinter mir", raunte Severus ihr zu und spürte dann zu seiner Überraschung, dass sich ihre Hand in seine schob. _Auch nicht schlecht_, dachte er und übernahm wieder die Führung.

Das Haus lag still, und obwohl Severus seine Sinne anstrengte, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, wie viele Personen sich hier aufhielten, denn Legilimens funktionierte nur bei Leuten mit einem wachen Bewusstsein. Definitiv gab es zumindest drei, die noch nicht schliefen, zwei im Arbeitszimmer, einer in Thomas, junior Wohnbereich, wahrscheinlich Thomas selbst.

Im Arbeitszimmer würde es wohl am meisten zu erfahren geben, entschied Severus. Er hatte wenig Interesse daran zu erfahren, was Thomas so allein in seinem Zimmer trieb.

Sie schlichen lautlos durch die dunklen Flure, um zum Südflügel des Hauses zu gelangen. Ein kleines Vorzimmer trennte den Rest des Hauses von dem Erkerzimmer, welches Osborne als Arbeitsraum nutzte.

Severus drückte Hermione hinter einen großen Schreibtisch im Tudor-Stil und nahm zwei fleischfarbene Gegenstände aus seiner Tasche. Hermione schnappte, ein Lachen unterdrückend, nach Luft. „Langziehohren?", wisperte sie.

Er lächelte. „Von Miss Weasley konfisziert. Waren schon sehr nützlich…"

Er zog Hermione eng an sich, selbstverständlich nur, damit sie beide hören konnten, was im Arbeitszimmer besprochen wurde, nicht, um ihren Körper und ihre Wärme zu spüren. Ihr Duft, eine Mischung aus seinem Shampoo und ihrem eigenen Körpergeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und wollte seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen lenken, doch dann hatten die Langziehohren ihr Ziel erreicht und nahmen ihre Arbeit auf.

„…keine Handhabe, um gegen ihn vorzugehen, Tom!", sagte eine Stimme, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam, bis Severus ihr einen Namen ins Ohr hauchte. „Patterson!"

Ach ja, der schmierige Anwalt.

„Dann such irgendetwas, Jonathan, dafür bezahle ich dich schließlich. Auch der Chief muss irgendwelche Schwachstellen haben. Finde heraus, was. Steht er auf kleine Mädchen? Oder sogar Jungs? Geht er zu den Nutten in die Fleetstreet oder hat er eine Affäre mit der Frau des Bürgermeisters? Ist er geldgeil oder will er Publicity? Herrgott, du weißt doch, wie so was läuft, ich muss dir doch nicht alles erzählen! Auf jeden Fall will ich, dass du innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage meinen Jungen dort rausholst!"

„Das wird schwierig. Aspen selbst hat ihn festgenommen; und ich habe das Befragungsprotokoll gelesen. Freddie hat alles zugegeben, sämtliche Details. Ich weiß nicht, wie er so dumm sein konnte. Seit wann lässt er sich so leicht einschüchtern?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist er gefoltert worden. Du hast doch sein blaues Auge gesehen!"

„Tom, ich habe mich mehrmals mit Freddie unter vier Augen unterhalten. Er hat jedes Mal gesagt, er sei selbst gegen einen Türstock gelaufen, und es wäre noch schlimmer geworden, wenn der Chief ihn nicht festgehalten hätte."

„So etwas würde mein Freddie nie sagen!"

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Gläser klirrten, scheinbar wurden Drinks eingeschenkt. Dann erklang wieder Osbornes Stimme, jetzt ruhiger. „Nun gut, wir werden uns ein anderes Mal um dieses Problem kümmern. Wann sind Black und die anderen zurück?"

_Jetzt wird es interessant_, dachte Severus.

„Spätestens morgen früh", antwortete der Anwalt. „Die Grangers haben das Angebot abgelehnt, aber die Hansons, die Snyders und die Rollins haben sofort angenommen. Ihre Versicherungen scheinen nicht übernehmen zu wollen." Er klang höhnisch.

„Gut, gut. Und heute Abend?"

„Kümmern sie sich um die Travers und Jacksons. Alles wie geplant. Allerdings…"

„Was? Spuck´s schon aus!"

„Wir sollten uns wegen der Black was einfallen lassen. Sie ist mir unheimlich mit ihrem komischen Lächeln und dieser seltsamen Art. Die anderen beiden sind ja nur Mitläufer, die würden auch aus dem Fenster springen, wenn sie es verlangte. Aber sie…"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich denke, wenn sie fertig sind, sollten wir sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden! Wo ist eigentlich Andy zurzeit?"

„Kümmert sich um das Problem in London, hat aber angerufen, dass er bald wieder zurück ist."

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als Severus sich zu ihr beugte. „Wir haben genug gehört, gehen wir!", flüsterte er.

Lautlos erhob er sich und nahm wieder ihre Hand. Zielsicher führte er sie den Weg zur Küche zurück und sie verließen das Haus. Mit seinem Einbruchswerkzeug verschloss Severus die Tür mit der Kette, dann eilten sie geduckt zu der Mauer, wo sie hinüber gestiegen waren.

„Was machen wir mit den Hunden?", fragte Hermione. Es wäre zu auffällig, sie hier liegen zu lassen, dann würden die Hausbewohner misstrauisch werden und wahrscheinlich auch entdecken, dass jemand die Scherben auf der Mauer geschmolzen hatte. Severus verzog seinen Mundwinkel ein wenig.

Er nahm einen der Dobermänner und trug den schlaffen Körper einige Meter in Richtung Haus. Hermione folgte ihm mit dem zweiten, wobei sie mit den Zähnen knirschte. Der schlanke Hund wog bestimmt an die siebzig Pfund. Severus holte den dritten und legte ihn zu den anderen beiden. Dann kramte er wieder in dem Rucksack und holte eine halbleere Flasche Glenfiddich hervor.

Er träufelte den Rest in die Schnauzen der Hunde und verschüttete etwas auf den Weg, dann ließ er die Flasche geöffnet bei ihnen liegen. An der Mauer hob er Hermione hoch. „Schau nach, ob die Luft rein ist", murmelte er leise, während sich seine Hände in ihre Taille gruben, dann stemmte er sie hoch, bis sie sich auf seine Schultern stellen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung", wisperte sie zurück und zog sich über die Mauer. Er holte tief Luft, nahm ein paar Schritte Anlauf und schwang sich ebenfalls hinüber, im Abschwung die Decke mitziehend. Sorgfältig verstaute er sie wieder in seinem Rucksack, dann richtete er seine Sachen und musterte Hermione, deren Augen im schwachen Licht der Sterne glänzten.

Wie ein verliebtes Paar schlenderten sie dann wieder zum Auto zurück. _Wie trifft es vielleicht nicht ganz genau_, dachte Hermion, die sich an Severus lehnte. _Wenn der Kerl so weitermacht, dann hat es mich Hals über Kopf erwischt. Halloooo! Das hier war Severus Snape, und sie verliebte sich nicht in ihn._

_Ja, ja, rede dir das nur ein_, dachte sie verstimmt.

Er schwieg während der gesamten Fahrt, und Hermione erkannte an den zusammen gekniffenen Lippen und der gefurchten Stirn, dass ihn etwas ärgerte. „Wir müssen noch einmal ins Revier", sagte er schließlich, kurz bevor sie ankamen, doch das hatte sie selbst schon erkannt.

Bei der Wache blieb er kurz stehen. „Ist Baker im Haus?", fragte er den Dienst habenden Constabler.

Der nickte. „Gerade vor ein paar Minuten gekommen, Chief!" Sein neugieriger Blick wanderte zu Hermione, doch sein Vorgesetzter ignorierte seine stumme Frage.

In seinem Büro stürzte er zu seinem Schreibtisch, und wie er es erwartet hatte, lag ein Memo von McCollum vor. _**Dieser bekloppte Baker hat einen Haufen Brände in den letzten Wochen zurückgehalten, weil er berühmt werden wollte!**_ _**Zwölf Stück in drei Wochen, und das sind nur die, von denen ich bis jetzt erfahren habe, solche, die fast nicht zu löschen waren.**_

Oh, oh! Hermione kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den Severus jetzt trug. Er hatte absolut nichts übrig für Inkompetenz und Dummheit, und irgendwer würde das jetzt gleich zu spüren bekommen. „Komm mit!", schnarrte er. „Aber halte dich im Hintergrund."

Nichts anderes hatte sie vorgehabt.

Die Tür zu einem der anderen Büros krachte wuchtig gegen die Wand, als Severus sie vehement aufstieß. „So, so, Baker", sagte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme zu einem untersetzten Mann Anfang der Fünfzig, der erschrocken hochgefahren war. Severus stützte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch des Mannes und zischte mit so viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme, dass sich selbst Hermione krümmte, und sie war nicht einmal gemeint.

„Drei Brandstiftungen allein in einer Woche, und Sie haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir darüber eine Mitteilung zu machen. Ist es Ihrem beschränkten Hirn vielleicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Fälle miteinander in Verbindung stehen? Oder dass es andere Fälle gibt, die mit diesen Brandstiftungen in Verbindung stehen?

Hat ihr kleinkarierter Geist von einer großen Karriere geträumt? Möchten Sie Schlagzeilen machen? Nun, dafür werde ich sorgen. Inspector Baker von der Abteilung Organisierte Kriminalität und Brandstiftungen gefeuert, wird morgen im _Daily Telegraph _stehen."

„Aber, ich… ich schwöre, ich…"

„Stottern Sie hier nicht rum, Mann, das kann ich nicht ausstehen. Sie werden Folgendes tun, wenn Sie morgen früh noch bei der Polizei arbeiten wollen: Sie werfen jetzt Ihre gesamte Mannschaft aus dem Bett und suchen nach Leuten namens Travers und Jacksons, die über ein Haus verfügen, das irgendjemand vielleicht für Grundstücksspekulationen gebrauchen könnte.

Wahrscheinlich ist es zu spät, und wir werden bald von der Feuerwehr hören, die bei eben diesen Leuten zu löschen versucht, aber Sie werden alles daran setzen, diese Leute jetzt zu finden. Und ich meine _Jetzt_!"

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe auf und starrte Baker an, wie man ein äußerst Ekel erregendes Insekt betrachtete. Dann wirbelte er herum und verließ den Raum genauso abrupt, wie er gekommen war. Noch im Gehen zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er durchkam. „Ja, ich weiß, wie spät es ist, Bell!", knurrte er, als eine verärgerte Männerstimme zu hören war.

„Nein, Sie hören mir jetzt zu. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sich Blunt bei Ihnen in London aufhält. Kennen Sie irgendjemanden, der den Osbornes hier bei uns auf den Schlips getreten hat und vielleicht zu einem leidigen Problem geworden sein könnte?"

„…"

„Ach, tatsächlich? Na, dann tun Sie das, nehmen Sie den Burschen in Schutzhaft oder sonst irgendwas! Hauptsache, Sie bewegen Ihren Arsch aus dem Bett und spucken diesem Bastard von Auftragskiller in die Suppe! Und nein, Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, das habe ich gern getan!"

„…"

„Ja, Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag, Bell!" Severus legte auf. Er musterte Hermione, die ein wenig blass wirkte. Ihre Katzenaugen waren groß und beherrschten das ovale Gesicht. „Wir fahren jetzt. Mehr können wir heute nicht mehr tun."

Sie war so still, dass er begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Erst als er sie in einen Sessel und ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt hatte, sah sie wieder auf und studierte sein Gesicht. „Eigentlich ist der Fall doch jetzt geklärt, oder, Severus?"

„Dein Fall ist vielleicht geklärt, Gryffindor. Wir wissen, wer euer Haus angezündet hat, und wir wissen, dass sich kriminelle Zauberer und Hexen mit kriminellen Muggeln zusammen getan haben. Osborne ist an den Grundstücken interessiert und bezahlt sie wahrscheinlich sehr gut dafür, dass sie gewisse Häuser anzünden, und es passte ihm sehr gut, dass Noire ein Interesse daran hatte, dich zu schädigen und gleichzeitig Geld zu verdienen."

Er holte tief Luft und verbrannte sich an dem heißen Tee, als er sich zu einem der schwersten Schritte seines Lebens entschloss. „Du solltest den Auroren Bescheid geben, wo sie Noire und Sally-Ann finden. Du hast es gehört, irgendwann morgen" – mit einem Blick auf die Uhr korrigierte er sich – „heute morgen werden sie ins Osbornsche Haus zurückkehren."

„Und du?"

Er zuckte die Schultern und missverstand sie absichtlich. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und schlafe noch ein bisschen. In ein paar Stunden habe ich einen Kräfte zehrenden Schwimmwettkampf, und ich bin nicht nur recht untrainiert, sondern auch ziemlich unausgeschlafen."

„Severus!"

Er seufzte tief. „Hexe, ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich möchte gern diesen Fall abschließen, egal was dann passiert. Ich will Osborne und Patterson und Blunt drankriegen. Diese dämlichen Möchtegern-Todesser waren ja nur Mittel zum Zweck, die eigentlichen Drahtzieher sind diese Muggelverbrecher. Sie sind es, die ich wirklich fassen will!"

Sein Handy klingelte. Er lauschte eine Zeitlang mit unbewegtem Gesicht. „Verstehe", sagte er dann und legte auf. „Auch das Haus der Jacksons ist gerade in Flammen aufgegangen, aber um sämtliche in Frage kommenden Häuser der Travers – es sind vier – haben wir ziemlich viel Bobbys herumlaufen. Ich denke, heute Nacht wird kein Haus mehr brennen, vielleicht versuchen sie es morgen oder übermorgen noch einmal."

„Das würde bedeuten, auch ich habe noch eine Handlungsfrist", sagte Hermione entschlossen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Noire und Sally-Ann werden zumindest bis morgen Abend noch bei den Osbornes sein, eher noch bis Sonntag. Solange habe ich noch Zeit, dich zu überzeugen. Und dann werde ich die Auroren benachrichtigen."

Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Du schaffst mich, Gryffindor, mit deiner Sturheit."

Hermione lächelte schwach. „Hier gibt's nur einen, der stur ist, und das bin nicht ich."

„Willst du eigentlich nicht einmal nach Nott sehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der schläft tief und fest den Schlaf der Ungerechten. Oder besser den der Lebenden Toten. Vor Sonntag wacht der nicht auf. Und jetzt geh schlafen, Severus!"

„Fängst du an, mich herum zu kommandieren? In meiner eigenen Wohnung?", knurrte er, trank jedoch seinen Tee aus und verschwand ohne weiteres Murren im Bad. Innerlich lächelte er. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen… _Hör auf, Luftschlösser zu bauen, Snape!_ Er starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Die nachtschwarzen Augen, die zurückblickten, waren müde und fragend.

_Du bist kein Träumer. Halte dich an die Realität_, wies er sich selbst an, dann erledigte er seine Abendtoilette. Als er aus dem Bad herauskam, sah er, dass sich Hermione in dem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte und schlief. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Sie war so sehr wie eine Katze, mit ihren Katzenaugen, ihren oft ausgefahrenen Krallen, und dieser Angewohnheit, sich im Sessel einzukuscheln.

Er hockte sich auf seine Fersen vor den Sessel und betrachtete sie. Einige ihrer Locken hatten sich aus ihrer Mähne gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Er strich sie behutsam hinter ihr Ohr, und sie bewegte sich, wachte aber nicht auf.

Sanft hob er sie aus dem Sessel, doch statt aus ihrem Schlummer hochzuschrecken, entspannte sie sich noch mehr in seinen Armen. So viel Vertrauen erstaunte ihn und machte ihm auch ein wenig Angst. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was den anderen beiden Menschen zugestoßen war, die ihm je vertraut und gemocht hatten.

Überlegend stand er eine Weile mit ihr auf den Armen da. Es wäre so einfach, sie mit in sein Bett zu nehmen, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und sie vielleicht in ein paar Stunden zu verführen. Sie schlief so tief, dass sie es nicht einmal merken würde, wenn er sie auszog. Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Und morgen früh würde sie ihn hassen, wenn sie erwachte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn wieder hasste und verabscheute wie vor Jahren, nicht jetzt. Nie mehr.

Er trug sie in sein Arbeitszimmer und legte sie in das Bett. Er schätzte, dass sie es einmal verkraften würde, ohne Zähneputzen einzuschlafen, die kleine Zahnarzttochter. Er zog ihr lediglich die Schuhe aus, was ihm undeutliches Gemurmel einbrachte, aus dem er das Wort „Krummbein" verstand, dann löschte er das Licht und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er fiel in sein eigenes Bett und schlief sofort ein, doch seine Träume waren erfüllt mit einer Hermione Granger, die sich mit ihm in seinem Bett wälzte und ihm während unzähliger Höhepunkte versicherte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Die Übersetzungen der Gälischen Phrasen stehen unten. Sie sind aber nicht wirklich wichtig für das Verstehen des Kapitels, so dass man sich das notfalls auch sparen kann. Im Übrigen ist auch das ganze Kapitel nicht unbedingt notwendig zum Verständnis der Story, wer als lieber auf den Schwimmwettkampf verzichten möchte…

Das heutige Kapitel ist für – Trommelwirbel an, Trommelwirbel aus – **Buffy66**!

**Tatze81**: blöderweise trägt Sev in der Muggelwelt ja keine Roben, das hätte sich natürlich noch besser gemacht – oder was hältst du von Punkteabzug für Baker:D Und auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Lady – der Schwimmwettkampf!

**Valerian1982**: lässt du vielleicht Mione stehen? …attack snapelike zurückschaut! Muaha! Du bist ja richtig cool – und waren die Männer mit den weißen Jacken auch lieb zu dir? Ein paar Schokomuffins zur Beruhigung rüberschieb… attack sich zurücklehnt, gemein grinst und gleich noch einmal die restlichen Kapitel überfliegt… ja, es bleibt bei 16… ins Bett? INS BETT? Ich hab's ja gewusst, ihr wollt alle nur lemon…

**Viper**: ups? Ist dein Rechner jetzt sauer auf mich:D

**JackyFCR**: attack gleich mal wieder das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Hut zieht und herumfuchtelt – jetzt gehen die Drohungen schon wieder los… Hals umdrehen und so… was wollt ihr denn noch? Schon im 6. Kapitel küssen sie sich das erste Mal, nicht erst im 27. und ihr seid noch nicht zufrieden (lach!), attack sich sehr zufrieden die Hände reibt…nun ja, in diesem chap haben sie nun überhaupt keine Zeit für die anderen Dinge… okay, fast nicht…

**Mrs. Skinner**: gern geschehen, Eve. Bäh, James Bond. Der ist doch gegen unseren Sev nur ein Taubenzüchter… und nein, unser ZTM ist ein Mann von Ehre und lässt sich verführen (ups, schon wieder fetter Spoiler – attack gerade wie Hagrid vor sich hinmurmelt: was habe ich gesagt, was habe ich gesagt?)

**Sepsis**: nein, Sepsis, nein! Du wirst jetzt nicht irgendeinen schwarzhaarigen Kerl suchen und ihn fragen, ob er Lust und Zeit hätte, mit dir irgendwo einzubrechen, ist das klar? Ich werde jegliche Verantwortung für solches Verhalten strikt von mir weisen… hier, nimm erst mal einen Schluck Butterbier, dann geht's schon wieder…

**Nikola**: ach, das tut dir also nicht Leid? Dieses dämliche Plotbunny beißt mir dauernd in die Finger, und es TUT DIR NICHT LEID? … attack wütend mit dem Schwert fuchtelt…ABER: CSI: Hogwarts ist echt der Oberhammer, ich liebe es…

**Buffy66**: attack hilfsbereit einen Schlauch mit kaltem Wasser rüberschiebt… für den Schwelbrand, sehr gefährlich so was, hat man ja bei Miones Elternhaus gesehen…oh, ja, Sev ist jetzt so richtig scharf darauf, Osborne und Konsorten zu fassen, aber wird er es auch schaffen? Es sind bösartige Gegner, die noch bösartige Geschütze auffahren werden…

**Kat**: attack Kat den Kopf tätschelt… du brauchst doch kein schlechtes Gewissen habe, ich freue mich doch, wenn du bei mir auftauchst (es sei denn, es rührt daher, dass noch immer kein neues chap deiner Geschichte eingestellt hast…) attack sich gerade am Frühstück verschluckt: Kat! Du willst ihm also während unzähliger Höhepunkte… (hüstel, hüstel, rotwerd!) …by the way, ich mag deine Reviews und finde sie gar nicht verquer! So, und jetzt steh ich wieder auf, muss mir unbedingt eine Bodenheizung anschaffen, wenn mich hier jeder zu Boden knuddelt…

**McAbe**: Kleine, helfen die ganzen Heiltränke immer noch nicht…attack Kopf schüttelt…frage mich, wo Sev wieder sein Gehirn gelassen hat, immer mit den Gedanken bei Mione wahrscheinlich…und wirklich, du brauchst keinen Ersatzmonitor, die beiden sind recht diskrete Leute…so, zu Abe unter den Tisch krabbelt…da, den Trank jetzt, den in einer halben Stunde, und den dritten Morgen früh, dann sollte alles wieder gut sein…

**LMA23**: lach, attack vor sich hingrinst… jetzt kann es losgehen? Fallen wir wieder auf 15 Jahre zurück? Mit Zunge? Mit fummeln:D… Habe hier übrigens eine Riesenkanne Butterbier für dich – cheers, mein Illing…

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: Einhornblut ist tatsächlich gewagt, gibt's auch nur in der Knockturngasse…und glaube mir, wir wollen gar nicht wissen, wo Sev das Zeug her hat… da Tiere nicht so ein Bewusstsein haben wie Menschen, bleiben sie natürlich trotzdem ganz und gar heil… nachzulesen bei _Reaktionen von Tieren, Tierwesen und Menschen auf Zaubertränke und Zaubermittel von R. B. Hagrid_, erschienen 2004 im Magical Science Today Nr. 3 (also die Herbstausgabe)…

**Gnomy**: ja, ja, du weißt ja, was Sev und Mione sagen würden – die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen ist purer Sex, nix weiter (muaha, na ja, Kopfmenschen halt, Gefühle einzugestehen ist nicht einfach)… Freddy, ja, der hätte viel mehr verdient, aber dann würden wir ja auf seine Stufe runter fallen, oder? Und selbstverständlich ist Hermione dabei, sonst hätte Sev ja keinen Ansporn, oder:D… Schokokuchen gefällig?

**irrlicht** **cgn**: du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, wirklich und wahrhaftig. Es wird kein Architekten-Happyend geben, nicht hier, nicht in der nächsten Story (da taucht nicht einmal eine auf…attack sich die Haare rauft…)…aber schön, dass dir das mit den Langziehohren gefallen hat, ich dachte mir, dass Lehrer, die so was nützliches konfiszieren, damit bestimmt auch was anfangen könnten (ich an ihrer Stelle könnte…)

**Little-Fawkes**: hey, du hast Recht, zwei wie Sev und Mione könnten überall erfolgreich sein, aber mir gefallen sie auf der „richtigen" Seite einfach besser…und lass das lieber mit dem Knuddeln bei Severus, der beißt dir sonst die Hand ab… :D… aber mich darfst du jederzeit knuddeln… heiße Schokolade von den Hauselfen?

**Schlangenbiss**: uh, der nächste, der sich zum Einbrechen verleiten lassen möchte – ich übernehme da keine Verantwortung, denkt daran! Ihr braucht hinterher nicht kommen und mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und sagen: attack war's! Schwimmen, ja, da ist was dran, aber ob du so was wie jetzt in dem nächsten chap erlebst?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 7, Samstagvormittag**

Trotz der kurzen Nacht fühlte sich Severus ziemlich ausgeruht, vielleicht gerade wegen seiner wilden Träume. Er war bereits in der Küche und machte Tee, als Hermione aus dem Arbeitszimmer stolperte. Sie sah völlig zerzaust und verstrubbelt aus, und eine leichte Röte bedeckte ihr Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie, „dass ich gestern einfach so eingeschlafen bin."

Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Völlig zu Recht, Gryffindor. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen. Geh ins Bad und mach dich frisch!"

„Kommandierst du jetzt mich herum?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

Severus konnte nicht widerstehen und streichelte mit den Fingern ihre noch schlafwarmen, weichen Wangen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, alte Gewohnheiten zu ändern, wenn sie so gut funktionieren", murmelte er mit dunkler Stimme, und die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf und ließen sie zittern.

„Ich gehe duschen", sagte sie hastig und zog sich ins Badezimmer zurück. Das warme Wasser entspannte sie, und sie lehnte sich an die Wand und genoss einfach, während sie überlegte. Was war das, was sie mit Severus verband? Begann sie, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Wer redete hier von beginnen? Es war zu spät für sie, sich zu wehren, viel zu spät…

Sie war, nun ja, schon lange verloren gewesen. Noch bevor sie ihn am letzten Sonntag wieder getroffen hatte. War das wirklich erst sieben Tage her? Es schien ein ganzes Zeitalter seit dem Brand vergangen zu sein. Und eigentlich war die Sache geklärt.

Warum, bei Merlin, blieb sie dann hier? Was hielt sie? _Sein Vertrauen_, dachte Hermione. _Ich würde lieber Noire und Sally-Ann laufen lassen, als ihn zu verraten._ Und er würde sich verraten fühlen, wenn sie verkündete, dass sie Severus Snape gefunden hatte. Er würde ihr niemals verzeihen, wenn sie ihn gegen seinen Willen zurückbrachte.

_Er ist so ein sturer Bastard, der die Wahrheit nicht einmal glaubt, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht springt_, überlegte sie weiter, schreckte jedoch auf, als besagter sturer Bastard an die Badezimmertür klopfte. „Schneller, Gryffindor, wir müssen bald los! Oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Du bist so unglaublich witzig, Slytherin!", antwortete sie und errötete, denn die Vorstellung, dass er ihr beim Einseifen half, hatte enormes erotisches Potential. Trotzdem beeilte sie sich, und zehn Minuten später gesellte sie sich in der Küche zu ihm.

„Oh, warum ist nie ein Reporter da, wenn man ihn braucht", murmelte sie. „Das wäre ein Bild, mit dem er Preise gewinnen könnte: der gefürchtete Professor Severus Snape verzehrt Müsli, um sich mit Kohlenhydraten aufzuputschen."

Er warf ihr nur einen zurechtweisenden Blick zu. In der ersten Klasse wäre sie wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausgebrochen, und in der vierten hätte es sie noch beeindruckt. Jetzt fand sie es amüsant. Sie lachte nur und goss sich einen Tee ein. „Wann müssen wir denn los?", fragte sie und biss in einen trockenen Toast.

„Jetzt!", antwortete er spöttisch, als es klingelte. Er sprang auf, schob sein Müsli fort und betätigte den Türsummer. Wenig später polterte es an der Tür, als würde ein ganzes Sondereinsatzkommando stürmen wollen. Severus riss die Tür auf. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ein zivilisierter Mensch klopft oder klingelt?", fauchte er so streng, als würde er jeden Moment Punkte abziehen wollen.

Hermione hörte ein ausgelassenes Gelächter. „Ja, ja, oh, großmächtiger Chief, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Und, bist du fit genug, der verdammten Army in den Arsch zu treten?"

Ein blonder, gut aussehender junger Mann folgte Severus in die Küche und blieb dort wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, einem Laffen wie dir heute eine Lektion zu erteilen", beschied ihn Severus. Dann nickte er zu Hermione hinüber. „Darf ich vorstellen? Ethan Summerville, der Earl of Elbroke, und der einzige aus der ganzen blaublütigen Bagage, der wenigstens vorgibt zu arbeiten. Ethan, das ist Miss Granger."

Der junge Earl machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, eine Freundin von Seth kennen zu lernen. Miss Granger, ihr Diener!" Er zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Nennen Sie mich Hermione", sagte sie errötend.

„Nur, wenn Sie die Gnade und Güte hätten, mich Ethan zu nennen!"

Severus schüttelte sich. „Es ist gut, Blaublüter, sie ist hinreichend von deinen Manieren beeindruckt. Du kannst dich jetzt wieder völlig normal benehmen." Ein fröhliches Grinsen brach sich auf Ethans Lippen Bahn.

„Sie sind also Anwalt", stellte Hermione fest.

Ethan drehte sich zu Severus um. „Du hast ihr von mir erzählt?"

„Wie käme ich dazu? Du bist mir so gleichgültig, dass ich lediglich einen Gedanken an dich verschwende, wenn du dich mir wieder einmal aufdrängst, oder deine ehrenwerte Tante meine Bahnen kreuzt. Nein, Miss Granger hat nur ihr außergewöhnliches Gehirn benutzt, um die Tatsache auszuschließen, dass du von Polizei, Feuerwehr oder Armee bist."

Ethan rieb sich die Hände. „Mein Gott, was wird Tantchen für Augen machen, wenn sie dich verloren geben muss!"

„Ich war nie für sie zu haben, und außerdem interpretierst du die Beziehung zwischen Miss Granger und mir völlig falsch. Wir sind lediglich…" Er brach ab.

„Gute Freunde, hm?", vollendete der Blondschopf seinen Satz und brach in hemmungsloses Gelächter aus. „Dann macht es dir sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich Miss Granger, Verzeihung, Hermione, bitte, mir Ihren Arm zu überlassen!"

Mit einer weiteren eleganten Verbeugung reichte er ihr seinen Arm, und sie akzeptierte. Das plötzliche zornige Aufblitzen in Severus´ Augen wärmte sie den gesamten Weg bis in die Tiefgarage hinunter. „Ihre Tante ist nicht zufällig die ehrenwerte Lady Roosevelt, oder?", wandte sich Hermione an Ethan, als Severus den großen Rover auf die fast leeren Straßen lenkte.

„In der Tat, das ist sie", bestätigte Ethan und drehte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz herum, um sie anzulächeln. „Wissen Sie, Hermione", fuhr er dann fort, „wir könnten sowohl Tantchen als auch diesen bösartigen Chief hier so richtig ärgern, wenn wir beide zusammen durchbrennen und uns auf einer einsamen Insel in der Karibik niederlassen."

„Oh, bitte, tut das", schnurrte Severus gefährlich sanft. „Ich wäre mit einem Schlag alle meine Probleme los…"

Hermione rutschte so weit vor, dass sie mit beiden Armen seine Lehne umfassen konnte. „Bin ich so ein Problem für Sie, _Chief_?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Ein kurzes Zusammenzucken seinerseits verriet, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Ethan hatte sie beobachtet. Als Anwalt war er es gewohnt, seiner Umgebung viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Also", sagte er und grinste innerlich über den Chief, den er noch nie so nervös erlebt hatte. Diese junge Frau war auf jeden Fall mehr als nur ein „lediglich" in einem abgebrochenen Satz.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch?"

„Eine Woche", knurrte Severus.

„Ewig", antwortete Hermione im selben Moment.

„Tja, was dem einen eine Woche, ist dem anderen eine Ewigkeit", kommentierte Ethan belustigt. „Manchmal habe ich dieses Gefühl mit dem Chief schon nach fünf Minuten", vertraute er Hermione an. „Und wo habt ihr eure Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

Hermione fand langsam Gefallen an diesem Spiel. Bewusst wartete sie, bis Severus brummte: „In Rosegarden", womit er den Stadtteil meinte, in dem ihr Elternhaus stand.

„In Schottland", sagte sie dann herausfordernd.

„In einem schottischen Rosengarten? Das nenne ich mal romantisch, Seth! Was macht ein Bursche wie du in Schottland? Ich meine, ich kann mir Hermione sehr gut in Schottland vorstellen, in einem großen Schloss mit Geistern und Gespenstern und einem tiefen dunklen See mit…"

„…einem Riesenkraken darin", fiel Hermione prustend ein. „Und einem hoch gewachsenen, ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann, der unauffällig irgendwo steht und im Verborgenen über die Prinzessin aus dem Schloss wacht!"

„Genau!", bestätigte Ethan aufgekratzt.

Severus knurrte etwas Unverständliches.

„Und weiter?", bohrte Ethan nach.

„Dann kam es zu einem fürchterlichen Krieg zwischen den Mächten des Guten und des Bösen, und der schwarze Hexer wurde schwer verletzt. Und als er wieder aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht erwachte, beschloss er, weit weg von dem Schloss und der Prinzessin, in die er selbstverständlich heimlich unsterblich verliebt war, ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Aber natürlich konnte die junge Prinzessin nicht ohne ihren Schwarzen Ritter leben, also machte sie sich auf den Weg und suchte ihn in der ganzen Welt. Und so fand sie ihn viele Jahre später und beschloss, ihn wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen", fabulierte Hermione weiter.

„Wow! Das nenne ich wirklich einmal eine historisch korrekt recherchierte Story!", sagte Ethan. Ganz tief in sich drinnen hatte er das Gefühl, dass Hermione nicht nur ein Märchen erzählte. „Wenn ihr aus Schottland kommt, könnt ihr bestimmt auch Gälisch, oder?"

„A mhic an diabhoil!", fluchte Severus völlig unerwartet los.

Hermione stutzte kurz, dann ließ ihr heftiges, perlendes Lachen den Männern das Herz kurz stehen. „Chief, also bitte…", murmelte sie.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ethan.

„Er war… recht unhöflich, würde ich sagen", beschied sie den jungen Adligen. Sie sah zu Severus, und ihre Augen trafen sich kurz im Rückspiegel.

„Das kann ich noch besser!", meinte er, seine Lippen spöttisch gekräuselt.

„Mo dhu, bi samhach", antwortete sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte er, und dann, mit einem weiteren auffordernden Blick: „Bas mallaichte!"

„Sguir, a charaid", sagte sie sanft.

„A charaid?", fragte er und lächelte. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, nicht sein übliches Wolfsgrinsen. „Mo nighean mhaiseach!"

Hermione wurde rot.

„Was sagt er?" Ethan zappelte regelrecht vor Neugier.

„Oh, jetzt war er recht höflich", gab sie zu, und an Severus gewandt: „Donas!"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte belustigt nach oben. „Taing, mo ban-druidh!"

Er setzte den Blinker und bog in eine Nebenstraße ab, wo sie vor einer großen Schwimmhalle zum Stehen kamen.

„Oh, verdammter Mist", fluchte Ethan mit einem Mal, seine aristokratische Würde vergessend, als er aus dem Kofferraum seine Tasche hervorholte. Er starrte über den Parkplatz. „Flex ist aus Bagdad zurück", sagte er zu Severus.

„Na, dann wird die Polizei eben dieses Mal nicht gewinnen", antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Weil Flex ein Supersoldier ist", sagte Ethan. „Der Kerl dort drüben, der gerade mit meinem Cousin Emerett redet."

Hermione betrachtete die beiden Männer, auf die der junge Earl wies. Flex war fast so groß wie Severus, und er schien aus einem Guss gemacht worden zu sein. Schlank, agil und völlig unbewegt hörte er einem blonden, lockenköpfigen Mann Anfang Dreißig zu, der mit Händen und Füßen auf ihn einredete.

„Mein ehrenwerter Cousin Lord Emerett Grey", stellte Ethan ihn vor, als sie die beiden Männer erreichten.

„Ethan, du blaublütige Bleiente!", rief Emerett begeistert. „Der Phönix! Und eine junge Lady! Darf ich fragen, mit welchem der beiden Gentlemen Sie gekommen sind, Madam?" Emerett verbeugte sich tief.

Ethan ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten. „Flex! – Miss Granger!", stellte er vor.

Der Soldat nickte ihr zu. „Phönix!", sagte er zu Severus und reichte ihm die Hand. Hermione fragte sich, warum ihn hier alle Phönix nannten, doch schon wurde ihre Hand wieder in Ethans Armbeuge gelegt, und er geleitete sie hinein.

Offensichtlich war der alljährliche Schwimmwettbewerb von Polizei, Feuerwehr, Armee und Anwaltschaft ein großartiges soziales Ereignis, denn inmitten der Eingangshalle tummelte sich alles, was hier in der Stadt Rang und Namen hatte.

Hermione erkannte den Bürgermeister, einen bekannten Fabrikanten mit einer jungen Frau am Arm, die gewiss _nicht_ seine Enkeltochter war, auch wenn man sie altersmäßig so zuordnen konnte, den Herausgeber der hiesigen _Daily Telegraph_ und noch einige andere Honoratioren der Stadt.

Es verblüffte sie, dass sich Severus freiwillig in diesen Hexenkessel voller Menschen begab, aber, wie ihr Ethan, immer wieder von Begrüßungen und Vorstellungen unterbrochen, erklärte, der Chief gehörte zur Polizei, und war trotz seines „vorgerückten Alters" der beste Schwimmer seines Teams.

Vertraulich flüsterte er in Hermiones Ohr. „Flex ist eigentlich der Beste hier, aber wenn ihn jemand schlagen kann, dann Seth!"

„Sie machen sich wohl überhaupt keine Hoffnung?", neckte ihn Hermione.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehen Sie mich an! Ich bin nur ein Anwalt oder um Seth zu zitieren…"

„Alles verweichlichte, schlaffe, inkompetente Dummköpfe!", knurrte Severus an ihrer rechten Seite. Plötzlich erstarrte er, packte sie und zerrte sie mit sich. „Ethan, halt mir deine Tante vom Leib!", zischte er und drängte sich mit Hermione durch die Menge.

„Chief Aspen!", trällerte eine weibliche, _laute_ Stimme. „Huhu, hier bin ich!"

Severus schob Hermione gegen eine Wand. „Rette mich!", flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Sie schaltete schnell. „Nur gegen einen Gefallen!"

„Verdammt! Alles, was du willst!"

JA! In Gedanken stieß Hermione die Faust in die Luft, dann zog sie Severus´ Kopf zu sich hinunter und stürzte sie beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er hatte nur schauspielern wollen, um der ehrenwerten Lady Roosevelt zu entkommen, aber…

Merlins Eier! Sie schmeckte gleichzeitig herb und süß, und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Das war nicht das kleine, neunmalkluge Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Wildkatze hergekommen war, aber sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Ihre Zunge, ihre Lippen, die Weichheit ihrer Haut, der Duft ihrer Haare…

Ein Räuspern neben ihnen ließ sie auftauchen. Hermiones Blick – obgleich noch recht unfokussiert – fiel auf eine nette, ältere, rundliche Dame in einem rosa Chanelkleid. „Chief Aspen!", sagte diese nette, ältere Dame gerade strahlend, und ihnen beiden wurde bewusst, dass sie sich offenbar schon mehrmals geräuspert hatte.

„Lady Roosevelt!" Sein Kopf war im Moment ziemlich leer. Scheinbar war sein Blut unvermittelt nach Süden gerauscht.

Mit einem rosa Fächer (!) schlug sie ihm kokett auf den Arm. „Sie sollen mich doch Liz nennen! Möchten Sie mir nicht Ihre junge Lady vorstellen?"

Er versuchte wirklich, etwas zu sagen, aber was? _Oh, ja, das ist eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir, die ich am liebsten genau hier vor allen Leuten vernaschen würde?_ Oder…

Ihm blieb die Luft weg, als Hermione einen Finger von seinem Haaransatz bis über sein Rückgrat wandern ließ und lächelnd sagte: „Ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Lady Roosevelt. Seth hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. Mein Name ist Hermione Granger, und wir sind seit vorgestern verlobt!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie wollte ihn nicht anstarren, wirklich nicht. Als „Verlobte" sollte sie ihn bestimmt schon öfter unbekleidet gesehen haben, aber als er jetzt mit den anderen in den eigentlichen Schwimmbereich trat, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn genauestens von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Es traf sie wie eine Eisenfaust direkt in den Magen, als sie erkannte, warum die Leute ihn hier Phönix nannten. Ein äußerst talentierter Tätowierer hatte es geschafft, aus dem Dunklen Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm die detailgenaue Darstellung eines Phönix´ herauszuarbeiten, und Hermione glaubte sogar, die vertrauten Züge von Fawkes zu erkennen.

Wie überaus passend. Er hatte sich selbst eine neue Identität geschaffen, war im Prinzip wieder auferstanden wie der sprichwörtliche Phönix aus der Asche.

„So, Ladies und Gentlemen, willkommen zum alljährlich stattfindenden Schwimmwettbewerb unserer exekutiven und judikativen Gewalt, willkommen zum alljährlich stattfindenden Schlachtfest! Wie üblich erwarten wir wieder spannende Zweikämpfe zwischen Polizei und Army, zumal unsere beiden Superhelden Sexy Flexy und der Phönix anwesend sind…

Ich hoffe, jemand hält das Sauerstoffzelt bereit, denn ich sehe auch den ehrenwerten Lord of Elbroke zwischen den Anwälten herumwuseln, und ich würde es bedauern, wenn mein lieber Cousin wie ein leckgelaufenes Boot absäuft!"

Fröhliches Gelächter begleitete diese Worte, als Emerett Grey, der offensichtlich den Job des Kommentators übernommen hatte, begeistert aus dem Glaskasten winkte, wo er sich vor dem Mikrofon amüsierte.

„Unsere Feuerwehr ist heute ein wenig unterbesetzt; ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass sie in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun hatte, dass sie nicht zum Trainieren gekommen sind – na ja, macht nichts, für die Anwälte wird es wohl reichen."

Neben Hermione schnalzte Lady Roosevelt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Dieser Junge hat nur Unsinn im Kopf", erklärte sie ihr. Sie hatte Hermione nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gelassen, seit sich Severus nach ihrer Erklärung ziemlich schnell in die Umkleidekabinen zurückgezogen hatte.

Sie wollte alles wissen. Woher sie sich kannten, wie lange, warum sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten… Hermione hatte größte Probleme, halbwegs plausible Geschichten zu erzählen, zumal ihr ja bewusst war, dass die Lady selbst ein Auge auf Severus geworfen hatte. Andererseits war die Adlige tatsächlich eine nette Dame, die recht angetan von Hermione schien und den Chief so sehr mochte, dass sie ihm auch wirklich sein Glück vergönnte.

_Nun ja_, dachte Hermione trocken. _So wirklich glücklich hatte er eben nicht gewirkt._ Aber eigentlich hatte er ja mit dieser Verlobungsgeschichte bei Billy Grafton angefangen…

„Wie üblich fangen wir mit den Einzelwettbewerben im 200 m Freistil an", verkündete Emerett Grey aufgekratzt. „Ladies und Gentlemen, lehnen Sie sich zurück und genießen Sie die offene und gesellschaftlich akzeptierte Zurschaustellung durchtrainierter männlicher Körper!"

Auf ein Zeichen des Kampfrichters betraten die vier Männer die Startblöcke. Hermione musste Emerett Recht geben. Alle vier waren tatsächlich recht durchtrainierte Athleten. Sie beobachtete Severus. Er war mit Abstand der Älteste, doch er brauchte sich nicht zu verstecken.

Sein langer, schlanker Körper wies kein Anzeichen von Fett auf, seine Brust war muskulös und ziemlich breit – aber das wusste sie ja schon – seine Arme und Schultern fein definiert, sein Bauch ein wirkliches Waschbrett. Feine, noch hellere Stellen wiesen von einem harten Leben, welches so viele Narben hinterlassen hatte.

Natürlich war seine Badehose schwarz, mit etwas anderem hätte sie auch überhaupt nicht gerechnet und seine Beine endlos und wenig beharrt. Alles in allem war Severus Snape für die Augen einer Frau ein durchaus angenehmer Blickfang.

Eine leichte Bräune auf Armen, Beinen und Gesicht ließen ihn darüber hinaus auch gesünder und jünger wirken als in seiner gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts. Hermione war noch immer in ihre Betrachtungen versunken, als das Startsignal fiel. Lady Roosevelt verkrallte ihre Hand in Hermiones Arm. „Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen!", seufzte sie, starrte aber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Geschehen.

Auch Hermione hielt die Luft an. Sie hatte sich noch nie fürs Schwimmen interessiert, doch jetzt schien es die aufregendste Sache der Welt zu sein. Bereits nach der ersten Wende war klar, dass die Entscheidung zwischen Flex und Severus fallen würde, sowohl der Anwalt als auch der Schwimmer der Feuerwehr waren bereits um eine halbe Länge zurückgefallen und kämpften nur noch um die Ehre.

Auch nach der zweiten Wende war es noch ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen. Die beiden Männer, die auch noch auf zwei nebeneinander liegenden Bahnen schwammen, schenkten sich nichts. Als sich nach der dritten Wende nicht absehen ließ, wer von ihnen die Oberhand behalten würde, begann der Lärmpegel auf den Tribünen zu steigen.

Und dann schlugen sie an, und Hermione schien es, als hätten sie es zeitgleich getan. Sie konnte die verzerrten Mienen der beiden Männer sehen, die krampfhaft nach Luft rangen und sich an den Trennseilen festhielten.

„Du meine Güte", verkündete Emerett begeistert, „das nenne ich mal ein Duell. Sicherlich ging es Ihnen wie mir, Ladies und Gentlemen, Sie konnten nicht erkennen, wer gewonnen hatte, aber unsere elektronische Registrierung lässt sich nicht täuschen. Mit einem Vorsprung von sage und schreibe drei Tausendstel heißt unser Sieger…"

Er machte natürlich die obligatorische Pause. „Anthony Flex, unser Mann im Irak!" Frenetisches Jubeln von der anderen Seite der Tribüne, unschwer zu erkennen als von der Armee okkupiert durch junge Männer mit sehr kurzen Haaren und muskulösen Körpern.

Lady Roosevelt stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ahhhhh, ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass unser Chief…"

Hermione nickte nur.

„Möchten Sie hinunter zu Ihrem Verlobten?", fragte die Lady liebenswürdig.

„Ist das denn erlaubt?" Hermione beobachtete, wie Severus kurz untertauchte und sich dann elegant aus dem Wasser schwang.

Die ältere Dame lächelte. „Mein liebes Kind, ich sponsere diesen Wettkampf, seit ich denken kann. Ich kann überall hin und ich kann mitnehmen, wen ich will!"

Sie hakte sich bei Hermione ein und zog sie energisch mit sich. Unterwegs blieb sie hier und dort stehen und verkündete strahlend, dass sie Hermione Granger, die _Verlobte_ des Chiefs, in ihre Obhut genommen hatte, solange die Wettkämpfe liefen. _Nicht gut_, dachte Hermione leicht panisch. Spätestens morgen würde _das_ in der Zeitung stehen, wenn es nicht schon die Abendzeitung zieren würde.

Sie blieb stehen, als sie Severus und drei andere Männer erblickte, die in Trainingsanzügen steckten, auf denen hinten in Großbuchstaben POLIZEI stand. Offenbar eine Teambesprechung, denn ein älterer, grauhaariger, übergewichtiger Mann, den Hermione für den Trainer hielt, stieß hinzu und redete energisch auf sie ein.

Dann fiel sein Auge auf Lady Roosevelt. „Elizabeth!", polterte er los, watschelte wie ein Walross zu ihnen hinüber und zog die Hand der Lady in einen Kuss.

„Rollie, wie schön, dich zu sehen! Darf ich dir Seth´ Verlobte, Miss Granger, vorstellen?"

Hermione fand sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen, und es war nicht hilfreich, dass Severus zu ihr hinüber glitt, ihren Arm umfasste und sie mit sich zog. „Ihr werdet uns entschuldigen!", sagte er samtig.

Er bemerkte die amüsierten Blicke seiner Kollegen, und ärgerlicherweise hörte er auch die gemurmelte Bemerkung. „Einmal Hexer, immer Hexer!"

Er warf die Tür der Umkleidekabine hinter ihnen zu. „Das nennst du Rettung?", fragte er, gefährlich leise. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Hermione richtete sich auf. Die Röte in ihren Wangen kam jetzt vom Zorn, nicht aus Verlegenheit. „Es war nicht meine Idee!", fauchte sie. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass _du_ Billy bereits diese Geschichte aufgetischt hast? Und es _hat_ dich von Lady Roosevelt befreit, oder? Außerdem können wir immer noch bekannt geben, dass wir die Verlobung wegen unüberwindbarer Interessenskonflikten wieder gelöst haben!"

Sie wirbelte herum und wollte aus der Tür stürmen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Severus hielt ihren Arm fest und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Seine intensiven, tiefschwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre. „Lass mich los!", zischte Hermione erbost.

„Ifrinn an Diabhuil!", murmelte er schließlich. „Du hast Recht. Und ich habe mich auch nicht gerade gewehrt, als du mich vor Lady Roosevelts Augen geküsst hast. Allerdings habe ich dir ja gesagt, als Polizeichief muss ich alles genau überprüfen, und dir ist wohl klar, dass die paar Küsse überhaupt keine Rückschlüsse zulassen!"

Hermione musste trotz ihrer Wut grinsen.

„Als meine Verlobte ist es auch deine Pflicht – was ich persönlich am besten finde – mich immer sehr nett und liebevoll behandeln", fuhr Severus fort. „Auf jeden Fall hast du mich jetzt sehr intensiv auf dem Hals!"

Jetzt lachte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Is fhearr an giomach na ´bhi gun fear tighe!", spottete sie.

Ein Lächeln nistete in seinen Augen, als er ihre Hand an seine Lippen zog. „Mo luaidh", hauchte er und beobachtete selbstzufrieden, dass sich die Härchen auf ihrem Arm aufstellten.

Sie schaffte es, trotz beginnender Atemlosigkeit herablassend seinen gesenkten Kopf zu tätscheln. „Balach math!", sagte sie.

„Ich gebe dir gleich „Guter Junge", murmelte Severus. Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihn jedoch ab.

„Seth! Junge Lady! Lassen Sie bitte den Chief hinaus, wir brauchen ihn in einer halben Stunde für die Staffel!", war der dröhnende Bass von Rollie Jefferson, ehemaliger Chiefinspector und jetziger „Trainer", zu hören.

Severus grinste. „Spätestens jetzt wird die Gerüchteküche überschäumen und die Wettkämpfe selbst völlig uninteressant geworden sein. Es macht also überhaupt nichts mehr aus, dass ich so untrainiert hier aufgetaucht bin."

„Haschen wir jetzt nach Komplimenten, _Chief_?", neckte ihn Hermione. „Du weißt genau, dass du phantastisch warst, und du genauso auch als erster hättest anschlagen können."

„Ich war durch meine plötzliche Verlobung so abgelenkt", behauptete er ernsthaft.

„Dann könntest du ja dafür sorgen, dass eine stolze Verlobte diese Halle verlässt, indem du mit der Staffel siegst. Soweit ich weiß, bist du dann fertig. Du warst nur für diese beiden Wettbewerbe gemeldet?"

„Das Vorrecht des Alters!" Seine Oberlippe verzog sich ein wenig. „Vielleicht solltest du mir einen … Anreiz zum Siegen geben!", schlug er dann vor.

„Pah!" Sie lachte. „Ich kaufe doch nicht die Katze im Sack! Sieg du erst einmal, dann können wir über eine… Belohnung sprechen."

„Seth!" Rollie wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Nimm jetzt deine Hände von der Lady!" Wieder klopfte er energisch.

„Na schön, gehen wir, bevor der alte Mann die Tür stürmen lässt. Er hat immer noch eine Menge Einfluss, und vielleicht holt er das Sondereinsatzkommando, um mich aus den Klauen eines unersättlichen Succubus zu befreien!"

Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und führte sie hinaus. „Gibt es ein Problem, Rollie?", fragte er auffallend freundlich, als der ältere Herr seine Augen zwischen ihnen hin- und herwandern ließ.

„Solange du noch schwimmen kannst, überhaupt keines!", erklärte das Walross grinsend.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Es war wieder Lady Roosevelt, die Hermione mit auf die Tribüne nahm. „Jetzt schwimmt auch mein Neffe mit, Ethan!", erklärte sie aufgeregt. „Er ist wie Seth und Flex der letzte Starter der Staffel!"

„So, liebe Anwesende, kommen wir zum Höhepunkt des Tages, der 4 x 200 Meter Staffel. Ich hoffe nur, dass Rollies Massen nicht auf unsere Bobbies abgefärbt haben, denn sonst wird's wohl nichts mit dem von uns erwarteten zweiten Duell zwischen Flex und dem Phönix!", plauderte Emerett Grey gut gelaunt.

Die Leute lachten begeistert, als Rollie Jefferson wütend mit der Faust in Richtung des Glaskastens drohte.

Das Signal ertönte, und die Startschwimmer schnellten von den Blöcken. Hier gab es nicht von Anfang an diesen auffälligen Leistungsunterschied, was Hermione eine Ahnung davon gab, wie gut Flex und Severus wirklich sein mussten, dass sie sich schon auf den ersten Metern so abgesetzt hatten.

Aber interessant war es allemal, besonders, als der Polizist als erster anschlug und der zweite der Staffel loslegte. Leider schaffte es der zweite Soldat, wieder aufzuholen, so dass es wieder ein Rennen zwischen Polizei und Armee zu werden versprach.

Als die Nummer Drei jeder Staffel im Wasser war, hielt es Hermione nicht mehr auf ihren Platz. Sie sprang auf und beugte sich weit über das Geländer, um jetzt nur nichts zu verpassen.

Lady Roosevelt tat es ihr nach, und so beugten sich zwei aufgeregte Frauen nach vorn und fieberten mit. „Ja, Seth!", schrie die ältere Lady begeistert, als Severus als erster der Schlussschwimmer den Startblock verließ. „Zeig es der verdammten Army!"

„Da haben wir es ja wieder!", brüllte auch Emerett. „Irgendwo unter ferner liefen der ehrenwerte Lord Elbroke, der sich mit Kenny Summers von der Feuerwehr um Platz drei oder vier prügelt, während unsere beiden Favoriten wieder einmal dabei sind, sich die Lunge aus dem Hals zu hetzen!

Der Phönix ist jetzt, nach der zweiten Wende um eine halbe Kopflänge vorn, aber schauen wir mal, ob Flex sich das gefallen lässt – und ja, seht nur, ist es möglich? Er schafft es tatsächlich noch einmal, dieses mörderische Tempo zu erhöhen, und da sind wir schon an der dritten Wende – und jaaaaa – sie liegen gleich auf!"

Die beiden Männer hatten nur noch diese fünfzig Meter. Weltrekordler schafften diese fünfzig Meter in etwas über fünfundzwanzig Sekunden. Weder Severus noch Flex waren Weltrekordler, aber selbst sie blieben weit unter einer halben Minute. Eine halbe Minute – eine halbe Minute Ewigkeit. Lungen brannten, Arme schmerzten, Beine waren schwer und wollten nicht mehr im Rhythmus bleiben.

Mit letzter Kraft schnellte sich Severus vor und schlug an – und wusste wieder nicht, wer von ihnen beiden der Gewinner war. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn genau vor ihm, bei seinem Startblock kniete Hermione und strahlte ihn an. Wie zum Teufel, war sie bis hierher gekommen?

Er vergaß seine Frage, stemmte sich mit heftig pumpender Brust aus dem Wasser und küsste sie. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Seiten, Wasser perlte von seinem Gesicht und Oberkörper auf ihre Sachen, aber weder Hermione noch Severus störte es.

„Wow, wow, wow! Das kann einen Mann schon einmal verjüngen, würde ich sagen", schrie Emerett mit überkippender Stimme. „Hier ist er, unser Hexer, hat nicht nur das Herz einer Lady gewonnen, sondern auch sein Duell gegen Flex! Die Sieger der 4 x 200 Meter Staffel sind dieses Jahr somit unsere Ordnungshüter!"

Tosender Beifall brach auf den Tribünen los, und die Menge brachte Standing Ovations dar. Ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen brachte Hermione und Severus dazu – wieder einmal – ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Teamkameraden umarmten ihn und klopften ihm auf die Schulter, und Rollie schubberte mit seinem Walrossbart über Hermiones Wange.

Glücklich polterte er los. „Sie können jederzeit wieder mitkommen, junge Lady, wenn Sie den Phönix zu diesen Heldentaten animieren. Ich hatte ja anfangs Bedenken, dass Sie ihm vielleicht jegliche Kraft rauben könnten, aber…" Er brach ab und wurde, zu ihrem Entzücken, rot.

Hermione wusste nicht, wann sie sich zuletzt so glücklich gefühlt hatte. Eingebunden in dem lärmenden Pulk wurde sie mitgezogen von der Mannschaft, die laut über ihren Erfolg schwadronierte.

Eine Stunde später waren die Siegerehrungen, und gleich, nachdem Severus geschmeidig von dem Treppchen herab gesprungen, packte er ihren Arm und zog sie aus der großen Halle. „Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du entsetzlichen Hunger haben?", brummte er, als er den Rover vom Parkplatz lenkte.

Sie verdrehte ihren Kopf, um zurück zu sehen. „Was ist mit Ethan? Wie kommt er jetzt nach Hause, wenn wir ihn einfach hier lassen?"

„Der kleine Blaublüter ist mit der Hälfte der Anwesenden verwandt, ich schätze, irgendwer wird sich seiner erbarmen!"

Sein Blick tastete kurz ihr Gesicht ab. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer gerötet vor Aufregung, ihre Augen leuchteten. „Was hältst du von italienisch?", fragte er und sah wieder auf die Straße.

„Ist das ein Date, Severus?" Er konnte unterdrücktes Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören, doch statt verärgert zu sein, wärmte es ihn, und der Rest seiner Verteidigungsmauern stürzte in sich zusammen.

Trotzdem runzelte er die Stirn. „Es ist kurz nach ein Uhr mittags, Gryffindor, und ich bin nur besorgt, dass du mir nicht vor Schwäche umfällst."

„Oh, das ich das noch erleben darf! Severus Snape, Slytherin extraordinaire, macht sich Sorgen um eine kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor!" Sie presste ihre Hände ans Herz und bedachte ihn mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag.

„Die kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor wird bald unerträglich leiden, wenn sie so weiter…" Er brach ab, als sein Handy klingelte. „Aspen!"

Sein Gesicht wurde undurchdringlich, und er klappte das Handy wieder zu. „Es tut mir Leid, Hermione", sagte er dann ernst. „Aus unserem Essen wird nichts. Ich bringe dich entweder zu mir, und du bleibst dort und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, bis ich wiederkomme. Oder du apparierst auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts oder zu Potter oder sonst wohin, wo du sicher bist."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, bevor ich sicher bin. Entscheide dich sofort!"

„Ich bleibe bei dir!"

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, warum dieser einfache Satz ein solches Gefühlschaos in ihm auslöste.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Gälische Phrasen für alle, außer Hope (du holst dir wieder den Wälzer deiner/unserer Schwester und übersetzt selbst:D)

A mhic an diabhoil: Du Sohn eines Teufels (ein ziemlich heftiger, gälischer Fluch!)

Mo dhu, bi samhach: Mein Schwarzer, sei still!

Bas mallaichte: in etwa: Teufel noch mal (wörtl.: schwarzer Tod)

Sguir, a charaid: Hör auf, mein Freund.

Mo nighean mhaiseach: mein schönes Mädchen (jetzt wird Sev galant!)

Donas: Teufel oder auch Dämon (so schnell lässt sich Mione nicht bezirzen!)

Taing, mo ban-druidh: Danke, meine Hexe (auch: Magierin)

Ifrinn an Diabhuil: Teufelshölle (auch ziemlich heftig!)

Is fhearr an giomach na ´bhi gun fear tighe: Lieber ´nen Hummer als gar keinen Mann (Sprichwort)

Mo luaidh: mein Schatz (nein, er ist nicht mit Gollum verwandt!)

Balach math: Guter Junge!

(Ich bitte alle, die fließend Gälisch sprechen, um Entschuldigung bei eventuell auftretenden Fehlern…)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Dieses chap wird ein bisschen emotional, nicht fluffig, aber emotional. Also betrachtet euch als gewarnt**.

Außerdem ist es unserer kleinen **crazy-lil-Kat** gewidmet!

Es gibt wieder zwei kleine Gälischen Phrasen, die aber unten wieder erklärt werden.

**Viper**: ich hoffe, dir geht's wieder ein bisschen besser, und schicke dir sicherheitshalber ein paar Heiltränke von Severus…

**Irrlicht** **cgn**: puh, attack stößt den Atem aus. Endlich hat sie´s eingesehen, dass Sev nix mit einer Architektin anfangen kann… :D… selbstverständlich hatten wir das mit der Prinzessin und dem Schwarzen Ritter schon mal…ich hatte gehofft, dass es jemand sieht, 10 Punkte für die Architekten unter uns…(lach!)… und nein, du redest mir kein schlechtes Gewissen ein von wegen Unzucht mit Schutzbefohlenen und so – nein, du kriegst Sev nicht!!!!

**Kat**: ich beneide dich ja ein bisschen um den Otto-Opa, und den brauchtest du ja nicht mal kidnappen, aber er könnte dir so schön die Worte ins Ohr hauchen, wie mo cridhe oder so…hach! Es werden 16 Kapitel, ja, und dann ist es auch schon wieder vorbei…und dauert dann wieder eine Weile, bis was Neues von mir kommt…Hund, nein, aus! Draco, nimm deine Zunge aus meinem Gesicht…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, du hältst dich doch nicht etwa an die Fastenzeit:D Oh, ich sehe, du verstehst mich – ich habe mir auch dabei vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Sev die Gälischen Worte in mein Ohr haucht… whoa, wie war das mit dem kalten Wasser? Komm, wir stoßen zum Trost mit Butterbier an, okay?

**Sevena**: Cliffhanger? Wo? attack sich panisch umschaut…okay, okay, hier erfährst du ja schon, was passiert ist…zur Beruhigung ein paar Zitronenbonbons von Albus klaut und dir rüberschiebt…

**Nikola**: hm, vielleicht kann dich das letzte chap dieser Story davon überzeugen, dass Sev doch besser in die Zaubererwelt gehört… (schon wieder gespoilert, ich kann´s mir nicht abgewöhnen….)

**Rhiannon72**: indem du dich geoutet hast, bist du ja eigentlich kein Schwarzleser mehr, oder? (attack das Klugscheißschild hochhält!) …ich bin übrigens ein großer Gabaldon-Fan und die Gälischen Worte sind auch eine Verbeugung vor ihr, genau wie meine Stories an und für sich vor Miss Rowling. Donas, ja, hieß so nicht der Gaul, den Jamie geritten hat:D…apropos D.G. – dir ist wahrscheinlich auch der Name Grey bekannt vorgekommen, möchte ich meinen?

**LMA23**: attack reaktionsschnell abduckt. Kruzifix, Hope, musstest du so alte, verfaulte Tomaten nehmen, wegen so einem winzigkleinem Cliffhanger? Der „kleine Lord" hatte ja immerhin eine Ahnung, dass da mehr hinter der Geschichte steckt…und Mias Eltern – ähm, da musst du dich noch etwas gedulden, kleiner Ungedulds-Illing! Hey, du warst übrigens eingeladen – was kann ich dafür, dass du die Einladung mal wieder verschlampt hast – vielleicht war's auch dein Menne, der eifersüchtige Kerl, der… Hier, iss einen Schokomuffin, das beruhigt…

**leo2109**: ich fürchte, ich komme von diesem Pairing überhaupt nicht los, deshalb werden sich wohl fast alle meine Ergüsse um die Beiden drehen – sie sind aber auch so faszinierend, oder?

**Nestedis**: Und? Staatsexamen (in was denn?) bestanden? Ich lass schon mal die Champagnerkorken knallen! Mione frech? Na, das muss sie aber auch sein, wenn sie sich den Respekt von Sev verdienen will, oder? Abducken vor ihm tun ja schon alle anderen…

**Tatze81**: den Gefallen einlöst? Hey, Sev ist ein Mann von Ehre, das wissen wir doch, oder? Und diesmal wird nicht getanzt… und was das Date angeht… das brauchen wir doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr, oder? (attack reibst sich irre kichernd die Hände und duckt sich vorsichtshalber unter den Tisch…)

**Hexchen**: Sev will sie keinesfalls loswerden, aber der Dienst ruft, und wir wissen ja, wie pflichtbewusst er ist… attack neugierig guckt: warum hast du denn nicht seinen Namen gerufen? Vielleicht hätte er dann auch schon den ersten Wettkampf gewonnen… hach!

**Buffy66**: gern geschehen, Buffy. Ja, das ist ja der Standartsatz, wenn man es sich noch nicht eingestanden hat: Wir sind lediglich… ph! Ja, jetzt wird er sie nicht mehr davonkommen lassen, oder? (attack vor sich hin summt: ich weiß was, was ihr nicht wisst…) und schon wieder das böse C-Wort… seufz… ein Schluck Kürbissaft zum Abkühlen?

**Jo**: wie ich bereits früher erwähnt habe, ja, ich kenne Gabaldon, und ich mag sie sehr – siehe dieses chap… nein, ich bin gar nicht böse, ist ja extra in die Kategorie Crime/Romance eingeordnet deshalb, ich bin nämlich auch ein großer Krimifan… siehst du, das mit dem Schwimmer habe ich mir auch immer gedacht, Sev hat die perfekte Form dafür, ja? Und hier geht's auch schon weiter…

**the-slave-of-snape**: die Schlagzeile kommt erst in der Sonntagszeitung, also Geduld…ah! … attack sich ans Herz fasst! Es wäre dir egal, wenn alle Welt glaubte, du hättest Sex mit Sevi in der Umkleide? Ts, ts… zur Beruhigung schnell einen Schluck Feuerwhisky trinkt…

**rianne71**: okay, ich lass dich nicht lange leiden und hier geht's auch schon weiter… besser:D

**bane2007**: brauch nix mehr schreiben, alles fertig… nur noch einstellen und euch ein bisschen leiden lassen, weil es nur jeden 2. Tag geht… (attack wieder das verrückte de-Sade-Grinsen aufsetzt!)

**Die-sama**: oha, oha, soviel Drohungen auf einmal… was habe ich denn getan? … attack sicherheitshalber Gryffindors Schwert schnappt und vor sich hält… komm doch, komm doch… hm. Und Ethan hat auch noch das Pech, dass er keine Übersetzung geliefert bekam, ja:D oh… attack ganz hibbelig hoch und runter hopst… ich _liebe_ Schokokekse… aber … es ist doch Fastenzeit? Egal, her damit!!! Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt, und davongekommen… (magst du vielleicht ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen?)

**Sepsis**: oh, tu hast mich erwischt – gestern habe ich einen Anruf von Kellog´s bekommen, ob ich ihnen meinen Sev mal kurz ausleihen könnte…und schlag dir dein Einbruch aus dem Kopf, Sepsis, du hast ja nicht mal Langziehohren…und wie bereits erwähnt: manchmal kann eine Woche auch eine Ewigkeit sein…:D… attack mit Sepsis und Butterbier anstößt…

**WatchersGoddess**: attack watch anspringt und zu Boden knuddelt – dass du wieder da bist! Lass dich drücken, verlorene Tochter, Keks? Schokomuffin? Kuchen? Butterbier? Für alle, die nicht so richtig deutsch sind (ich sag nur Schleswig-Holstein, muaha!): Dreiviertel sechs ist fünf Uhr fünfundvierzig… attack sich die Haare rauft, die Bayern sind auch manchmal so komisch…notgeil? Er ist doch völlig normal, würde ich sagen. Ist ja nicht so, dass er jeden Tag eine Frau aufreißt – obwohl er bloß mal hier im Fandom unterwegs sein müsste, und die Groupies würden ihm am Hals hängen…:D… Dobermänner – Doberleute… ich dachte so an Hauptmann – die Mehrzahl davon ist ja auch nicht Hauptmänner… ein zugegeben albernes Wortspiel, aber Mione war gerade in so alberner Stimmung, da kann ich doch nix für… Hey, und ich habe natürlich überhaupt nix gegen 5 Reviews auf einmal… :D

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: jetzt hat sie es endlich kapiert. Ich bin gemein, gemein, gemein…Grinsekatzenlächeln aufsetzt… aber schau, hier geht's ja schon weiter… tröstend über Morganas Kopf streicht…

**Gnomy**: Grinsekatzenlächeln von attack wird noch breiter, und Gesicht wird wieder knallrot… danke (ich persönlich finde ja, dass es im Deutschen keinen vernünftigen Ausdruck gibt, um seine Dankbarkeit wirklich zu zeigen – ich hoffe nur, du weißt, dass es nicht so ein mechanisches Danke für dein Lob war!)… und ja, der Anruf war mehr als ernst, siehe unten…

**Nightskystar**: tut mir Leid, dass du so eine schlechte Zeit hattest… welche Musicals? Neugierig schau…ich hatte tatsächlich sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass Sev sie ins Wasser zieht (fg!), aber das wäre doch zuviel des Skandals gewesen…attack lieber die heiße Schokolade nimmt und mit Nightsky anstößt (mag keinen Alk…)

**McAbe**: Kleine, schau mal, es geht ja schon weiter, kein Grund für Baldrian, okay? Ui, ich hätte dich zu gern sabbern gesehen, ehrlich… seufz… war bestimmt auch Gold wert…habe extra für dich und deinen Mann eine Ladung Leckereien von den Hauselfen liefern lassen…

**Philgaston**: offensichtlich jemand aus der Kuss-Lobby, vermute ich mal. Trockener Alkoholiker (lach!), war ja nur eine Stänkerei von Miones Seite… ich würde so was nicht behaupten… und jetzt stell dir vor, du liest Francis Bacon in Altenglisch – würde dir das wie leichte Literatur vorkommen:D Butterbier für Philgaston!

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 7, Samstagabend**

Es war schon seit einiger Zeit dunkel, als er zurückkehrte. Hermione hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht; sie lag zusammengerollt in seinem großen Ledersessel, als er leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie beobachtete, wie er still seine Jacke auszog, das Schulterholster abnahm und beides zusammen sorgfältig verstaute.

Dann ließ er sich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch sinken, legte die Füße auf den niedrigen Beistelltisch und schloss die Augen. Er sprach keinen Ton, und der Ausdruck seines Gesichts erschreckte Hermione. Er war ganz offensichtlich sowohl physisch als auch psychisch erledigt.

Lautlos erhob sie sich und verschwand in der Küche, wo sie eine große Kanne Tee stehen hatte. Sie schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein, fügte zwei Stück Zucker hinzu, und dann, nach einem innerlichen Schulterzucken, einen großen Schluck von dem Rum, den er zum Kochen benutzte.

Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, und der Schmerz, der sich in den endlosen Tiefen spiegelte, berührte Hermione und sie streckte die Hand aus, um ihm eine blauschwarze Strähne, die ihm in die Stirn fiel, zurück zu streichen.

„Wie viele Schüler sind damals gestorben, als der Dunkle Lord Hogwarts stürmen ließ?", fragte Severus unvermittelt. Seine Stimme klang rau.

Hermione holte tief Luft. Zehn Jahre! Würde der Schmerz denn nie aufhören? Doch Severus würde nicht fragen, um sie zu quälen. Er hatte einen Grund dafür.

„Vierzehn", sagte sie leise.

„Vierzehn", wiederholte er ebenso leise. „Vierzehn Kinder, meiner Obhut anvertraut." Er nippte an dem Tee, dankbar für ihre Zuwendung. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er den Rumgeschmack bemerkte, doch er enthielt sich eines Kommentars.

Dann stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um die Augen zu schließen. „Du kannst Nummer fünfzehn hinzu zählen", murmelte er fast unhörbar. „Sally-Ann Perks, Slytherin. Ein Spaziergänger mit seinem Hund hat heute Mittag zwei Frauenleichen entdeckt. Sie sollten offenbar im Fluss versenkt werden, hatten sich jedoch in einem Strudel verfangen und waren ans Ufer getrieben worden.

Sie waren noch keine zwei Stunden tot. Zwei Schüsse in die Brust. Sehr professionell. Kleines Kaliber. Vermutlich eine Zweiundzwanziger. Ich habe versagt. Wieder einmal. Ich wollte sie fassen, Gryffindor. Lebendig. Und jetzt sind Sally-Ann Perks und Noire Lestrange tot. Zwei Zauberer, getötet von einem Muggel mit etwas, das sich viel einfacher als ein Zauberstab bedienen lässt."

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die beiden Frauen waren eindeutig gefährlich gewesen. Wenn sie nicht hätte apparieren können, wäre sie verbrannt, und das hatten sie kaltblütig in Kauf genommen. Und doch – dass irgendwer sie so beiläufig erschossen hatte, als würde man eine Mücke totschlagen…

„Du glaubst, es war Blunt, der Exsoldat, der für Osborne aufräumt?", wisperte sie. Er nickte nur kurz.

Sie war zutiefst erschüttert. Und hatte Angst. _Und_ sie machte sich Sorgen um Severus. Wie konnte er glauben, der Tod der beiden Frauen ginge auf sein Konto? Wieso fühlte er sich als Versager?

Weil es in ihm drin steckte. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war stärker ausgeprägt als bei allen anderen Leuten, die sie kannte, einschließlich Harrys. Er hielt sich für den Tod der Schüler verantwortlich, die bei Voldemorts Angriff gestorben waren. Und genauso fühlte er sich für Sally-Ann und Noire verantwortlich, auch wenn er sie gejagt hatte.

Hermione erhob sich und trat hinter die Couch. Mit federleichten Bewegungen begann sie, ihm durch das Haar zu streichen.

Severus versteifte sich, doch sie fuhr fort, langsam, behutsam, _zärtlich_, bis er sich entspannte und nachgab. Er war so müde. Er wollte so sehr, dass sie es tat, weil sie etwas für ihn empfand.

Langsam massierte Hermione seine Kopfhaut, kreiste mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfen, bis der dumpfe Schmerz, der ihn gequält hatte, nachließ und ihn zu einem erleichterten Seufzen veranlasste.

Er ließ sich noch mehr in ihre Hände sinken, als sie die Massage auf seinen Nacken und Schultern ausdehnte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er würde schnurren wie ein Kater. Severus öffnete die Augen und drehte sich ein wenig, so dass sie zwar weiter massieren, er sie aber ansehen konnte.

„Warum, Gryffindor? Warum tust du das alles?", murmelte er.

Sie dachte über diese Frage nach, ohne ihre Bewegungen einzustellen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, dass er ihre ganze Art meinte, ihre Hartnäckigkeit, bei ihm zu bleiben und zur Rückkehr zu bewegen, nicht ihr augenblickliches Engagement.

„Warum siehst du nicht einfach selbst nach, Meister der verborgenen Wahrheiten?", fragte sie schließlich sanft.

„Ist das jetzt die Stelle, an der du deinen Gefallen einforderst? Vertraust du mir wirklich so weit, dass du dich mir öffnest und vollen Zugang gewährst? Wenn du dich irgendwo sperrst, wird es schmerzhaft, das weißt du."

„Severus Snape, selbst du wirst zugeben, dass ich eine der besten Schülerinnen war, die jemals Hogwarts absolviert haben. Und wenn ich eines gelernt habe – und glaube mir, ich habe vieles gelernt – dann das, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Duine uasal."

Er seufzte und hielt ihre Hand fest. Angekommen an einem Punkt, wo er nicht mehr weglaufen wollte, angekommen an einem Punkt, an dem es sich nicht mehr lohnte, gegen Windmühlen anzurennen.

„Thugam!", sagte er und zog sie über die Lehne zu sich hinunter, bis sie fast in seinem Schoß lag.

Er ließ sie los und beugte sich vor. „Setz dich bequem hin, Gryffindor, und entspann dich!"

„Musst du mir in die Augen sehen?", fragte sie.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nur Anfänger oder inkompetente Dummköpfe müssen das."

Hermione überraschte ihn, als sie sich umdrehte und sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust lehnte. Er schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und die Augen schloss. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn an Kinn und Wange, und er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrer Mähne und ließ die weichen Locken seine sensibilisierte Haut streicheln.

Dann spürte sie, wie seine schmale Hand durch ihre Haare strich und an ihrer Schläfe verharrte. Und Severus Snape drang in ihren Geist ein.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Legilimens an und für sich ist keine Gedankenleserei. Vielmehr muss der Eindringling aus einer Vielzahl aufblitzender Bilder diejenigen auswählen, die ihm am erfolgversprechendsten vorkommen und sich von da an weiter arbeiten, sozusagen Knoten um Knoten in einem unendlich erscheinenden Garn der Erinnerungen entwirren.

Hermione jedoch hatte ein klar strukturiertes Gehirn – eine Tatsache, die er schon immer anerkannt hatte. Und sie war vor allem willig, ihm ihre Gedanken zugänglich zu machen, was seine Aufgabe wesentlich erleichterte, denn Bilder, die ihn interessierten, sprangen ihn regelrecht an.

Doch Severus wäre nicht der Spion gewesen, der er war, wenn er so einfach zugreifen würde. Zuerst sondierte er ihren Geist, suchte nach Manipulationen, nach Schatten, die ihm verrieten, dass jemand ihr Erinnerungen gegeben hatte, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, so dass sie selbst vom Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussagen überzeugt war.

Er hatte schon selbst Gedächtnisse manipuliert, so dass er wusste, wonach er zu suchen hatte, doch er fand nichts. Es war unmöglich, Erinnerungen zu verändern, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Das bedeutete, was auch immer er in Hermione finden würde – es wäre die Wahrheit.

Er zögerte noch einen winzigen Moment, dann ließ er sich von einem Bild mitziehen.

„_Du nennst deinen Sohn Severus?" Ron versuchte, den hysterischen Ton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. _

_Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe meinen Sohn nach zwei Schulleitern Hogwarts genannt. Ja, ich weiß, einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, und er war der tapferste Mann, den ich kannte. Vergiss nicht, dass wir ohne ihn nicht einmal hier stehen würden!", sagte er. _

_Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ernst und eine Reife, die vor Jahren noch nicht vorhanden waren. „Hast du eigentlich letztens Glück gehabt, Mione?"_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drängte ihre Freunde noch mehr in die Nische des Korridors im St. Mungos. „Nein. Und du? Was war mit Italien?"_

„_Fehlanzeige. Wenn Snape nicht zufällig regelmäßig Vielsafttrank zu sich nimmt und sich als Squib ausgibt… nein, auf keinen Fall."_

„_Ich war mit George neulich in Manchester", berichtete Ron, plötzlich völlig sachlich. „Aber auch da – nichts! Ich habe mir überlegt - einer wie Snape, der wird doch nicht unter Muggeln leben, oder? Ich meine, was kann er denn am besten?"_

„_Zaubern und lehren und beschützen", antwortete Hermione und Harry nickte. _

„_Nicht viel Aussichten, dass er damit etwas bei den Muggeln anfangen könnte, oder?"_

Severus verließ diese Erinnerung, drang weiter vor, weiter in die Vergangenheit.

_Hermione ließ sich erschöpft in dem Sessel im Lehrerzimmer fallen. „Schmeiß ihn raus", sagte sie ruhig zu Minerva, die als einzige ebenfalls anwesend war. „Ich habe es satt, jedes Mal für ihn einspringen zu müssen. Lieber übernehme ich seinen Unterricht regulär, dann wüsste ich wenigstens, woran ich bin."_

„_Horace ist alt und…", begann McGonagall, wurde aber von Hermione unterbrochen. _

„_Er ist ein Simulant und ein Hypochonder. Und außerdem hat er auch nicht annähernd so viel Ahnung, wie er tut. Schon in der zweiten Klasse habe ich bei Snape mehr gelernt als das, was er heute den Sechstklässlern beibringt!"_

_Minerva seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber du weißt auch, dass ich es nicht tun kann." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „So archaisch dieses Gesetz sein mag, du bist erst seit einem Jahr Lehrerin und giltst somit als Anwärter. Ich kann mich nicht darüber hinwegsetzen." _

_Sie strich sich durch ihr graues Haar. „Suchst du immer noch nach Severus?" _

_Hermione nickte. „Habe ich jemals etwas aufgegeben, das ich als wichtig empfand?"_

_Minerva lächelte. „Nein, nie. Aber er ist keine Hauselfe, weißt du?"_

_Das Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Nein, das ist er nicht!"_

Szenenwechsel.

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger! Ich bin stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass Sie die beste Studentin waren, die jemals ihren Abschluss in diesen altehrwürdigen Hallen gemacht hat." Der Dekan schüttelte dem ernsten Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren die Hand. _

„_Ich war übrigens sehr beeindruckt von Ihrer Abschlussarbeit in Zaubertränke. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie in der Schule unterrichtet hat?"_

„_Professor Severus Snape, Sir!"_

„_Oh!" __Der Dackelblick des alten Mannes wurde einen Ton dunkler. „Dann sollte es mich vielleicht nicht so überraschen, dass sie dieselbe Punktzahl erreicht haben wie der betreffende Zauberer, als er hier studiert hatte!"_

Noch einige Jahre eher…

„_Ihr Name?"_

„_Hermione Granger."_

„_Hermione Granger, Sie stehen hier vor dem Zaubergamot. Sie sind verpflichtet, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihre Aussagen werden von ausgebildeten Legilimentikern des Ministeriums geprüft. Haben Sie das verstanden?"_

_Hermione sah den asketischen Richter unbewegt an, obwohl seine Art sie zum Lachen reizte. „Ja, Sir."_

_Der Mann verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch und ignorierte seine Beisitzer, um sie mit stechendem Blick zu fixieren. „Berichten Sie von Ihrer letzten Begegnung mit dem Todesser Snape."_

„_Bei allem Respekt, Sir, ich kenne keinen Todesser Snape. Falls Sie jedoch Professor Severus Snape meinen, den vorletzten Schulleiter von Hogwarts, kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen." _

_Sein Gesicht zuckte und erinnerte sie verblüffend an Barty Crouch. „Impertinent!", rief er und hieb mit der Hand auf den Tisch. _

„_Impertinent finde ich Ihren Versuch, den Ruf eines Mannes zerstören zu wollen, der alles aufgegeben und geopfert hat, um den Fall Voldemorts zu ermöglichen und Tausenden Zauberern und Muggeln das Leben zu retten!", rief sie, jetzt mit zornig geröteten Gesicht. _

„_Sie haben die Aussagen Harry Potters gehört. Sie kennen das Testament Albus Dumbledores! Minerva McGonagall, die jetzige Schulleiterin Hogwarts, hat für Professor Snape ausgesagt. Und doch behaupten Sie, er sei ein Todesser! Sie würden überhaupt nicht hier sitzen, wenn Severus Snape nicht jahrelang Gesundheit und Leben für Sie riskiert hätte!" _

„_Ruhe!", brüllte der Richter in den aufkommenden Lärm hinein. _

_Hermione beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern stand auf und hob die Hand. Das Gemurmel verstummte. Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen flackerte auf, und im Hintergrund war eine blonde Frau zu sehen, deren Flotte-Schreibe-Feder wie verrückt über Pergament huschte. _

„_Professor Severus Snape hat in seiner Jugend einen Fehler begangen, das ist eine Tatsache, die unbestreitbar ist", sagte Hermione ruhig. „Sein Fehler war weittragender als die meisten Jugendsünden, aber nichtsdestotrotz nichts anderes als das: eine Jugendsünde. Er hat den Rest seines Lebens damit verbracht, diesen Fehler zu bereuen und dafür zu kämpfen, die dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen._

_Er hat Harry Potter das Leben gerettet. Mehrmals. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er hat Ihnen allen, wie Sie hier sitzen, das Leben gerettet. Ohne seine Informationen, ohne seine weiterhin bestehende Nähe zu den Todessern wären wir nie in der Lage gewesen, Voldemort zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen."_

_Man konnte sehen, dass sich die Anwesenden noch immer wanden, wenn der Name des Dunklen Lords so offen ausgesprochen wurde. _

_Ja, er hat Albus Dumbledore getötet. Aber er hat ihn nicht ermordet. Es war der Befehl, die Forderung, der Wunsch eines Mannes, der alles getan hat, um wieder Frieden zu schaffen, und das wissen Sie auch, durch seine eigenen Aussagen, beglaubigt und bestätigt. _

_Severus Snape hat für uns in den Abgrund geblickt. Er hat für uns mit dem Teufel paktiert. Er hat das Böse, das Dunkle auf sich genommen, damit wir es nicht tun mussten, damit wir die strahlenden Lichtgestalten bleiben konnten, als die wir dargestellt werden. Er hat den Dunklen Lord in die Irre geführt."_

_Hermione schwieg einen Moment und sah jedem der Beisitzer des Zaubergamots ins Gesicht. _

„_Sie alle haben eine große Verantwortung", sagte sie langsam. „Sie müssen hier über einen Mann zu Gericht sitzen, der nicht einmal anwesend ist und sich selbst verteidigen kann. Aber Sie können gerecht sein, und das ist das einzige, was zählt. _

_Seien Sie gerecht. Blicken Sie in Ihr Herz und fragen Sie sich, ob alle Entscheidungen, die Sie in Ihrem Leben getroffen haben, so sind, dass Sie ohne jede Schuld sind. _

_Seien Sie gerecht! _

_Seien Sie gerecht und fair zu einem Mann, zu dem niemals jemand gerecht und fair war, und der trotzdem alles getan hat, um die Menschen, die auf der „guten Seite" standen, zu beschützen, notfalls auch unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens!_

_Das ist das einzige, was heute zählt: Seien Sie gerecht!"_

_Sie verließ den Zeugenstand und setzte sich neben Minerva McGonagall. Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen kurzen Blick, die Ältere lächelte sie anerkennend an. _

„_Abstimmung!", schnarrte der Richter, der noch immer mit Raubvogelblick zu ihnen hinaufsah._

_Stühle scharrten, als sich einer nach dem anderen erhob. „Nicht schuldig!", sagte die erste Beisitzerin. _

„_Nicht schuldig!" „Nicht schuldig!" „Nicht schuldig!" „Nicht schuldig!"_

_Zwölf Mal erklangen diese zwei Wörter. _

_Zum Schluss erhob sich auch der Richter. Fast unmerklich neigte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Hermiones, als er sagte: „Nicht schuldig! Severus Snape ist frei. Er erhält mit sofortiger Wirkung sämtliche Titel und Rechte zurück – sollte er jemals lebend wieder auftauchen, meine ich."_

_Sein Blick wurde noch säuerlicher, als Hermione begeistert aufsprang und Minerva McGonagall umarmte. „Aber da scheint es wohl bei einer gewissen jungen Dame keinen Zweifel zu geben!", murmelte er, bevor er sich zu ihr durchdrängte. _

„_Miss Granger, auf ein Wort!", knurrte er, als er die beiden Frauen erreicht hatte. _

_Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, Sir?"_

_Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. „Ich finde immer noch, dass Sie eine impertinente, unerträgliche junge Besserwisserin sind", sagte er. „Aber haben Sie eventuell einmal darüber nachgedacht, den Beruf eines Verteidigers in Erwägung zu ziehen?"_

Hätte man während eines Legilimensvorgangs lachen können, Severus hätte es getan. So jedoch ging er noch weiter zurück.

_Hermione Granger stand mit Harry und Ron im Büro des Schulleiters. Harry hatte ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie glaubten, Severus Snape sei noch am Leben. _

„_Ich möchte noch kurz mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte sie. _

_Ron stutzte. „Allein!", fügte sie hinzu, und dann, noch leiser: „Bitte!"_

_Sie wartete, bis ihre Freunde fort waren, dann strich sie sich durch die Haare. Sie war so müde und erschöpft, ihre Arme und Beine zitterten noch immer und ungeweinte Tränen drängten hinter ihren Lidern. Die letzten zwei Tage forderten unzweifelhaft ihren Tribut. So viele ihrer Freunde waren tot, so viele Leben zerstört. Und Harry hatte ihnen beiden die Erinnerungen Snapes gezeigt…_

_Doch es gab noch etwas, was sie erledigen musste. Albus in seinem Rahmen hatte geduldig gewartet. „Sie möchten mir etwas sagen, Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig._

_Sie holte tief Luft und nahm – sozusagen – Anlauf. „Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe Sie immer bewundert. Ich habe Sie immer gemocht. Sie waren für mich der gütigste und weiseste Zauberer, der je gelebt hatte, und auch der gerechteste. _

_Doch was Sie Professor Snape angetan haben – bewusst angetan haben, das ist…" Sie brach ab, unfähig, ein Wort zu finden, das ihre Empörung auszudrücken vermochte. _

„_Sie waren nicht gütig. Sie waren nicht weise. Und gerecht schon gar nicht. Sie haben einen Mann, der sowieso schon am Boden lag, als er zu Ihnen kam und seine Sünden beichtete und um Hilfe bat, noch mit den Füßen getreten. Er war noch so jung! Erst einundzwanzig. Er hat nie Freunde gehabt!" _

_Jetzt kamen die Tränen, die sie vorhin noch unterdrücken konnte, aber ihre Stimme wurde eher noch fester und lauter. „Er wollte aussteigen aus dem Teufelskreis. Er wollte raus aus der Hölle – und Sie haben ihn geradewegs wieder hineingeworfen. Haben Sie ihm nicht immer wieder Lily Evans vorgehalten? _

_Und wäre es nicht genug gewesen, als Voldemort das erste Mal verschwand? Hätte er es da nicht auch einmal verdient gehabt, einfach zu leben? Aber nein, Albus Dumbledore brauchte einen Mann bei den Reinblütern, und Albus Dumbledore bekam seinen Mann bei den Reinblütern. _

_Haben Sie sich jemals gefragt, was es ihn gekostet hat, mit Leuten wie Malfoy oder den Crabbes oder Goyles oder Lestranges auf guten Fuß zu stehen? Ein Mann von seiner Intelligenz, der sich ihre hohlen Phrasen von Reinblütigkeit und Schlammblütern anhören musste?_

_Der höflich mit Ihren dümmlichen, nur nach dem Aussehen und Blut ausgesuchten Frauen Konversation führen musste, der ihre inzestuösen Kinder mit Lob und Preis überschütten musste?"_

_Die Tränen strömten ihr jetzt ungehindert über das Gesicht, doch sie nahm ihre Augen nicht von dem Porträt des Schulleiters, der sie noch immer aus den ruhigen blauen Augen betrachtete. _

„_Und als wäre das alles nicht genug gewesen, zwingen Sie ihn auch noch, Sie zu töten – die einzige Bezugsperson, die er hatte. Das ist wohl das Grausamste, was man von einem anderen verlangen kann!", schrie sie ihn an. „ Wie konnten Sie das tun? Was gab Ihnen das Recht dazu? Die Rettung der Zaubererwelt? _

_Um Merlins Willen! Das Leben ist doch kein Schachspiel. Es wäre auch ohne einen Spion bei Voldemort gegangen. Die Menschheit lässt sich nicht unbegrenzt unterdrücken. Es hätte auch andere Wege gegeben! Und ist nicht manchmal auch ein einzelnes Leben wert, gerettet zu werden?"_

_Wütend wischte sie mit ihren Fäusten über ihre Augen, um wieder einen klaren Blick zu bekommen. „Ich weiß, er ist nicht tot!", sagte sie trotzig. „Ich werde Severus Snape finden und wieder zurückbringen, und der Teufel soll alle holen, die es noch einmal wagen, etwas gegen ihn zu sagen oder ihn zu verleumden." Sie straffte sich und sah Dumbledore an. _

„_Mein liebes Kind", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du hast Recht, und ich war ein alter Narr. Ich war so verrannt in meine Pläne, dass ich keine Blicke mehr nach rechts und links zugelassen habe." _

_Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Und ja, ich habe das Vertrauen eines Mannes enttäuscht, der für mich mehr als nur ein ehemaliger Schüler oder Kollege war."_

_Er bemerkte ihren ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und seufzte. „In das Leben eines Lehrers treten immer wieder ein paar Schüler, für die er mehr empfindet, als er eigentlich sollte, besonders, wenn er keine eigenen Kinder hat."_

_Er strich durch seinen langen Bart. „Es sind selten die netten Kinder, die unser Herz bewegen, Hermione. Niemand rührt mehr an uns als die Außenseiter, die Rebellen, die Anderen. Severus hat es mir einmal vorgeworfen, aber es waren nicht James Potter oder Sirius Black, die ich als meine Söhne betrachtet habe. _

_Es hat nur einen solchen gegeben. Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, mager, hoch gewachsen, wachsam wie ein junger Wolf und mit solch einem Zorn auf sich und die Welt, schwarzen, wilden Augen und genau solchen Haaren, Hermione, wusste ich, dass ich keine eigenen Kinder brauchte, denn der Sohn meines Herzens war soeben in mein Leben getreten. _

_Daran hat sich nie etwas geändert. Es gibt ein Muggelsprichwort, welches in etwa besagt, dass wir quälen, was wir lieben. _

_Ich habe ihn sehr gequält, Hermione. Ich habe ihn sehr geliebt. Ich liebe ihn noch immer." _

_Zu ihrer Bestürzung sah Hermione auch auf dem Bild des alten Mannes Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen. „Mach es besser als ich, mein Kind. Suche ihn. Finde ihn. Und bring ihn zurück nach Hause. Und vielleicht, vielleicht, wenn sehr viel Zeit vergangen ist, kann er mir irgendwann verzeihen…"_

Severus Snape riss sich gewaltsam aus Hermiones Geist und rang nach Luft.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Duine uasal: ein Mann von Wert, von Ehre (auch: vermögend und integer)

Thugam: (komm) zu mir


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Das muss ich hier auf die Schnelle noch mal loswerden. Ihr seid die Besten! Eindeutig! Zweifellos! Und überhaupt! Danke an euch alle für euer Lob, euer Dranbleiben und euren Zuspruch!**

**Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich WatchersGoddess liebe? **

Dieses Chap ist **Gnomy** gewidmet!

**Valerian1982**: Konfettischmeiß, Tusch an, ja, du bist die Erste! Der Dauerklebefluch war völlig unnötig, aber falls es dich beruhigt – die werden schon noch mal getrennt, wäre doch zu schön, wenn jetzt alles passen würde, oder:D Eine Riesenkanne Butterbier für das Erster-Sein!

**Viper**: auf diesem Wege noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

**Allandra**: argh! Schon wieder muss attack unterm Tisch abtauchen, bösartigste Drohungen… hey, ich dachte immer, ich bin de-Sades Nachkomme, aber du…wilde Kussszene? Okay…..schauen wir mal, was sich da machen lässt… :D…Hand in Hand mit Mione in den Sonnenuntergang? Wie sagte Mister Spock immer? You´re so emotional:D

**Kat**: was meinst du, wie kommen wir am besten zu JKR? Zum Erpressen, meine ich? Sollten wir Waffen mitnehmen zum Drohen, oder reicht Dracos feuchte Zunge? Fragen über Fragen… was hältst du von ein paar Schokomuffins?

**bengisu**: wie ich da aufhören konnte? Hm, überlegend ans Kinn tippt… hey, das war ganz einfach – lediglich nicht weitergemacht! Muaha, ich bin so gemein! … attack bengisu tröstend übers Haar streicht – schau, hier geht's ja schon weiter!

**WatchersGoddess**: also, watch, das ist doch wirklich kein Cliffhanger, oder? (attack fies vor sich hingrinst, das kleine Teufelchen…) hier wird nicht geheiratet – jedenfalls nicht jetzt (warst du es nicht, die sich bei ESiHG beschwert hat, dass es zu schnell ging? (lach!) …nie kann man es dir recht machen… grummel, grummel…:D… ich knuddel dich immer noch, du weißt schon warum…

**the-slave-of-snape**: es gibt noch viel zu tun vor dem happy end, soweit ist klar – obwohl es nicht mehr lange dauert, versprochen…

**Mrs. Skinner**: weißt du, ich bin eigentlich schon ein Fan von Albus, aber trotzdem fand ich, das, was Mione zu ihm gesagt hat, hätte auf jeden Fall mal jemand sagen müssen. Weißt du, Eve, da sind so eine Menge schlauer Zauberer, die hätten sich bestimmt wirklich was einfallen lassen können, wenn Albus nicht immer alles so unter Verschluss gehalten hätte… auf jeden Fall schmeiß ich für dich ´ne Runde Kürbissaft…

**LMA23**: attack Hope in den Arm nimmt: ich wollte dich ja nicht zum Weinen bringen, sry! Und jetzt bin ich auch schon wieder einmal von Kopf bis Fuß knallrot – es sieht fürchterlich aus! Meisterin attack? Selber ins Taschentuch schnäuz – kannst du mich jetzt bitte in den Arm nehmen? Zumindest werden jetzt einige deiner Fragen geklärt – und weißt du was? Pfeif auf die Fastenzeit, wir beide klauen jetzt aus Lupins Vorratsraum seine gesamte Schokolade und machen es uns damit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen gemütlich…

**bane2007**: attack demütig den Kopf senkt: dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl…

**Buffy66**: attack zurückknuddelt! Nein, offener und ehrlicher kann es überhaupt nicht werden – obwohl er sowieso schon lange nicht mehr an Mione gezweifelt hat… 16 chaps, wir nähern uns also dem Ende…Schokokuchen für Buffy!

**Nikola**: hast du eigentlich schon Sevs Verhörmethoden benutzt? …attack neugierig schaut…

**Philgaston**: nein, Mione ist nicht religiös. Aber… kennst du das Buch _Nackt unter Wölfen_? Da kommt ein Spruch vor, der lautet: Sei ein Mensch, beweise es. Und das tut Hermione. Immer und immer wieder.

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: hm, ich sehe überhaupt kein Problem darin, einen Magier zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, schon gar nicht mit den modernen Waffen… es sind ja Menschen wie du und ich, und Magie hin oder her – wenn dir jemand mit einer Waffe gegenübersteht, besonders so ein ausgebildeter Killer wie Blunt, der in einer Sekunde ca. 4x abdrücken kann – tja, da sieht's dann schlecht aus. Zum Glück wissen wir ja, wie ignorant Zauberer gegenüber Muggel sind, weswegen sie auch keine modernen Waffen benutzen…

**Tatze81**: du hast Recht, ich hatte ja auch schon im Kapitel davor geschrieben, dass sie lange vorher verloren war, die gute Mione, bevor sie sich bei dem Brand wieder getroffen hatten…

**Sevena**: attack ganz verlegen Sevena vom Boden aufhebt und murmelt: ist doch so dreckig hier… :D … ist das eigentlich ein Sport unter euch? Wer bringt attack am meisten zum Erröten oder so? (lach!) ihr macht das prima, ohne Zweifel…

**Padme**: na, dann war meine Warnung ja nicht unberechtigt… obwohl ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, einen Vertrag mit einer Taschentuchherstellerfirma zu schließen… :D Und danke für dein Lob – das beste chap? attack mit stolzgeschwellter Brust herumläuft…Keks?

**Leo2109**: ich mag Dumbledore auch sehr gern, aber es ist ja auch wahr, dass er so verbohrt in seine eigenen Pläne war, der alte Mann, dass er nix anderes mehr gesehen hat… schade nur, dass ihm nicht jemand 20 Jahre vorher mal die Meinung gegeigt hat, oder?

**Gnomy**: du hast Recht. Ob Muggel oder Zauberer, es gibt überall eine Art „Voldemort", und Menschen neigen sowieso dazu, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen und zu töten. Traurig, aber wahr. Wie eine Löwin… genauso wollte ich es rüberkommen lassen, attack Gnomy anspringt und umarmt… auch deine weiteren Vermutungen sind absolut zutreffend…heul… bin ich so durchschaubar? Jedenfalls teile ich meine letzte Packung Schokofrösche mit dir…

**Sepsis**: lach! Ja, ich bin schon reicher als Lady Ro geworden, mit meiner Kellogs-Werbung… hm, Mione… da ist eine Löwin, die für die Schlange gekämpft hat… genau so! Übrigens habe ich Albus immer gemocht, so als Mensch, nicht als Überzauberer, als der er gern dargestellt wird…

**lufa**: attack sich geschmeichelt verneigt… danke für dein Lob (ich schnurre jetzt gerade genau wie Sev, allerdings hört sich das bei mir nicht halb so gut an…)… du kannst dich bei mir immer darauf verlassen, dass die Stories, die ich einstelle, fertig sind und regelmäßig geupdatet werden…

**JoNiTo**: ach, jetzt checke ich es, du bist die anonyme Jo, oder? Welcome back! Ich hatte schon Angst, das chap wäre vielleicht zu emotional, aber ich fand auch, dass irgendwer mal eine Lanze für Sev brechen muss, und wer könnte das besser als Mione? Leider gibt's noch nicht ganz das erwartete Happy End…

**Cura**: lach! Wenn du bei dieser Story schon darauf gewartet hast, dass sie sich näher kommen, dann solltest du mal mein Erstlingswerk lesen… da habe ich schon Morddrohungen aus der Kuss-Lobby bekommen… es war ein gefährliches Leben damals, das kann ich dir sagen… jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass du dazu gestoßen bist und es dir gefällt… Butterbier?

**Little-Fawkes**: Petra, nimm deine Hände von Sev – du weißt, wem er gehört, nämlich mir! Ähm, au nein, ich meine natürlich Mione! Mione, wollte ich sagen, ehrlich! Ansonsten hast du natürlich in allen Punkten Recht, aber das war ja irgendwo klar, oder:D okay, schau´n mer mal, ob sie ihn jetzt richtig tröstet…

**McAbe**: Kleine, unspektakulär? Definitiv, aber so ist das Leben im Allgemeinen, nicht immer spannend und manchmal gemein und eben unspektakulär. Ja, und ja und ja. Es gab schon vorher Gefühle für ihn, nicht unbedingt sexuell, aber romantisch auf alle Fälle. Und auch was Albus angeht, hast du mich wieder richtig erwischt – wir ticken halt doch gleich… sooo, hier einen Kürbissaft für dich und weiter geht's…

**rianne71**: ja, das hat definitiv seine Vorteile…:D

**irrlicht cgn**: ich kann dir versichern, er ist sehr verwirrt, aber weglaufen ist nicht sein Ding…das mit der Hauselfe musste dringend mal bemerkt werden, meinst du nicht:D … übrigens habe ich überhaupt nichts gegen Bestechungen… okay, heute mal andersrum: eine 25 Jahre alte Flasche Feuerwhisky für dich!

**Kia Ora**: attack Kia gerade einen Aufpäppeltrank einflößt… geht's wieder? Puh…Schweiß abwisch, na bitte… ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die Leser der Story wegtreten, das gibt ganz schlechte Publicity (lach!). Hey, Kia, ich habe doch vor kurzem erst deine lessons gelesen, das fand ich prima! Schön, dass du auch hier vorbeischaust… und es gleich schaffst, mich von Kopf bis Fuß erröten zu lassen… danke für dein Lob… und du hast Recht mit der Ordnung in der Wohnung, obwohl, warte mal: Winky! Winky, schnapp dir ein paar Freundinnen und appariere mal eben zu Kia zum Helfen…

**Und wir wollen auch nicht Viper vergessen, die heute Geburtstag hat: Alles Gute, viele Geschenke, einen wunderschönen Tag mit Freunden und Verwandten und natürlich Gesundheit! Und hier einen riesigen Käsekuchen von den Hauselfen!**

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 8, Sonntag, 1. Tageshälfte**

Er zitterte so sehr, dass es ihn schüttelte, und automatisch zog er die junge, warme Frau in seinen Armen näher zu sich heran. „Verdammt!", knurrte er dann durch zusammengebissene Zähne, weil sie sonst unkontrolliert geklappert hätten. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach Albus anschreien!"

„Das solltest du eigentlich gar nicht sehen", murmelte Hermione beschämt. Sie versuchte, sich umzudrehen, um ihn ansehen zu können, doch er hielt sie so eisern fest, dass es schmerzte. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn das wissen zu lassen.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, Severus?"

Es war so viel auf ihn eingestürzt, so vieles, was er überdenken musste, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Er war wahrhaftig frei, er war frei zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Er konnte zaubern und keine Auroren würden erscheinen, um ihn festzunehmen. Er konnte zurückkehren in seine eigene Welt. Nach Hause…

Doch die Wahrheit war: Was sollte er da? Er hatte immer nur Hogwarts gehabt. Sein Leben hatte darin bestanden zu lehren und zu spionieren. Er konnte nichts anderes. Doch Spione wurden nicht mehr gebraucht, und Lehrer… Wer würde einen Lehrer haben wollen, der den beliebtesten Zauberer der Welt getötet hatte, sei es auf Forderung desjenigen geschehen oder nicht?

Hier hatte er eine Aufgabe. Man kannte ihn als Chief Aspen, und es gab sogar Leute, die ihn mochten und schätzten. McCollum, Brenner, die Grangers…

Hermione. Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht. Sie hatte an ihn geglaubt. Sie hatte ihm Gerechtigkeit verschafft. Gryffindor durch und durch. Tapfer bis zur Verwegenheit, treu bis zur Selbstaufgabe, gerecht bis über den Tod hinaus.

Wann hatte es jemals einen Menschen wie sie gekümmert, was mit einem Kerl wie ihm geschah? _Ist es nicht manchmal auch ein einzelnes Leben wert, gerettet zu werden?_ Das war es, was sie Albus entgegengeschleudert hatte. Und er hatte immer gedacht, Dumbledore sei weise…

Eine tiefe Ruhe überkam ihn, sein Atem wurde langsamer. Sein fast brutaler Griff löste sich, doch Hermione bewegte sich trotzdem nicht. Es war einfach zu angenehm, an seine Brust gelehnt zu sitzen, seine Wärme zu spüren, seine harten Körper. An Severus Snape war nichts sanft, nichts, was seine scharfen Züge weicher machte.

Er war so sehr die Quintessenz seines Lebens, so sehr das, was die lateinische Bedeutung seines Namens implizierte. Streng, hart, ernst, sogar grausam. Und alles meistens sich selbst gegenüber.

Als Kind hatte sie ihn gefürchtet. Als Jugendliche begann sie, hinter seine Fassade zu sehen. Spätestens nach dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers bewunderte sie seinen stoischen Mut. Sein Intellekt, sein scharfer Verstand und selbst seine ätzenden Bemerkungen wurden für sie der Schleifstein ihres eigenen Geistes.

Eine nur angedeutete hochgezogene Braue und ein knappes Nicken als Anerkennung von ihm, sorgfältig vor ihren Klassenkameraden und besonders vor den Slytherins verborgen, konnte sie einen ganzen Tag in Hochstimmung versetzen. Zu Beginn ihres fünften Schuljahres erkannte sie die gegen sie gerichteten Beleidigungen auch als das, was sie waren: Herausforderungen.

Durch ihn hatte sie gelernt, sich ein dickes Fell anzuschaffen und trotzdem nicht das Mitgefühl ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber zu verlieren. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie fähig sein musste, sich verteidigen zu können, selbst als minderjährige Hexe.

Sein lautloses Herumschleichen hatte ihre Sinne mehr geschärft und trainiert als Moodys entnervendes IMMER-WACHSAM-Gebrüll.

Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Möglicherweise war er jetzt, nachdem Dumbledore und Voldemort tot waren, der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt. Doch wann, um Merlins Willen, hatte sie angefangen, ihn als Mann zu sehen?

Jedenfalls nicht erst, seit sie ihn gestern halbnackt beim Schwimmen gesehen hatte, soviel stand schon einmal fest. Sie lauschte auf seinen ruhigen Atem in ihrem Nacken und erkannte, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Wann hatte es das jemals gegeben, dass ein Slytherin einer Gryffindor so weit vertraute, dass er sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung der Hilflosigkeit des Schlafens aussetzte?

Seit den Gründerzeiten nicht mehr, vermutete Hermione. Vielleicht war es auch endlich an der Zeit, die bröckelnden Mauern der Vorurteile und Diskrepanzen einzureißen. In sich hineinlächelnd gestattete sie es sich, endgültig zu entspannen und sich noch mehr an ihn zu kuscheln.

Tief sog sie den herben, so gut zu ihm passenden Duft seines Rasierwassers ein, dann driftete auch sie in den Schlaf hinüber.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus erwachte, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge. Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn, was ihn einen Augenblick verwirrte, da sein Schlafzimmer nach Norden zeigte, doch in der nächsten Sekunde fielen ihm die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wieder ein.

_Der Schwimmwettkampf – der Mord an Noire und Sally-Ann – Legilimens – Hermione! _

Im Laufe der Nacht war er ein wenig herabgerutscht, so dass sein Kopf auf der Lehne ruhte. Hermione hatte sich gedreht, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag, ihr rechter Arm ausgestreckt, fast seine Wange berührend. Ihre Haare flossen über seinen Oberkörper; ein paar Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und neckten seine Nase.

Sie war eine Tiefschläferin, nicht einmal ein Kanonenschuss neben ihr konnte sie wecken. Selbst als Severus sich bewegte, erwachte sie nicht, sondern vergrub ihren Kopf nur noch mehr an seiner Brust, während ihre linke Hand sich an seiner Schulter festklammerte, als sei er ein Kissen.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie sich dabei bewegte. Und so erwachte auch in Severus´ tieferer Region etwas und bewegte sich. _Nicht gut_, dachte er und ballte die Fauste. In der Nacht war er zu müde und erschöpft gewesen, um sexuell interessiert zu sein, doch jetzt war das etwas anderes.

Es war zutiefst erregend, die junge Hexe so vertraut an sich zu spüren. Das Bedürfnis, ihre bloßen Arme zu streicheln, ihren Nacken zu küssen oder noch ganz andere Dinge zu machen, wurde drängender.

Er machte die Entdeckung, dass hormongesteuert nicht unbedingt etwas mit Teenagern zu tun hatte.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und strich mit seiner Nase durch ihre Haare, ihren Duft nach Frische und Grapefruit inhalierend. _Benimm dich, Snape_, dachte er. _Nicht über sie herfallen!_ Er grinste über sich selbst.

Und dabei hatten sie soeben im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes miteinander geschlafen!

_Hm, Schlafen war jetzt eines der letzten Dinge, an die er dachte. _

Er musste sie sofort loswerden, bevor aus dem Mann mit großer Selbstdisziplin ein sabbernder Idiot wurde. Allerdings schien es so, dass sein Körper lieber zu dem sabbernden Idioten gehören wollte. Seine Erektion begann schmerzhaft hart zu werden.

Behutsam umfasste er Hermiones Schultern und schob sie von sich hinunter. Und natürlich musste sie ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick wählen, um wach zu werden. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihm recht unfokussiert in die Augen, dann registrierte sie die Umstände.

_Alle_ Umstände.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem noch verschlafenen Gesicht. „Bist du ein Animagus, Severus?", fragte sie.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, doch das änderte nichts an seinem aktuellen Problem. „Was?"

„Ja, ich dachte, du nimmst vielleicht so wie Sirius die Gestalt eines Hundes an?"

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe immer noch nicht." Er war sich auch gar nicht sicher, dass er es wollte.

Ihr Lächeln wurde jetzt breiter, und sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf seine Brust, legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und strahlte ihn an, während sie es sich auf ihm noch etwas bequemer machte, was ihm ein unterdrücktes Zischen entlockte.

„Ich dachte ja nur…", schnurrte sie mit glänzenden Augen. „Allerdings hätte ich gemeint, es sei vielleicht noch ein wenig zu früh am Morgen, um schon mit dem Schwanz zu wackeln, findest du nicht? Wuff!"

Sie lachte über seinen konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck, so lange, bis Severus ihr Gezappel auf sich nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte.

Gereizt wie eine Klapperschlange packte er sie und drehte sich mit ihr herum, bis sie unter ihm lag. „Du findest das also lustig, Hexe?", grollte er hitzig in ihr Ohr. Ihr Lachen verebbte, doch der Glanz in ihren Augen blieb.

Frustriert biss er ihr leicht in den Hals und sandte Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper. Hermione streichelte seine Wange, doch Severus knurrte nur, packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest. Er war stark genug, sie mit einer Hand zu kontrollieren.

Seine andere Hand strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, wühlte sich dann gierig in die weichen Massen, sein Mund senkte sich über ihren, und er begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern. Seine Zunge strich immer wieder über ihre Lippen, reizte sie, neckte sie, tauchte aber nie ganz in ihren Mund ein.

Hermione begann sich unter ihm zu bewegen. Er brach ab, rieb dann seine kratzige Wange an ihrer und näherte seinen Mund wieder ihrem Ohr. „Verstehst du jetzt, dass du mit dem Feuer spielst, verdammt noch mal?", raunte er. Sein Atem war heiß und kam stoßweise.

„Und da hieß es immer, du seiest clever!", murmelte Hermione rau. Ihr Atem hatte sich genauso beschleunigt, Röte war in ihre Wangen gestiegen. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich längst verbrenne, verdammt noch mal?"

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Hände zu befreien, doch seine Finger schienen aus warmem Stahl zu bestehen, und das einzige, was sie erreichte, war, sie beide mit ihrer Zappelei noch mehr zu erregen. Severus rührte sich nicht. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen starrten sie an.

„Merlin, Hermione, wir werden hinterher keine Ausrede mehr haben. Es ist nicht nachts, du hast nichts getrunken, und ich habe definitiv kein Nahtoderlebnis. Oder vielleicht doch, wenn du weiterhin so wackelst."

„Severus!" Sie war versucht, ihm einen nonverbalen Fluch anzuhexen. „Entweder du küsst mich jetzt, bis ich den Verstand verliere, oder du stehst auf, und wir beide gehen so lange kalt duschen, bis wir den Verstand verlieren! Auf jeden Fall – tue etwas, bevor ich gleich hier und jetzt den Verstand verliere, alter Mann!"

So simpel. Eine einfache Provokation, und ein Mann – clever hin oder her – fühlt sich herausgefordert.

Severus plünderte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge, hielt jedoch weiterhin ihre Handgelenke fest. Als er wieder von ihr abließ, huschte ein wölfisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht, und Hermione begann zu glauben, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn zu provozieren.

„So, so, alter Mann, hm?", murmelte er und betrachtete sie, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren Lippen. Seine dunkle Stimme allein brachte sie dazu, zu beben und es war absolut nicht fair von ihm, mit seinem Unterkörper ganz leicht gegen ihre Körpermitte zu drücken.

Sein Gewicht und seine Knie sorgten dafür, dass sie sich nicht weiter winden konnte. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm diese Situation sehr gut. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge bahnten sich einen heißen Weg von ihrem Ohr über ihre Wange zu ihrem Hals und weiter bis zu ihrer Schulter.

Träge leckte er über das Stückchen Haut, welches er erreichte, weil er ihr T-Shirt ein wenig auseinander zerrte. „Jetzt wäre der richtige Moment, mich demütig zu bitten, aufhören", sagte er und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Hermione starrte ihn an. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie antörnen konnte, jemanden hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, doch die süße Qual, von seiner Hand und seinem Körper gefesselt zu werden, während er frei war, alles mit ihr zu tun, hatte etwas unglaublich erregendes.

Es war, weil sie zutiefst Vertrauen zu ihm hatte. Sie wusste, er war dominant, aber er würde ihr niemals wehtun. Und außerdem gedachte sie nicht, sich auf Dauer mit dem passiven Teil zufrieden zu geben.

„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, Severus Snape, wirst du wünschen, ich hätte dich nie gefunden!", sagte sie deshalb heiser.

„Vielleicht tue ich das schon", murmelte er, aber da sich seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schlängelte und die weiche Haut streichelte und dann über das seidene Bustier strich, konnte man diese Antwort getrost als rhetorischem Selbstschutz abhaken.

„Lügner!", stieß sie denn auch hervor und versuchte, sich aufzubäumen, um ihn abzuschütteln. Er nahm ihre Bewegung zum Anlass, sich von ihr hinunter zu rollen, doch bevor sie enttäuscht sein konnte, hatte er sie von der Couch hochgehoben, als wöge sie nichts.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann", sagte er rau und steuerte mit ihr in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Und ich werde mich mit dir weder auf einer Couch noch auf dem Teppich balgen." Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür auf, blieb aber stehen. „Letzte Gelegenheit abzuspringen, Gryffindor!", warnte er.

„Ich bin schon längst im freien Fall, und um meine Tugend brauchst du dir auch keine Gedanken machen, Severus!" Sie hoffte, sie klang nicht so erhitzt, wie sie sich fühlte. „Und für einen alten Mann scheinst du recht fit zu sein, a charaid!"

„Ich zeige dir gleich, wie fit ich bin", murmelte er und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

_High noon_, dachte Hermione träge, die es sich mit ihrem Kopf auf Severus´ Schulter bequem gemacht hatte und mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut streichelte. „Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von dir, _Chief_", sagte sie.

Er öffnete langsam ein Auge. „Ich hoffe, du meinst nicht meine Qualitäten als Liebhaber", knurrte er drohend.

„Das wäre gelogen, und ich lüge nur, wenn ich mir davon etwas verspreche", antwortete sie neckend.

„Wie Slytherin von dir!"

„Du sagst es, _Slytherin_! Warum ist deine Bettwäsche nicht grün, hm?"

Er seufzte tief auf und zog sie höher, um sie zu küssen. „Gibt es denn wirklich keinen anderen Weg, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen?", flüsterte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals.

„Mir würde da noch so die eine oder andere Möglichkeit einfallen", sagte sie. „Aber willst du jetzt den ganzen Tag faul im Bett herum liegen? Es ist Mittag, ich habe Hunger!"

Seine Zunge glitt über ihre linke Brustwarze. „Schön, was dagegen, wenn ich schon mal mit dem Dessert anfange?"

Sie lachte, verschluckte sich aber, als er seine Zähne über ihren Nippel kratzen ließ.

Sie packte seine Hände und drückte sie nach oben. „Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig", erklärte sie grimmig und küsste ihn, genau in dem Moment, als das Handy klingelte. „Ignorier es", murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe Bereitschaft", antwortete er bedauernd und beugte sich über das Bett, um das Handy aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen. „Aspen!", bellte er gereizt.

Und dann wanderte seine Augenbraue bis fast zum Haaransatz, als er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ und zuhörte.

„Nein, ich habe die Sonntagszeitung nicht gelesen."

„…"

„Also…"

„…"

„Das kann man so nicht sagen."

„…"

„Nicht wirklich!"

„…"

„Meine Absichten sind immer ehrenhaft!"

Spätestens jetzt bekam Hermione eine Ahnung davon, wer am Telefon war, und ihre Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als Severus sagte: „Nein, wir haben nicht vor, durchzubrennen. Aber warum fragen Sie sie nicht selbst, Hank?"

Er reichte ihr das Handy, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und sah unschuldig an die Decke.

Sie nahm das Telefon so zaghaft, als wäre es eines von Hagrids beißwütigen Büchern. „Ähm, Dad? Ich kann alles erklären…"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Die _Sunday Times_ hatte im Lokalteil der Zeitung ein ziemlich gutes Foto von ihnen beiden gebracht, wie sie sich gestern in der Schwimmhalle geküsst hatten.

CHIEF ASPEN VERLOBT – prangte in einer Schrift darüber, dass auch Maulwürfe es noch hätten lesen können.

Hermione überflog den Text, während Severus in der Küche herum hantierte. Natürlich könne er kochen, er sei schließlich Tränkemeister, hatte er unwirsch auf eine dementsprechende Frage geknurrt, und sie möge bitte die Küche verlassen und sich nützlich machen, indem sie eine der Zeitungen kaufte.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihr Vater beim Lesen fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen haben musste, ließ sich doch der Verfasser des Artikels ziemlich genüsslich über die körperlichen Attribute sowohl von ihr als auch von Severus aus.

„Hat Rita Kimmkorn eine Muggelverwandte in dieser Stadt?", rief sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir der Grund für diese Frage gefallen wird", war die trockene Antwort.

„Das kommt auf die Sichtweise des Betrachters an." Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie hatte trotz allem gute Laune.

„Ich finde, sie hat deine Vorzüge recht gut getroffen, hör mal: Unser charismatischer Polizeichief, eher bekannt für sein hartes Vorgehen Kriminellen gegenüber, überraschte am Samstag alle. Tausende Frauen wird es betrüben zu hören, dass der attraktive, mysteriöse, und manchmal gefährlich wirkende Chief Seth Aspen in Begleitung einer jungen unbekannten Frau war, von der man munkelt, sie sei seine Verlobte."

„Steht noch mehr über dich darin?"

„Ja, aber nichts, was dich interessieren würde!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal anonym anrufen und ihnen erzählen, dass du eine unerträgliche kleine Besserwisserin und Hexe bist…"

„Nur, wenn du dich einer äußerst qualvollen Bestrafung unterziehen willst!"

„Ah!" Sein Schnurren jagte ihr schon wieder eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. „Da fällt mir spontan so die eine oder andere Bestrafung ein!"

Hermione fand es surreal, in seinem Wohnzimmer zu sitzen, Zeitung zu lesen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, als wären sie völlig normale Leute. _Wie ein altes Ehepaar_, dachte sie und wurde rot. Sie war froh, dass Severus noch immer in der Küche herum wirtschaftete und das nicht sehen konnte.

Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, und sie lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. Wer hätte das gedacht. Severus Snape. Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion, Ex-Tränkemeister, Ex-Lehrer. Der Phönix. Der Hexer.

_Vielleicht_, überlegte sie weiter, _hatten Muggel ja doch tief in sich ein Gen, das sie erkennen ließ, wenn sie einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe begegneten. Ihr rationaler Verstand würde es nicht zugeben, aber ihr Unterbewusstsein sorgte automatisch dafür, diesen Zauberer oder diese Hexe richtig einzuschätzen. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass sie ihm tatsächlich fast magische Fähigkeiten zutrauten? _

Und wer hätte sich vorstellen können, wie … attraktiv dieser Mann sein konnte? Sie jedenfalls nicht. So sehr sie bereits früher einige seiner Eigenschaften bewundert hatte, in ihren Gedanken war der Begriff „verteufelt sexy" im Zusammenhang mit Snape mit Sicherheit nicht aufgetaucht.

Es hatte sie regelrecht geschüttelt, als sie ein Gespräch zwischen Pansy Parkinson und Milicent Bullstrode im Tränkeunterricht belauschte, in der sich die beiden über seine körperlichen Attribute ausgetauscht hatten. Andererseits war er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen, und die Möglichkeit, dass er auch einmal ohne seine voluminösen Roben von seinen Schülern gesehen wurde, war recht hoch.

Und hätte sie ihn damals so gesehen wie heute, mit einem weißen Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Oberarmen hochgekrempelt waren und der eleganten, maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Hose, die sowohl die langen, muskulösen Beine als auch einen anbetungswürdigen, extrem knackigen Hintern betonte…

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für Tagträumereien", hauchte eine samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr. Severus hatte sie bereits ein paar Sekunden lang von der Tür aus beobachtet und musste zugeben, dass sie ein Anblick war, der auch beobachtungswürdig schien.

Sie trug eine helle, leichte Hose und ein schwarzes, ärmelloses T-Shirt aus irgendeinem glänzenden Material. Ihre bloßen Füße baumelten von der Sessellehne, sie selbst hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt.

Er betrachtete die Röte, die sich bei seinen Worten auf ihren Wangen und ihrem Dekolleté ausbreitete. „Oh, Sir", hauchte sie und verbiss sich mühsam ein Lächeln. Nicht, dass es ihm entgangen wäre, denn ihr Gesicht und besonders ihre funkelnden Augen würden sie immer verraten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Punkteabzug ausreichend ist. Ich hatte gerade sehr… unanständige Gedanken!"

„So, so", murmelte er. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ohne sein Zutun. Verdammt, sie hatten sich gerade stundenlang wie Teenager im Bett gewälzt, und ein paar Worte von ihr reichten, um ihn eine zweite Runde ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen zu lassen!

„Und was schwebt Ihnen da so vor, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war leise und umschmeichelte ihre bereits wieder hoch erhitzten Sinne. Er hockte noch immer neben ihr auf den Fersen. Seine Finger begannen leicht über ihren Bauch zu wandern, seine andere Hand umfasste ihren Knöchel und strich von dort aus höher.

„Mich würde ja interessieren, wieso eine Löwin mit einem Schlangenpiercing im Bauchnabel herumläuft", flüsterte er in einer Mischung aus Knurren und Schnurren.

„Vielleicht hatte ich schon länger eine …Affinität zu einer bestimmten Schlange?"

„Ist das so?" Er beschloss, diese faszinierende Aussage später zu überdenken.

Severus hatte keine Eile, und er schätzte an Hermione, dass sie offensichtlich auch einfach genießen konnte, ohne sich zu sofortiger Rückgabe von Zärtlichkeiten verpflichtet zu fühlen. Sie hatte behauptet, selten bis gar keinen Spaß an Sex gehabt zu haben, und er fragte sich, mit welcher Sorte von Männern sie bis jetzt zusammen gewesen war.

Andererseits, nahm man Krum oder Weasley als Maßstab, sollte es ihn vielleicht nicht wundern. Eine Frau wie Hermione genoss mit allen Sinnen, und allein diese zu stimulieren sollte einen Mann schon kurz vor den Höhepunkt bringen. Wenn er jedoch an Weasley dachte, glaubte er nicht, dass dieser sich die Zeit dafür genommen hatte.

_Nichts gegen Fummeln_, dachte Severus, gleichzeitig amüsiert und erregt, als sich Hermione wie eine Katze reckte und wand, um ihm besseren Zugang zu sich zu gewähren. _Aber fast noch besser ist es doch, zu sehen, wie sie heiß wird. Ihren Puls zu beobachten, der zu klopfen anfängt, genauso drängend, wie das Bedürfnis, das sie mittlerweile verspüren dürfte._

Er beugte sich vor und strich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, kitzelte ihre Mundwinkel und drang dann ganz ein, um ihre Zunge zu streicheln und zu locken. Nichts davon geschah hastig oder forsch, und genau diese ruhige Lässigkeit war es, die Hermione fast wahnsinnig machte.

Sie dachte daran, sich auf ihn zu werfen und ihm hier, auf dem Teppich, sein Hemd herunter zu reißen und jedes Stückchen Haut von ihm zu kosten und zu verschlingen, dessen sie habhaft werden konnte. Fast hätte sie gelacht. Sie klang schon genauso wie die Autorinnen der komischen Liebesromane, die Lavender früher immer gelesen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte sie ja auch tatsächlich gelacht, wenn sie nicht zu atemlos gewesen wäre.

Und wieder klingelte das Handy.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Einen Moment verharrte Severus noch über ihr, dann murmelte er einen Fluch in ihren Mund und riss sich los. Er hörte schweigend zu und stand eine Weile sinnierend da, als das Gespräch beendet war.

„Ich muss los!", sagte er dann.

„Sag mir, was passiert ist", bat sie.

„Ich hatte Brenner beauftragt, _Andys Pub_ zu überwachen. Man hat ihn soeben gefunden. Brenner, meine ich. Übel zugerichtet und offensichtlich gefoltert. Ich fahre ins Krankenhaus."

„Nimmst du mich mit?"

Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch dann schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen, denn er stimmte zu. „Ja, zieh dich an."

„Warum darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Hermione, als sie zum Krankenhaus fuhren.

„Ich habe überlegt, warum Brenner gefoltert wurde", antwortete er langsam und sah sie kurz an.

Sie versuchte, seine Gedanken weiterzuführen. „Ist er einer von denen, die deine Adresse kennen?", fragte sie.

„Kluges Mädchen", murmelte er anerkennend.

„Und jetzt lässt du mich nicht mehr allein bei dir, weil du Angst hast, Blunt könnte kommen und mir etwas antun, weil er eigentlich dich beseitigen will?"

„So in der Art", gab er zu.

Im Krankenhaus trafen sie auf Galen McCollum. Sein junges Gesicht war bekümmert. „Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, Chief", berichtete er. Sein Blick flackerte über Hermione. „Ähm, Miss Granger, Chief, alles Gute zur Verlobung!"

Severus machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Was genau ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Hastings hat ihn gefunden. Er hatte sich telefonisch nicht gemeldet, wie es abgesprochen war, und da ist Hastings hingefahren und hat den Pub versperrt gefunden. Kein Anzeichen von Blunt oder John. Er ging in den Hinterhof, und dort hat er ihn gefunden, genau zwischen den Mülltonnen. Es sieht nicht gut aus, Chief."

„Und Blunt ist auf der Flucht?"

„Ja, Sir, London hat ihn nicht schnappen können, die Versager, aber zumindest waren sie vor ihm bei dem Zeugen, der demnächst gegen die Osbornes aussagen soll. Sie haben ihn in Schutzhaft genommen, und da keiner der in den letzten zwei Tagen Ermordeten mit Blunts Stil übereinstimmt, gehen wir davon aus, dass er erfolglos war."

„Wenn man von den beiden Brandstifterinnen absieht", murmelte Severus.

„Wenn es wirklich die Brandstifterinnen waren, Sir!", sagte Galen.

„Davon können wir ausgehen. Kehren Sie ins Revier zurück, McCollum, sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Fahndungsmeldung reibungslos läuft und schreiben Sie die Berichte. Ich melde mich später wieder bei Ihnen."

„Ja, Chief", antwortete Galen und sprang die Treppe hinunter, offensichtlich erleichtert, das Krankenhaus verlassen zu können.

Severus ging zur Rezeption. „Der Polizist, Brenner. Wo ist er?", fragte er.

Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen lächelte ihn kokett an. „Auf der Intensivstation, Chief Aspen!"

Er nickte ihr zu, ohne sie überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, packte Hermiones Arm und führte sie mit sich. Sie durften das Zimmer Brenners selbst nicht betreten, aber sie konnten einen Blick durch das Fenster neben der Tür werfen.

Hermione sah auf das Gesicht des Mannes neben sich. Es war unbewegt, als er minutenlang auf seinen Untergebenen starrte, der in dem Bett lag, genauso weiß wie die Laken, auf denen er lag. Schläuche führten in seinen Körper, und die sonst massige Gestalt Brenners sah verletzlich und hilflos aus.

Schließlich wandte er sich um und ging. Sie folgte ihm, sprach jedoch erst wieder, als sie im Auto saßen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„_Wir_ machen nichts, Hermione", antwortete er, ohne sie anzusehen. „Du gehst zurück nach Hogwarts. Du bist wieder sicher, Noire ist tot und kann dir nichts mehr antun. Deine Eltern bauen ihr Haus wieder auf, und ich werde zusehen, dass ich Osborne und Blunt drankriege."

„Du willst also hier bleiben", stellte sie ruhig fest. „Für immer?"

„Solange diese Schweine – Osborne und Blunt – noch frei herumlaufen, solange gehe ich nicht zurück. Und ich will auch nicht, dass du irgendjemanden von mir erzählst, nicht dem Ministerium, nicht Potter – niemanden. Da ich frei bin, kann ich auch selbst entscheiden, was ich tun will.

Vielleicht komme ich zurück, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es wird meine Entscheidung sein, und niemand, nicht einmal du, kann etwas daran ändern."

Sie konnte ihn so sehr verstehen, und doch schmerzten sie seine Worte, denn sie sagten ihr, dass er in seinem Leben keinen Platz für sie vorsah. Er würde für immer allein sein, er wählte bewusst den Weg des einsamen Wolfes für sich.

Sie stutzte innerlich. Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Einen Platz in seinem Leben für sie? Fing sie jetzt mit dem typischen Mädchengehabe an? Sex Liebe ewiges Zusammensein? Sie musste unbedingt wieder anfangen zu denken!

„Okay", sagte sie langsam und wiederholte dann ihre Worte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

a charaid: mein Freund


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, mir nach Lesen dieses chaps einen oder gar mehrere Heuler zu schicken, ich habe mich durch einen Fidelius-Zauber verborgen!**

**ANedit: Falls euch interessiert, wie das Cover eines Buches aussehen würde, wenn es den Hexer zu kaufen gäbe, dann schaut mal hier nach (Leerzeichen entfernen!), und dann wisst ihr auch, warum ich WatchersGoddess liebe – ist ihr Werk!**

h t t p//i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ storypics/ SniH.jpg

Dieses chap ist **Allandra** gewidmet, obwohl ich fürchte, dass sie ihr Folterwerkzeug wieder auspacken wird…

**Valerian1982**: attack sich ans Herz fasst – flachlegt… nach Luft schnappt. Val! Und du hattest von vornherein keine Chance… attack sich die Haare rauft – wie oft muss ich euch das noch sagen! Hm… ich fürchte, das mit dem Zusammenkommen wird nix… siehe dieses chap… muaha, ich bin so gemein! Ach so, war ja noch gar nicht das letzte? Na dann…

**Allandra**: oh, Merlin, attack ganz blass wird… vielleicht sollte ich das chap doch nicht on stellen, siehe Folterwerkzeuge und so… ich lenke dich doch wohl nicht zu sehr von den Prüfungen ab, Allandra, oder? Trink erst mal einen Kürbissaft…

**LMA23**: wie du gleich sehen wirst, ist vor seinem Tod auch nach seinem Tod, ui, schon wieder gespoilert… attack sich selbst an den Ohren zieht…und jetzt zieh deinen Kragen wieder hoch, Illing, wir beide sind ja noch nicht tot und müssen uns deshalb noch eine Weile gedulden mit Sev…seufz… muaha, was habe ich gelacht bei „Schwiegervater in spe…" – du bist Odins Hammer, ganz zweifellos, lass dich mal eben zu Boden knuddeln… du wirst nicht jünger? Noch mal muaha, und dann sage ich nur: ach, noch mal 21 sein… attack mit zwei Kilo Schokolade im Gemeinschaftsraum auftaucht…

**Nightskystar**: bitte, tue ihm nix, er muss sowieso gleich so fürchterlich leiden, der arme Kerl…die Presse – damit hätten sie eigentlich rechnen müssen, oder, die beiden Turteltäubchen… na ja, wenn man mit den Gedanken halt die ganze Zeit woanders ist…ahhhh, so eine heiße Schokolade an einem kalten Tag tut gut…

**JoNiTo**: das liegt nicht an dir, das Problem hatte ich auch mal – hast du zufällig auch Vista? Dann hätten wir nämlich den Übeltäter, von wegen einloggen und so… ups! Bitte nicht Sev bedrohen, der hat's schon schwer genug… magst vielleicht ein paar Zitronenbonbons? Habe ich extra Albus aus dem Rahmen geklaut…

**lufa**: oh, tut mir wirklich Leid… aber vor 16.30 Uhr brauchst du eigentlich nie nachschauen… (wenn ich das jetzt, wo die Story fast fertig ist, mal sagen darf!)… Es gibt 16 chaps, und nein – jeden zweiten Tag reicht, ich will ja was von euch haben… Grinsekatzenlächeln…!!!!

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, du machst mir Angst… hast du das innere Auge? Aus der Schusslinie haben… na ja, ob das bei Mione klappt? Hm, attack zweifelnd den Kopf wiegt… bist du eigentlich sauer, wenn er wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehrt? Was das Füttern angeht, es heißt ja, Liebe geht durch den Magen, kannst mal sehen, wie viel du mir bedeutest… :D… ähm, nun ja, Bonbons… wie soll ich´s sagen: Schokolade wäre mir lieber…

**Viper**: ich glaube, das ist sowieso das Wichtigste, dass man glücklich ist… darf ich eigentlich wagen zu fragen, wie alt du geworden bist?

**WatchersGoddess**: falls dein Rücken gerade schmerzt – das war ich, weil ich da schon wieder raufgehopst bin und dich umarme – ja, ich fürchte, damit wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens leben müssen… :D… attack zaghaft die Hand hebt… also, du hast Recht… vor mir ist keiner sicher, nicht Mione, nicht Sev, schau, nicht mal du… einfach hinnimmt? Muaha, du solltest doch Mione kennen, oder? Aber „Architektenrolle" ist einfach zu gut (wie sagst du immer? Totsterb!) attack jetzt mal abduckt, wenn watch schmale Augen kriegt… bye… wir sehen uns dann – ähm, Montag wieder, okay?

**Buffy66**: na, wenn dich da mal dein Gefühl nicht täuscht… aber nein, ich höre jetzt mal mit der Spoilerei auf… attack schon wieder Grinsekatzenlächeln aufsetzt… soviel Lob auf einmal, komm lass dich mal eben knuddeln, und wenn es dich beruhigt: attack jetzt ganz leise flüstert: ich schreibe ja schon an einer neuen Story, und bis dahin kannst du ja noch die erste Geschichte von mir lesen, okay?

**the-slave-of-snape**: attack den Kopf hin und her wiegt… also ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht… ob Sev auf Schläge mit der Rute steht? Ich glaube, höchstens andersrum – das würde auch besser passen, da du ja doch etwas kleiner als er bist, oder:D keine Angst, wir kriegen das schon hin, wir alle gemeinsam – bis dahin, zur Beruhigung: heiße Hühnersuppe von den Hauselfen…

**Kia** **Ora**: (irgendwann musst du mir mal den Namen erklären…) Habe gerade mal im Eberkopf nachgeschaut – schluck – ja, du hattest Recht, das haben wir jetzt davon, dass die Elfenrechte so ausgeweitet worden (mal eben wütend Richtung Mione droht…) da sitzen glatt zwei Dutzend der Großohren drinnen und gröhlen… fürchterlich, sage ich dir… Wiederholungstäter, hm? Du hoffst doch nur, von Chief Aspen festgenommen zu werden… :D, so warte mal eben – da, erledigt: in zwei Stunden sollte die Expresslieferung Butterbier a lá Tränkemeister bei dir eintreffen…

**Tatze81**: unanständig? Hm, am Kopf kratz… ich weiß nicht… ich mag das gern…unanständig, und du wärst doch bei Sev auch nicht abgeneigt, oder:D

**Cura**: na ja, es ist einfach so, dass die beiden Sturköpfe völlig ineinander verknallt sind, und sich des anderen aber auch sehr unsicher… die idiotischen Kopfmenschen, die… oh, dass er der Richtige ist, dessen sind wir uns alle bewusst, würde ich jetzt mal behaupten, oder:D Pah, mit der Löwin an seiner Seite, würde es niemand wagen, auf ihm rumzuhacken…

**Gnomy**: danke für das Butterbier, so großen Schluck nehme – ahhhh! Gut. Den Satz mit den Privilegien fand ich übrigens auch prima. Allerdings müssen wir uns leider erst mal ganz andere Sorgen machen, als dieses simple Kehrt er zurück oder nicht… seufz… ja, ich würde ja an seiner Stelle nicht so viel überlegen, sondern einfach eine 2. Runde einläuten… lach!... Trauerflor ist eher für dieses chap angebracht – ups, schon wieder gespoilert… was habe ich gesagt, was habe ich gesagt…

**Nikola**: huh, du bist in beide verliebt? (lach!) – na ja, ich bin ja ein toleranter Mensch… :D … auf jeden Fall werde ich bei dir reinschauen, das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen… To-Do-Liste ergänzen…

**Sepsis**: also, Sepsis, um das mal klar zu stellen: ich gehe überhaupt nicht zur Sache, das sind schon Mione und Sev – wäre ich involviert, würde die Geschichte nicht weitergehen, weil unser allseits beliebter ZTM nicht mehr aus dem Bett käme (hüstel, hüstel, rotwerd!)

**Gaiatierchen**: wirklich mal, Gaia, ich bin eh so flott mit updaten, kein Grund, schon das Folterwerkzeug auszupacken… allerdings: danke für dein Lob (attack ist gerade wieder einmal zwei Zentimeter gewachsen – mindestens!) und danke für Speis und Trank (nächstes Mal vielleicht eine 300 g Tafel Schokolade?)

**Hexchen**: ja, die Väter… für die werden wir wohl nie erwachsen genug sein, um einen anderen Mann in unser Leben zu lassen…:D… ich denke mal, Hank wird wahrscheinlich seinen Kaffee auf die Zeitung gespuckt haben, als er die Seite aufgeschlagen hat…

**McAbe**: attack geknickt den Kopf und die Ohren hängen lässt… ich kann das nicht, Abe, das mit dem Ausformulieren… vielleicht später mal, wenn ich groß bin… oh, du meinst, ich wachse nicht mehr? Aber auf jeden Fall hast du Recht, Kleine, so einfach lässt sie Mione das nicht gefallen, und du wirst sehen – gut für ihn, oder vielleicht doch nicht:D… duuuuu, du wirst doch nach Ende des chaps nicht deinen unheiligen Danträgerzorn auf mich niederprasseln lassen, oder?

**irrlicht cgn**: lol, du hast Recht, Männer finden immer den Punkt, auf den es ankommt… attack feierlich die Hand hebt und schwört: isch abe gahr niechts gegen Arschitekten! Isch schwör! …attack vor sich hin grölt (zuviel Feuerwhisky!) du kannst nach Hause, geh´n, Sev, du kannst nach Hause geh´n:D

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 8, Sonntag, 2. Tageshälfte**

Er hatte sie fortgeschickt.

Hermione hatte geflucht, getobt, gedroht, ihn sogar angeschrieen, doch er war hart geblieben, war sogar soweit gegangen, in seinen Snape-das-Arschloch-Modus zu fallen.

Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Nur verbal natürlich, doch das war schlimmer als alles andere.

Sie wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Nur eines wusste sie: er war auf der völlig falschen Spur, wenn er glaubte, dass sie sich so einfach abschütteln ließ.

Hermione apparierte direkt in die Winkelgasse in London und bat Tom, den Barmann vom Tropfenden Kessel, sein Flohnetzwerk nutzen zu dürfen, was er ihr gutmütig lächelnd gestattete. Sie flohte ins Zaubereiministerium. In der Eingangshalle sah sie auf die große Uhr.

Kurz vor drei Uhr nachmittags. Gut. Es war zwar Sonntag, aber Harry pflegte am Wochenende oft hier zu sein und Akten aufzuarbeiten. Sie lief die stillen Flure entlang, die morgen bereits wieder vor Menschen wimmeln würden und klopfte dann an eine unscheinbare Tür.

„Bitte!", erklang es von innen.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagte Hermione und beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch, um ihn zu umarmen. Verwundert, aber liebevoll drückte er sie an sich.

„Was treibt dich her, Mione? Setz dich doch! Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dich nicht lange aufhalten, Harry. Ich wollte dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten. Einen großen. Leihst du mir deinen Tarnumhang?"

Harry rieb sich sein kratziges Kinn und rückte an seiner Brille herum, während er seine älteste und beste Freundin betrachtete. Sie hatte diesen Blick auf, der besagte, dass sie genau das tun würde, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, ob mit oder ohne Hilfe.

„Geht es immer noch um die Todesser, die dein Elternhaus angezündet haben? Ich weiß, dass es für dich so aussehen muss, als tun wir nichts in der Sache, aber wirklich, wir arbeiten daran."

„Darum geht es nicht, Harry, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Ich muss … hinter jemanden her, und ich könnte deinen Tarnumhang wirklich gut gebrauchen, aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du ihn nicht hergeben möchtest. Schließlich ist er ein Artefakt."

Harry lachte. „Du solltest mich besser kennen, Mione, als mir zu unterstellen, dass mich diese Tatsache zögern ließe. Es hat uns früher auch nicht gestört, wenn wir damit rum geschlichen sind, oder? Das waren noch Zeiten." Ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank. Er holte das federleichte, silberne Stück Stoff hervor, kam um seinen Schreibtisch und drückte ihr den Tarnumhang in die Hand. „Du weißt, ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen, wie viel mehr also dieses alte mottenzerfressene Ding!"

Sie lächelte, denn der Tarnumhang war alles andere als das. „Doch ich bitte dich, begib dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, Hermione. Du weißt, wenn du irgendwo Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da. Ein Wort, und die Kavallerie steht hinter dir!"

„Ich weiß, Harry, und ich weiß auch dein Vertrauen zu schätzen. Danke. Aber diese … Angelegenheit muss ich alleine regeln.

Sie verließ ihn kurz darauf, ignorierte die Fragen in seinen grünen Augen.

Hermione versuchte logisch vorzugehen. Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was Severus jetzt tun würde, aber sie hatte wenig Anhaltspunkte und auch keine Ahnung von Polizeiarbeit. Am besten würde es sein, sie apparierte in die Nähe des Polizeireviers, und von da aus würde sie weitersehen.

Sie hatte Glück, denn der Parkplatz war leer. Einen Tarnumhang zu tragen machte einen ja nicht automatisch körperlos, und das Geräusch des Apparierens war auch nicht zu überhören. Der große Rover von Severus stand auf seinem Platz, und sie atmete auf. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm unauffällig folgen, wenn er etwas vorhaben sollte.

Sie wartete, bis eine Gruppe ziemlich lärmender Bobbys das Revier betrat und schlüpfte mit ihnen hinein. Unverzüglich eilte sie weiter, zum Büro des Chiefs.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus verfluchte sich selbst, nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Stunden.

Wie konnte sie…

Wie konnte sie es wagen…

Wie konnte sie es wagen, alle seine Gedanken zu beherrschen?

Hatte er sie nicht weggeschickt – okay, eher davongejagt – um sich nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen? Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und zu erhalten? Um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren?

Denn solange in dieser Stadt ein Killer frei herumlief, der es eventuell auch auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hatte, würde niemand, der ihm nahe stand, sicher sein!

Pah! Sie stand ihm nicht nahe. Er konnte sie nicht einmal leiden. Sie war eine kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all, die zufällig erwachsen und ziemlich hübsch geworden war. Es war nur Sex. Nichts weiter. Ein schwacher Moment nach einem physisch und psychisch erschöpfenden Erlebnis.

Nichts weiter!

_Natürlich!_, höhnte seine innere Stimme. _Deshalb suchst du die ganze Zeit nach ihr, obwohl du weißt, dass sie nicht da ist. Deshalb versuchst du ihren Duft zu bewahren, die Erinnerung an das Strahlen in ihren Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre Küsse…_

_Wach auf, du Idiot! Es ist längst zu spät, wie sie gesagt hat. Du bist Hals über Kopf…_

Er verbot sich selbst jeglichen weiteren Gedanken. Merlin, er hatte gewusst, dass er ein zynischer, ekelhafter Slytherin war, und das war in Ordnung, solange er sich anderen gegenüber so benahm. Aber sich selbst gegenüber! Musste er sich das von seinem Unterbewusstsein gefallen lassen?

_Falls du nicht vorhast, den Trank der Lebenden Toten zu dir zu nehmen, dann schon!_ Seine innere Stimme war unerbittlich.

Er steckte seinen Kopf in das angrenzende Büro. „Hat die Fahndung irgendetwas gebracht?"

McCollum schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, außer der Festnahme von zwei Drogendealern und jemanden ohne Führerschein - nichts."

Severus hatte das natürlich gewusst, denn er wäre der erste gewesen, der etwas erfahren hätte, doch er konnte einfach nicht vernünftig denken. „Ansonsten irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Galen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Patterson war vor einer Stunde hier und hat dummes Zeug gelabert. Meinte, er fahre jetzt noch einmal ins Untersuchungsgefängnis und rede mit seinem Mandanten. Und Sie können sich schon einmal warm anziehen, Chief, denn er wird beweisen, dass alle Aussagen Freddys unter Zwang gemacht worden!"

Severus konnte ein wölfisches Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Oh je, jetzt hat er mich", sagte er.

„Ich sehe schon, wie Sie vor lauter Angst an Ihren Fingernägeln kauen!" Galen grinste.

„Ist Brenner schon wieder erwacht?"

„Nein, Chief, leider nicht. Ich hoffe, er kommt durch. Sie glauben, es war derselbe, der die beiden Frauen umgebracht hat?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Blunt war", sagte Severus und nickte nachdenklich.

„Das wäre doch dann schon der zweite Fehler, den er gemacht hätte, oder?", forschte Galen. „Erst beseitigt er die Toten nicht vernünftig, dann lässt er den Polizisten am Leben."

„Ja, darüber habe ich mir auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Ich glaube, dass er in großer Eile von London hierher gekommen ist. Wenn man hastig arbeitet, macht man schon einmal Fehler. Oder er wurde jeweils gestört, das kommt vor.

Wie auch immer: ich will diesen Drecksack! Wenn wir ihn kriegen, wird er die Osbornes mit reinziehen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Ihm kam ein Gedanke. Nun ja, warum eigentlich nicht? „Ich muss jetzt weg, wenn irgendetwas Wichtiges passiert, rufen Sie mich übers Handy an."

„Okidoki, Chief!" Der Sergeant wandte sich wieder seinem Bericht zu.

Severus lief, in Gedanken vertieft, durch die Flure des Polizeireviers. Einen Moment lang schien es ihm, als umwehe ihn der Duft Hermiones, und er verfluchte sich innerlich. Er musste unbedingt jegliche Erinnerung an sie abschütteln!

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Es war riskant, das wusste er selbst. Aber die Idee, die ihm vorhin gekommen war, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er musste sich noch einmal Zutritt zum Osbornschen Grundstück verschaffen. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde sich Andrew Blunt dort aufhalten. Und jetzt, wo er wieder zaubern durfte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Auroren auftauchten…

…sollte es doch ein Leichtes sein, selbst am helllichten Tag mit einem Ignorierzauber dort hinein zu spazieren.

Das war das wirklich Gute an den Muggeln. Sie würden sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber machen, warum sie so eine Abneigung hatten, in eine bestimmte Richtung zu sehen.

Severus parkte den Wagen in einer Nebenstraße. Er hatte sich wieder einen unauffälligen Ford vom Revier genommen, es gab keinen Grund, irgendwen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das Handy ließ er im Auto, denn nicht einmal die schlimmsten Muggel würden eine klingelnde nichtexistente Stelle ignorieren.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war und sprach den Ignorierzauber. Das alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel hatte manchmal definitiv etwas für sich.

Das große Tor stand diesmal offen, direkt in der Einfahrt der goldfarbene Rolls. Wo waren die Hunde? Severus konnte sie nirgends sehen, aber das musste nicht heißen, dass sie im Zwinger waren. Er presste den Zauberstab verteidigungsbereit an seine Seite und umkreiste das Haus, um zu sehen, wer alles anwesend war.

Ah, gut, die Hunde waren eingesperrt und begannen einen riesigen Radau, als er in ihre Nähe kam. Tiere ließen sich nur selten von Zaubern beeinflussen. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann rannte zum Zwinger. „Basta, Cabrons!", fluchte er.

Severus grinste innerlich. _Si, si_, dachte er, _da_ _hast du völlig Recht, Amigo!_ Die Hunde tobten trotzdem weiter. Vielleicht verstanden sie ja kein Spanisch.

Er sah noch einen der beiden indischen Gärtner, ansonsten war das große Grundstück verlassen. Sollte er das Haus wieder durch die Küche betreten? Es war fast fünf Uhr nachmittags, würde der Koch schon mit dem Abendessen angefangen haben? Egal, irgendwo musste er hinein.

Er lauschte eine Weile an der Tür und als er nichts hörte, drückte er lautlos die Klinke hinunter. Die Küche war leer. Severus hielt sich nicht auf, sondern machte sich auf den Weg durch das Haus. Systematisch durchsuchte er alle Zimmer. Er fing unten an und arbeitete sich kontinuierlich nach oben.

Zweimal musste er in Deckung gehen. Einmal war es die Haushälterin, die hastig mit Bettwäsche in seine Richtung eilte, einmal Osborne selbst, der, mit einem Handy am Ohr in Richtung Wohnzimmer schlenderte. Ansonsten schien es hier keine Menschenseele zu geben, selbst Thomas jr. war nicht anwesend.

Der Sorgfältigkeit halber durchsuchte er auch noch den Boden und den Keller, doch Spinnen und Kellerasseln waren die einzigen Bewohner, kein Zeichen von Andrew Blunt. Verdammt! Genervt ballte Severus die Fäuste. Der Kerl war wie ein Phantom, jeder wusste von ihm, doch nirgends gab es ein Zeichen, dass er wirklich existierte.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es sich irgendwo in der Nähe des Wohnzimmers bequem zu machen und die Langziehohren zu aktivieren. Vielleicht telefonierte Osborne ja mit Jemandem, und er bekäme etwas Interessantes zu hören. Oder Blunt käme doch noch im Laufe der Nacht.

Severus stellte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione hätte vor Frust heulen können. Was nützte ihr der beste Tarnumhang, wenn die zu verfolgende Beute in einen unscheinbaren Wagen stieg und mit unbekanntem Ziel davonbrauste? Man konnte nur irgendwohin apparieren, wenn man einen Anhaltspunkt hatte.

Dieser verdammte, sture Idiot! Wie sie ihn kannte, setzte er sich jetzt ohne jede Rückendeckung irgendeiner Gefahr aus. _Irgendwer hätte ihm einmal sagen sollen, dass der Krieg vorbei ist_, dachte sie hilflos.

Dann versuchte sie, sich in seine Gedankengänge zu versetzen. Was würde er jetzt tun? Was konnte er tun? Er wollte an Osborne und Blunt ran. Hermione setzte sich vor dem Polizeirevier auf eine Bank und überlegte.

Blunt war sicherlich schlau genug, irgendwo abzutauchen und die Füße stillzuhalten. Natürlich nicht in seinem Pub, der wurde ja überwacht. Und auch nicht in einem anderen Hotel oder einer Absteige, denn die Gefahr, erkannt zu werden, war doch recht groß.

Die Medien hatten schon die Berichte vom Fund der Leichen überall in den Nachrichten gebracht, und er konnte sich denken, dass man ihn suchte.

Wenn sie Blunt wäre, würde sie zu Osborne gehen. Die Polizei hatte keine Handhabe gegen ihn, dort wäre der sicherste Ort. Wenn Severus nun auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen war? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, dass er dort hinein marschieren und sich umsehen würde. Sein Selbstvertrauen war schließlich genauso groß wie seine Arroganz.

Entschlossen stand Hermione auf und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke. Es konnte nicht schaden, in die Nähe des Osbornschens Grundstückes zu apparieren und nachzusehen, ob der Wagen, mit dem Severus vorhin fortgefahren war, irgendwo dort stand.

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Ford stand nur wenige Straßen weit entfernt. Unschlüssig überlegte Hermione, welche Taktik die bessere wäre. Sollte sie hier im Wagen auf ihn warten? Das hatte den Vorteil, dass, wenn er zurückkam, sie bereits bei ihm wäre, und egal, wohin er dann fahren würde, er konnte sie nicht mehr abschütteln.

Andererseits, wenn ihm nun etwas bei den Osbornes passierte? Er würde bestimmt einen Ignorierzauber verwenden, aber es konnte ja trotzdem sein, dass jemand in ihn hineinlief oder man ihn auf andere Art und Weise erwischte.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken lief Hermione los und kam genau in dem Augenblick bei dem Haus an, als sich die großen Tore der Einfahrt automatisch schlossen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

In den ersten Stunden passierte nichts weiter, als dass Osborne öfter einmal vom Wohnzimmer in sein Arbeitszimmer wechselte. Severus war das Warten gewohnt, lange Zeiten des Beschattens Verdächtiger hatten seine Geduld in dieser Hinsicht fast grenzenlos werden lassen.

Zum frühen Abend kam dann Leben ins Haus. Hausangestellte eilten hin und her, riefen sich etwas zu und begannen umzuräumen. Zweimal musste Severus seinen Platz wechseln, weil ihm sonst jemand auf den Fuß getreten wäre. Es sah nach einer großen Party aus.

Er irrte sich nicht. Gegen halb neun trudelten die ersten Gäste ein, zwei leicht bekleidete Damen, die am Arm von Thomas Osborne, jr. hingen, und ihrem haltlosen Kichern nach bereits jetzt schon recht… angeheitert waren.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Es würde schwierig werden, Ignorierzauber hin oder her, allen auszuweichen, wenn es denn noch sehr viel mehr Leute wurden. Andererseits war jetzt wahrscheinlich die Möglichkeit, etwas zu erfahren. Er stand in eine Fensternische gepresst und beobachtete die Ankunft von Patterson, dem unsympathischen, kleinen Anwalt.

Bis zehn Uhr war das Haus proppenvoll, und nicht nur einmal war ihm jemand auf den Fuß gestiegen, doch da sowohl der Alkohol- als auch der Lärmpegel gestiegen waren, hatte sich niemand darüber ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht.

Seine Polizistenseele schmerzte beim Anblick einiger Anwesender. London hätte heute Abend seine Freude gehabt. Im Augenblick beobachtete er gerade mindestens achtzig Jahre Gefängnis, ein feister Mittvierziger, der einer der jungen Damen gerade eine Linie zog. Wen er nirgends fand, war Blunt, und dabei hätte er wirklich wunderbar zu dieser illustren Gesellschaft gepasst.

Severus schlängelte sich durch die Menge, als er sah, wie Osborne seinem Anwalt mit den Augen ein Zeichen gab. Sie verschwanden im Arbeitszimmer, doch da Osborne in der Tür stehen blieb und einem der Angestellten zublaffte, etwas zu trinken zu bringen, konnte er zwischen ihm hindurch schlüpfen.

„Du warst heute bei Freddy?", wandte sich Osborne an Patterson.

„Ja, und er schimpft die ganze Zeit auf den Chief, doch im selben Atemzug gibt er zu, dass er alles gestanden hat, ohne jeden Druck oder Zwang oder Gewalt."

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", knurrte der alte Osborne. „Was ist mit Aspen? Ist er bestechlich?"

Patterson grinste und rieb sich die Hände. „Das nicht. Aber etwas viel Besseres: er ist verlobt. Ich habe jetzt Andy losgeschickt. Entweder soll er Aspen… überzeugen oder das Mädchen vom Chief zu einer Spazierfahrt einladen. Wen von beiden er zuerst erwischt eben. Ich hoffe, das war in deinem Sinne, Tom."

Severus wurde es kalt. Hoffentlich hielt sich die sture, kleine Gryffindor an seine Anweisungen und verließ Hogwarts nicht. Wenn ihr seinetwegen etwas passierte… Er biss die Zähne aufeinander.

„Auf jeden Fall, Jonathan, ich sehe, du bist dein Geld tatsächlich wert. Obwohl Andy in London versagt hat. Und hier hat er auch fürchterlich Mist gebaut. Blacky und die andere sind bereits gefunden worden, dabei hatte ich gesagt, er solle sie für immer verschwinden lassen. Und dann die Sache mit dem Bobby, das war tatsächlich nicht gerade professionell"

„Ich habe vorhin mit Andy telefoniert. Er meinte, in London müssen sie den Braten gerochen haben, denn keine Minute, bevor er zuschlagen wollte, kam ein Polizeiwagen um die Ecke geschossen und hat Cohen festgenommen."

_Cohen, so, so_, dachte Severus. Rupert Cohen war der Buchhalter von Osborne gewesen, als dieser noch in London gelebt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er wohl die eine oder andere Interna des Osbornschen Geschäfts weitergegeben.

„Über den Polizeifunk hat er gehört, dass sie nach einem Mann suchen, der genau seiner Beschreibung entspricht", fuhr Patterson fort, „und da hat er gemacht, dass er verschwinden konnte. Und er gibt zu, dass er bei der Beseitigung unserer Problemkinder gestört wurde. Da war so ein Alter mit Hund, da ist er abgehauen."

„Idiot!", knurrte Osborne. „Hat er aus dem Bullen wenigstens Aspens Adresse herausbekommen?"

„Nein, aber er meinte, er hätte noch eine andere Quelle, und es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit!"

Severus erstarrte. Noch eine Quelle?

„Aber die Zeit läuft uns davon!", schrie Osborne unbeherrscht los. „Mein Junge sitzt im Knast, und in London wollen sie mir einen Strick drehen! Wenn ich schon alles hier aufgeben muss, dann will ich wenigstens hinter mir aufräumen! Verdammte Scheiße, noch mal!"

Was meinte er mit „alles aufgeben"? Wollte er das Land verlassen? War ihm der Boden in England zu heiß geworden? Pattersons nächste Worte bestätigten seine Vermutung.

„Der Vertrag über das Land ist übrigens unter Dach und Fach. Ich finde immer noch, dass es ein Fehler ist, nach Frankreich zu gehen, aber es ist ja deine Entscheidung, Tom. Ich dachte nur, jetzt, wo das Immobiliengeschäft auch hier wieder ins Rollen kam…"

„Vergiss die blöden Immobilien. Jetzt, wo wir Blacky nicht mehr benutzen können… Ich fange völlig neu an, Jonathan. Erst hole ich meinen Jungen aus dem Knast, notfalls mit Gewalt. Das Haus hier ist schon verkauft, genauso wie die anderen Geschäfte. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Nur noch meine Jungs, mit dem überheblichen Chief abrechnen, und dann ist Schluss. Ich bin hier weg!"

Osborne zündete sich eine Zigarre an und stieß erregt dicke, blaue Wolken aus. „Sie nennen ihn den Hexer, diesen Mistkerl. Und manchmal habe ich wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, er könne Gedanken lesen. Ist doch unheimlich, wenn ein Bulle immer einen Schritt voraus ist, oder?"

_In diesem Fall bin ich sogar nur einen Schritt von dir entfernt_, dachte Severus spöttisch.

„Geh jetzt, Jonathan", sagte Osborne, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken. „Such dir eines von den Mädchen, ich habe den grünen Raum für dich reserviert. Du kannst mit ihr tun und lassen, was du willst, solange du sie leben lässt. Alles andere kann man regeln."

„Danke, Tom. Ich weiß deine Großzügigkeit wirklich zu schätzen!"

Osborne wedelte abschätzig mit der Hand. „Schon gut."

Severus beschloss, dass er genug gehört hatte und glitt hinter Patterson aus der Tür hinaus. Er blieb hinter dem Anwalt, der sich eine junge Frau griff und sie zielsicher zu einem der Zimmer führte.

Als Patterson die Tür öffnete, stellte ihm Severus ein Bein und gab ihm gleichzeitig einen heftigen Schubs. Der Anwalt stolperte und krachte ungebremst gegen den Türstock. Ohne ein Wort sank er ohnmächtig zusammen. Die junge Frau unterdrückte einen Schrei, presste ihre Hand auf den Mund und sah sich mit panischen Augen um.

Dann kam sie wieder zu sich. Noch einmal vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war – Severus konnte sie ja schließlich nicht sehen – dann bückte sie sich und durchsuchte Pattersons Taschen.

Severus konnte kaum ein amüsiertes Schnauben vermeiden, als sie seine Brieftasche herauszog, durch die Scheine blätterte, einen zurückließ und sich die restlichen in ihren Ausschnitt stopfte.

_Das hast du dir wirklich verdient, Mädchen_, dachte Severus.

Noch ein schneller Blick den Gang hinauf und hinunter – und sie eilte mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Küche, zur Hintertür. Severus ging ihr nach und nickte vor sich hin. Sie war nicht nur pragmatisch, sondern auch klug genug, die Party jetzt zu verlassen. Er gedachte, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Es war fast ein Uhr nachts, als Hermione eine junge Frau bemerkte, die hastig auf ihren hohen Stöckelschuhen die Einfahrt hinuntertrippelte. Sie beobachtete sie, bis ihr auffiel, dass ihr Blick jedes Mal von einer Stelle kurz hinter der Frau abschweifte und grinste erleichtert. Das konnte nur Severus sein. Also war ihm nichts passiert.

Sie presste sich eng an die Mauer, bis sie seine fast lautlosen Schritte hörte. Er bewegte sich so leise, dass sie ihn nur hörte, weil sie wusste, dass er da war, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Da sie den Tarnumhang trug, konnte Severus sie auch nicht sehen, doch ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er knapp neben ihr stehen blieb und tief den Atem einsog. Sie wusste nicht, dass er sich in diesem Moment selbst verfluchte, weil er glaubte, wieder einmal ihren Duft in der Nase zu haben und atmete erleichtert aus, als sich seine Schritte entfernten.

Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt zum Revier zurückfahren, eventuell noch irgendwelche Anweisungen hinterlassen und dann nach Hause fahren. Wenn sie also in der Nähe seines Hauses wartete, würde sie ihn wohl nicht verpassen.

Hermione wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann apparierte sie zu seinem Wohnhaus.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus war müde, als er den Rover zum Stehen brachte. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er den Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken. Er vermisste sie bereits. Nur wenige Stunden ohne Hermione, ohne ihre nervige Anwesenheit, ohne ihre Wärme, ihr Lachen, ihre Fragen, ohne _sie_ – und er war ein emotionales Wrack.

Er hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht so… verdammt verächtlich wäre. Severus Snape und Emotionen – das waren keine Wörter, die normalerweise in einem Satz vorkamen. Was hatte die kleine Hexe nur mit ihm angestellt? Er konnte vom Alter her ihr Vater sein. Und doch verzehrte er sich nach ihr, litt er, weil sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Es war das Beste für sie, für sie beide, versicherte er sich, über die laute und höhnische innere Stimme hinweg. Sie war sicher in Hogwarts. Und er würde ihr nicht gut tun, selbst wenn sie überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde, ihn weiterhin in ihrem Leben zuzulassen.

Ach verdammt, wem versuchte er, etwas vorzumachen? Er liebte sie. Severus Snape alias Seth Aspen war verliebt. Ausgerechnet in eine Gryffindor – wieder einmal. Ausgerechnet in die unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all. Ausgerechnet in das gehirnlastige Drittel des Goldenen Trios.

Er hätte seinen linken Arm dafür hergegeben zu wissen, was sie wirklich von ihm hielt. Sie hatte spaßeshalber gesagt, sie habe schon länger eine Affinität zu einer Schlange. Ihm?

Blödsinn. Es konnte nicht sein. Zu Hogwartszeiten hatten sie sich nur angefeindet. Und danach… hatte sie für ihn gekämpft wie es nur eine Löwin konnte. Er war völlig verwirrt.

Severus atmete tief ein und raffte sich auf. Das Leben war ein Witz. Und am meisten lachte es über ihn. Zweimal denselben Fehler zu begehen – sich unglücklich und unerwidert zu verlieben – das war schon ein starkes Stück.

Nun ja, es würde ihn nicht umbringen.

Er stieg aus, verschloss den Wagen und wandte sich in Richtung seines Hauses. Er sollte nie dort ankommen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung. Eine Gestalt torkelte stöhnend aus einer Toreinfahrt. Severus eilte hinüber und kam zum rechten Zeitpunkt, um zu sehen, wie ein Mann dort zusammenbrach.

Er kniete sich nieder und berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter. „Sir?", sagte er eindringlich. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Mir schon!", antwortete eine ruhige und kalte Stimme, und Severus sah in die hellen Augen von Andrew Blunt. „Schöne Grüße von den Osbornes!"

Severus wollte zurückspringen, doch es war zu spät. Es gab zwei dumpfe Geräusche, so, als würde irgendwo eine Autotür zugeschlagen, nicht allzu laut. Ein glühendes, dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Oberkörper aus, der Rest seines Körpers und seine Gliedmaßen jedoch wurden eiskalt.

Er hörte eine panische Stimme, die ein Teil seines Selbst als die von Hermione erkannte, und sie schrie: „Expelliarmus! Stupor!" Dann hörte er gar nichts mehr.

Und Hermione sah Severus Snape zum dritten Mal sterben.


	14. Chapter 14

Das heutige chap ist **Nightskystar** gewidmet.

**Allandra: **ups! Attack sich unter den Tisch duckt und Wutausbruch abwartet… vorsichtig wieder vorlinst…aha, das Schlimmste scheint erst mal überstanden…attack fies vor sich hin grinst…habe ich nicht wieder und wieder gesagt, dass ich sadistisch veranlagt bin? …aber bitte, zur Beruhigung einen großen Pott heißer Schokolade, okay?

**bengisu**: hallo! Ich habe ihn nicht sterben lassen, ich schrieb: sie sah ihn zum dritten Mal sterben. Das ist nicht dasselbe, ehrlich! Grummel, grummel… wenn ihr mich nicht drohen könnt, seid ihr auch nicht glücklich, hm?

**LMA23**: ich finde das so cool, dass du während des Lesens kommentierst – ich hoffe nur, dir ist zum Schluss hin nicht deine Schokolade im Hals stecken geblieben… (attack murmelt: tschulligung!)… Romantisch-Modus hin oder her, du hast es genau getroffen, mein kleiner Illing, so war das! …attack Hope von ihrem Rücken pflückt und in den Arm nimmt… keine Panik, kleine Medihexe, jetzt bist du dran mit Retten der Zaubererwelt (oder zumindest – wie du es ausdrücken würdest – des sexiest Hintern der Zaubererwelt)… außerdem nehme ich dir mal eben Blunt weg, der wird noch gebraucht…musst dir ein anderes Spielzeug suchen… so, und jetzt komm her, das jetzige chap lesen wir gemeinsam, Arm in Arm (Merlin, was bin ich heute emotional!)

**the-slave-of-snape**: ähm, nein, ich fürchte, das ist kein Witz. Ich schreibe schließlich keine ff für Dallas oder wie die komische Serie aus den 80igern hieß, wo einer in einer Folge erschossen wird und in der nächsten wieder quietschfidel auftaucht, weil alles nur ein böser Traum war… nee, nee, sorry…

**JoNiTo**: ja, wie du siehst, hat sich dein mulmiges Gefühl ja bestätigt…uh, aber das ist doch kein Grund, gleich mit Drohungen anzufangen…attack hektisch überlegt, welche Zauber noch zum Verstecken benutzt werden können… aber reicht es nicht, wenn sie sich eingestanden haben, dass sie sich lieben? Auch wenn nicht dem anderen gegenüber? Muss es denn immer ein Happy End geben? Au, au, o. k., o. k., ich mach ja schon… Johannisbeerbonbons rüberschiebt…

**Sevena**: Bitte. Steck. Den. Zauberstab. Weg! Ganz. Langsam. Nicht aufregen! … attack keine hastigen Bewegungen macht und langsam die Hände hebt: Peace! Tu mir nix… und nein, sie hat keinen Zeitumkehrer…

**leo2109**: wow, du hast Recht, Zeit wird's! Aber Poppy?? Hm, schau´n wer mal…und danke sehr für dein Lob, siehst du schon wieder einmal mein Grinsekatzenlächeln:D

**lufa**: oha, ich fürchte, das war schon wieder eine dieser bösartigen Drohungen, obwohl nicht ausformuliert…hm, sag mal, du willst doch bloß, dass Sev in der Muggelwelt bleibt, weil du immer noch hoffst, dass er sich von Mione trennt und dir über den Weg läuft, oder? muaha!

**McAbe**: oh, nein, oh, NEIN, nicht die Mikadostäbchen, bitte nicht, alles, nur das nicht! …attack auf die Knie sinkt und bettelt: tu mir nix, Kleine, isch schwör, ich mach alles wieder gut, versprochen... hey, sag noch mal, du hast keine Ahnung von Krimis… ja, du hast Recht, das waren schalldämpfergedämpfte (cooles Wort, hab ich selbst erfunden!) Schüsse… Cliff? Welcher Cliff? (attack gerade auf und ab hüpft und sich diebisch freut…) als Trost habe ich mal eben noch eine Expresslieferung Baldrian auf die Reise geschickt, lass bitte ein Fenster offen, es kommt per Eulenexpress…

**Tatze81**: hey, keine Drohungen? Schweiß abwisch… ich trau mich schon gar nicht mehr, die Reviews zu lesen… kaum wird man mal ein bisschen gemein und baut einen winzig kleinen Cliffhanger ein… kann ja mal passieren, oder:D War bestimmt keine Absicht! Muaha! Hände reib… als Trost vielleicht einen kleinen Feuerwhisky?

**Viper**: na, da habe ich ja Glück gehabt, dass ich angekündigt habe, dass es 16 chaps gibt… sonst hättest du mich wahrscheinlich schon lange gekillt… hey, toll, sechs Monate? Das ist so süß!!!!

**Kat**: ja, siehst du, Strafe muss sein… (attack sehr frech grinst…)… ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht einmal wer die gute Rachel Sowieso ist…Rettungsmethode? Hm, unauffällig auf Hope deutet… du weißt schon (attack flüstert), sie ist Medihexe… alles klar?

**Sepsis**: wenigstens mal eine, die locker bleibt und auf Mione vertraut… ja, das Cover ist supertoll, stimmts? Ich habe mich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig und bin den ganzen Tag lang wie eine Irre herumgehopst…

**Nightskystar**: sry, Nighty, aber das wusste ich ja nicht, was ich jetzt weiß, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damit noch mehr runter gezogen habe; hoffentlich hat dich das Klettern wieder ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken gebracht… eine große Tafel Schokolade und Butterbier rüberreich…hey, und du braucht mich nicht anflehen, ich stehe doch auf Happy Ends, genau wie du und alle anderen hier…

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: siehe Kapitel 5 dieser Story zwecks zweites Nahtoderlebnis… und nein, du hast es noch nicht gesagt, aber ich bin schamlos genug, es mir gerne auch noch öfter anzuhören (attack sich gerade auf den Rücken schmeißt und laut schnurrt…)

**Hexchen**: ja, das ist Sev, wie er leibt und lebt und …stirbt… die alte Drama-Queen… yeap, das ist Absicht! Ich mag den Namen Tom/Thomas nicht (deshalb finde ich ihn auch bei Voldemort so toll!) und bei mir kriegen die Bösewichte natürlich nur Namen, die ich nicht leiden kann…

**Buffy66**: hey, stimmt, ich freue mich gerade wie verrückt, dass ihr alle schimpft und mir die schlimmsten Sachen androht, nur wegen eines winzig kleinen Cliffhangers… ja, ich fürchte, so ziemlich alles, was ich in naher oder ferner Zukunft schreiben werde, dreht sich um SSHG, ich kann da nicht genug kriegen… allerdings dauert es noch eine Weile, bis ich das nächste veröffentlichen werde, will ja wieder mindestens drei Viertel fertig haben, damit ihr nicht auf updates warten müsst…

**Cura**: es heißt ja, aller guten Dinge sind 3 – und ja, Mione wird's schon irgendwie richten, oder diesmal vielleicht doch nicht? Ja, und dann….? Eben, Happy End!

**Gaia**: iiiiihhh, Milka mag ich nicht, hatten wir beide uns nicht auf Sarotti geeinigt? Ob ich weiß, dass ich wahnsinnig bin? Klar, weiß ich das, das ist ja das Geniale an mir (attack gerade irre vor sich hingrinst…)… Schokolade und Kekse aus dem Korb nehm und den Rest über die Massen hier verteile… zur Besänftigung, bevor ich noch geteert und gefedert werde…

**Nikola**: kugelsichere Weste? Hm, weißt du, dafür ist er doch zu sehr Zauberer und somit also davon überzeugt, dass ihm nichts, was ein Muggel gegen ihn vorhaben könnte, nicht mit einem Zauber abgewehrt werden könnte, verstehst du? Typische Zaubererüberheblichkeit, vor der keiner von denen gefeit ist…

**Mrs. Skinner**: 20 Punkte, Eve, weil du mich so gut kennst… klar hänge ich viel zu sehr an Sev und ich bin ein eifriger Verfechter und Vertreter von kitschigen Happy Ends, weißt du…ja, vertrau mir nur, wir kriegen das schon hin – und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich wieder ausschimpfen wirst – eine große Kanne Butterbier für dich…:D

**Kia Ora**: ich hoffe, auch du mögest gesund sein bzw. dir möge es gut gehen, trotz des fiesen Kapitelendes… :D… hm, du vertraust mir also? Böse Falle, sage ich nur, böse Falle! Oder? …attack wieder einmal fies vor sich hingrinst…

**Charlie666**: huh…danke, danke für dein Lob! (Bin gerade einen cm gewachsen…) Na ja, mit Sterben hat Sev ja mittlerweile Erfahrung, oder? Hier, nimm einen Schluck Butterbier, dann wird's schon wieder…

**Gnomy**: yep, du hast Recht mit einer deiner beiden Vermutungen, wie man am Schluss des chaps sehen kann… nun ja, Sev ist zwar ziemlich clever, aber Mann bleibt Mann, oder? Klar schickt er Mione weg, weil er sie liebt und sich Sorgen um sie macht, dass ihr was passieren könnte… aber um sich selber? Merlin bewahre, als ob einem Zauberer etwas passieren könnte in der Muggelwelt… ihm doch nicht… das hat er jetzt davon, wollen wir mal sehen, ob Mione da noch was machen kann, bei dem sturen Mistkerl…

**irrlicht cgn**: dann will ich mal eine NICHTANTWORT geben… :D - soll ich das DRK bei dir vorbeischicken zwecks lebensrettender Maßnahmen? Ach soooo, du meinst bei Sev… ja, das hättest du gleich sagen müssen… hab mir gerade vor Schreck auf die Zunge gebissen – heißt das, du hast mich jetzt gar nicht mehr gern? (attack schluchzend in der Ecke sitzt!)

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 9 - 16, Montag – Montag**

Coryn Hope war erst 27 Jahre, aber nicht umsonst die Chefmedihexe vom Dienst. In St. Mungos konnte es jederzeit zu Notfällen kommen, und dann wurde schnelles und energisches Handeln verlangt. Sie stand vor dem Krankenhaus und sah in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel, während sie die letzten Stunden Revue passieren ließ.

Eigentlich war es eine ruhige Nacht gewesen, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es diesem blonden Idioten von Station IV – wie hieß er gleich noch einmal, ach ja, Gilderoy – dass es diesem also wieder einmal gelungen war, zu entwischen und ernsthaft kranke Patienten zu belästigen.

Schuld war natürlich wie üblich diese überaus nervige Lavender Brown. Coryn verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Lavender war im Prinzip kein schlechter Mensch. Sie war halt… na ja, ein Mädchen eben.

Anstatt sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Patienten das taten, was sie tun sollten, nämlich schlafen, hatte sie dagesessen und den neuesten Liebesroman gelesen, während sie davon träumte, dass ihr Märchenprinz – klapperdiklapp – über die Zugbrücke ritt und sie hinter sich auf sein weißes Pferd zog.

Coryn hoffte, dass dieses Ereignis eines Tages eintraf. Dann bräuchte sie sich nicht mehr länger mit Lavender rumärgern. Frustriert fuhr sie sich durch ihre ohnehin völlig zerwühlten schwarzen Haare, während sie tief die klare Nachtluft einsog.

Und machte entsetzt einen Satz zurück, als ein lautes Plopp eine Apparation ankündigte und ein hysterisches weibliches Wesen wie am Spieß brüllte: „Ein Notfall! EIN NOTFALL! Hilfe! Er stirbt, so helft mir doch bitte!"

Coryn machte den gleichen Satz wieder nach vorn und kniete sich neben einen großen Mann, den die Frau mit einer Seit-an-Seit-Apparation hergebracht hatte. Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, aber das konnte Coryn durchaus verstehen, denn sein Oberkörper war blutüberströmt, genauso wie der der jungen Frau, die ihn offensichtlich während des Apparierens an sich gedrückt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", herrschte sie die Frau an, der Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und die stoßweise atmete. Schock, konstatierte Coryn.

„ZweiSchüsseindieBrustvoneinemKillereineZweiundzwanzigerglaubeichhatergesagt!"

Konnte man wirklich einen Satz von dieser Länge in einer Zeit unter 0,2 Sekunden sagen? Offensichtlich. Coryn hatte kein Wort verstanden, doch es war lebensnotwendig für diesen Mann, dass sie wusste, was los war.

Die Tür des St. Mungos flog auf und mehrere Heiler und Medihexen strömten heraus, alarmiert durch das Geschrei der Frau. Coryn packte ihre Schulter und schüttelte sie. Als die braunen Augen daraufhin noch größer wurden, seufzte sie und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Noch mehr Tränen schossen in die Augen der Frau, doch Coryn bemerkte befriedigt, dass sie gleichzeitig auch wieder klarer wurden.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich der Frau.

„Hermione!", rief Lavender, die ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin wieder erkannte.

Die Frau beachtete Lavender nicht weiter, wofür ihr Coryn innerlich einhundert Sympathiepunkte verlieh.

Sie sah Coryn mit einem Mal fest in die graugrünblauen Augen und atmete tief durch. „Er ist von einem Muggel niedergeschossen wurden. Mit einer Pistole. Mit einer Pistole mit einem zweiundzwanziger Kaliber, wahrscheinlich. Direkt in die Brust. Zweimal."

Coryn nickte nur, während sie die Jacke und das Hemd entfernte und ihre Hand direkt auf die Brust des Mannes legte. Sie war eine empathische Heilerin, das bedeutete, sie konnte durch Handauflegen einen Teil der Schmerzen und Verletzungen eines Menschen auf sich nehmen.

Sie spürte kaum noch einen Herzschlag, aber solange der Mann selbst noch nicht aufgab, war nichts verloren. „Ich liebe es, dem Tod einen Arschtritt zu verpassen", murmelte sie abwesend, als Schmerzen sie zu überspülen begannen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Lavender ihr direkt ins Ohr kreischte. „Du meine Güte, das ist Professor Snape! Hermione, du hast Professor Snape gefunden!"

_Ach, wirklich_, dachte Coryn. _Gut, dass du sie darauf hinweist, das wird sie bestimmt noch gar nicht bemerkt haben._

Coryn war in Frankreich aufgewachsen und deshalb in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen, aber sie konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, und ihr war mittlerweile klar geworden, dass sie gerade neben Hermione Granger, der besten Freundin von Harry Potter, hockte. Und auch der Mann namens Severus Snape war ihr ein Begriff.

Hermione ignorierte Lavender weiterhin. „Wird er überleben?", fragte sie.

Sie hatte sich bemerkenswert schnell wieder gefasst. „Das kommt auch auf ihn an", sagte Coryn durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Dieser Mann ertrug gerade fürchterliche Qualen. „Gibt es denn für ihn einen Grund, warum er weiterleben sollte?"

Hermione dachte darüber nach. Gab es für ihn einen Grund? Sie hoffte es. Sie hoffte es doch sehr. „Ja", sagte sie fest.

Coryn nahm ihre Hand von Snapes Brust und gab ihre Anweisungen. „Rein mit ihm. Sofort in die Notaufnahme. Lavender, in einer Minute ist das ganze Notfallteam dort. Ich übernehme selbst! Sind Sie auch verletzt?"

Hermione blickte an sich herab und bemerkte das ganze Blut. „Nicht körperlich", murmelte sie. „Ich muss noch einmal weg", sagte sie dann an Coryn gewandt, die gerade hinein eilen wollte. „Aber ich komme sofort wieder, und wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann – ich habe Tränke studiert…"

„Nachher!", wehrte Coryn ab, die in Gedanken schon bei dem Mann, der so gut wie tot war. Sie ließ Hermione stehen und verschwand im St. Mungos.

Hermione biss sich verzweifelt auf die Hand, als die Tränen schon wieder drohten, erneut hervor zu brechen. Doch dann richtete sie sich auf. Damit wäre Severus auch nicht geholfen. Aber es gab noch etwas, das sie tun konnte.

Mit einem Knall apparierte sie zurück in die dunkle Straße vor Severus Haus. Andrew Blunt lag noch immer betäubt an derselben Stelle wie vorher. Hermione kniete bei ihm nieder, zog ihren Zauberstab und unternahm die größte Gedächtnismanipulation, die in diesem noch recht jungen Jahrhundert erbracht worden war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

So war es also, wenn man tot war. Er wusste, dass er tot war, weil in keiner der lebensbedrohlichen Situationen, in denen er sich je befunden hatte, solch eine bizarre Szenerie vorkam. Nicht, nachdem ihn Nagini gebissen hatte, nicht nach dem Stupor maximum. Da war lediglich alles schwarz gewesen, bis er wieder erwachte.

Doch hier war nichts schwarz. Sein Bewusstsein kehrte zurück, weil er Salz und Sand auf seiner Haut spürte. Auf seiner Haut, zwischen seinen Lidern, zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf… Sand.

Ein Schweißtropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg über seine Schläfe und in seine Augen und verursachte ein unangenehmes Brennen. Heiß war es. Heiß – verdammt, er war in der Hölle. Severus war keinesfalls religiös, aber das schien ihm die logische Schlussfolgerung.

Wenn man alles andere ausgeschlossen hatte, dann musste das, was übrig geblieben war, so unwahrscheinlich das klingen mochte, die Wahrheit sein. Wer hatte das gleich noch einmal gesagt? Sein Kopf verschwamm, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Mühsam kam er auf die Knie und kniff stöhnend die Augen zusammen. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete ihn, alles ringsumher war hell, viel zu hell. Er schien sich in der Wüste zu befinden, überall nur Sand und Hitze und… etwas Waberndes etwa einhundertfünfzig Fuß von ihm entfernt.

Noch während er dort hinüberstarrte, kam etwas Schwarzes aus dem … Ding geschossen, direkt auf ihn zu. Vor seinen entsetzten Augen verwandelte sich die schwarze Wolke und materialisierte sich…

…zu einer Person, die er nie wieder hatte sehen wollen, sei es im Leben oder im Tod. Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

„Sieh an, sieh an, mein geliebter Giftmischer!", höhnte die hohe Stimme und ein heftiger Tritt gegen den Oberkörper warf Severus wieder zurück in den Sand. Er konnte nur hoch starren. War es denn nie genug?

Musste er auch im Tod noch leiden?

Eine zweite und dritte dunkle Wolke löste sich aus der wabernden Wand, eine, die mit dem irren Lachen identifizierte er sofort als Bellatrix, die andere entpuppte sich als Theodore Nott, senior.

Voldemort stellte ihm den Fuß auf die Brust und drückte zu, während die roten Augen ihn interessiert anstarrten. Schmerz schoss wie eine rot glühende Wand durch ihn hindurch, und einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. „So, Snape, du warst also schon immer Dumbledores Mann, ja?"

Severus rang nach Atem. „Mir scheint, es war wohl doch nicht so weit her mit dem weltgrößten Legilimentiker, hm, Tommy-Boy?"

Voldemort nahm seinen Fuß herunter. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, Lord Voldemort zu verraten. Bellatrix, Nott, bringt ihn durch den Schleier! Du wirst Qualen erleiden, Snape, die das Fegefeuer in einem gänzlich neuen Licht erstrahlen lassen!"

Bellatrix Lestrange und Nott stürzten sich auf ihn und zerrten ihn auf die Füße und in Richtung des wabernden Nichts. Severus wehrte sich vehement. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht dorthin durfte, er wusste nur eines, wenn er einmal dort angelangt war, war alles zu spät. Was auch immer dieses Alles heißen mochte.

Sie schlugen und sie traten ihn, während sie ihn unerbittlich mit sich rissen. Nott drosch ihm das Knie gegen die Schläfe, und Severus spürte jegliche Kraft schwinden. Ihm schien, als verliere er das Bewusstsein, und das war der Moment, in dem der Schleier wieder anfing zu wabern.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…

…strahlend weiße Blitze stürzten hervor und eine Stimme, die Severus vage bekannt vorkam, forderte mit unerbittlicher Härte: „Lasst ihn los und verschwindet! Auf der Stelle!"

Er fiel wie ein nasser Sack, als Bellatrix und Nott ihn losließen, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.

Er sah nicht mehr, dass Voldemort drohend zu seinen ewigen Gegnern hinüber blickte, und bekam auch nicht mehr mit, dass die drei Todesser wieder zu schwarzen Wolken wurden und hinter dem Schleier verschwanden.

Aber was er spürte, war die wunderbar zarte Berührung einer weichen Hand, die sein Gesicht streichelte und eine Stimme, seit mehr als 25 Jahren nicht mehr gehört, murmelte: „Oh, Sev, was ist dir denn nun schon wieder passiert? Muss man sich um dich immer Sorgen machen?"

„Pah, Sorgen. Lily, ich bitte dich, das ist Schniefelus!"

Severus brachte seine verkrusteten Lider auf und sah genau in die strahlend grünen Augen von Lily Potter. Zitternd streckte er eine Hand aus. „Lily…", hauchte er.

„Snape, nimm die Hand von meiner Frau oder du hast eine weniger", grollte James Potter, der neben ihm kniete, ihm jedoch trotz seiner groben Worte eine Hand unter den Nacken schob und ihm so weit aufhalf, dass er sich gegen einen Stein lehnen konnte. Wo kam plötzlich dieser Stein her?

„Eine weniger was, Potter?", ächzte Severus. „Frau oder Hand?"

„Hey, seit wann macht Schniefelus Witze?", fragte Sirius Black, der plötzlich in seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchte und ihn nachdenklich musterte.

Es waren fünf Blitze gewesen, also wo, bei Merlins Eiern, waren die anderen zwei? Severus drehte seinen Kopf, und da waren sie. Remus hatte seine Arme um Tonks gelegt und stützte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Sein typisches, freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Hallo, Severus", sagte er leise.

„Bin ich also tot?", fragte er.

James rieb sich über das Kinn. Er sah keinen Tag älter aus als 21, genau wie Lily, aber er klang bedeutend erwachsener. „Das kommt zum Teil auch auf dich an, Schniefelus", sagte er. Okay, vielleicht doch nicht _so_ erwachsen.

Lily stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und streichelte wieder über Severus´ Wange. „Willst du denn tot sein?", fragte sie.

„Ach, gibt's hier eine Wahlmöglichkeit?"

Remus lachte leise und löste sich von Tonks. Er hockte sich vor Severus, damit er seinen Nacken nicht mehr so verdrehen musste. „Nur in diesem Fall, Severus. Nur hier. Du bist sozusagen im Niemandsland zwischen Leben und Tod. Siehst du den Schleier dort drüben? Wenn du da durch gehst, wenn du dich entscheidest, mit uns dort durchzugehen, dann bist du tot.

Aber wenn du leben willst, ich meine, wenn du es wirklich willst, dann musst du da hinunter, und es ist nicht sicher, ob du den Sturz dort runter auch wirklich überlebst." Remus deutete zur Seite, wo sich vor ihren Augen ein unendlich erscheinender Abgrund erstreckte.

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß, es scheint jetzt keinen großen Sinn zu ergeben, aber wirklich, so ist es. Dein Körper kämpft noch immer ziemlich verzweifelt, und dann scheint es auch noch etwas zu geben, das dich zurückhält. Oder besser, jemand.

Deine Verletzung ist so schwer, dass du eigentlich schon auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers hättest erwachen müssen. Doch du warst schon immer ein zäher und sturer Hund – entschuldige, Sirius – und dann ist da auch noch jemand, der genauso stur und zäh und entschlossen ist, dich nicht sterben zu lassen!"

„Sev, wie schön für dich. Wer ist sie?", fragte Lily und lächelte ihn an.

„Wer sagt denn, dass es eine Sie ist?", brummte Severus, während er spürte, dass ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

„Du bist verknallt, Snape? Echt?" Tonks kam zu ihm herüber, stolperte prompt über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel ihm auf den Bauch. Er stöhnte durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Schön, dass es Dinge gibt, die sich nicht ändern!", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Warum es eine Sie ist?", polterte Sirius. „Weil kein Mann dumm genug wäre, sich in dich zu verlieben oder dir zu gestatten, dass du dich in ihn verliebst!"

„Und warum hast du mir dann früher immer auf den Arsch gestarrt, Black?", konterte Severus. James warf den Kopf zurück und brüllte vor Lachen.

„Sev, Tatze, benehmt euch!", warnte Lily. „Komm schon, Sev, sag es uns. Wer ist sie? Kennen wir sie?"

„Sie ist natürlich eine Gryffindor", gab Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne zu. „James und du kennen sie nicht, alle anderen schon!"

Remus Augen wanderten erstaunt nach oben. „Du redest doch nicht… doch nicht von der schlauesten Hexe ihres Jahrganges? Obwohl, ich habe mir damals schon gedacht, dass ihr prima zusammen passen würdet."

„Hast du nicht!", stieß Severus hervor. „Ich fange doch nichts mit Kindern an!"

„Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint, wirklich nicht. Aber ihr hattet dieselben Interessen, denselben scharfen Verstand und wart immer ein bisschen anders als die anderen."

„Verdammt, von wem redet ihr?", schrie Sirius frustriert.

„Von Hermione Granger natürlich, du Trottel!", antwortete Tonks, breit über das ganze Gesicht grinsend.

„Wie redest du denn mit deinem älteren Cousin, hey?"

„Ist das nicht die beste Freundin von Harry?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Sie muss knapp zwanzig Jahre jünger sein als du!", hieb James in die Kerbe.

„Das habe ich ihr auch mehrmals gesagt!", fauchte Severus wütend. „Hast du schon mal versucht, mit einer Gryffindor zu argumentieren?"

James lachte schon wieder, beugte sich vor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast mein tiefstes Mitgefühl, Snape. Die Löwinnen sind wie eine Naturgewalt, wehre dich lieber gar nicht weiter. Wenn sie dich will, dann unterwirf dich, und schon ist die Welt in Ordnung."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie mich wirklich will", gestand Severus.

Es kam ihm alles so surreal vor. Hier war er und unterhielt sich mit den Toten, einige von ihnen waren Leute, die er nie hatte leiden können. Schuldgefühle schwappten wieder in ihm hoch. Warum waren sie so nett zu ihm? Zumindest für Lilys und James´ Tod trug er unmittelbar die Verantwortung!

Sie schien – wie immer – seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, mein Lieber. Du hast, was auch immer für Schuld du zu glauben trägst, sie wieder und wieder wettgemacht, durch deinen Einsatz, deinen Mut, deinen Kampfgeist. Du bist schon lange frei von jeder Schuld!"

Ihre Finger strichen sanft durch seine Haare.

Remus räusperte sich. „Wir dürfen es nicht mehr lange rauszögern, Severus. Mit jeder Minute, die du hier bleibst, wird die Chance, dass du zurückkehren kannst, geringer. Entscheide dich jetzt. Und wegen Hermione – wenn es ein so starkes Band zwischen euch gibt, dass sie dich damit vom sofortigen Tod abhalten konnte, dann denke ich, ist das durchaus ausbaufähig." Er grinste. „Fandet ihr das jetzt auch so professorenmäßig wie ich?"

„Unbestreitbar", knurrte Severus. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten Lily. „Verzeihst du mir?"

„Nur, wenn du dich entschließt zu gehen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Es ist unhöflich, eine Lady warten zu lassen!"

„Mann, Snape, du hast unserem Sohn mehrmals das Leben gerettet! Hältst du uns für so undankbar?"

Severus wollte ihm erwidern, dass er Harry nicht hätte das Leben retten brauchen, wenn er nicht für ihren Tod verantwortlich gewesen wäre, doch Lily entschied, dass es Zeit wurde. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf dem Mund. „Hey!", protestierte James.

Eine Weile verharrten sie so, bis Lily sich löste und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Kein Vergleich, oder?"

Ein echtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Severus´ Gesicht aus. „Kein Vergleich", stimmte er zu.

„Was soll denn das heißen?", murrte James. „Du kannst doch nicht herkommen und mit meiner Frau rumknutschen, Snape. So weit geht meine Dankbarkeit dann doch nicht!"

„Es war ein rein brüderlicher Kuss, Potter, kein Grund, schon wieder eifersüchtig zu werden." Er versuchte, sich zu erheben und fand sich plötzlich von verschiedenen Seiten gepackt und hoch gehievt.

Severus drehte sich um und starrte in den Abgrund. Brodelnde Schwärze, durchzogen von aufplatzenden Eiterblasen gleichenden Lavaströmen. „Da hinein?", fragte er zweifelnd. Donnergrollend explodierten graue Schlieren.

James legte ihm den Arm über die Schultern und starrte ebenfalls hinunter. „Du warst nie ein Feigling, Snape, also fang jetzt nicht damit an. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, Tatze wäre dir gern behilflich."

„Klar, ich trete ihm in den Arsch", knurrte Sirius.

„Seht ihr, eindeutig analfixiert", murmelte Severus, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Abgrund losreißen konnte.

Lily legte ihm ihren Arm um die Hüfte. „Pass gut auf deine Lady auf, Sev. Und wenn du ab und zu nach Harry und seiner Familie schauen könntest…"

„Versprochen", sagte er und küsste ihre Wange.

„Und unser Sohn, Teddy!", sagte Tonks drängend. „Kümmere dich auch um ihn, ja? Bitte?"

„Ja", erwiderte Severus, „wenn ich das hier wirklich überlebe, dann kümmere ich mich auch um Teddy."

Er drehte sich herum, so dass er mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund stand. „Ich danke euch", sagte er ernsthaft. „Für alles!"

„Geh endlich, bevor ich anfange, dich sympathisch zu finden!", grollte Sirius und grinste dann.

„Jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst, Black!", sagte Severus, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich rückwärts fallen.

Unendliche Schwärze, glühende, hautzerfetzende Hitze, Kälte, die sich bis in die Knochen fraß, Nadeln, die seinen Körper durchbohrten, Messer, die ihn in Stücke schnitten, und dann eine Sonne, um die er wirbelte, immer schneller und schneller, bis sie ihn zu verschlingen drohte, und dazwischen immer wieder eine drängende Stimme: Bleib bei mir. Bleib. Bleib. BLEIB!

Severus Snape erwachte und schlug die Augen auf.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Das war kein Muggelkrankenhaus. In einem Muggelkrankenhaus gab es keine sich bewegenden Bilder, keine Heilpaste, die seine Wunden bedeckte, keinen Wärmezauber, der ihn einhüllte, und vor allem würde in einem Muggelkrankenhaus nicht Kingsley Shacklebolt in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen und ihn ruhig mustern.

Kingsleys Blick wanderte zu der Uhr, die ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. „Ich bin beeindruckt", brummte er. „Sie haben mir gesagt, du würdest etwa gegen 10.00 Uhr aufwachen, und siehe da, es ist 10.03 Uhr."

Severus betrachtete seinen alten Kampfgefährten aus Phönixordenzeiten. „Bist du also persönlich hier, um mich nach Askaban zu bringen? Sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen?" Seine Stimme klang, als sei sie die letzten Jahre nicht benutzt worden. Rau und heiser.

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn, nahm einen Becher von dem Tisch neben dem Krankenbett und hielt ihn ihm an die Lippen, während er, sanft wie eine Medihexe seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass du eventuell noch etwas irritiert sein würdest, Snape. Besser?"

Severus nickte dankbar, sprechen konnte er nicht.

„Ich hatte es so verstanden, dass Hermione dich gefunden und dir alles erklärt hätte. Warum, glaubst du also, sollte ich dich nach Askaban bringen?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore umgebracht!"

„Albus, ja. Er bricht jedes Mal in Tränen aus, wenn jemand deinen Namen erwähnt. Hat in der Hinsicht recht nah am Wasser gebaut, der alte Mann. Hermione hat dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht nur frei bist, sondern rehabilitiert wurdest und ein Orden behangender Held dazu, oder? Soll das heißen, du hast ihr nicht geglaubt?"

Severus´ Blick wanderte unruhig durch das Zimmer. „Wo ist sie?"

Kingsleys Zähne blitzten, als er breit grinste. „Unter deinem Bett, wo sie sich vor lauter Angst vor dir versteckt hat, natürlich!"

„Was?" Seine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Warum sollte sie denn vor mir Angst haben?" „Hm, lass mich mal überlegen: weil alle deine Schüler und Ex-Schüler vor dir Angst hatten? Und weil sie öfter wiederholt hat: er bringt mich um, weil ich ihn gegen seinen Willen hierher gebracht habe?"

„Sie hat mir damit das Leben gerettet!"

Kingsley lachte über die verwirrte Miene des jüngeren Mannes. „Offensichtlich war sie nicht davon überzeugt, dass diese Tatsache allein deinen Zorn besänftigen würde."

Severus´ Irritation wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Seine Brust schmerzte ihn, seine Glieder schmerzten, doch am meisten schmerzte ihn eine Stelle tief in seinem Inneren, die er selbst nicht genau benennen konnte. Er wollte, dass Hermione hier war. Bei ihm. War sie es nicht gewesen, die ihn zum Bleiben überredet hatte? Und jetzt war sie einfach fort, verschwunden.

Er war wieder zuhause, doch sie hatte ihn verlassen. Warum? War er doch nur eine Verpflichtung für sie gewesen? Hatte sie sich abgewandt, um ihr eigenes Leben wieder aufzunehmen? Der Schmerz schien ihm den Atem zu nehmen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt versuchte, den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen zu lesen, doch nach anfänglicher Verwirrung wurde es zu dem üblichen regungslosen Snape-der-Spion-Gesicht. Allerdings hatte er die letzten Tage Zeit gehabt, Hermione zu beobachten, und er glaubte, recht sichere Schlüsse ziehen zu können.

„Verurteile sie nicht vorschnell", sagte er deshalb. „Du bist seit acht Tagen hier, Snape, und…"

„Acht Tage?", ächzte Severus.

„Eben. Und in diesen acht Tagen hat Hermione so gut wie nicht geschlafen oder gegessen. Meistens hat sie hier an deinem Bett gesessen und mit dir geredet. Und wenn sie das nicht tat, hat sie die Tränke gebraut, die dir eingeflößt wurden. Sie hat dich vor kaum einer Stunde allein gelassen, als Coryn Hope, die Chefin hier, ihr versicherte, dass du leben würdest."

„Ist das so?" Severus fühlte sich zittrig. Vielleicht, vielleicht empfand sie ja doch etwas für ihn? Sie würde doch nicht um jeden so besorgt sein, oder? Ach verdammt, sie war eine Gryffindor, und sie würde es bei jedem anderen ebenso als ihre Pflicht ansehen, alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihn dem Tod zu entreißen.

Er war also genauso schlau wie zuvor. „Warum bist du hier, Shacklebolt?", fragte er.

Kingsley grinste schon wieder breit. „Um dich willkommen zu heißen, natürlich", antwortete er. „In meiner Eigenschaft als Zaubereiminister…" – er brach kurz ab, um sich über die weit aufgerissenen Augen Snapes zu amüsieren – „ist es mir eine Ehre, dich wieder zuhause zu begrüßen. Außerdem kann ich dir jetzt endlich deine Orden überreichen."

Severus wedelte entsetzt mit der Hand.

„Nein?", brummte Kingsley. „Na, dann lege ich sie eben dort auf den Tisch, okay?" Zwei samtene Schachteln wurden nebeneinander abgestellt. „Außerdem wurden dir für jedes Jahr, welches du mit Spionage verbracht hast, eine Entschädigung von 1200 Goldgalleonen zugestanden, was bei fünfzehn Jahren, wie uns Albus mitgeteilt hat, 18000 Goldgalleonen macht."

Der Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion und Ex-Tränkemeister schnappte nach Luft. Kingsley hatte gewusst, dass es lustig werden würde, allerdings nicht, dass es so lustig war.

„Des Weiteren wurde Spinners End renoviert und ausgebaut und von Hauselfen in Schuss gehalten. Du hast also die Möglichkeit, dort zu wohnen oder es zu verkaufen, je nachdem, was du möchtest. Vielleicht möchtest du ja demnächst woanders wohnen."

Seine persönliche Meinung war ja, dass, wenn Snape auch nur annähernd das fühlte, was er bei Hermione gespürt hatte, die beiden in naher Zukunft irgendwo gemeinsam leben würden. Vorausgesetzt, dieser sture Bock hier machte nicht alles kaputt, weil er Hermiones Flucht falsch interpretierte.

Kingsley stand auf. „Ich gehe dann mal. Erhol dich gut, Snape, und wenn du irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme hast, dann melde dich bei mir. Du kannst jederzeit auf meine Hilfe rechnen."

Mit einem Nicken verschwand er und ließ einen gänzlich verwirrten Severus zurück.

Er rappelte sich hoch und warf einen Blick auf den Tisch. Die Kästchen mit den Orden ignorierte er, aber was seinen Blick fesselte, war eine Tageszeitung, und es war keine aus der magischen Welt. Sie war auf letzten Dienstag datiert und trug die reißerische Überschrift:

**Polizei zerschlägt größten Verbrecherring Großbritanniens nach dem Mord an Chiefinspector Seth Aspen!**

Hastig griff er danach und überflog den Artikel auf der ersten Seite.

**Der Schock sitzt tief in unserer Stadt. Der beliebte Chief Aspen ist tot. Er wurde in der Nacht vom Sonntag zum Montag ermordet. Nach der grauenvollen Tat stellte sich sein Mörder selbst.**

**Er wirkte verwirrt, jedoch klar genug, um den genauen Tathergang zu schildern. Er hatte auf unseren Chief in der Nähe seines Hauses gewartet, und ihn dann mit zwei Schüssen niedergestreckt.**

**Danach warf er die Leiche in den Fluss. Bis jetzt haben auch die Polizeitaucher den Körper des Chiefs noch nicht gefunden, aber die Strudel sind tückisch, und Experten äußerten die Befürchtung, dass er wohl nie wieder auftauchen wird.**

**Bedeutsamer als die Tatsache, dass sich der Mörder selbst gestellt hat, ist wohl die Tatsache, dass er seinen Auftraggeber verriet. Es handelt sich hierbei um den bekannten Geschäftsmann Thomas O., Mitglied des Oberhauses, und den meisten wohl eher durch seine Bemühungen, sich in den Adel einzuheiraten, bekannt.**

**Der Killer, der Polizei schon länger verdächtig, sprudelte nur so über vor Informationen über die Machenschaften des Möchtegern-Blaublüters, dessen Sohn von Chief Aspen wegen Vergewaltigung festgenommen wurde.**

**Er hatte seine Finger in vielen dunklen Geschäften. So wurde er jetzt auch als der Drahtzieher der Brandstiftungen, die in den letzten Wochen unseren Alltag erschütterten, bekannt, begierig, sich an den Immobilien zu bereichern.**

**Der Sumpf seiner Machenschaften reicht tief. Offensichtlich war ihm Chief Aspen schon so nah auf der Fährte, dass er hier bereits alles verkauft hatte und sich nach Frankreich absetzen wollte. Der bezahlte Killer sollte wohl hinter ihm aufräumen.**

**Nach ersten Ermittlungen stellte sich heraus, dass ein Inspector B. , ein Unterstellter des Chiefs selbst, dem Killer die Adresse Aspens genannt hatte, im Austausch zum Erlass seiner Spielschulden.**

**Völlig erschüttert reagierte auch der engste Mitarbeiter des Chief, Sergeant M: „Ich werde ihn vermissen. Verdammt, ich vermisse ihn schon jetzt. Wir können ihn nicht ersetzen. Er war unser Vorbild. Er war der Hexer."**

**Weitere Berichte und Meinungen auf Seite 2 und 3…**

Severus warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch und holte tief Luft.

Hermione.

Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht, als er geglaubt hatte, ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie war in seiner Nähe gewesen, als es passierte. Und sie hatte ihn gerettet und dafür gesorgt, dass Andy Blunt sich stellte und alles ausplauderte. Genial.

Verdammt, warum nur hatte sie ihn verlassen?

Die Lösung sollte einem cleveren Burschen wie ihm nicht schwer fallen. Weil er sie fortgejagt hatte.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Er war der größte Idiot der Welt.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: WARNUNG: Es nähert sich mit großen Schritten das Ende – zumindest dieser Geschichte, und ich bin zwar ein fürchterlicher Sadist, aber im Herzen Romantiker. Es wird also, hm, kitschig. Okay, streicht das letzte Wort. Es wird fürchterlich kitschig!**

**Wer das nicht vertragen kann, sollte ab jetzt nicht mehr weiter lesen! Für alle, die meine erste Story kennen – es gibt ein Wiedersehen mit dem Winzwolf.**

**ANedit: es gab mehrere Nachfragen, wieso Sev das 3. Mal gestorben ist… also: 1. Nagini, 2. Stupor Maximum von Noire Lestrange, 3. Schüsse eines Muggelkillers… okay?**

Dieses – leider schon das vorletzte – Kapitel ist **Kia Ora** gewidmet!

**KatAid**: lach! Wer sich als Schwarzleser in einer Review outet, kann ja gar kein Schwarzleser sein, weil er sich ja geoutet hat und somit… hm, da beißt sich die Katze in den Schwanz, oder? Ja, ich dachte mir schon immer, dass Remus einen größeren Überblick über Menschen hatte als Sirius… yeap, Entscheidung gefallen… danke für deine netten Worte – attack KatAid einen großen Krug Butterbier reicht…

**LMA23**: muaha, ich weiß gar nicht, wie man deine Reviews noch toppen könnte, ich sollte mir echt mal überlegen, sie alle gesammelt rauszugeben, ich wette, das wird der Bestseller überhaupt, mein kleiner Illing… am besten war ja: voldikopfnuss gibt… ich muss mir unbedingt abgewöhnen, während Reviewlesens Tee zu trinken…und Hope, hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen in Sev (und mich natürlich!) – unser Giftmischer würde doch nie so ein Blödsinn machen und hinter den blöden Vorhang hopsen wie Sirius… nee, nee, der macht schon noch alles richtig…attack mit Hope zwei Kilo Schokolade teilt, pfeif auf die Fastenzeit!

**lufa**: du hast natürlich Recht, da bist du nicht allein…seufz…schmacht… was den Fall angeht, den hat Mione im Prinzip für ihn gelöst… steht ja schon alles in der Zeitung, ja, ja…

**Viper**: so einfach ist das leider nicht… sie hat Sev tatsächlich vorläufig verlassen, er war ja auch nicht gerade höflich zu ihr… aber das wird schon wieder… ja, für die Muggelwelt ist er leider verloren, zumindest als Polizeichief…

**Allandra**: puh, und puh und noch mal puh! Auf die Folterwerkzeugkiste schielt… noch mal davongekommen… was Sev angeht… tja, als Seth Aspen ist er jetzt jedenfalls Geschichte, aber immerhin ist er ja als Held gestorben, ja:D …ja, und Aspens Kollegen müssen jetzt leider auch ohne den Hexer auskommen, aber zumindest ist ja der große Verbrechersumpf trockengelegt… die schaffen das schon, ich hoffe nur, dass Baker für den Rest seines Lebens eingebuchtet wird, dafür, dass er Sevs Adresse verraten hat, oder? Hm, Prüfungen, na dann lieber kein Alk für dich – eine heiße Schokolade von den Hauselfen…

**JoNiTo**: attack sich geehrt fühlt und tief verneigt… dafür, dass du erst den Knopf drückst und dann liest, meine ich… und nein, Sev bleibt nicht in der Muggelwelt, der geht zurück! Ich bin grausam? Ich? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass da Voldi und Konsorten auftauchen? Und ja, ich schwöre feierlich, Sev wird noch mehr Glück haben, als einen simplen Sechser im Lotto…

**Sepsis**: eben! Ich wusste, du würdest mich verstehen! Wie hätte sie denn Sev/Seth als Chief überleben lassen sollen? Geht doch gar nicht, nicht einmal Muggel sind so dumm zu glauben, dass es mit rechten Dingen zugeht, wenn ein Toter wieder aufersteht, oder? Eben!

**Buffy66**: Yeah! Genauso wars gedacht, dieses Abschließen mit der Vergangenheit. attack mit Buffy anstößt – mit einem Getränk deiner Wahl! Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht 100ig seine Wahl, aber was hätte sie denn machen sollen? Blunt laufen lassen? Nee, nie und gleich mal überhaupt nicht! Das mit den Eltern sehe ich übrigens gar nicht so problematisch, sie wissen ja immerhin, dass Magie und so Zeug existiert…

**Mrs. Skinner**: attack von Kopf bis Fuß knallrot angelaufen ist! Besserer Epilog als JKR! Yeappeh! Bin mal eben weg… so, wieder da. War mal kurz im Wald und hab rumgebrüllt… vor Freude… Eve, das war wie ein Ritterschlag von dir! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich freue! Aber du hast natürlich Recht, und ich glaube, wir waren alle ziemlich unglücklich mit dem blöden „Tod" von Sev bei JKR… huh, du kannst dir also nicht vorstellen, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt? Hm… attack zurückprostet (Proscht! Nicht mehr ganz nüchtern ist durch die dauernde Sauferei mit euch hier!) und zu Eve flüstert: raufe mich gerade mit zwei Plotbunnies rum, und mal sehen, welche Story schneller fertig ist…:D

**dracxi**: ich fürchte, ich muss dich jetzt zutiefst enttäuschen (attack die Stimme senkt!) – das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel… was dieses Todeserlebnis betrifft: ich wollte so sehr, dass Sev abschließen und ein paar Dinge klären kann… ich habe das schon allein für meinen Seelenfrieden gebraucht, und bin ziemlich froh, dass euch das gefallen hat, ich war mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ihr das nicht als Spinnerei abtut… attack für dracxi und Mom einen Riesenkorb Schokomuffins von den Hauselfen hinstellt…

**Sevena**: hey, ich mag auch Schokolade! Puh! Schweiß abwischt, wir sind wieder Freunde… na dann wird dich ja ein bisschen Kitsch zum Schluss nicht stören, hoffe ich… attack schon wieder rot wird und mit´m Schuh im Boden stochert… begnadet? Grinsekatzenlächeln zeigt…

**Charlie666**: attack begeistert die Kekse knabbert…mhm, dhie sim wörklisch gut, mampft… muss mal eben Molly flohen, dass sie mir mehr davon schickt… hm, was soll ich sagen, das hier ist das vorletzte chap…aber ich denke, in zwei, drei Monaten kann ich eine neue Story online stellen, okay?

**Tatze81**: hey, wollen wir Sev echt noch ein bisschen leiden lassen? Hm… okay, jetzt hat er mit den Toten seinen Frieden gemacht, jetzt muss er sich erst mal mit ein paar Lebenden auseinandersetzen, okay? Und dann kommt auch noch das absolute Happy End, versprochen…

**Nightskystar**: Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen? Lol, darauf stoß ich mit dir an! …attack sich grinsend in der Gegend umschaut…juchhu! Ich wurde mit watch verglichen, das finde ich fast noch besser als JKR! Ja! Hast du schon das tolle Bild gesehen, das Rica für mich gemacht hat? Siehe chap 13, gleich zu Beginn? Ja, Mione hat Sev vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, aber was hätte sie denn sonst machen sollen? Er soll sich mal nicht so anstellen, der sture Hund! Auf die Trauerfeier verzichten wir mal, okay? Mag ich genauso wenig wie du…

**Hexchen**: na ja, tut nur so ist vielleicht doch das größte Understatement, das ich in letzter Zeit irgendwo gelesen habe… prust! Und der größte Idiot der Welt wird bald der glücklichste sein – versprochen.

**Cura**: ja, Sev ist ein richtiger Depp, was Gefühle angeht – aber hey, er ist ein cleveres Kerlchen, der wird sich wegen Mione schon was einfallen lassen, nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen Geduld, ja?

**Kia Ora**: du hast Recht, wenn du Männer und Gefühlswelt mit einem „Püh" kommentierst! Aber weißt du was, diesmal soll sich Sev mal ein bisschen anstrengen, und mal – wie man das von einem Mann erwartet – den ersten Schritt machen, ich finde, Mione hat schon genug getan! Ein großes Stück Schokokuchen abschneide und zu Kia rüberschieb…

**Gnomy**: Chief Aspen ist tot, es lebe Professor Snape – hast du dich zufällig in meinen Rechner eingehackt? Du wirst die Frage am Freitag verstehen… :D Eben! Kopfmensch! Und außerdem so unsicher, was Gefühle und Liebe und all diese zwischenmenschlichen Sachen angeht, dass der sonst so toughe Sev immer einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung braucht…(lach!) du hast es genau erfasst, die beiden können sowieso nicht mehr ohne einander! Was das Bild angeht, das schicke ich dir mal per mail…

**irrlicht cgn**: HURRA! HURRA! HURRA! Sie hat mich wieder lieb! Und hinterlässt mir eine Echt-Review! attack wie irre auf und ab hopst… Kopf schüttelt… jetzt fängt sie schon wieder mit der Architektin an… attack irrlicht tief in die Augen schaut, heimlich ihren Zauberstab zückt: Obliviate Severus, flüstert…so, geschafft, jetzt kann ich in Ruhe meine Schokolade futtern…

**the-slave-of-snape**: nein, Sev wird nicht mehr in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren… an und für sich ist dort ja alles geklärt… was die Todesszene angeht: es war ja kein Rumtreibertreffen (sonst hätte ja auch Lily nicht dabei sein dürfen), sondern einfach die Leute, mit denen Sev sich unbedingt aussprechen/aussöhnen wollte…Butterbier?

**Nikola**: yeah, Schild hochhält: Kingsley for president! Cool, der Mann, oder? Die Klinikchefin basiert übrigens auf einer echten Person, eine Freundin von mir…

**Little-Fawkes**: yep, du bist gemein, so auf die arme LavLav loszugehen…:D und ja, das Bild von watch ist einfach…hach… mir fehlen die Worte….und das kommt nicht oft vor, unter uns gesagt…

**McAbe**: ein bisschen quälen musste ich Hope schon… attack frech grinst…freu dich nicht zu früh, du kommst auch noch dran…(Hände reib…) nee, Mione hat genug getan, jetzt ist mal der „liebeskranke" Trottel dran, einen Zug zu machen… na ja, schau´n mer mal, oder?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 17 – 19, Dienstag bis Donnerstag**

Sie mochte genauso alt oder jung sein wie Hermione Granger, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Coryn Hope sich von einem Patienten, mochte er noch so berühmt-berüchtigt sein, einschüchtern ließ.

Er hatte noch am selben Tag, als der Zaubereiminister hier war, aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden wollen. Sie hatte ihn gerade noch erwischt, als er bereits am Packen war.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?", fragte sie auffallend freundlich.

„Wie sieht es denn für Sie aus, Miss?", knurrte der dunkle Mann auffallend unfreundlich.

„Für mich sieht es so aus, als ob ein Dummkopf, der kaum gerade stehen kann, auf den phantastischen Einfall kam, uns verlassen zu wollen. Und es heißt Medichief vom Dienst, nicht Miss!"

Severus wirbelte herum und starrte sie mit seinem patentierten Neville-du-absolut-unfähiger-Idiot-Blick an. Bei Neville hätte es funktioniert. Coryn blies verächtlich die Backen auf, stieß sich dann vom Türrahmen ab und packte ihn am Arm. „Nun, böser, schwarzer Mann, sehr beeindruckend. Sehen Sie mich zittern?"

Ihr Blick wurde hart. „Sie werden sich auf der Stelle wieder hinlegen. Hermione und ich haben nicht Tag und Nacht geschuftet, damit Sie wieder alles kaputt machen!"

Er wollte aufbrausen, doch die Erwähnung von Hermiones Namen lenkte ihn ab. „Was haben Sie mit Miss Granger zu tun?", fragte er.

Sie gab ihm einen Stups, der ausreichte, um ihn auf das Bett zurück zu befördern. „Wenn Sie brav sind und noch mindestens zwei Tage hier bleiben, erzähle ich Ihnen alles, was Sie über Hermione hören wollen."

Sie lächelte. „Und wenn Sie nicht brav sind, bleiben Sie trotzdem noch zwei Tage hier, weil ich sie nämlich schocken werde, aber dann bekommen Sie eben nichts von Hermione zu erfahren."

Wütend und trotzig verschränkte er die Arme über der Brust und starrte sie kalt an. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie mir über Miss Granger erzählen könnten, _Medichief_ Hope!"

Coryn lachte übermütig. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen viel mit Hermione unterhalten, und obwohl es die junge Gryffindor mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie hoffnungslos in den fast toten Mann verliebt war.

Es mochte ungewöhnlich sein, sich in seinen Ex-Lehrer zu verlieben, doch Coryn konnte jetzt, wo er aufgewacht war, nicht verhehlen, dass er etwas hatte. Eine gefährliche, dunkle Aura, äußerst anziehend. Und diese fantastischen schwarzen Augen! Von der Stimme ganz zu schweigen…

Und er konnte hier noch so uninteressiert tun, es war eindeutig, dass er regelrecht nach allem, was mit Hermione zu tun hatte, lechzte. Wie ein Verdurstender, der sich nach einem Schluck Wasser sehnte.

Apropos Wasser. Coryn nahm ein Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm. „Trinken Sie das", forderte sie ihn auf. „Auch wenn es Sie _überhaupt_ nicht interessiert, das hat Hermione gebraut. Das kann sie übrigens richtig gut."

„Sie hat ja schließlich auch bei mir gelernt", brummte er ungnädig und nahm eine Geruchsprobe. „Sie wollen mich ruhig stellen?", knurrte er dann.

Coryn nickte ernsthaft. „Ruhe ist das einzige, was Sie jetzt noch brauchen. Ihr Körper ist soweit geheilt, und wenn Sie ihm noch zwei Tage Ruhe gönnen, verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich Sie gehen lasse."

Sie zog seinen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. „Dann bekommen Sie sogar den wieder, okay?"

Er betrachtete erst sie, dann das Fläschchen. „Sie halten ihr Wort?"

„Yup!" Sie nickte wieder.

Sein Daumen streichelte unbewusst über die glatte Oberfläche der kleinen Flasche, dann legte er den Kopf zurück und trank den gesamten Inhalt mit einem Mal. Fast sofort war er weg, jedoch ohne den fast krampfartigen Griff um das Fläschchen loszulassen.

Coryn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hievte seine langen Beine wieder in das Bett, deckte ihn zu und tätschelte seine Wange. „Halten Sie es nur fest, Sevi, immerhin ist es von Hermione. Ein armseliger Ersatz, zugegeben, aber besser als nichts oder ein Teddybär, stimmt´s?"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Coryn Hope hielt ihr Wort, und was ihr Severus fast noch höher anrechnete, sie hielt ihm vor allem die Besucher vom Leib. Er hätte es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass es Leute geben konnte, die ihn besuchen wollten, geschweige denn diese Menge an Leuten.

Doch wie ihm Coryn erklärte, sie befolgte nur Anweisungen von Hermione. Diese hatte sehr energisch gefordert niemanden – und zwar tatsächlich niemanden mit Ausnahme des Zaubereiministers – zu ihm vorzulassen, es sei denn, es sei sein, Severus´, ausdrücklicher Wunsch.

Es war definitiv nicht sein Wunsch, irgendjemanden zu sehen.

Die einzige, die er hätte sehen wollen, war gegangen.

Als er das erste Mal wieder aus dem komaähnlichen Schlaf erwachte, in den der Trank ihn versetzt hatte, hörte er vor der Tür einen ziemlichen Tumult, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er so gut wie alle Stimmen kannte.

Ein Haufen Weasleys. Er schloss resigniert die Augen. Offensichtlich war Molly Weasley in der Absicht hier aufgetaucht, „den armen Mann zu sehen und ein wenig aufzupäppeln." Er glaubte sogar die Stimme von Potter zu hören.

Die Chefmedihexe war jedoch keineswegs der Meinung, dass Berühmtheit die Eintrittskarte zu allem war. Ihre Stimme wurde nicht lauter, nur eindringlicher. „Mister Potter, Mrs. Weasley und alle anderen hier: Der Mann in diesem Zimmer war schwer verletzt, so schwer, dass wir nicht einmal sicher waren, ob er überlebt.

Wie Sie wahrscheinlich besser als ich wissen, hat er zum Teil eine recht unfreundliche Art, und so ist es ihm gelungen, auch den Tod zu vergrätzen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er in der Lage ist, mit Ihnen eine Party zu feiern. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass er erwähnt hätte, Sehnsucht nach einem von Ihnen zu empfinden.

Schließlich und endlich ist es meine Entscheidung, und ich verbiete Ihnen, noch einmal so einen Lärm zu machen oder hier ungebeten aufzutauchen. Der Mann braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe und keinen Haufen gackernder Schaulustiger, die heiß darauf sind, ihre Neugier in Bezug auf ihn zu stillen. Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte auf der Stelle, bevor ich den Sicherheitsdienst informiere. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Coryn wartete, bis die ganze Bande murrend abgezogen war, dann betrat sie das Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie.

„Ich fühle mich müde und schwach", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Das wird Ihnen noch einige Zeit so gehen, selbst wenn Sie entlassen sind", warnte sie. Sie seufzte. „Sie sind zurzeit _das_ Medienereignis, ich habe schon Alarmanlagen Ihretwegen installieren lassen und den gesamten Sicherheitsdienst aktiviert. Die Reporter belagern das St. Mungos, und jeden Tag treffen Hunderte von Eulen ein, in denen sich nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigt wird."

Sie erwähnte nicht, dass einige von ihnen sehr unfreundlich waren. „Todesser" und „Mörder" waren noch die harmloseren Begriffe, die manche verwendeten. Offensichtlich waren viele Menschen noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass er Dumbledores Spion gewesen war.

„Einige Ihrer alten Kollegen und Kampfgefährten waren fast noch hartnäckiger als die Reporter", fuhr sie fort. Ein breites Lächeln ließ ihre Lippen fast bis zu den Ohren wandern. „Eine Madam Pomfrey – ich nehme doch stark an, der Name sagt Ihnen etwas – taucht fast jeden Tag hier auf, weil sie sich „nach den neuesten Fortschritten in der Medizin" erkundigen möchte."

Zum ersten Mal sah Coryn den dunklen Mann lächeln. _Aber hallo_, dachte sie. _Nicht von schlechten Eltern!_

„Ich schätze, Poppy Pomfrey erwähnte ihre große Erfahrung im Behandeln meiner Wenigkeit?"

„Höchstens drei-, vierhundert Mal, denke ich." Coryn stellte ihm wieder ein Fläschchen auf den Tisch. „Nehmen Sie das nachher. Es ist das letzte, und wenn mir Ihre Werte morgen gefallen, dürfen Sie übermorgen das St. Mungos verlassen. Und ich werde Ihnen sogar dabei helfen, unbelästigt hier raus zu kommen."

Sie grinste fröhlich. „Und dann mache ich drei Kreuze, dass ich Sie endlich los bin. Es gibt außer Ihnen noch andere Patienten, wissen Sie?"

„Jetzt verletzen Sie mich, _Medichief_ Hope. Sie könnten immerhin in Erwägung ziehen, ein Buch über mich zu schreiben. _Ich rettete Severus Snape das Leben_ oder so."

Sie prustete. „Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen: Können Sie sich an eine Ex-Schülerin von Ihnen erinnern? Ihr Name ist Lavender Brown."

Sein gequältes Aufstöhnen verriet ihr, dass er sich in der Tat erinnerte.

„Nun ja, sie ist durch Sie richtig berühmt geworden. Täglich erscheint in der _Hexen heute_ eine Kolumne von ihr. Sie heißt: _Professor Snape und ich. Leben und Leiden einer Gryffindor._ Ts, ts, ts." Coryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach dem, was da so steht, waren Sie nicht sehr nett, Sir!"

„Nett ist mein zweiter Vorname", brummte Severus.

„Das glaube ich jetzt mal unbesehen", antwortete Coryn. „Schlafen Sie und versuchen Sie, zu Kräften zu kommen. Sie werden sie brauchen."

Er nickte ihr zu. „Danke", murmelte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und schlüpfte wieder aus der Tür.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Donnerstagabend hielt Coryn Hope eine Pressekonferenz für die Geier von den Medien, während eine ganz in Schwarz und mit einer Kapuze bekleidete Person von einem Hauselfen durch einen verborgenen Seiteneingang in einen Kräutergarten geführt wurde.

„In zwei Minuten ist die Apparationssperre wieder aktiv, Sir!", verkündete der Hauself und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Gut, geh wieder hinein, Tabby", sagte Severus leise.

„Tabby bleibt und passt auf, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Sir!"

Severus beobachtete den blutroten Sonnenuntergang und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann nickte er dem Hauselfen abwesend zu und apparierte zu den Grenzen Hogwarts.

Taumelnd fiel er zu Boden und wartete, bis der Schwindel und das stärkste Schwächegefühl vorübergingen. Der intensive Kiefernduft, der vom Verbotenen Wald ausging, schien sich direkt in seine Atemwege und seine Erinnerungen zu brennen. Er war tatsächlich wieder hier. Hogwarts. Heimat.

Wenn er den Wald durchquerte, würde er das Schloss wieder sehen. Wollte er es wirklich? Einerseits war die Sehnsucht so stark, dass es fast schmerzte, andererseits gab es eine Menge Erinnerungen, die er lieber nicht noch mehr aufrühren wollte.

Aus seiner Innentasche zog er einen Pepper-up-Trank, der ebenfalls noch aus Hermiones Produktion stammte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der Drang, diese sture, kleine, unerträgliche Gryffindor zu sehen, war fast noch stärker als der Wunsch, nach Hause zu kommen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er an derselben Stelle gekniet hatte, bis er sich aufrappelte und dem verwilderten Pfad durch den Wald folgte. Zehn verdammte, lange Jahre war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, und doch erschien ihm jeder Meter, jeder Baum, jeder Strauch vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd.

Unter dem ausladenden Blätterdach des Waldes war es bereits dunkel, doch er machte kein Licht. Er kannte seinen Weg und hielt seinen Zauberstab nur der Verteidigung wegen an die Seite gepresst.

Es fehlte ihm noch, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er wieder hier war, einer mordlustigen Acromantula oder einem der anderen nicht ganz so harmlosen Waldbewohner zum Opfer fiel. Severus machte kaum Geräusche. Er hatte schon früh gelernt, sich lautlos zu bewegen und im Schatten zu bleiben, fast selbst zu einem Schatten zu werden.

Als der Pfad vor ihm auf eine Lichtung zuführte und er ein Knacken im Unterholz hörte, verschmolz er fast mit der Rinde einer riesigen Eiche. Und dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Verwunderung und … Verehrung. Eine kleine Einhornherde betrat die Lichtung, voran der männliche Herdenführer, der nach allen Seiten sicherte.

Ihm folgten zwei erwachsene Stuten, zwei Einjährige und ein Fohlen. Severus hatte noch nie etwas so Schönes wie diese unwirkliche Szene gesehen. Das Fohlen war noch so jung, dass es ganz aus Gold zu bestehen schien. Übermütig tollte es um die Herde, vor lauter kindlicher Ausgelassenheit dabei mit allen Vieren in die Luft springend.

Severus hielt die Luft an und ging in die Knie, als sich das Fohlen seinem Standort näherte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er es verschrecken. Das kleine, goldene Geschöpf witterte und trabte dann neugierig näher.

Er rührte sich nicht, bewegte keinen Muskel, als eine feuchte Schnauze sich in sein Gesicht drückte und schnupperte. Riesige, dunkelblaue Augen musterten ihn fragend und so voller Neugier, dass er langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die Hand ausstreckte und über die seidigen Haare des Einhornbabys fuhr.

Es stand still und ließ sich seine Zärtlichkeiten gefallen. Dies war der Moment, in dem das verbitterte Herz des Severus Snape endgültig aufbrach. Dieser Moment war pure Magie, so voller Vertrauen und …Liebe, dass er seinen Kopf senkte und gegen die Stirn des Fohlens legte.

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, dehnten sich scheinbar zu einer Ewigkeit, den der dunkle Mann und das goldene Geschöpf miteinander teilten.

Dann schnaubte plötzlich der Herdenführer und ging mit zwei Beinen in die Luft – ein erhebender Anblick, zumal genau in diesem Moment der Mond durch die Wolken brach und silberne Strahlen die Lichtung in ein märchenhaftes Licht tauchten.

Das Fohlen stupste ihn ein letztes Mal an und sauste fort, der Herde hinterher, und nur Sekunden später war die Lichtung leer und nichts schien an sie zu erinnern. Severus seufzte, stand auf und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, als sich etwas Scharfes, Spitzes in seinen Hals bohrte.

Er erstarrte. Wie ein Phantom löste sich vor ihm ein Schatten. Ein großer Schatten mit dem Körper eines riesigen Pferdes und dem Oberkörper eines mächtigen Mannes. Ein Zentaur. Severus kannte diesen Zentaur gut, er war einst einer von denen gewesen, mit denen Lily und er sich angefreundet hatten.

„Hallo, Bane!", sagte er flach. In Banes linker Hand befand sich der obligatorische Bogen, den rechten Arm hielt er ausgestreckt und es war der lange Pfeil, den er in dieser Hand hielt, dessen Spitze sich jetzt unangenehm bemerkbar machte.

Eine Bewegung von ihm, und der Pfeil würde sich, geführt von dem starken Arm des Zentauren, tief in seine Kehle graben. Ein dünner Blutfaden rann bereits über seinen Hals.

„Du bist also wieder da, junger Snape", grollte Bane. Für Zentauren, die in der Regel 300 Jahre und älter wurden, waren so ziemlich alle Menschen jung.

Hinter ihm bewegte sich etwas und vier, fünf weitere Zentauren traten hinter den Bäumen hervor. Alle hatten sie ihre Bögen schussbereit auf Severus gerichtet.

Severus spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Er hatte den Krieg überlebt, er hatte eine verrückte Todessertochter überlebt, und er hatte einen Muggelkiller überlebt; er war frei gesprochen worden und hatte sogar Orden erhalten. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er glaubte, er könne mit Leben anfangen, würden die Zentauren ihn töten.

Daran bestand überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Die Zentauren waren immer Freunde und Verbündete von Albus gewesen, und sie würden keinesfalls seinen Mörder laufen lassen. Einer der Zentauren trabte zu ihnen hinüber und senkte seinen Bogen. Severus kannte ihn als Lisarius, Banes Berater.

„Also ist die Prophezeiung wahr, Bane!", sagte Lisarius und musterte den dunklen Mann.

„So sieht es aus", antwortete Bane und nahm – oh, Wunder! – den Pfeil von Severus´ Kehle.

Er wagte wieder zu atmen und schon bekam sein Wissensdurst die Oberhand. „Welche Prophezeiung?"

Lisarius rückte näher an ihn heran und schüttelte sich die rotbraunen Haare aus den Augen. „Du hast den Weißen getötet!", knurrte er dumpf.

„Ja", bekannte Severus einfach.

„Ich hatte eine Vision in dieser Nacht. Eine Vision, eine Prophezeiung!" Er warf den Kopf zurück, und seine Stimme wurde fast eine Oktave dunkler.

„Zwölf mal zehn mal neue Monde,

nachdem sie fiel, die schwarze Macht,

kommt er heim, kehrt er zurück,

der dunkle Mann in dunkler Pracht.

Und die Unschuld in aller Unschuld selbst

wird seine Reinheit zeigen.

Und die Unschuld in aller Unschuld selbst,

wird für ihn bezeugen.

Severus hatte Prophezeiungen schon immer gehasst. Sie waren so vage, dass sie alles und nichts heißen konnten. Wo, bei Merlin, blieb da die Logik?

„Und das soll bitte was genau heißen?", fragte er kalt. Wenn sie ihn töten wollten, sollten sie es hinter sich bringen, und ihn nicht mit Prophezeiungen und Visionen belästigen. Sie hatten noch nie etwas Gutes für ihn bedeutet.

„Elbsohn hat für dich gebürgt", antwortete Bane. „Der kleine Goldene hat dich berührt und sich von dir berühren lassen, junger Snape. Nie zuvor hat der kleine Goldene auch nur einen Menschen in seine Nähe gelassen."

_Kunststück_, dachte Severus trocken. _Das Einhornbaby konnte keinen Tag älter sein als drei Monate und hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal einen Menschen auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen._ Aber wer war er, sich mit Zentauren zu streiten?

Sie schlossen jetzt einen Kreis um ihn. „Du bist die Dunkelheit, wo er hell war. Du bist dort hell, wo er in das Dunkle tauchte. Du bist ein Teil von ihm, wie er ein Teil von dir war. Indem du ihn getötet hast, hast du auch einen Teil von dir getötet. Doch du bist auch der Phönix, und somit sein legitimer Erbe. Geh, Severus Snape, geh zu dem Vater deines Herzens."

Der Kreis öffnete sich, und Bane wies mit seinem massigen Kopf in Richtung des Schlosses, welches noch nicht sichtbar war.

Sie ließen ihn gehen, aufgrund einer unverständlichen Prophezeiung und der Handlung eines Einhornfohlens. Severus setzte sich in Bewegung und sah sich nicht mehr um. Er wusste, dass man Zentauren trauen konnte. Doch was hatten sie über Albus gesagt? Vater seines Herzens?

Sie hatten Recht. Er hatte Albus immer verehrt, vielleicht sogar geliebt. Er war sein Lehrer, sein Mentor, vielleicht sogar sein Freund gewesen. Doch Vater? Nun ja, Tobias Snape war jedenfalls nicht der Vater seines Herzens, soviel stand fest.

Andererseits ließ doch niemand, der seinen Sohn liebte, sich von eben diesem Sohn töten, oder?

Verdammt!

Es war auch ein Akt tiefsten Vertrauens, erkannte Severus plötzlich. Sowohl von Albus´ als auch von seiner Seite. So grauenvoll diese Tat gewesen sein mochte, sie spiegelte auf seltsame und verdrehte Art und Weise das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die sie füreinander fühlten, wider.

Plötzlich stand er am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, und in einem Moment der Schwäche lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum. Da war es. Hogwarts. Sein Schicksal, seine Zuflucht, sein Zuhause. Nichts schien sich hier jemals zu ändern. Hagrids Hütte, die große Wiese, der Weg nach oben, der Schwarze See.

Wie magisch angezogen wanderte Severus´ Blick zu dem großen, strahlend weißen Mahnmal. Ohne sein Zutun bewegten sich seine Füße von selbst hinüber. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über den glatten Stein gleiten. „Hi, Dad", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, dann drehte er sich um und ließ sich hinunter sinken, bis er mit dem Rücken und zurückgelegtem Kopf an dem Mahnmal saß.

Er saß lange dort. Er beobachtete, wie der Mond langsam weiter wanderte und ab und zu ein flackerndes Aufleuchten im Schloss, vermutlich Filch, der aus welchen Gründen auch immer mitten in der Nacht dort herum schlich. Es waren noch immer die großen Ferien, und es dürften sich keine Schüler im Schloss aufhalten, die man bei irgendeiner Missetat erwischen konnte.

Nun ja, Filch war Filch, und er würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Severus fühlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit, die ihn einhüllte. Als hätte ihn die beruhigende Hand eines liebenden Vaters gestreift und ihm versichert, das alles in Ordnung war.

_Ich rede in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viel mit den Toten_, dachte er.

Ein Geräusch, welches nicht zur Nacht passte, ließ ihn aufhorchen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Seine Augenbraue wanderte verwundert nach oben. Das war eindeutig eine Kinderstimme, die da unterdrückt rief.

„Wotan! Wotan, komm sofort her, dummer Hund!"

In einem nahe gelegenen Gebüsch raschelte es, und etwas undefinierbares, auf jeden Fall haariges Etwas, tappte heraus und direkt auf Severus zu.

_Um Merlins Willen_, dachte Severus und rührte sich nicht. _Haben denn alle magischen Wesen heute Ausgang?_

Das Etwas von der Größe eines kleinen Elefanten setzte sich vor Severus hin und bewegte sein Hinterteil hin und her. _Okay…_, überlegte er. _Jedenfalls hat es schon einmal keine drei Köpfe_.

Und es hatte auch nur einen Schwanz und wenn man es schaffte, durch eine Menge Haare zu sehen, schien es auch zwei große, braune Augen zu besitzen. Rechnete man die Tatsache dazu, dass es auf vier Füßen wandelte, konnte man getrost annehmen, eine Art Hund vor sich zu haben.

Aus demselben Gebüsch wie der Hund krabbelte ein kleiner Junge, lief zu dem Hund und packte ihn am Halsband. „Wotan! Ich habe dir doch gesagt…" Erschrocken brach er ab, als er den stillen, dunklen Mann bemerkte, der noch immer an dem Mahnmal saß und sie beide aus den schwärzesten Augen beobachtete, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Oh…also…ich…"

„…kann zweifellos erklären, warum ich mich nach Mitternacht noch außerhalb des Schlosses herumtreibe?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang ruhig und autoritär, als hätte er jedes Recht der Welt, ihm diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ähm, ja…"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Dann setz dich, Mister…?"

„Teddy Lupin, Sir."

Seine Augenbraue hob sich. „Sieh an, sieh an. Nun, Mr. Lupin, dann setz dich und erkläre! Und ich muss dich warnen, ich habe schon jede Menge Ausreden gehört. Deine sollte schon recht originell sein, um mich zu überzeugen."

Im hellen Licht des Mondes konnte er sehen, dass die braunen Augen des Jungens sich blau färbten. Seine Haare wurden grün. „Ich habe keine Ausrede, Sir. Ich dachte nur, es ist ja sowieso keiner da, also könnte ich auch ein bisschen mit Wotan spazieren gehen. Er ist schrecklich einsam, weil Hagrid ihn nicht mit nach Frankreich nehmen konnte." Er ließ sich vorsichtig neben Severus nieder.

„In der Tat, das nenne ich mal originell", murmelte Severus spöttisch. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Es sind Ferien, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich bin ja nur in den Ferien hier, bei Tante Minerva. Weil ich ja noch gar nicht in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde. Ich bin erst zehn. Allerdings hat Tante Minerva dafür gesorgt, dass ich dieses Schuljahr endlich kommen darf. Da wird auch Oma recht froh sein, obwohl ich einen Haufen Zeit bei Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny verbringe."

„Verstehe", sagte Severus leise. Er rieb sich das Kinn. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du hier draußen rumläufst. Es ist gefährlich, auch wenn du nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehst."

Der Junge strahlte. „Das macht es doch erst so aufregend. Und außerdem ist ja Wotan bei mir, was soll denn da passieren?"

„Ganz der Vater, ein echter Rumtreiber!" Er hatte es gar nicht laut aussprechen wollen, doch Teddy hatte es gehört.

„Sie haben meinen Dad gekannt?"

„Deinen Dad, deine Mom, ihre Freunde…", gab er zu.

„Dann waren Sie auch hier in Hogwarts?"

„Viele Jahre!"

„Toll! Können Sie mir was erzählen? Über die Rumtreiber und so?" Er verstummte kurz. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Mia sagt immer, ich soll die Leute nicht so überfallen. Ich rede immer zuviel, sagt Mia."

„Mia, hm? Wer ist denn das?"

„Oh, Mia ist die tollste Lady der Welt. Sie ist genau wie Tante Minerva hier Lehrerin, aber…" – er senkte ein wenig die Stimme – „sie lässt es nicht immer so raushängen. Sie kann und weiß einfach alles, und dabei ist sie so lieb und nett und…"

Er sog tief die Luft ein. „Sie riecht phantastisch. Ich besuche sie morgen. Hagrid kommt nämlich morgen aus Frankreich zurück, und dann gehen wir immer nach Hogsmeade."

„Dann wohnt sie in Hogsmeade, nicht in Hogwarts selbst?"

Teddy kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich Ihnen das alles erzählen darf."

Severus sah auf die Uhr. „Pass auf, du Winzwolf. Da du unter Minervas Obhut stehst, schließe ich mit dir eine Wette ab. Ich wette, dass sie in spätestens fünf Minuten hier ist und dich erwischt."

Die Haare des Jungen wurden hellblond vor Schreck. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Sir?"

„Sie war auch einmal meine Lehrerin." Severus grinste zufrieden. „Und außerdem habe ich soeben das Licht in ihrem Turm angehen sehen!"

„Oh, Mist, wie komme ich jetzt wieder zurück, ohne dass sie es merkt? Ich muss zum Gryffindorturm!"

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir uns morgen früh, bevor du mit Hagrid nach Hogsmeade gehst, hier treffen, verrate ich dir einen Geheimgang ins Schloss. Aber mach schnell, denn jetzt dürfte sie schon fast in der Eingangshalle sein."

„Shit, Shit, Shit!"

„Achte auf deine Sprache, junger Mann!"

„Also gut, morgen früh um neun wieder hier, okay?"

„Einverstanden. Und jetzt gehst du wieder in das Gebüsch zurück, aus dem Wotan und du hergekommen sind und kriechst so lange weiter, bis du zu einer Senke kommst. Da musst du ein wenig suchen, aber dort befindet sich eine lange, weiße Wurzel.

Zieh daran, dann rutscht du in einen Tunnel und kommst genau in der Küche wieder raus. Wenn du leise bist, werden die Hauselfen dich auch nicht verraten. Aber jetzt los, eile dich!"

„Danke, Sir", hauchte der Junge und verschwand mit dem Hund.

Severus lehnte sich wieder zurück und wartete. Die Nacht war still und klar, und nachdem das Geraschel in dem Gebüsch verstummt war, war nur das leise Zischeln der Blätter zu hören, die eine gelegentliche Brise des Windes aufrührte.

Er hörte sie nicht kommen, doch eine Gänsehaut sagte ihm, dass sie da war. Severus sah auf die Katze, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm erschienen war. Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Minerva!", sagte er leise. „Möchtest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"

Die Gestalt der Katze schien größer zu werden, wuchs in die Höhe, verdichtete sich und wurde zu einer hageren Frau mit einem strengen grauen Zopf. „Severus!" Ihre Stimme drückte tiefstes Erstaunen, aber auch eine Art von …Glück und Freude aus.

Severus musterte sie ungläubig. Sie _freute_ sich, ihn zu sehen?

„Zehn Jahre habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet", fuhr Minerva fort und starrte ihn von oben herab an. Dann seufzte sie tief und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Zehn lange Jahre. 120 Monate. 520 Wochen. 3650 Tage."

Severus hob seine Hand. „Ich glaube, du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Es ist unnötig, die Jahre auch noch in Stunden oder Minuten aufzuschlüsseln. Ich nehme an, du hast eine Art Alarm installiert, der losgeht, sobald ich Hogwarts betrete?"

Sie nickte. „Du warst schon immer ein unglaublich cleverer Bursche, Severus."

„Und warum bist du dann erst jetzt hier?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich wollte dir die Gelegenheit geben, Mister Teddy Lupin kennen zu lernen. Aber war es wirklich notwendig, ihm von dem Geheimgang zu erzählen?"

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Der Kleine ist der Sohn eines Rumtreibers und wächst mehr oder weniger bei Potter oder hier im Schloss auf. Was glaubst du denn, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er so ziemlich alle kennt? Der braucht meine Hilfe überhaupt nicht, da bin ich mir sicher."

Minerva schwieg eine Weile.

Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Es tut mir alles so Leid, Severus. Dass ich so an dir gezweifelt habe. Nach der Sache auf dem Astronomieturm habe ich dich gehasst. Ich war dir in der Zeit als Schulleiter keine Hilfe, und gerade da hättest du Hilfe am dringendsten gebraucht. Ich hätte auf Albus hören sollen. Er hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass er dir sein Leben anvertraut hat."

„Tja, du siehst ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Hör auf, dir Selbstvorwürfe zu machen, Minerva. Alles kam so, wie es kommen sollte, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass ich überlebt habe. Das war nicht eingeplant."

„Severus! Wie kannst du so reden? Ich habe so sehr gewünscht, dass du leben würdest, so sehr daran geglaubt. Ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, Severus."

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, verdammt noch mal. Wir waren alle nur Schachfiguren in einem Spiel. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Gefühle spielten keine Rolle. Ach verdammt, wen von uns beiden versuche ich hier eigentlich zu überzeugen? Hast du jemals geliebt, Minerva?"

McGonagall dachte an Rory McGonagall, an andere Männer, die sie gekannt hatte und an Albus Dumbledore. Sie nickte. „Ja", sagte sie. „Das habe ich."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, Severus? Was hast du vor?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Leben. Irgendwie. Wieso fragst du?"

Minerva lächelte. „Ich könnte einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gebrauchen. Dann hätte mein Arithmantiklehrer wieder mehr Zeit für seine eigentliche Aufgabe."

Sie konnte sein Lächeln nicht sehen, aber sie hörte es in seiner Stimme, die etwas dunkler und samtig wurde. „Dein Professor für Arithmantik heißt aber nicht zufällig Hermione Granger, oder?"

„Oh, zufällig schon!"

„Sture, unerträgliche, kleine Gryffindor!", knurrte er.

„Sie hat nie aufgehört, an dich zu glauben", sagte Minerva. „Sie hat dich die ganzen Jahre über gesucht."

„Wie du siehst, hat sie mich ja auch gefunden!"

„Was meinst du? In einer Woche fängt das neue Schuljahr an und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jetzt noch einen anderen Professor für Zaubertränke zu finden, ist für mich recht gering."

„Du wirst mit Heulern überschüttet werden, wenn du mich einstellst. Niemand wird wollen, dass sein Kind von dem Mörder Dumbledores unterrichtet wird."

„Es gibt keinen Mörder Dumbledores. Und es sind zehn Jahre vergangen. Schüler, die du kanntest, gibt es nicht mehr auf Hogwarts. Und die Eltern kennen die Wahrheit. Du warst ein Spion und Held. Nichts anderes."

„Schüler, die ich kannte… zumindest einen gibt es davon auf Hogwarts. Hermione Granger."

„Sie hält sehr viel von dir."

Severus brütete vor sich hin. „Ich halte auch… sehr viel von ihr", sagte er dann schließlich.

Er sah ihr Lachen vor sich, die Art, wie sie ihr Kinn vor schob, wenn sie wütend wurde, oder wie sie sich im Sessel zusammen rollte und ihn mit ihren Katzenaugen warm anblinzelte.

Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Gib mir einen Tag Bedenkzeit", bat er.

Minerva nickte. „Natürlich."

„Ach, und Minerva!" Er war schon am Gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Beziehungen zwischen deinen Professoren?"

Minerva McGonagall war alles andere als dumm. „Ich schätze, als du vorhin fragtest, ob ich jemals geliebt habe, hast du nicht an Albus gedacht, oder?"

„Nicht vorrangig", gab er zu.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du und Hermione. Wer hätte das jemals gedacht?"

„Eigentlich", sagte er zögernd, „gibt es noch kein Ich und Hermione. Ich habe sie… ziemlich schlecht behandelt, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ihr etwas passiert, wenn sie in der Muggelwelt bleibt. Ich habe sie fortgejagt, damit sie sicher ist. Ich schätze, ich habe sie ziemlich verletzt."

„Und jetzt möchtest du einen Ratschlag von Tante Minerva?"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „So hätte ich das vielleicht nicht ausgedrückt, aber gut. Vielleicht hat die Löwenmutter ja einen Rat, wie die Schlange am besten eines ihrer Löwenbabys umgarnt?"

„Ich kann dir nur eines sagen, Severus. Tue das, was du am besten kannst."

„Was denn, schnüffeln und beschützen, wie vor kurzem erst jemand zu mir sagte?"

Minerva lächelte. „Nein. Geh und kämpfe um das, was dir wichtig ist."


	16. Chapter 16

**Und so werde ich die Geschichte abschließen, wie ich sie begonnen habe: indem ich dieses Kapitel den Schreiberlingen widme – sie sind noch immer ein toller Haufen!**

**suffer**: rotwerd, verlegen zu Boden schaut… danke! Ich hoffe mal, dass du hier nicht mehr weinen musst, denn jetzt geht alles nach Plan – hoffe ich:D

**Cura**: ich glaube, dir ist ein Teil der Review abgehauen (vom letzten chap, meine ich…) – die Chefmedihexe basiert übrigens auf einer realen Person…

**Little-Fawkes**: na, ja, Teddy muss es ja wissen, oder? Und bis jetzt wusste Teddy schließlich auch nicht, wen er vor sich hat…oh, Elfenwein, danke, danke, das ist mein Lieblingswein (der einzige, der süß genug ist…)

**LMA23**: vielleicht lässt sich dein Chef ja überreden, wenn wir ihm eine Sammelpetition schicken:D – ich liebe diese Medihexe auch… welch Wunder… aber dass du so auf Lavender losgehst… sie ist nun mal wie sie ist…ja, der Mister Moon – da ist meine romantische Ader wieder mit mir durchgegangen, was soll's… echt? Ich bin prophezeierisch? Boah, vielleicht sollte ich mich bewerben als Wahrsagelehrerin? (lach! stell dir das mal vor!) …ich musste so über deinen Weihnachtsbaum lachen – na, du wirst schon sehen…jetzt hast du mich schon wieder zum Erröten gebracht, na, wir sprechen uns noch, Hope…

**KatAid**: philosophische Fragen überfordern mich immer ein bisschen (ist doch alles schwarz/weiß, oder?) :D… Coryn Hope basiert auf eine realen Person… also Vorsicht mit dem for President – sonst gibt's doch noch eine Frau in Amerika… so, und hier kommt auch wieder Hermione…

**Sepsis**: kann man mit einem patentierten Blick Geld verdienen (grübel…)… hm, und ich finde doch, dass meine Enden kitschig sind, aber so bin ich noch mal, ich brauche kitschige Enden, wie die Luft zum Leben… mit Sepsis und Butterbier anstößt…

**Kia Ora**: zumindest zum Ende dieses chaps ist definitiv Weihnachten…(fg)… die tolle Medihexe ist echt und steht eher auf Alan Rickman als auf Dr. House (mir fällt gerade sein Name nicht ein, aber ich finde den Schauspieler auch toll)…nächste Story ist zumindest in Arbeit, aber wahrscheinlich nicht vor Mitte/Ende April online…

**Lily -s- -.- -s- Mouse**: ich musste mal eben deinen Namen kopieren, ich hätte sonst die Schreibweise nicht gecheckt… beinahe hätte ich dir dafür einen Feuerwhisky rübergereicht, aber du bist ja noch nicht volljährig, also gibt's für dich eine heiße Schokolade von den Hauselfen… danke für dein Lob – ich hoffe, du kriegst keinen Stress mit deiner Mom zwecks Laptop und so?

**JoNiTo**: oh nein, oh nein, nicht noch mehr – Plotbunnies, meine ich… mir hängen eh schon zwei am Hals, und ich tue das, was ich nie tun wollte, zwei Stories auf einmal schreiben… und jetzt hetzt du noch mehr in meine Richtung… attack sich unterm Tisch duckt und hofft, dass sie vorbeilaufen… ah, zu spät, sie haben mich entdeckt…jedenfalls danke für dein Vertrauen in mich (ich glühe schon wieder wie eine Tomate… na, egal…)

**Viper**: ich muss dich enttäuschen – aber das bist du ja gewohnt von mir, denke ich. Mein Ende unterscheidet sich dann doch von dem der anderen Geschichte…ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht…

**SeveraS**: hm, leider ist die Geschichte hiermit auch schon zu Ende – aber ich schwöre feierlich, ich schreibe bereits an einer neuen…

**Mrs. Skinner**: Eve, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du immer genau das aus meinen chaps rausliest, was ich auch wirklich sagen will, das merke ich an deinen Reviews – die bringen immer alles genau auf den Punkt! Und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich mit meiner nächsten Story nicht, auch wenn ich wieder eher in Richtung Krimi tendiere… ein letztes Mal mit Eve und Butterbier anstoße….

**Buffy66**: hey, ich könnte heulen, ich kriege immer eine Fehlermeldung, wenn ich die links öffnen will (ja, ich habe die Leerzeichen entfernt…) aber trotzdem mit dir und Prosecco anstoße! So! Nee, nachtragend ist Mione nicht, und die beiden packen das schon – mit ein bisschen Hilfe vom Winzwolf…(ups, fetter Spoiler!) Kannst du mir die Cartoons irgendwie anders schicken – ich bin total verzweifelt…

**leo2109**: oh, ich glaube, wir können Vertrauen in Sev haben – er holt sich seine Gryffindor, natürlich mit Schlangentaktik… :D… ja, ich habe schon eine Ahnung, was ich schreibe, und ja ich schreibe bereits an einer (oder besser sogar zwei!) neuen Stories…

**kyraThePoop**: (wat´n Name!:) danke für dein Lob, ich musste ja so über deine coole Ausdrucksweise lachen…

**Sevena**: yep, du hast Recht, Sev hätte 10 Jahre eher so nicht mit Teddy geredet, aber jetzt sitzt ihm ja auch kein Voldi mehr im Nacken, der ihm auf den Sack gehen kann… und er hat ja versprochen, sich um Teddy zu kümmern… Mann, du hast es aber wirklich drauf, mich erröten zu lassen… (zwecks Bezahlen und so…) – aber ich schreibe aus Lust und Laune, keine Angst, da kommt in ca. 6 – 8 Wochen was Neues, okay?

**Nightskystar**: doch, jetzt ist Schluss… den Rest überlass ich deiner Phantasie… (es gibt doch eine Menge Leute, die JKR umgebracht hat, und was wir ihr nicht verzeihen, oder?)… das mit den Löwenbabies weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht – aber das ging mir auch schon im Kopf um, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was fanfiction sind – ist ja irgendwie auch nahe liegend, finde ich…woah, und der Schokoladenkuchen war einfach klasse – obwohl ich die Hälfte der Eule geben musste, so kaputt war die vom Schleppen… :D

**Gaia**: danke für die Sarotti – du bist ein Sadist… weißt du nicht, dass Fastenzeit ist? Jetzt muss ich noch zwei Wochen warten, bis ich drüber herfallen kann… hach… was mach ich nur mit euch…

**lufa**: hm, eigentlich kommt das letzte chap heute, und heute ist Freitag… na, besser? …attack sehr frech grinst…

**Charlie666**: na ja, das ist zwar das Ende, aber dafür gibt's auch einen Neuanfang…mit einer nächsten Geschichte…:D

**dracxi**: versprochen, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich einfach so aufgehört habe (zumindest in dieser Geschichte – attack sich die Hände reibt!) hm, ich finde ja, Sev ist immer noch Sev, aber jetzt muss er ja nicht mehr den großen, bösen Todesser geben…bitte nicht mehr schmollen, es wird ja noch andere Stories geben, okay? Fußball kann ich übrigens nicht leiden (jedenfalls nicht den FCB, und Lisarius ist eine reine Erfindung von mir, ohne Bezug auf jemanden…den habe ich schon in meiner ersten Story auftauchen lassen…)

**Gnomy**: hm…Coryn Hope basiert übrigens auf einer realen Person…ich bin übrigens erleichtert, dass ihr die Prophezeiung so gut aufgenommen habt, ich tue mich nämlich immer ziemlich schwer damit… schon allein die Reimerei – bäh… na ja, umso besser, wenn es gefällt. In diesem chap wirst du auch meine Anspielung auf die Hackerei verstehen… Gnomy eine Riesentafel Schokolade reicht…

**McAbe**: attack auf und ab hüpft – finde ich prima, dass Hope so gut ankommt… ja, der Winzwolf… ich gestehe, ich bin auch ein bisschen verknallt in ihn… Kleine, ich schicke dir was viel besseres als Baldrian… den Kopf einer gewissen Person (attack wieder in den de-Sade-Modus fällt) – na, wie bin ich? (fg!)

**Nikola**: puh, Glück gehabt… ich glaube, ihr seid alle Kitsch-resistent, oder? (lach!) na, ich hoffe, ich mach´s nicht zu fluffig…

**Lewellyn**: immer bringt ihr mich zum Erröten… jetzt laufe ich wieder den ganzen Tag mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und emporgereckter Nase herum…

**irrlicht cgn**: attack schuldbewusst den Kopf senkt und murmelt: es war ja nur ein Teilobliviate, damit du dir endlich Sev aus dem Kopf schlägst…du kannst wohl zauberstablose Magie, irrlicht? Einfach so Protego sagen und meinen schönen Zauber kaputt machen…ehrlich mal! Hey, ich könnte dich umarmen! Ich mag es auch, wenn Sev widerwillig, aber voller Wärme kleine, sture, unerträgliche Gryffindor sagt… so, und natürlich habe ich noch einmal tief in den Schmalztopf gegriffen – ich kann nicht anders! Mit irrlicht zusammen die Pralinen verputzt…

**Mortianna´s Morgana**: tja, wie heißt es so schön? Chief Aspen ist tot – es lebe Severus Snape? Er hat sich prima in der Muggelwelt geschlagen, doch ein Zauberer gehört immer auch in die Zaubererwelt, und wie du auch gesagt hattest: Hermione hatte ja keine andere Wahl… vielleicht beißt mich ja noch mal ein Plotbunny und ich schreibe ein Prequel zu dieser Story – mit Chief Aspen…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

**Tag 20, Freitagmorgen**

Hermione mochte ihr kleines Haus am hinteren Ende von Hogsmeades Hauptstraße. Sie hätte auch in Hogwarts wohnen können, wie die meisten der Professoren es taten, aber sie bevorzugte eine gewisse Privatsphäre, und so war es ideal. Nah genug am Schloss, um jederzeit erreichbar zu sein, aber gleichzeitig weit genug entfernt, um halt nicht jederzeit erreichbar zu sein.

Je nachdem, ob es sich um einen echten Notfall handelte oder nicht.

Das Haus war schmal und so winzig, dass es sich trotz zweier Stockwerke auf gerade einmal 60 Quadratmeter ausbreitete. Für sie war es ausreichend. Unten befand sich ihr Wohnzimmer, Küche und Bad, oben Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer. Absolut perfekt.

Ein Garten breitete sich nach hinten aus, und noch ein paar Schritte die Straße hinunter befand sich der Wald. Das Haus gehörte Aberforth, doch da er es nicht brauchte, vermietete er es gerne an die junge Professorin, die er schon als Schülerin gekannt hatte.

Es war kaum zehn Uhr, als Hermione vor ihrem Haus einen Riesenradau hörte, der nur von einer Person, die sie kannte, verursacht werden konnte. Sie seufzte und schob ihre Schuljahresvorbereitungen zur Seite, öffnete das Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Teddy Lupin", sagte sie streng, als sie den heute leuchtend roten Schopf unter sich erspähte. „Was machst du da?"

„Komm mal runter, Mia, los! Es ist furchtbar wichtig, hat er gesagt. Shit, das sollte ich jetzt nicht sagen!"

Sie war verwirrt. „Was ist wichtig? Und wer hat das gesagt? Und warum solltest du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Komm runter, und ich erzähle dir alles. Es geht um Leben um Tod!"

Da Teddys Stimme wirklich sehr drängend war, warf Hermione ihre Feder auf den Tisch und lief die Treppen hinunter. Als sie hinaus kam, saß Teddy seelenruhig auf der Bank vor dem Haus und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Einen Moment lang wurde sie fast zornig, doch wie jedes Mal überkam sie die grenzenlose Zuneigung zu dem kleinen Kerl, der zwar als Waise aufwuchs, doch die Welt mit einer solchen Lässigkeit und Humor nahm, dass sie ihm nie böse sein konnte. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Also, schön, erzähl. Was ist so wichtig, dass es um Leben und Tod geht?"

Teddy umklammerte die Kiste, die auf seinem Schoß stand und sah sie aus treuherzigen dunklen Augen an. Er war erst zehn, doch er hatte bereits früh festgestellt, dass Frauen bei diesen Augen dahin schmolzen. „Also, stell dir vor, wenn da jemand ist, der einen anderen so richtig gern hat, ja?"

Das war ja schon mal eine seltsame Einleitung. Und was, um Merlins Willen, war in der Kiste?

„Teddy, was ist los? Hast du Minerva geärgert?"

Der Kleine verdrehte die Augen. Mia war wirklich, wirklich toll, aber sie hatte irgendwie so eine Art Weltretter-Dings, wie hatte Onkel Ron das neulich genannt? Weltrettersyndrom, genau, das war es. „Ich ärgere Tante Minerva ständig, aber nein, du musst jetzt nichts unternehmen. Hör doch mal zu!"

„Okay, ich bin ja schon still. Erzähl weiter." Hermione lehnte sich zurück und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die Sonne.

„Also, wo war ich? Genau, wenn da jemand ist, der jemanden anders gern hat. So richtig, meine ich. Am besten mit Küssen und so." Er zog eine Grimasse. Küssen und so war ziemlich eklig, wenn man ihn fragte, aber andererseits auch absolut faszinierend. Er stupste Mia an. „Hey, nicht einschlafen!"

„Nein, ich wollte nur andächtig zuhören. Gibt es in deiner Geschichte auch noch eine Pointe?"

„Eine was?"

Hermione wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch er wedelte abwehrend mit seiner Hand. „Egal, ich brauch jetzt keinen ellenlangen Vortrag, sonst vergesse ich noch, was ich sagen sollte. Wollte, ich meine, was ich sagen wollte!", schob er hastig hinterher.

Die Sache wurde immer mysteriöser.

„Okay, und wenn der eine den anderen so richtig gern hat, aber irgendwie" – er überlegte kurz – „na ja, eben totalen Mist gebaut hat. Und außerdem auch gar nicht weiß, ob der andere, also, der, den der eine, der totalen Mist gebaut hat, aber den anderen so richtig gern hat, den anderen auch so gern hat, weißt du?"

Hermione war für ihren scharfen Verstand berühmt, doch selbst sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um durch Teddys Schachtelsatz durchzusteigen. „Also, hier geht's um zwei Leute, die sich lieben? Oder beziehungsweise, der eine liebt den anderen, weiß aber nicht, ob seine Liebe erwidert wird? Und außerdem hat er noch einen Fehler begangen?"

„Hab ich doch grad gesagt, oder?" Teddy strahlte sie an. „Okay, du hast es kapiert. Und der eine, also der, der auf jeden Fall den anderen gern hat, aber eben solch ein Schnarchzapfen war, wenn der nicht weiß, wie er halt den Mist wieder bereinigen soll?"

„Teddy, um Merlins Willen, wo hast du die ganzen Ausdrücke her?"

„Von Ron und George, natürlich. Mann, Mia, echt, du bringst mich voll aus dem Konzept! Wie soll ich den ganzen komplizierten Erwachsenenquatsch hinbringen, wenn du mich ständig unterbrichst?"

Hermione hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr. Aber ich finde, deine ganze Vorgehensweise wirkt irgendwie _Slytherin_."

„Ehrlich? Und ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Das kann man so pauschal nicht sagen. Vorläufig ist es irritierend. Aber mach ruhig weiter, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja noch bis zum Mittagessen!"

Teddy kratzte sich am Kopf. Es war aber auch schwierig. „Also, jedenfalls hat er keinen Plan, was er machen kann, ja? Und da kommt ihm halt zufällig jemand recht, der den anderen, also den, der keinen Mist gebaut hat, so richtig gut kennt und so richtig gern hat, aber ohne küssen und so, also so einer kommt ihm dann gerade zur richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort über den Weg gelaufen."

Hermione atmete tief durch, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Langsam bekam sie eine Ahnung davon, was hier gespielt wurde, doch sie wollte sich nicht vorschnell irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen. Sie war es leid, Tag und Nacht immer nur an _ihn_ zu denken; es war albern zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet Teddy etwas mit _ihm_ zu tun haben sollte.

„Und dann fragt der eine, der mit dem Mist und so, ob der andere, der mit dem Gernhaben ohne küssen und so, ihm helfen könne. Und der andere ist ein echter Kumpel und sagt ja. Und da bin ich, und du kriegst das hier!" Er hievte mit einiger Anstrengung die Kiste auf Hermiones Schoß. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Löcher in die Kiste gebohrt waren.

„Was ist das, Teddy?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass du bestimmt noch Platz für einen Untermieter hast. Sieh doch mal rein, Mia!"

Hermione öffnete die Kiste. Sie war mit Heu und einer Decke weich gepolstert, und auf dieser Unterlage lag etwas, das bei näher Betrachtung wie ein weiß-schwarz geflecktes, schlafendes Katzenbaby aussah, nur das der Schwanz aussah wie der eines Waschbären – also, schwarzgrau gestreift – und eine Löwenquaste trug. Und wenn die Pfoten des Katzenbabys auch nur annähernd eine Vorstellung gaben, wie groß dieses Tier werden würde, dann…

„Du liebe Güte!", stieß Hermione aus. „Also, Teddy. Ich finde, du schuldest mir jetzt eine Erklärung! Aber eine richtige, kein solch verdrehtes Zeug mit dem einen und dem anderen."

„Aber so ist es wirklich!", beteuerte Teddy und legte sich die Hände auf die Brust.

Hermione war verwirrt. Sanft streckte sie einen Finger aus und strich durch das seidige Fell des kleinen Wesens, das sich dadurch überhaupt nicht stören ließ und weiterschlief. Offensichtlich ein Schlafzauber.

Severus fand, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, den Ignorierzauber zu lösen. Sie hatte ihn auch nur nicht bemerkt, weil der Winzwolf sie zugegebenermaßen reichlich abgelenkt hatte mit seinen konfusen Erklärungen.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja ein paar Dinge aufklären?", schlug er mit samtiger Stimme vor.

Hermiones Kopf schoss hoch. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Severus!", murmelte sie und starrte ihn an. Er war wie in alten Zeiten ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, und seine dicke Robe bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, obwohl kein Wind wehte.

Er gab Teddy mit einer Handbewegung das Zeichen zum Verschwinden. Der Junge trollte sich missmutig. Immer, wenn es interessant wurde, musste er gehen.

Severus ließ sich neben Hermione auf der Bank nieder und legte seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne, jedoch ohne sie zu berühren. „Er ist halb Katze, halb Kniesel, deshalb die großen Pfoten", erklärte er und nickte zu dem schlafenden Baby.

„Und wird er mal so groß, wie es besagte Pfoten implizieren?"

„Wie ein kleiner Löwe!", bestätigte Severus fröhlich.

„Der wird mir die Haare vom Kopf fressen. Ich beziehe nur ein Jungprofessorengehalt, das wird eng werden!"

Verdammt, was redete sie da? Severus war zurück von den Toten, und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als nervös loszuplappern. Hermione hatte das große Bedürfnis, ihren Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen.

Er musterte das kleine Haus, dann schweifte sein Blick über die Katze/Kniesel und blieb schließlich auf ihrem Gesicht hängen. „Warum bist du hier, Severus?", wagte Hermione zu fragen.

„Du hattest versprochen, mir zu helfen, wenn ich zurückkehren würde", murmelte er dunkel.

Sie schloss die Augen. „Das stimmt. Aber das war noch, als ich davon ausging, dass du freiwillig nach Hause gehst. So jedoch habe ich dich mehr oder weniger gezwungen, und du hast mir recht anschaulich verdeutlicht, was du in einem solchen Fall tun würdest."

„Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" Seine Finger schlichen in ihre Haare und begannen abwesend mit den Locken zu spielen. Sie waren so weich wie in seiner Erinnerung, und am liebsten hätte er sich darin vergraben. „Ihr lasst euch doch sonst niemals verjagen, und du hast es offensichtlich auch nicht getan, sonst hättest du nicht da sein und mich retten können!"

„Ja, aber…"

„_Und_ du hast einen riesigen Gedächtniszauber vorgenommen und somit meinen Fall abgeschlossen. Chief Aspen ist tot…"

„…es lebe Chief Aspen!", ergänzte sie.

„Es lebe Severus Snape!", korrigierte er.

Sein Blick wurde noch dunkler und intensiver. „Ich dachte eigentlich daran, dass du statt eines Untermieters vielleicht ja _zwei_ aufnehmen könntest."

Hermiones Gedanken begannen genauso zu rasen wie ihr Herz. Severus wollte… er und sie… Sie schnappte nach Luft und stellte vorsichtig die Kiste mit dem Katzenbaby zur Seite, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

„Du meinst nicht zufällig, du und ich…" Sie brach ab und sah zu ihrem Haus hinüber.

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Genau das meinte ich. Solltest du dich jedoch gegen diese freundlich formulierte Anfrage sperren, müsste ich andere Seiten aufziehen. Dann käme ich in meiner Eigenschaft als Polizeichief. Du bist nämlich eine kleine Diebin, Hermione Granger."

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. „Bin ich?"

„In der Tat." Seine Hand strich federleicht über ihren Hals und ihre Schulter. „Du stiehlst ständig. Zuerst Baumschlangenhaut, dann Jacken und schließlich… mein Herz." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ziemlich schwerwiegende Anklagepunkte, finde ich."

Hermione warf den Kopf zurück und lachte vor Glück und Übermut. „Hast du mir gerade deine unsterbliche Liebe erklärt, Severus Snape?"

„Nun ja, zumindest mit Unsterblichkeit habe ich so die eine oder andere Erfahrung, findest du nicht? Den Rest könnte ich lernen. Ich bin ein ziemlich cleverer Bursche, hat man mir bestätigt.

Und für den Anfang könnten wir uns ja darauf einigen, dass ich derjenige bin, der eine Menge Mist gebaut hat, aber den anderen so richtig gern hat, jedoch nicht weiß, ob das mit dem Gernhaben und so auch erwidert wird. Wie sieht das mit dir aus, hm, Gryffindor? Ich möchte dich nämlich nur ungern unter Zwang in Gewahrsam nehmen, mir wäre es lieber, du begibst dich freiwillig in das kommende Zeugenschutzprogramm."

„Ich weiß nicht recht, Severus", sagte Hermione, während sie versuchte, ihr Lachen, welches sich gewaltsam Bahn brechen wollte, zu unterdrücken. „Ich glaube, du redest mir zu viel. Ich kannte nämlich einen Burschen mit dem Teil „küssen und so", in den ich ziemlich heftige Gefühle investiert habe, verstehst du?"

„Ah, wenn das so ist…ich schätze, dem kann ich abhelfen." Severus beugte sich vor, zog sie heftig in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Wange. „Mo gradh ort! Ich dachte schon, du fragst überhaupt nicht mehr danach", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, und dann küsste er sie endlich.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Teddy Lupin saß neben Hagrid auf den Treppen von Zonkos Süßwarenladen und lutschte sein Eis, während er durch sein Omniglas starrte. Der große Wildhüter, der erst heute Morgen aus Frankreich gekommen war, döste in der warmen Augustsonne vor sich hin.

„Oh, Mann", stöhnte Teddy frustriert. „Die quatschen die ganze Zeit. Ehrlich mal, man könnte glauben, die haben nichts Besseres zu tun!" Er stieß Hagrid in die Seite. „Sag doch mal was."

Hagrid schrak hoch. „Was? Wer? Wovon redest´n du, Kleiner?"

Teddy ließ geistesabwesend Wotan sein restliches Eis fressen. „Na, der schwarze Mann von gestern. Der in Mia verknallt ist und ihr das Baby schenkt."

Hagrid schüttelte seinen massigen Schädel. Er musste träumen, denn sonst könnte er schwören, dass der Kleine da etwas von Hermione und verliebt und Babys erzählte. „´s gibt keine schwarzen Männer hier, Kleiner. Schon ziemliche Zeit nich mehr", sagte er. „Un ´s unhöflich, wen mit´m Omniglas zu beglotzen!", fügte er brummend hinzu.

Der Junge ignorierte den letzten Satz. Er hielt ihm das Omniglas hin. „Da, schau selbst, Großer, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Da ist ein schwarzer Mann, und er hat Mia ein Baby geschenkt!"

„Ermione is schwanger?", brummte Hagrid verblüfft und nahm das Omniglas. Dann fuhr er auf. „Galoppierende Gorgonen, ich glaub, mich tritt ein Hyppogreif! Das is ja Snape!"

„Snape?" Teddy runzelte die Stirn. „Etwa _der_ Professor Snape? Der untote Schulleiter? Der, der einfach nicht in seinem Bild auftauchen will?"

„Scheint mir nich so recht untot zu sein", murmelte Hagrid, der seine Augen nicht mehr von dem Omniglas reißen konnte. „Muss ´ne Menge verpasst haben in Frankreich, weil Snape und Ermione – die küssen sich grade!" Das Erstaunen in seiner Stimme war sogar für Teddy hörbar.

„Gib her!", drängte er und riss seinem riesigen Freund das Omniglas aus der Hand. „Oh, Mann, wollen die sich auffressen? Bäh, Erwachsene sind so eklig! Jetzt stecken sie sich auch noch die Zunge in den Mund!"

Hagrid nahm ihm das Omniglas wieder weg. „´s nix für kleine Jungs", dröhnte er und erhob sich. „Komm, wir gehen. Professor McGonagall wird schon auf uns warten. Hast du hier jetz alles erledicht?"

„Klar", murrte Teddy und trottete hinter ihm her, während er sich den Kopf verrenkte, um noch einen Blick auf Mia und den schwarzen Mann zu erhaschen.

Das Leben war unfair. Erst hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass der untote Schulleiter und Mia sich wie im Märchen wieder gefunden hatten, und dann, wenn es richtig spannend wurde, musste er wieder gehen. Den ganzen Weg von Hogsmeade bis zum Schloss erklärte er Wotan, wie gemein das war.

Wotan schien die ganze Sache eher gelassen zu nehmen. Er wedelte freundlich mit dem Schwanz und stupste ihn ab und zu mit der Nase an.

Hagrid schwieg die ganze Zeit, weil er überlegte, dass er jetzt schon wieder einen Brief am Olympe schicken musste, in dem er ihr von diesem Ereignis erzählte. Er seufzte schwer. Das würde wieder eine Menge zerbrochener Federn geben…

**Tag 3410, Weihnachtsabend**

Der alljährliche Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts war bereits wieder am Überkochen, als er unauffällig in die Große Halle schlüpfte. Eine Weile blieb er im Schatten einer Säule stehen und beobachtete den Trubel ringsumher. Plötzlich schoss seine Hand blitzschnell hervor und packte einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit auffallend grünen Augen an der Schulter.

Severus beugte sich hinunter und knurrte drohend: „Mister Potter, wir haben Ihretwegen letzte Woche siebzig Punkte verloren. Ich schlage daher vor, Sie verzichten darauf, den Punsch der Lehrer mit Nasenbluttropfen zu verfeinern!"

„Oh!" Al starrte erschrocken seinen Hauslehrer an, dann breitete sich ein unheilvolles Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Severus fatal an die Weasley-Zwillinge erinnerte. „Ich hatte eigentlich etwas anderes vor, Sir, aber Sie bringen mich da auf einen glänzenden Gedanken!"

Severus zog den Jungen noch mehr in den Schutz der Säule, um nicht schreien zu müssen, wenn er mit ihm redete. „Albus Severus Potter, du hörst mir jetzt gut zu. Die Tatsache allein, dass du zufällig das größte Quidditchtalent seit deinem Vater bist, gibt dir nicht das Recht, alle Regeln zu missachten. Solltest du heute auch nur einen einzigen Punkt verlieren, sehe ich mich zu drastischen Maßnahmen veranlasst, verstanden?"

Al überlegte einen Augenblick. Er kannte den Mann vor sich sein ganzes Leben, oder zumindest solange, wie er denken konnte.

Er hatte ihm seinen ersten Besen geschenkt, ihm beigebracht, wie man sich lautlos irgendwo anschlich, mit in den Verbotenen Wald genommen, ihm den Unterschied zwischen Jungen und Mädchen erklärt und Zaubersprüche gelehrt, von denen seine Eltern glaubten, er sei zu jung dazu. Er, Al, verehrte ihn abgöttisch, auch wenn Sev immer so tat, als würde er ihn jeden Moment fressen wollen.

Und zufällig war dieser Zauberer auch noch sein Hauslehrer. Perfekt, wenn man Al fragte.

Er blickte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemand beobachtete. In ihrem Alkoven waren sie vor Blicken geschützt. Al lehnte sich an den dunklen Mann und sah ihn bittend an. „Onkel Sev, wenn ich verspreche, eine Woche lang keinen einzigen Punkt zu verlieren, können wir dann mal wieder zusammen brauen?"

Seine grünen Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung. Er war erst elf, doch er hatte Lilys Talent in Bezug auf Zaubertränke geerbt und Severus schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren ab und zu helfen dürfen, eigentlich immer, wenn Harry und Ginny ihre Freunde besuchten.

Der Tränkemeister musterte ihn intensiv. „Okay, pass auf: wenn du die siebzig Punkte wieder reinholst – mir egal, wie, du bist eine Schlange, also denk dir was aus! - _und_ ihr das Spiel am Sonntag gegen Gryffindor gewinnt, dann brauen wir wieder zusammen!"

„Deal, Onkel Sev!" Al streckte seine Hand aus, und der große, dunkle Mann und der kleine Junge schüttelten sich feierlich die Hand.

„Aber erzähl Hermione nichts davon", murmelte Severus. „Du weißt, ihre Löwen gehen ihr über alles, und dann ist sie wieder sauer auf _mich_."

„Sie ist halt ein Mädchen", stimmte Al tiefsinnig zu. Dann tauchte er wieder in die Feierlichkeiten ein, auf der Suche nach seinem geistigen Zwilling und treuem Begleiter bei allen Dummheiten, Scorpio Malfoy.

Severus blieb noch eine Weile an die Säule gelehnt stehen. Noch immer mochte er keine ausufernden Feste, und viele Menschen auf einem Haufen bereiteten ihm nach wie vor Unbehagen. Doch er mochte es, Hermione bei solchen Veranstaltungen zu beobachten, wie sie tanzte, lachte, den Kopf zurückwarf…

Das Leben war verrückt. Erst stürzte es ihn in Abgründe, dann bescherte es ihm die Frau seines Lebens. Wenn er an den Tag vor sieben Jahren dachte, an dem sie seinen Antrag – okay, auf seine typisch charmante Art war es eher eine Forderung gewesen – mit „Ja" beantwortete…

Einen Tag später waren Harry Potter und Ron Weasley bei ihm im Kerker aufgetaucht. Zu Beginn waren sie vorsichtig, wie in der ganzen Zeit, seit er wieder aufgetaucht war. Dann war die Situation eskaliert, mit herumfliegenden Gegenständen und gebrüllten Anschuldigungen, und einem Ron Weasley, der den Zauberstab drohend auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Es war Potter, der sich – ganz der Weltenretter – zwischen sie gestellt hatte.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie alle drei so besoffen, dass sie nicht mehr stehen konnten, und der Feuerwhisky war alle. Als Hermione im Kerker auftauchte, lagen und saßen sie in den Sesseln und versuchten auf alberne Art und Weise zu beweisen, wie nüchtern und erwachsen sie waren.

Seitdem hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Severus, Harry und Ron rapide gebessert. Sie würden nie Freunde werden, aber um Hermiones Willen kamen sie gut miteinander aus. Und die nächste Generation, James, Al, Lily, Rosie und all die anderen Kinder der verschiedenen Weasleys, die ohne jegliche Vorbehalte gegenüber dem dunklen Mann aufwuchsen, fanden ihn einfach nur cool.

Angst hatte von ihnen keiner vor ihm. Manchmal fand er das bedauerlich. Oder eigentlich nicht, wenn er an Al dachte, der tatsächlich versprach, ein begabter Tränkebrauer zu werden. Und ein größerer Unruhestifter als James, wie es schien.

Und wer hätte je gedacht, dass ein Malfoy und ein Potter die besten Freunde werden würden?

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Mehr als neun Jahre waren vergangen seit jenem Tag, an dem er Hermione gebeten hatte, in ihrem Leben Platz für ihn zu schaffen. An Heirat hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal im Traum gedacht.

Doch sie hatte weit mehr getan, als einfach nur Platz in ihrem Herzen für ihn zu schaffen.

Mit dem typischen Mut einer Gryffindor und ihrer eigenen Wärme und Liebe hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, sich nicht nur daran zu gewöhnen, sie ständig um sich zu haben, oder sie zu vermissen, wenn das einmal nicht der Fall sein sollte, sondern diese Tatsache auch noch zu genießen.

Wie hatte Dumbledore immer gesagt: Liebe ist die größte Magie, die es gibt.

Inzwischen war Severus so weit, dass er es glaubte.

Wie jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten kam er gerade von Albus. Er hatte fast ein ganzes Jahr gebraucht, um seinem alten Mentor gegenüber zu treten und sich auszusprechen. Es war … sehr emotional gewesen.

Seitdem war es Tradition geworden, dass sie die ersten beiden Stunden des Weihnachtsballs zusammen verbrachten. Dieses Jahr hatte Albus noch mehr geblinzelt, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten.

„Bist du glücklich, Severus?", hatte der alte Mann gefragt und sich in seinem Rahmen nach vorn gebeugt – jedenfalls, so weit es ging.

Er hatte eine Weile darüber nachgedacht. Dann war eines seiner seltenen Lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht. „Ja, das bin ich", hatte er gesagt.

„Auch nach all dieser Zeit?", forschte Albus ernsthaft.

Severus´ Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, dann nickte er. „Immer!" Damit verließ er den Mann, den er als seinen Vater betrachtete, um zu der Frau seines Herzens zu gehen.

Er stieß sich von seinem verborgenen Standpunkt ab und glitt durch die Tanzenden, bis er direkt hinter ihr stand. Hermione hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, doch ihr inneres Alarmsystem gab ihr immer Bescheid, wenn er sich näherte. Sie drehte sich herum und erstrahlte, als hätte sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was Severus an das kurze Intermezzo vor einigen Stunden erinnerte, das ihr aus ganz anderen Gründen die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Severus blieb der Atem weg. Wie schaffte es diese kleine Hexe noch immer, ihn alles andere vergessen zu lassen?

Formvollendet verbeugte er sich vor. „Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten, schöne Frau?"

Sie reichte ihm ihren Arm und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, _Chief_!", sagte sie lächelnd.

Er zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Seine schwarzen Augen ließen ihre Katzenaugen keinen Augenblick los, als er sie an sich zog und mit ihr über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Keiner von beiden kam auch nur einen Moment ins Stolpern, als er seinen Kopf senkte und sie während des Tanzens küsste.

Und wie immer in diesen magischen Momenten wusste Severus Snape, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig zu Hause angekommen war.

Alles war gut.

**Ende**

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Mo gradh ort! Die berühmten drei Worte… aber ich schätze, das konntet ihr euch diesmal denken…

Ich möchte euch danken. Euch allen. Ich hab's schon einmal erwähnt, dass es sich im Deutschen irgendwie immer komisch anhört, danke zu sagen, irgendwie so förmlich und steif. Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich sonst zum Ausdruck bringen soll, wie sehr mich eure Reviews, Lobe und Anmerkungen immer wieder zum Schmunzeln, Lachen, Freuen und Erröten gebracht haben.

Besonders erwähnen möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal meine „Homies" (ich wollte dieses bescheuerte Wort schon immer mal verwenden, muaha!), als da wären:

LMA23, McAbe, WatchersGoddess, Mrs. Skinner und Kat. Euch geht ein besonderer Dank zu. Dafür, dass ihr seid, wie ihr seid. Betrachtet euch als umarmt.


End file.
